One of A Kind
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Almost every aspect of the hidden world Tori was born into was explained to her as soon as she could understand, so she wasn't surprised when Jade became a big part of it. That was just the natural order of things after all; but a dangerous twist of events has Tori scrambling to keep Jade safe at all costs.
1. A New Deck of Cards

**Ok, ok, my bad. I was so set on my supposed big project and then I got side tracked by supernatural crap again. I know, sue me why don't you. I can't help it though! You know what's the kicker? I didn't have music inspiration this time! I know right? I was actually playing solitaire (with a deck of cards, shame on you people for going digital all the time lol) when I thought of the symbolism for this along with a scene. I kept thinking about how it would start until I eventually had a dream about it then that gave me the imagery I needed. It seemed cool so here it is. The beginning anyway. Yes, it won't be a one shot; and look at that, I'm trying to do something new by switching POVs. Sorry about this AN, I had way too much coffee. I love it (I mean, I like it a lot). No one loves coffee like Jade. How does she drink so much?! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

Another day of school meant another day of Vega. God I was so done trying to be her friend. Yes, I decided to try after Beck and I split. I figured I would need someone to vent on now. I mean, not talk to, but more of a verbal punching bag for my anger. But, if I could keep her happy, enough, I would be considered a friend and then I could get away with my angry days. So far, my convoluted plan wasn't going so well. I found it increasingly hard to spend that much time near Vega and an even harder time listening to her. Then there were the days she was so hard headed and stubborn I couldn't get through to her. For the most part though, I noticed she still pursued in her interest of being my friend. I don't know why, but she tried so hard to befriend me. At odd times I'd find her glued to my side like a dog following its master. We would get in a squabble and then she would turn around and defend me should someone decide to say something against me.

Her habit of always being there with that god awful smile made me want to hate her more but I slowly found that I couldn't. Everything she did just made me want to let her in, which made me then deny it, and then I was back to square one of getting no closer to being her friend. I couldn't be friends with Vega if she kept confusing how I was supposed to feel about her. Hence why I was currently sitting at lunch, trying to pay attention to something Andre was talking about but failing because Vega was practically on top of me with how close she was. I contemplated pushing her off the bench but thought against it just as quick. I shot her another biting glare which she ignored, annoying bright smile in place. Again, I had no clue why she still did this and I wasn't about to admit to myself or anyone that I kind of liked it.

Someone was looking out for me and generally cared unlike my parents who should but don't. I groaned internally and mentally screamed at myself to stop admitting what I just said I wouldn't. Jade West didn't need anyone. Beck proved that for me. Although he said he loved me and would always be there for me, in the end, we just never clicked. It was like we were never supposed to be together. Weird, but whatever. I glanced across the table at Beck who instantly noticed my cutting stare and looked everywhere but at me. His eyes shifted to Vega before coming back to me again. He seemed wary which was odd. My glare intensified in suspicion and Beck shifted uncomfortably, but before I could smirk, something jabbed me in the side. I groaned in irritation, knowing what it was and further pissing me off that I was always so in tuned to the annoying pop singer next to me.

"What do **you **think Jade?" Vega asked, jabbing me once more for good measure. She knew I wouldn't lash out too terribly against her so she liked to push my buttons, and boy did she know how. I always found myself getting incredibly pissed off when she does but I could never find it in me to snap on her like I did with everyone else. I think they knew this too so in retaliation they didn't bother questioning the dynamic between Vega and I. Instead, they watched her irritate me for entertainment.

"I think, I couldn't care less about what you guys are talking about," I deadpanned, stabbing savagely at the salad in front of me. Vega frowned and her eyebrows furrowed but she let it go, her smile returning. They left me alone after that, clearly understanding I wasn't in the mood, which I wasn't. I fell back into my thoughts and picked at my salad until the bell rang. We all dumped our trash and parted ways, goodbyes exchanged as we went. Vega fell into step with me and I rolled my eyes. We had this next class together and she was more than happy to walk with me. I could never decide whether I was happy with it or not.

"So, why are you being such a Crabbie Cathy today?" Vega spoke up, her arm nudging me again. That was another thing she did. It was almost like she had an overwhelming need to always be in contact with me, like she couldn't stop herself from touching me every once in a while. I placed my hand on her shoulder and forced her away enough so she couldn't do it again and then quickly let go. The smile on her face told me she was fine with it though.

"I'm not being a Crabbie Cathy," I denied. She poked my arm playfully and nodded.

"Then, you're definitely being a Negative Nancy," she teased in her impression of Sikowitz. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Why no, of course not; I'm just a bit upset is all!" I replied in my impression of her. Vega sounded nothing like a southern farm girl but I just loved to mess with her.

"I don't talk like that!" she responded in an attempt at anger. Her constant smile ruined the effect though. There were some days, I noticed, when nothing could bring her down. Today was one of those days. I could tell she wanted to laugh instead of frown. On days like this I often entertained her instead of offended her like I wanted to, but she gave me the reaction I wanted regardless if it was fake. It made me want to vomit with how nice she treated me so I tried harder.

"Sure you don't Vega. Do me a favor and sit **far **across the room today," I told her, walking up to the classroom door and flinging it open. She stopped it from closing in her face and entered behind me. I chose a seat in the back and Vega sat a seat away. Apparently, to her, that was across the room. With the way she had been extra clingy this year, I wouldn't have expected less. Since the first day I met Victoria Vega I didn't like her. She tried too hard to impress others and never once intentionally tried to hurt anyone. On top of being a Miss Goody Two Shoes, she was insanely talented with singing. Her acting was okay but her singing was the best. I shuddered at the extremely positive thought but it was true and I couldn't deny that. I glanced over at Vega who was already looking at me curiously.

I sneered at her but she just smiled. I swear, if she was a dog, her tail would be wagging twenty four seven. I turned away and tried listening to the lesson but went back to my thoughts. I've known Vega for almost three years now. If I thought she was annoying then, I was beyond pissed that she wasn't so annoying now. I mean, she had her days, but I was afraid to admit that she grew on me. Having her around was predictable. She could have gotten more annoying over the years but I couldn't tell because I began to expect that from her and just accepted it. The minute we hit the beginning of our senior year, Vega was all over me. She couldn't get enough, and I hated the fact that I enjoyed it too.

Beck and I split the year before and I was feeling particularly lonely so I blamed him for my sudden need to have Vega around to pick on which made me feel better. I could tell I upset her sometimes but she was happy to volunteer as my punching bag. It was odd, and confused me, but it benefitted me so I was okay with it. When class was over, Vega escorted me to my next class because hers was across the hall from mine. We didn't say anything and parted quietly, but just like always, Vega managed to brush my hand with hers before taking off with a smile. I watched her walk away for a few seconds and then glanced down at my hand. Why did I get the feeling all these touches were a way to remind me and everyone that I was her friend? I shrugged away the thought, rolled my eyes, and walked into class. I couldn't wait for the day to end.

**~Tori~**

Sitting at lunch with everyone was the best time of the day for me. I got to hang out with everyone, but most importantly, I got to be close to Jade. The day I met her there was a pull I couldn't ignore. Yes, she hated me, but that only made my determination stronger. My crazy need to please her and be her friend was easily explained though. I wasn't obsessed with her; it was simply in my nature. I had to be there for her, watch out for her, defend her, and take her insults and abuse, all to keep her happy. I had to because I strongly believed I had found my other half. And I'm not saying this romantically, although that sounds nice, but I'm saying it in the most physical sense. My whole life I was taught under strict rule about what I was by my father. I was the daughter of the head Council Leader of a werewolf clan.

I was taught to keep humans safe from the growing number of vampires and was trained to go out on patrols the moment I turned sixteen. I took to my job easily and never failed to make my parents proud. Trina on the other hand, well, sucked. She was better in the role of record keeping, which meant she kept files on missions and everything else we found important. Her shopaholic ways aided in cataloging and things like that. I sighed and turned my attention back to Andre who had asked me what I thought of something. To avoid answering, I tossed the same question at Jade. She deflected it easily and Andre rolled his eyes at us. He confronted me about my constant need to be by Jade and told me he suspected I had a crush. He didn't mind but he warned me Jade would definitely mind. So far though, I really didn't see Jade any more annoyed than she usually was. At that moment, Beck glanced away from Jade to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, a silent warning not to make Jade uncomfortable with his staring. He shifted to her again and I did too, seeing her glare openly at him. I could tell it wasn't angry, just thoughtful.

Beck was uncomfortable now that we had both snubbed him. I didn't want to make him feel that way but I couldn't help placing Jade over others. My mother had explained that all wolves went through something called Bonding. When a wolf became of age, they would Bond unconditionally with someone. It was nearly impossible to spend a long amount of time away from them at that point. It could also happen as fast as a second, so I wasn't surprised when I took one look at Jade and was hooked. I was told that sometimes, the Magic that created the Bond affected the person the wolf bonded too, making it easier for the wolf to become closer. I guessed that was the reason Jade hadn't considered me a stalker or something. She even threatened me with her infamous scissors but never really hurt me. It also led me to believe that those same subtle feelings from the Bond, is what broke Jade and Beck apart. I was excited to hear this piece of news for two reasons. One, I could keep Jade even closer, and two, I was wary of Beck being anywhere near her so I often made it my job to make sure he didn't give her a hard time.

It wasn't like I didn't like Beck personally, but my protective nature automatically assumed he was a threat. Beck is one of the nicest half-breed vampires I knew though so we remained friends. He seemed okay with the break up. He sensed what I was just as easily as I sensed what he was from day one. Because of this, we kept each other's secret quiet and just respected one another civilly. I wasn't completely sure, but I knew the Magic had a way of making everything fall into the order of things. As soon as I was comfortable with the idea of Jade, of all people, becoming someone I would have to rely on, everything changed again. I turned eighteen and suddenly I wanted way more than I should be wanting from her. My mother told me, as embarrassing as it was; that I was of age to mate. Particularly, with the one I was Bonded with. I had blushed at that but couldn't deny the thoughts I had about Jade.

To curb my…enthusiasm…I often made sure to come in contact with her every so often. It relaxed me to feel her close by or briefly pass my hand over her own. At night I would take my shift on patrol and then kill the rest of my energy out in the woods nearby. It helped knock me out so that the dreams I had about her weren't so intense. The bell rang and pulled me from my thoughts. I gladly let it, because they were moving in an uncomfortable direction again. The group parted ways and I followed Jade as always. We exchanged a few words, as always, and then I quietly entered our classroom to sit as far away as I could, as always. I couldn't manage a very far distance though. Not that I didn't enjoy the rare moments we were alone together, but my raging hormones, that were no better as a wolf, wanted things to speed up. I asked my mother if it was normal to Bond to anyone and she told me it could be a fellow wolf as well as a human.

The Bond also didn't care for gender so I wasn't at all surprised when I felt this way for Jade. I was only surprised she tolerated it to a certain extent. She only really grew suspicious when I defended her in a way too possessive manner, but she let it slide. Thank The Maker for the Magic that kept her compliant, or maybe, accepting, in the matter. Jade was never compliant. I looked over at her, letting my eyes wander, until she turned her beautiful blue-green eyes on me. She caught me staring but I didn't care. She sneered and I smiled before she turned away. I tried to listen to the lesson, but as always, Jade was the only thing on my mind. I often wondered why the Magic sometimes paired a wolf at a dead end by bringing together two beings of the same gender. It must just be the natural way to keep population down seeing as it was very hard to kill a wolf. Vampires were the only real threat and even they failed most the time.

I remembered the lecture on purebreds and half-breeds concerning both wolves and vampires. A wolf and a human always made a half-breed even if the wolf started as a half-breed. A wolf and a wolf might bring about a purebred as well as a half-breed depending on the dominance of whichever in the family line. A purebred vampire was only created when another purebred vampire bit a human and introduced their blood into the human's system. A half-breed occurred when the human mated with the vampire, whether pure or not, instead. There were more half-breed vampires than purebreds thanks to our constant fight to keep the ones who ran rampant under control. The ones who did want peace often found another vampire to be with or a human. In most cases, a vampire's libido was just as bad as a wolf's during certain times which led to an abundance of half-breeds because humans were easy to influence.

Half-breeds are never as strong as purebreds in both species, but the high presence of them, and the fact that half-breed vampires could walk around without much trouble during the day, kept things easier to handle. After all, there were over aggressive wolves as well as vampires. We didn't let anyone cause trouble and that included our own kind. Class was dismissed at that moment and I reprimanded myself for another lesson I didn't pay attention to. I hurried to Jade's side so I could walk her to her next class. We didn't say anything and I made sure to get one last touch in before the day was over. I most likely wouldn't be seeing her until tomorrow. She glanced at me curiously before I offered her my usual smile and walked away. I could almost feel her staring at me and then it went away. She was safely in her classroom. I sighed, trying to forget for a moment how obvious it was that I liked Jade, whether it was natural or not.


	2. The Cards Are Dealt

******Curse you education! Nah, I need it. Because of it though I might be slow on updates. I'll try to get them out fast enough but I will be a very very busy student for a while. You know what would probably help me feel like getting another story out faster? Go on, guess...Reviews! Yes, I knew you would get it! Chocolate? No, reviews. What? Ok, that's inappropriate good sir or madam. We can't go off topic so back to reviews. They make me happy and if I get some encouragement for me to keep up the story then more chapters can be cranked out. By the way, no I wasn't on coconut milk, I was proving I could talk to myself. Take that sister! She didn't believe I could as well as post the nonsense. Boy did I prove her wrong. No, but seriously, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

The day was finally over and I hurried out to my car without hesitation. It was hard enough prying Vega from my side and ten times as hard sneaking away from her ever present sight. I jumped in my car and turned it on, hastily backing out then tearing out to the street. Once I was on my way I relaxed. I actually got away before she could talk my ear off. I chuckled smugly and continued down the road. Once I got home, I started on the pile of work I received today. Irritation quickly set in when I tried starting on my creative writing assignment so I ditched it for a cup of coffee. That would get me on track and inspirational in no time. However, a frantic search of the kitchen turned up none. I swore and crossed my arms. I glanced up at the clock and sighed.

By now it would already be dark outside. I thought about the pros and cons a bit before deciding to go anyway. I drove out to my favorite little coffee shop, intent on drinking good quality coffee before I began writing. It was located on the outskirts of our small town but that was one of the reasons I liked it. It was quiet out there. I ordered a good sized cup and then sat in one of the leather chairs to enjoy it. A half hour later I was ready to go. It wasn't like my parents gave a shit about where I was, and they themselves were probably not home, so I took my time. I tossed my cup in the trash on the way out and then pushed open the door. I was almost at my car when a suspicious sight stopped me.

"Beck?" I whispered in confusion, seeing him leaning on one of the trees lining the entrance to the woods. He tensed when he realized I saw him and then he darted into the trees. Without thinking, I ran to catch up with him. I almost fucking fell a few times on the undergrowth but I still pushed through. I saw him slightly ahead of me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep up. I slowly lost him and stopped to catch my breath. What the hell was Beck doing out here? A snapping twig followed by a rustle made me tense, suddenly aware that I had stopped in the middle of the woods. How stupid could I be? I should know never to do shit like this unless I wanted to get killed. I mean, did I watch all those horror movies and still not learn a thing?

Hey, I did sound like a nagging bitch; I see how everyone feels. I'm not going to stop though because it's too fun. I admitted I can understand what they deal with but that doesn't mean I'll be nice now. My thoughts pushed away the inner monologue with slight irritation so I could focus. I wondered how many predators could be out here. I turned to back track when a pair of flashing yellow eyes caught my attention behind a big tree. I gasped at how high on the shadow the eyes were placed and took off without hesitation. That had to be a bear sized creature but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I could see the town streetlights ahead and sighed in relief when I was suddenly forced to skid to a halt. A figure blocked my path, and by the size of his build, it wasn't Beck. He began stalking closer and I continued to put space between us. My hands twitched, ready to pull out my trusty scissors. He gave me the worst vibes.

"You daring girl you. I wouldn't do that," the eerie calm voice warned me. I quickly turned tail and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't get far though. He was right in front of me in seconds. My breath hitched uncomfortably at his proximity. I stepped away and my back hit the rough bark of a tree. Shit, I was cornered.

"Don't look so scared kid. I won't kill you…necessarily," he teased, his steps bringing him closer. I flung up my booted foot so that my hand could slide out the scissors hidden there as fast as I could. He growled and lunged. I swung as hard as I could and sunk the blades into his side. I never thought I'd ever attack to kill but this guy did nothing but send off alarms that screamed for me to defend. He roared in pain and tried to grab at them but he hissed and pulled away. I had no idea what to think when smoke rose from his penetrated side. I tossed the weird occurrence out of my head and broke into another run. I was beginning to think I got away when I stopped to rest against a tree. My heart was pumping at the max and I gasped for air. Disgusting, I was sweating too.

I let out a deep breath and began walking when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He had me pinned roughly to the tree I had used to rest faster than I could blink. With the moon coming into the trees at this angle I could finally see his face. He had blonde hair and brown roots that were grown out so that his hair fell over one side of his head in a faux hawk type of thing. His clothes were nothing but black and leather. Piercings adorned his eyebrow like my own but he also had one on his nose. His open mouth was what got most of my attention. It contained sharp teeth I was sure he was going to use on me. I highly doubted a guy like this would have them to simply look cool. He held me to the tree with one hand by the collar of my button up shirt. He grinned and reached down to tug on the scissors still embedded in him.

"This is silver alright, but not pure. You will have to try harder than that," he said with a chuckle. He held up the bloody blades so that they reflected in the moonlight, bringing out the red that coated it. It would have looked awesome had this been another circumstance. His ice blue eyes shot daggers at me before he cocked back his arm and swung down to dig the blades into my own side. I cried out as the pain burned through me like a hot iron. My hands gripped his hand on the scissors tightly so that my nails dimpled his skin but no matter how tight my hold got, it never drew blood. Tears of pain and panic rolled down my face and I whimpered. He laughed and leaned in close.

"Fuck, you smell good enough to eat. I guess it won't hurt to try a little before she comes running," he mumbled distractedly. He was eyeing my neck but all I could think about was the 'she' he had mentioned. It was quickly wiped from my thoughts when he suddenly forced my head up so that my neck was exposed. His tongue ran over my skin before sharp knives tore into me savagely. It took a few seconds for my pain addled brain to realize he was biting me. His jaws tightened forcefully, making me scream in agonizing pain. Things were quickly getting blurry as my hands tried tiredly to push him away. He purred in pleasure and soon I was slipping down the tree limply. His grip tightened so I wouldn't fall. A rumbling growl ripped through the air and he pulled back with fear clear in his haunting eyes.

"Aw shit! So soon?" he exclaimed. He dropped me on the floor and turned to face a giant creature. Its shadowed frame was easily slightly bigger than the size of a bear. It didn't look like one though. The head was more dog-like and it stood differently. The claws on its hands were almost like fingers. If I hadn't just been assaulted by what I believed to be a vampire, then I wouldn't have thought werewolves existed too. The wolf snarled and the vampire returned it. They squared off and then quicker than either the vampire or I could register, the werewolf slammed a claw into the vampire's head, taking the body part with it. The body swayed before collapsing, draining blood onto the grass. The wolf quickly went to work dragging it away to tear it to pieces.

I took that moment to grip the scissors in my side and yank. I grit my teeth, but got it out in two tries. I slid them back in my boot and then tried to get my numbed fingers to cooperate and retrieve my phone from my tight jean pocket. I was just about to pull it out when the wolf returned. I fell into a panic again and tried to get up, only managing to flinch. My body was wrecked and I quickly learned I had no control of it by this point. Breathing was becoming hard and my thoughts turned sluggish. The wolf carefully walked over on all fours and whimpered. The sound caught me by surprise and made me freeze. It slowly came forward again, almost like it was trying to make me understand it wasn't a threat. My hands gripped the grass under me as pain shot through my body.

The violent shudder brought forth another whimper from the wolf. It was now right in front of me. I gazed up at the creature and my eyes locked with its, strangely soft, brown eyes. A weird feeling of calm fell over me. Its head dipped down and the muzzle pushed at my shirt carefully. The wide tongue slipped out to lick gently at the wound on my side before it pulled away to check on me again. I couldn't help feeling like it was trying to help me; but why? Suddenly, the wolf was like a rippling image before it altered into a smaller shape. My eyes practically fell out of my head when a very much nude Tori Vega stood before me.

"Vega!" I choked out, coughing and groaning when the pain hit again. I fell over on my side, gripping at the significantly smaller hole in my other side. What the hell? My neck wasn't feeling any better. Vega rushed forward and dropped down next to me.

"Jade, I'm so sorry! I didn't get to you in time!" she cried out, her hands working to push me on my back slowly. I gasped from the movement.

"Vega, what's happening to me?" I questioned, a cold feeling like staying out in the snow too long was settling over me. It seemed to flow like ice through my veins. Fuck, I was dying.

"Oh Jade," she whimpered, the sound almost resembling the one when she was still a wolf. Her hot hand pressed to my cheek before moving down to pull up my shirt. She inspected the injury and nodded before reaching up to turn my head. She seemed to flinch at the sight, her expression making me try to forget I was torn open and bleeding out. Her eyes found mine through the haze falling on me before she leaned in, and then, her hot mouth was on my neck. The feeling soothed me, making my body numb to the pain it was in. Her tongue passed over a few times and then she pulled away. My tired eyes stared at her and she looked back at me with worry. I couldn't keep them open anymore. I let them flutter closed and then numbing darkness swept me away.

**~Tori~**

I should have known something bad would happen the minute I lost track of Jade after school. She must have darted out of school the very second the bell rang. I jumped in my own car and headed home, hoping that she was alright. I spent my time at home trying to finish my work but a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach kept distracting me. It was around the time we were all going to sit down for dinner when I couldn't take it anymore. I **had** to know where she was; at least to check up on her. Something told me she wasn't safe at home. I always followed my instincts and right now they demanded I go now. I stood from the table and marched towards the door.

"I'm taking my rounds early," I muttered as I went.

"Be careful sweetie," my mother called.

"I want you back before I come home from the Council young lady. No staying out," my father told me. I nodded distractedly and left. I ignored Trina's car as I headed to the outskirts of town. Really, we only used cars to keep up appearances. If I wanted to, I could travel a great distance on foot. I shifted gears into a run, my body ready to undertake the transformation. As soon as I was hidden among the trees, I let my body take over instinctually. I deftly removed my clothes and soon after, my body changed into my wolf form. The feeling of intense heat subsided into complete freedom. I galloped through the woods, following the scent I knew well. Jade was out here just as I thought. She was in trouble, if the smell of her blood was any indication. I trampled a bush in my haste to veer around another wolf who had taken his place by my side. I recognized him as a young newcomer to the patrol route. His thoughts told me where he had seen Jade and I ran off in that direction. I burst from cover to see a vampire feeding on my Bond mate.

I let out a growl and he turned to focus his attention on me. I ignored his petty speech and squared off with him. No one would hurt my Jade and get away with it! I couldn't scream this at him so I let a snarl loose. Before he could even attack, I beheaded him with an easily aimed lash of my claws. I ran forward to grip the body in my teeth and then dragged him away. I tore him apart, if only to make sure he couldn't put himself back together, and then returned to Jade. She looked awful. The strong scowl I was used to seeing on her face was replaced with a pained, frantic expression. She watched me carefully though. I was barely aware of the whistling whimpers escaping me as similar panic sprung up. I approached her as innocently as I could in this form. It wasn't like she could run away but I didn't want to cause her more unneeded stress. When I was close enough, I kept eye contact before leaning in and tending to the injury to her side. In this form, the healing qualities in my saliva would speed things up twice as fast as in my human form.

Once I was done there, I looked back at her and prepared my body to resume its human form. The familiar heat spread as the transformation took hold. She gawked at me when I was completely turned back. I ran to her side, trying to apologize, but nothing could fix this. She had been bitten, and the scent clinging to her own told me the vampire had successfully mixed in his blood with hers. Her body shuddered every once in a while, making me whimper again. It hurt me seeing her like this. I carefully got her to lie on her back before checking the injury to her side. It was closing up nicely. I tilted her head so I could get a clear view of the bite next. It marred her now paler than normal flesh and made me uneasy just looking at it. It was jagged and cruel, ghastly. I had to help her ease into unconsciousness or the change was likely to cause untold pain. I leaned in and covered the bite with my mouth.

I worked gently to close this gaping hole too, my saliva insuring her no pain later as well as a faster healing process. When I pulled back, her normally lucid gaze had gone hazy. Soon, her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell unconscious. I held a hand to her cheek and let tears of fear and concern slide down my face. I didn't know what to do. This had never happened before in history. I knew I felt every bit as connected to her as before. My internal pain was a constant reminder. Would I still feel strongly for her after she was a vampire? We weren't really at war or hated them but we didn't get along well. Where most wolves kept the peace, most vampires caused trouble. Wolves excelled at socializing with humans while vampires saw them as food. The sound of Jade's struggling heart caught my attention and I knew it was starting. The virus was taking hold of her. I picked her up gently and cradled her close to me. I shivered, her body was already cooling. I looked down at her blank face and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I won't let them take you away from me Jade," I whispered. No matter what happened, she wasn't going anywhere but by my side. I began running back the way I came, hoping I didn't meet up with the other wolf on patrol. He would smell the vampire's scent on her and grow uneasy, possibly alerting more wolves that were on the look-out. I stopped by my scattered clothes, happy to not run into anyone else. I set Jade down so I could slip them back on and then picked her up again. I made sure the way home was clear with every step I took. I entered my house through my window and laid Jade out on my bed. I pulled out the built in straps I had to use every once in a while when a full moon made my body's needs impossible to deal with. I blushed at the thought.

If I hadn't been tied down, I would have tried to find Jade and…well, I would have done something I would really regret later. I strapped the restraints on Jade's wrists and then moved on to securing the thick one over her middle. Once I was sure she was held down, I left to check the house. A note on the kitchen counter from my mother told me my father was at the Council while she and Trina left on an emergency call. My mother was in charge of the medical offices for the wolves and vampires. Trina must have been called in for a new stack of files that needed a place in our extensive library. I sighed in relief and headed back upstairs. I shut the door, locked it, and then leaned against the cool wood. Jade's hands clenched suddenly, her body now aware of the last effects of the change. She groaned and her body tensed harshly. Her hands pulled on the straps holding her down. I could hear her heart constrict and beat erratically. She snarled, revealing the sharp fangs growing from her gums.

Double fangs at the top, one slightly longer than the one next to it, and then two small ones, on each side, aligned to be between them at the bottom. My hands clenched at the sight of hers growing sharp nails like claws, tearing into my bed for purchase against the pain. Her cry of agony finally pushed me to run to her side like the obedient mate that I was. I could practically feel the stress her body was going through. All at once, her frame went stiff and her heart slowed down until it too stilled. Her body then fell utterly quiet and limp against the bed. She looked fragile. She looked dead. I whined and reached out to run the back of my hand down her cheek. Dried tracks from tears could be seen in the moonlight coming in from the window.

"Jade," I whimpered, calling to her. When I got no reply I pulled away and bowed my head. I had heard of those whose body couldn't survive the transformation. I had hoped she could. She was a fighter after all. The connection with her had been silenced too, making me feel worse. I opened my mouth to apologize once more, even if she couldn't hear, but it was then an energized electric current seemed to shoot through me. I gasped and shot from the bed, clutching my hand to my chest where my heart felt like it received an intense adrenaline shot. I growled at the pain, feeling my body trying to shift. My teeth had already sharped and my hands resembled claws, but I willed it away slowly. I looked up, panting, to see Jade's infamous scowl. She tried to move but stopped when the straps restricted it. Her eyes shot open and her icy light blue gaze, devoid of any green, locked on me. I froze where I was, entranced and curious. The Bond seemed to strengthen between us. I reached out to her but she growled, low and threatening, making me hold up my hands in surrender.

"Why, the fuck, am I tied down Vega, and where am I?" she demanded, eyeing me warily. I sighed and relaxed. I was afraid she would already be lost to the thirst but she seemed clear headed. I knew she was too stubborn to lose control.

"Stop fucking smiling and answer me! Is this some kind of sick fetish? Did you kidnap me?" she demanded. Her hands pulled at the restraints for emphasis but I knew she could break them if she tried. Newborn vampires were dangerous and we tried to keep them to a minimum for a reason. They were known to tap into strength surpassing a wolf's.

"No, you were attacked don't you remember?" I replied. She froze and I could see the gears turning in her head. Then her eyes widened when she remembered.

"That wasn't a twisted dream I had? Shit, I thought I fell asleep at the coffee shop!" she yelled, slightly panicked. I shushed her as soothingly as I could and put a hand on her shoulder. I could feel the taut muscles under her skin tense at the touch. She inhaled deeply and her eyes closed, testing the air. Her lips pulled back, showing her razor sharp fangs, and snapped at my hand with a snarl, the white knives tearing into my skin like scissors to paper. I pulled away with a yelp, my hand already healing. I turned sad eyes to her, wondering why she attacked when I smelt it too. I had her human blood all over me still. Jade began pulling at the restraints, trying to get to me. How could I forget something like that? I instantly ran for the bathroom and stripped; intent on cleaning every trace of blood off of me before returning to her. We had a lot of talking to do.


	3. Desired Cards

******Had a mix up with my schedule that actually opened my free time up a little bit but it kicks back in by April so I'll be more busy after that. But for now I have time to get these out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

Waking up to an overly sensitive world gave me a huge headache. I was in Vega's room, tied to her bed, with an insane hunger deep inside me. I sure hope it wasn't to try whatever kinky thing she had me tied down for. But when I heard that I was attacked for real and it wasn't a dream, I was beginning to question the world. What the hell was going on? It was then I almost got lost in a smell so distracting and good that all I could think about was getting it. Without even thinking, I used my teeth and struck at the source of the smell. That happened to be Vega's hand. Getting a taste of her blood for a couple seconds didn't taste bad but it wasn't what I was currently searching for. The look on Vega's face sobered me up pretty quickly. She looked hurt for a second but brightened with an idea and then ran from the room.

I watched her go, curious, before my attention went to myself. I was unknowingly trying to get out of the restraints holding me down. I forced my haywire body to relax and sink back into the bed. My hands smoothed over torn sheets and blankets, making me wonder if I was the one to cause such a mess. My tongue absentmindedly licked my lips, tasting Vega's blood again. It had a warm and comforting quality, like coffee. I groaned and steered clear of thoughts like that. It was only making me yearn for whatever it is I'm begging for. My tongue brushed against pointy teeth in my mouth and my eyes opened wide. I repeated the action and almost went into another panic attack. Were those fangs? What the fuck?

"Vega!" I called, suddenly needing her near me. I wasn't stupid. I could feel what she does to me. I may not like it but I needed it. I wanted it now. I called again, this time with my typical angry and annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she called back somewhere close. She almost fell through the door a couple seconds later.

"Sorry, I was in the shower but I just got out," she explained, clutching a towel around her body. I gave her a once over unintentionally but she still caught it. Her smile was appreciative.

"I hate to admit it but I'm kind of freaking out here. Start explaining or I'll use these new choppers on you instead of my scissors!" I threatened her, making her smile drop. She rushed to her dresser like she was on a mission. I had never seen such a serious frown on her face.

"You were attacked by a vampire Jade. I don't know why because they wouldn't normally attack a Bond mate but they did," she replied. She only confused me further.

"What? A Bond mate? What are you talking about? I'm not anyone's anything!" I spat back. She flinched at my words and looked away sadly, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Wait, a dog, Vega was a wolf. I had seen her. That strange pull always between us; the one that yanked me from Beck and over to her; the whole reason I tolerated her. It all made sense.

"The Bond is what makes you stick to me like gum to a shoe isn't it?" I asked seriously.

"Way to phrase it but yes. You saw what I am. We go through something called Bonding. It's a way to find a mate to stay with for life," she explained, a blush on her cheeks. She avoided my eyes as she dropped her towel and got dressed. I took a few seconds to admire her toned body before looking away. I felt like blushing but I never felt the familiar heat in my face. Thank that crazed lunatic for that at least; no more blushing like an idiot.

"Shit Vega, put something on faster than that. Do you have any dignity?" I demanded. She chuckled and I let myself glance at her from my peripherals. She was fully dressed now.

"I'm used to being naked. It's kind of something you have to feel comfortable with when you're a wolf. I don't want to lose all my clothes after all," she pointed out, walking to her desk and picking up a brush to pull through her hair.

"Yeah, because that would be a total bummer losing those bright rainbows you call clothes," I muttered sarcastically. She laughed heartily and shook her head. She set her brush down and then walked over to sit by me on the bed. The heat that came off her was like sitting close to a portable heater. It was comforting.

"I see you're still the same Jade West," she said with her goofy smile.

"And you're still the same dorky Victoria Vega. Now get me out of these things. I feel like you're going to do something to me any minute now," I commanded teasingly, but her smile slid off her face and she looked troubled.

"What now?" I wondered with a little irritation. She fidgeted with her hands a while before speaking.

"Jade, you got bitten by a vampire. I'm unsure about letting you free when you could smell a human and bolt out the door faster than I can stop you," she explained quietly.

"So you don't trust me?" I simplified. She looked taken aback.

"What? No! I'm just taking precautions! You'll be the one paying for it if you kill a human Jade. They'll take you away," she replied, her hand running over my cheek softly. I stared into her caring brown eyes, at a loss for words.

"But…who will take me away?" I forced out.

"My father is the head of our Council. It is my duty to capture any violent and out of control creature whether it's vampire or wolf and bring them into custody. Even if I don't turn you in, he'll find out eventually," she answered.

"If your father is practically the leader then what does that make you?" I asked her curiously.

"A highly respected purebred that shouldn't be breaking the law," she said with a defeated sigh.

"Purebred? What law?" I began questioning again. This was a helluva lot to take in.

"My mother and father are both purebred wolves so I am too," she began.

"Even Trina?" I asked skeptically. She nodded with a shrug. I was unconvinced that Trina could be considered something as badass as a werewolf.

"The law states that we don't get socially involved with vampires besides keeping the peace; especially with purebred vampires. I don't know if you can feel it but, that strange pull we have…it's still there. At no point in history has there ever been a wolf and vampire Bonded together. I'm afraid it would be viewed as unacceptable," she continued uncertainly. I looked away, my mind trying to understand all the information. I sighed, my hands opening and closing just for something to do.

"Do you mind getting me something edible so I can concentrate? Maybe then you can let me go and we can talk about this in more detail. I have to know about it now anyway," I proposed. She glanced at me hesitantly before getting up and slipping out of the room. She was gone fifteen minutes before she came back in with a jug of something that was appealing but nothing more.

"This should keep you subdued enough," she told me. She set the jug by the door and then walked over to the bed. She began undoing the strap at my torso and then moved to the one around my right wrist, but then she stopped and looked back up at me.

"I'm fine," I assured her. And I was, or, at least I felt like it. She gazed at me a little longer and then pulled the strap off. As soon as my hand was free I moved to undo the other one but Vega stopped me. Her burning hand closed over my newly released wrist. I looked at her, seeing how conflicted she was. It was then I realized how much the whole situation was messing with her head. She was raised on values that taught her this was wrong but the same values also told her to put everything she had in taking care of her Bond mate. Whatever that was and entailed, I was reluctant to find out. I sighed and gave into her pleading gaze.

"Ok, how about we do this halfway? I'll keep my left hand tied but let me sit up at least ok?" I told her. She let my wrist go with a nod and then went to get the jug. I sat up; glad I didn't at all feel uncomfortable like I thought I would. She twisted the cap and handed the jug to me. I took one whiff and somehow knew it was animal blood.

"I know someone down at the butcher. I usually get prime cuts of meat and ask him to store the blood for the times we have to detain a vampire in the town's jail before they make the trip out to the prison," she explained.

"Everything is so low key human's don't even notice this crap do they?" I inquired, laughing in my head at the fact that I spoke to her like this was an everyday thing. I mean, to her it is but it was still weird to me. I would have to get used to it though because now I was a part of it.

"We try our best," she answered with a proud smile. I allowed a small one of my own before bringing the jug to my mouth. I was ready to cringe at the taste but it wasn't so bad. If I was looking for water I wouldn't want tap water but if I was dehydrated it wouldn't sound so bad. That was how I looked at the situation. In no time I had finished the jug and felt that pressing need disappear. I had a new appreciation for blood. Vega smiled and took the empty container from me before returning to sit on the bed crossed legged and facing me.

She began explaining and I tried to listen the best I could. By the time she filled me in on the basics, I felt a little steadier on my feet. Her eyebrows creased throughout the explanation though; like something bothered her. She licked her thumb and proceeded to wipe blood from the corner of my mouth and chin. I gave her a disgusted look but she didn't stop. Her other hand kept my face in place so I couldn't pull away. That feeling of gentle care I felt when she was tending to my injuries took hold of me. It was different and new, making me slightly uncomfortable but wanting more.

"What, you want me to directly lick it off instead?" she teased, noticing my discomfort. She was staring at me with a strange expression in her gaze. I hadn't seen Vega like this before. It amused me though, I have to say. She was sexy when she wanted to be. Fucking Bond, I knew these feelings for her weren't my fault and just some cosmic fate shit going on. I smirked at her and leaned in.

"You can try," I challenged, knowing she most likely wouldn't. Her eyes widened before they flicked from my mouth and back to my eyes. She whined suddenly and I laughed; just as I thought. She was as respectful as ever.

"Are you waiting for permission? Someone's a scary werewolf. Or maybe your just a pu-" I began to taunt with a smirk, but she gripped under my chin roughly and I fell quiet. She leaned in close, her nose skimming my cheek.

"You know, I always thought you looked so hot when you put that damn smirk on," she whispered, her hot lips pressing to my cold skin lightly. I was completely frozen by this suddenly bold side of her. I had no idea she could be like this. She pulled back to smile confidently at me before her tongue slid out to clean up the rest of the blood. She started under my chin and then dragged up until she stopped at the corner of my mouth. I was somewhat surprised when I let out a moan. Fuck, why am I so sensitive? It can't be a vampire thing can it? My mind scattered when her tongue returned to pass over my lips.

I let them fall open slightly and she did the unexpected again when she slipped her tongue in my mouth. It shocked me still when I wanted nothing more than to let her do whatever the hell she wanted with me. My free hand came up to cup her face as I dived into her initiated kiss. She groaned against my mouth and I smirked against hers. Her tongue was expertly dodging my teeth as it tangled with my tongue. I forced her out of my mouth to continue in hers. I felt her shudder, knowing everything about me was probably cold. My tongue retreated so I could press my lips to hers once more. When we finally parted, she was panting. Her left hand had wound around my waist while her right hand was buried in my hair. She held me tight to her.

"Jade," she whispered, desire evident in her tone.

"Yeah?" I replied evenly, smirk in place.

"You know how long I wanted to do that?" she said with a smile. I chuckled and nodded.

"Probably around the time you began paying even more attention to me," I stated, understanding now why she acted the way she did around me. She nodded, confirming my reply.

"Ever since the start of senior year I've wanted you, so bad," she groaned, the hand in my hair pulling me to her lips again. The one around my waist snaked under my shirt slightly. The make out session this time was rough and I even managed to pull a few growls from her which made me excited. Her hands wandered higher up my torso, frustrating me because I still only hand one hand to explore her body. I snarled and pulled away from her to yank on the strap. It split but still held on. Quickly, I tore into it with my teeth and then pushed Vega over once I was free.

She grunted as we tumbled over on the bed. Our kissing heated up and our hands roamed. I couldn't possibly understand my need for her and I briefly wondered why wolves and vampires had such demanding libidos but I wasn't complaining. I was lost in Vega, and I wasn't ashamed of it anymore. We were just about to lose some of our clothes when I pulled away; something catching my attention. She had stopped to listen too. It was the sound of soft steps on gravel followed by keys in a lock. Vega's eyes widened and her hands tightened on me.

"My father," she whispered. Her nose flared, hinting that she could detect his scent. I pushed off her hastily, suddenly all too aware of the situation. So much for having some time alone.


	4. Whose Turn Is It?

******Yay, another chapter! Are you excited to see more or are you like 'whatever, just let's get on with it because it's nothing but something to pass the time' kind of thing? Either way, thanks for taking the time to read. To that guest who asked if it would be them against the "world" and would live happily ever after, I am going to tell you to just find that out for yourself. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

Vega jumped from the bed and bolted over to her dresser. Her hands passed over a few bottles before stage whispering a celebratory cheer. She ran back over to me and pulled me off the bed. She began spraying me down with the strongest smelling flowery crap I had ever had the unlucky misfortune to smell in my life. I coughed and waved away the mist it created. She sprayed it through the room as she hurried to her closet. She pulled out a black hoodie and threw it at me.

"Take off your jacket and put that on. Your clothes are stained with blood and I can't let him see it. Sorry for the body spray but it ruins his nose, believe me, it works," she explained hurriedly. I nodded and quickly did as I was told. I tossed her my jacket and she shoved it in her closet. She came over to spray me down again before putting the bottle away. I was appreciating the fact that she gave me something black, instead of something colorful, to be too angry. Plus, the flowery crap was necessary.

"Hey, won't he get suspicious?" I muttered.

"No, I always put that on before I go out. You and the gang haven't been able to smell it that well because, um, you're human," she replied. I shot her a look and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, **they** still are," she corrected. I was just about to point out that I realized Beck always made a big deal about the spray she used, when the door opened.

"Hey honey I was just going to-oh, hi there. I didn't realize Tori had invited company over. Were you spending the night?" he asked, his nose slightly wrinkling but his welcoming face still fighting strong. I stayed frozen to the spot, my instincts getting hyper aware and shit like that all over again. Thankfully, Vega saved us.

"Yeah, she did. Father, this is my **best** friend **Jade West**. I invited her to spend the night so that in the morning I could take her to that spot I always talked about," she began to explain. She said my name very pointedly and it was then I realized she was trying to subtly point out that I was the girl she Bonded to and talked about. She was acting like I didn't know what she was talking about and was trying to keep it a secret. Well, she didn't go to a performing arts school for nothing. Her father suddenly caught on and smiled wide.

"Oh ok, you two have fun. I came in here to let you know I got a call from your mother and she said they will be back from your aunt's soon," he told her casually. She nodded.

"Ok, thank you father," she replied respectfully. He smiled, winked, waved a hand at me, and then left.

"I see where you get your dorkiness," I muttered once I was sure he was gone.

"Jade!" she chastised, smacking my arm. I shrugged and fell back onto her bed.

"You're just lucky I hid **this**," I replied, holding up my arm. She gasped at the part of the strap that was still on my wrist. I pulled it off and tossed it to her. She set it on her desk and sighed.

"What would he have thought?" she wondered, her fingers drumming on her chin. I hummed in contemplation before giving my suggestion.

"His daughter is into bondage and kinky things," I told her nonchalantly. She blushed and looked at me incredulously.

"What, he was obviously ok with us being alone together. I hardly think he would mind if we-" I continued but she hastily cut me off with a hasty wave of her hands.

"No, number one, he knows why I have those, which is because of you, and number two, he's a supportive father who has no choice but to allow me time with my Bond mate. It's not like he can say no. He's well aware of how it is," she replied haughtily. I was about to question why I had anything to do with it but I could tell she was still embarrassed so I let it go. I had a pretty good idea anyway based on what she said a few minutes ago. I laughed and got up to wrap my arms around her waist from behind. My chin rested on her shoulder.

"Whatever you say," I whispered, nuzzling into her neck. I just couldn't get enough of her. If this was how she felt all along I wondered how she kept the distance she did. I would have already given in. She was more disciplined than I thought. She shivered and held her hands over my own on her stomach. I kissed her heated skin and then let her go, laughing when she let out a disappointed groan.

"Want me to toss a bucket of ice water on you? I've never seen you so needy Vega," I commented, using needy instead of another choice word that I knew would make her uncomfortable just by hearing it. When had I decided to spare her from humiliation? Oh right, the whole Bond thing. I almost forgot. She huffed in irritation and crossed her arms childishly.

"Can it; West. It's your fault remember?" she grumbled. I rolled my eyes and retrieved my now ruined leather jacket from her closet.

"That bastard totaled my only good jacket," I complained, fiddling with the hole in the side and the crusty blood around it. The smell wasn't bothering me at all.

"Jade be careful! That still has blood on it and you're waving it in your face!" she warned. I pulled it away from her snatching hands and shook my head.

"Calm down I'm fine. Really," I insisted when she continued to look skeptical. She finally sighed when I wouldn't give in.

"Ok, fine. I'm just glad my father didn't find out. I mean, you kept your mouth shut so he couldn't see your teeth. Your eyes have green mixed in like before; the blood reverting you back in time. That's good," she pointed out while she studied me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. What do you mean by that?" I demanded. She shrugged.

"Well you **do** talk a lot when you want to point something out and-" she began but I shook my head and swiped my hand through the air to stop her.

"No, the other thing," I told her, only slightly peeved she thought I talked a lot.

"Oh, well if you don't get enough blood or if you come close to starvation you become something like a raging uncontrollable monster that drinks until it can't anymore," she replied evenly. My eyebrows dug down worriedly.

"The fuck…" I mumbled, not liking the sound of that.

"But don't worry, I'll always be here to make sure you're ok," she assured me, a hand on my shoulder and determination in her gaze.

"Vega, I have to go home at some point. What am I going to do then? I mean, I hate my parents but I don't want to end up ripping their throats out!" I snapped at her. She flinched at the brutal image but nodded reservedly.

"I know that. We'll keep you well fed. And when we go to school we'll make sure you're covered enough from the sun. I heard sunscreen helps a lot," she suggested, trying to comfort me. I smacked her hand away and began to pace.

"Speaking of the sun, I have to tell you something Vega," I said seriously. The sun reminded me that the night just got more preferable which led to thinking about the night's events which involved Beck and that led to my suspicion that he was a part of what happened. Her face automatically became stern and alert.

"I saw Beck in the woods. It's the reason I was out there in the first place. I wanted to know what he was doing," I told her.

"Beck? But that could mean…no, he wouldn't do anything like that, would he?" she began to mumble, coming to the same conclusion.

"What is it?" I asked to make sure. She shook her head.

"Jade, Beck's a half-breed vampire," she told me.

"What!" I almost screamed, managing to bring my voice down in time. That explained an awful lot, now that I thought about it.

"Yeah, I could sense that he was but he never caused any problems so I had to leave him alone unless he gave me a reason," she stated with a shrug.

"I was going out with a vampire and I didn't even know? What the fuck?" I exclaimed, feeling slightly used for some reason.

"Jade, language," Vega reprimanded, her lips pursing, her nose scrunching in a weirdly adorable way, and her eyebrows furrowing. I ignored her, pacing again across the room.

"I could have been turned a long time ago. Or maybe eaten," I pointed out. Vega shook her head.

"No, Beck cared about you and he couldn't infect you because only purebreds can. Half-breeds lose the ability when they're mixed with humans. Another reason we let them have more freedom than purebreds," she explained.

"Awfully racist now aren't we?" I joked. She shook her head quickly.

"No, just watchful of what we know is dangerous. It's the same with wolves. We keep an eye on purebred male alphas because they have a tendency to start fights to the death over females," she pointed out. I rolled my eyes and stalked over to her slowly.

"So I'm dangerous?" I asked her quietly, my hands pulling her closer by the waist and my mouth going to her throat, my lips pressed softly to her pulse which sped up. She gulped but nodded honestly. I chuckled, amused by her answer.

"Good," I breathed proudly against her. I let my fangs graze her skin before pressing a kiss to the same spot. I let her go and sauntered over to the door.

"Come on, I need to get back home soon. Sunrise is in a few hours and I can practically feel it," I told her. I tucked my jacket under my arm and waited for her to get into clothes she could wear out. When she was ready, she led me downstairs. Her father was in the kitchen, papers scattered across the table. A regal looking stamp marked the top of most making me wonder if it was paperwork from the Council.

"See you later father. I'm heading to the hill tops," she told him. He smiled and glanced at me before going back to her. He nodded and raised his hand in farewell.

"If you plan on staying out all day be back before dinner. I've been seeing strange things happening on the news to stragglers out after dark," he told her, concern in his deep brown eyes along with a careful hidden warning. Vega nodded, understanding his intention. She steered me out the door but I stopped her in a big shadow cast by the tree in her yard. I hissed in irritation and pulled up the hood to cover my face. I tucked my hands in the sleeves and then gestured for her to keep walking.

"Fucking sun, I didn't even like it before," I grumbled. She laughed, leading us back towards the coffee shop.

"Yeah, even when it's not all the way up it still causes discomfort," she agreed.

"So you know everything about vampires too?" I inquired. She nodded.

"I have to. I'm educated in everything I need to do my job," she responded proudly. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Some job," I muttered. She gave me an offended glance before speeding up her pace.

"Hey, wait up," I snapped. When she heard this, she broke into a run. I began running after her, and soon, we were racing at top speed. A big smile cut across my face involuntarily and she laughed joyfully. In no time, we were jogging to a halt in the parking lot of the small coffee shop. The smell of coffee wafted out and I groaned.

"Damn that still smells good," I commented. Vega laughed next to me and nudged my side like she frequently did to get my attention.

"I'll get you a cup. You can still drink and eat stuff it just doesn't have any effect whatsoever. The venom running through your whole body and in your blood will take care of anything you ingest. I guess it's good for blending in as well as continuing to enjoy things you did when you were still human," Vega told me.

"Fuck yeah, go get me a cup pup," I commanded, throwing in the playful rhyme to show her I wasn't trying to be mean. Why did I even care? Geez, I'm already getting soft. The Bond is getting to me. It's going to ruin my reputation at this rate. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Ok, I'll get it and you start the car. I still want to take you to the hill tops. It's nice up there," she proposed.

"Yeah, and closer to the sun; oh joy," I muttered. She laughed and pulled me in for a quick kiss before letting me go and walking inside. I watched her go with a small smile. When she was at the counter, I turned to my car, still sitting where I parked it last night. I still couldn't believe the little shop ran twenty four hours. It was always a plus for me. I unlocked my car and pulled the door open. I was just about to get in when a hand landed on my shoulder. My body tensed, ready to fight, but I shoved the instinctual reflex away and spun around to see who it was. Beck smiled at me casually and lifted the hand on my shoulder to wave it in front of my shocked face.

"Earth to Jade, you still functioning?" he greeted jokingly. Once I snapped back into reality, I grimaced at him, unsure whether I should smirk or scowl. Hell, I didn't know whether I should keep him intact or attack him either. So far he was acting like I hadn't seen him last night but I knew that he knew I knew. That phrase is ridiculously stupid. But, if he wanted to play dumb, I'd let him. I already had a feeling in my gut that he wanted me to follow him. I still didn't know why, but I knew that was the plan regardless.


	5. Playing The First Card

******Oh my Maker you guys! I had such technical difficulties with my Word 2010 program! It just wouldn't work and didn't respond and then it was outright loosing files and wouldn't let me work offline. To put it simply, it was a big major pain in the ass so I got rid of it. It is now replaced with a new and improved shiny Word 2013. I love it so much you have no idea. It is godly compared with what I had to deal with. So anyways, enough excuses keeping me from getting this chapter done. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

Getting past my father was nerve wracking to say the least but I'm glad we managed. I couldn't believe how natural it was to be with Jade. I felt free and closer to her than ever. I wondered if the Magic between us increased because we were both under its power now but I wasn't sure. This has never happened before. Or, maybe it had and it was just wiped out because it was viewed as wrong? I pushed the negative train of thought away and walked up to the counter. The scent of coffee beans, tea, honey, chocolate, mocha, cream, nuts, cinnamon, and a variety of other things floated in the air, temporarily easing my mind with all the pleasant aromas. I took the order and waited for them to make it.

As I waited, my searching gaze sought out Jade. I **had** to keep her under my watchful guard. I spotted her reaching to open the door of her car. A figure blurred up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder; Beck. I clenched my fists and held back a possessive growl. I watched her tense up uncomfortably before turning around to face him. They exchanged words I desperately wanted to hear. Jade's expression went from shocked to pissed, while Beck looked laid back and calm as ever. I was just about to march out there when my order was called. I grabbed the two cups and hurried out the door. I forced my expression into a happy one, to avoid showing just how angry I was too early, and walked in their direction.

"Beck, just go away! I told you I don't feel like that about you anymore! You're like my best friend. Nothing else," Jade told him sternly. He frowned, an expression no one saw much of.

"That's it? You just drop me 'cause you don't 'feel like that' anymore? I love you Jade! Can't you see that?" he demanded, the way he spoke revealing small, but noticeable to me, points to his teeth. They weren't nearly as sharp or long as a purebred's but they were definitely not human. His hand gripped Jade's shoulder, his thumb brushing exactly where she was bitten. I knew for a fact it was scarred now. It was barely noticeable against her pale skin though. She flinched at the touch but stood her ground.

"No, Beck," she responded, her face stoic. Her hand came up to smack his away. An expression in his eyes made my pace speed up until I was slamming our cups on the hood of the car and then pushing between them, my plan to lay low thrown out the window. I shoved him away from her with open palms to his chest. I counted him lucky for that; I could have done worse. I didn't like his hands on my mate. She was **mine**. I was the only one who could touch her. Beck shot daggers at me but smoothly remained calm.

"Tori, nice seeing you here; but what **are **you doing here by the way?" he questioned, faux casualness in his words.

"She's with me," Jade spoke up, gently pushing me aside. I eased out of her way so that half my body still blocked her from him. Beck raised a brow.

"When have you two **ever **gotten along?" he inquired, his mask slipping again.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what happens in **life**. Sometimes it hits you like, I don't know, a traumatic **accident**. Then you meet someone who **understands** you, takes care of you, and ultimately you **Bond**," Jade retaliated, her voice acidic. Beck looked at her with narrowed eyes, anger and confusion mixed, until realization hit. He growled, lunging at me, but Jade intervened. She slammed into him, pinning him forcefully to the ground. Her snarl instantly shut him up. Her long fangs were easily hidden when she talked carefully and refrained from big smiles, but they could also be easily put on display with just a twitch of her lip. She snapped at him in warning, her now claw like nails digging into his shoulder.

"I **know **you have some kind of hand in what happened to me Beck! Don't play dumb, you were never good at it. Now remember this, if you **ever **lay even a **finger** on Tori I'll tear you to **shreds**. You got that?" she demanded. He nodded hastily. Jade got to her feet, dragging him up with her by his shirt. She shoved him away and he stumbled before running off. He looked back once, probably to make sure we weren't chasing him. When he was gone I whooped cheerfully. Jade looked back at me with a raised brow and a smirk. I threw myself at her and held her close.

"That was awesome!" I told her. She chuckled and pulled away to look at me.

"You **are **my Bond mate. I felt I needed to stake a claim. Heh, stake, that's funny," she replied lazily, but I could tell she was embarrassed for the high praise. I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Her arms went around my waist, pressing me into her. I pulled away for air, chuckling.

"You can be just as much of a dork as me," I told her, slightly teasing.

"What? Hell no, why would you say that?" she said indignantly, seemingly offended.

"That was a lame joke," I pointed out, proving my statement.

"No, it was witty. Now, where is my coffee?" she said dismissively. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand to tug her back to the car. She inhaled then picked up the right one and tossed it back, sighing.

"Still how I remembered," she said, happily relieved. I giggled and picked up my caramel infested cup. I loved sweet things and sugar way too much. It was a wonder Jade could gulp down black coffee with only two sugars. It was a wonder how I ended up Bonded to a not so sweet person. What am I saying? Jade is sweet in her own way. People just choose not to see it.

"So, let's get going before we kill too much time. I mean, I'm literally dying to fast forward to a time without sun but hey, can't complain," Jade rambled, still irritated at the big ball in the sky. I smiled and nodded, walking around the car to get in the passenger side. She plopped in her seat and started up the car. She pulled out in an acute backwards turn, switched into drive, and then tore out of the parking lot. I held tight to my seat, eyes wide. I was pretty sure I would be ok if we got in a car crash but I still didn't want to have to explain why we would be ok to the authorities. That and my father would kill me for recklessness.

"Jade, slow down; are you always this crazy of a driver?" I demanded. She laughed and nodded.

"Pretty much but I have way better reflexes now. Relax Vega and let loose! This is the perfect time to race through the streets; I've done it before!" she replied, a happy note in her voice I hadn't really heard before. She had to yell over the roaring of the engine and the wind. I looked at her incredulously.

"You've done this before? What made you take such death defying risks?" I demanded, my protective alarm going off.

"I made friends with some street racers at one point; raced with them some nights and then snuck into clubs with their help other nights!" she answered. I was only getting more worried the more she told me about her destructive lifestyle.

"Jade!" I yelled, clearly upset. She laughed.

"Live a little!" she advised, swinging the wheel into a turn that made us drift off the road and onto a beaten path. We passed the outskirts of town and up to the hills. Jade slowed down now, easing the car up a slope and then turning the wheel so it parked sideways, insuring that it wouldn't roll away should the break fail. She shut off the car and then turned to look at me. I was pretty sure I was a panting mess. By the wide grin she had on, I knew I was. She reached over, her cool hands brushing back my hair and fixing it.

"You ok there pup?" she teased, a soft smile replacing the crazed one. I nodded and unlocked my claws from the seat. The sound of tearing fabric made her look down.

"Dude, you tore the upholstery," she reprimanded half-heartedly.

"Sorry, I'll pay to have it fixed," I offered, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out.

"Nah, I can do it. Ha, you look like you're going to have a heart attack. I would think a wolf lives for such excitement. Don't you run faster than this car can go?" she inquired, laying a comforting hand on my leg despite her words. I nodded and put my hand over hers.

"I've never done anything like that before. Excuse me if logic flies out the window," I replied with a frown. She only laughed, turning to pop open the door and get out. I opened my door too and stepped out. Jade pulled on the hood of the jacket more and tucked in her hands. She shoved them in the big pocket in front for good measure. I slipped my hand in the pocket to hold hers. She smiled and tilted her head at the hill. We walked up together and stood at the top. In this direction, we saw only the tops of trees and another town in the distance. Our town may have been small to a city goer, but that one looked like a pit stop compared to ours. Jade said the same comment out loud, making me crack up.

"That's what **I** thought," I told her when I could stop laughing.

"Maybe we do have the same humor," she suggested with a shrug. I nodded and began leading her under a big tree that branched out. The shadow fell over us and Jade visibly relaxed. Her shoulders had been hunched and her posture stiff. The sun was rising as we climbed the hill and our small conversation out in it was enough for her. She pulled down the hood and then pulled out her hands to rub them over her arms and back.

"I feel like I have a fucking sunburn already," she groaned irately.

"Here, sit down and relax. Let your body heal," I suggested, guiding her to sit down by the tree. She did so and I sat behind her. I leaned on the tree and then pulled her closer between my legs. She rested against me with a sigh. My nose automatically sought out her neck and inhaled. She tilted her head back, a smile on her face.

"Did you know; vampires can give off a certain pheromone that the brain interprets as whatever it thinks smells the most enticing to it?" I mumbled against her skin. She hummed at the movement but managed an answer right after.

"No, I did not know that smarty ass pants. Tell me, what do **you **smell?" Jade questioned; her voice low and calm.

"Umm, hold on," I replied, dipping back down to skim my nose along her jaw. I trailed down, and then came back up with my tongue against her cold flesh. She moaned, her hands gripping my own around her middle.

"I never said taste, I said smell you tease," she growled. I laughed, kissing her neck instead. She grumbled at my obvious attempt to agitate her.

"Did you mean biting then?" I whispered breathily in her ear, continuing despite what she said. She shuddered, clearly affected by it.

"Hell," she groaned, turning to straddle me and sit on my lap. Her lips attacked my own neck. I let her lick and suck at my skin before dragging her face back up so I could press my lips to hers. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. She smirked, her eyes searching mine. Her hands were pressed against the tree on either side of my head. Mine still ran over her smooth face.

"The scent that I smell isn't a precise one. It's unique, but it reminds me of the open air and running through the woods mixed with a comfortable relaxation at home with a good book and hot chocolate. Two of my favorite things to do," I informed her. She grinned, her hands coming down to rest on my shoulders. Her enchanting eyes closed and she sighed heavily.

"Too bad you smell like wherever you've been. It's so normal. I wish you had a certain smell to you. But then again, it would be awfully tempting…" Jade said thoughtfully. I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe that's why we don't. You have it to attract prey for lack of a better word. If you wanted the same experience…well…every person has their own unique…flavor, I guess," I explained awkwardly. I was trying to hint to her the process of feeding but the thought always made me uncomfortable. Jade seemed to understand though.

"Yeah, it figures," she whispered. Her eyes were still closed as she moved to sit next to me and lean against the tree. We stayed there in silence until I had an idea. I looked at Jade, silent and unmoving like a statue. I pushed her over, her eyes shooting open in shock. She caught herself so that she rested on the grass propped back on her elbows. She opened her mouth to retaliate but I was already on top on her. I smashed my lips against hers, deepening the kiss quickly. She accepted my tongue in her mouth and I ran it over hers. Her hands held me closer while mine gripped her shoulders, forcing her flat on the ground. I slid my tongue away from hers and ran it over her top set of fangs. I felt her body shudder and a moan break free. I pressed my tongue into the tips, instantly cutting into my flesh without much pressure. I watched her as I did this, seeing the way her eyes shot open.

Her tongue wrapped around mine to taste the freshly spilled blood before I healed. Her eyes turned the icy blue I was familiar with when vampires sensed blood, losing the leafy green that was supposed to be mixed in. It was like watching winter frost spread through a usually sunny and vibrant forest. She pushed my tongue back into my mouth and then pulled away with a snarl. Her hands shoved me on my back where she pinned me to the ground. Her grip tightened uncomfortably but she remained leaning over me. Her eyes were closed, her expression full of hunger but at the same time curiosity. She slowly relaxed when she finally got a hold of herself. I knew she could do it or I wouldn't have tried it. She licked her lips and then lightly bit her bottom lip, thinking now. My eyes focused on her fangs, deadly but beautiful.

"Sinfully sweet; like coffee with a hint of hazelnut and cinnamon, but sliding down like warm honey or smooth melted chocolate," Jade whispered, reveling in the taste. Her breath wavered when she spoke. Her eyes opened, greeting me with her returned blue-greens burning in desire.

"Tell me next time you do that. I wanted to tear you apart, anything to get more," she told me honestly, her voice dipping huskily at the end. I nodded, and she smiled softly.

"But thank you. I couldn't help wanting to get a taste of you since that time I bit you," she said, her voice humorous. I laughed and she got up. She offered me a hand, which I took, and she hauled me off the floor with ease. I pulled her into an embrace and we stood together, our chins resting on each other's shoulders, our arms holding each other close. I would have stayed like that for hours and I was pretty sure Jade could, but I would get tired and Jade still needed a good pair of shades to spend long hours in the sun. I pulled away but took her hand. I tilted my head to the bottom of the hill where the car sat. She nodded, and we both made our way down.


	6. Well Played

**So, all my fantastic readers are back I see...or hopefully you are...Anywho, I figured I should explain a few things because I've been asked multiple times and just wonder where in the heck you people's minds are to miss this information! Just kidding, lol, I'm notorious for getting lost in my head and not paying attention so no worries. I'll start with explaining that yes, Jade had been bitten by a purebred vampire because only they can infect humans. Half-breeds can't because they only inherit the virus in their DNA but lose the ability to pass it on because it is more dormant in them and not as effective as a purebred where the virus affects them more. Also, think of Tori's wolf form as holding characteristics of her human self (her fur color is her hair color, she has the same eyes, her build isn't bulky but more lithe because she's a girl). As for the 'type' of wolf she is, I would liken her to the ones on Van Helsing because for some reason those are my favorite. I hope this clears up things for those reviewers who asked. By the way, thank you for all the reviews so far. Now that my giant explanation is done, here is the next installment which will explain the image used for this story. Take from it what you will. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

The day spent with Vega was amazing. The things I learned were crazy and sometimes confusing but it was my life now. I got to have a taste of her, which even now, is still imprinted in my head; the memory of the flavor light on my tongue. Every time I thought about it I could feel the hunger in the pit of my stomach. It was always there but was easy to ignore if I kept it at bay. We parted after coming down from the hill and returned to town. My dark room would offer me a great place to hide from the sun while Vega had gotten a call from her mother, asking if she could come home and help with something. I didn't bother asking what, I was uninterested in anything the Council needed her to do. I couldn't help feeling like our situation only seemed wrong because of what they thought. To me and Vega, it was the most right thing in the world.

Plus, if Magic deemed it worthy to turn out good, then it would. I dropped Vega off at her house, kissing her chastely one last time before she left. She had warned me about the human scent I would walk into the moment I got home. She told me to put my strong resistant abilities to good use and hold out until she showed up with more blood at night. So, I headed home on edge, hoping my parents were caught up in their jobs as always. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, not daring to breathe. I made it to my room and concluded my parents weren't home by how quiet it was. I heard absolutely no one in the house. I shut my door and locked it as a precaution so that my parents couldn't walk in on me, catching me unaware before I had time to prepare. My room was in the basement, something I had picked to distance myself further.

It was my own little space down here that also included a small bathroom installation, which I desperately needed. Nothing beats having your own shower. I noted how weird it was to smell my own human scent. I tried not to dwell on the instincts it brought out in me and instead focused on taking a shower. Once I was done washing up and dressed in clean clothes, I walked back out into the dimly lit room. I was seriously glad there was only one small window at the base of the house and I had already put a black curtain over it. I fell back on my bed and sighed, closing my eyes. It figures, the first thing I think about is Vega. I can clearly recall everything about her. I let myself get lost in the sea of thoughts and only snapped back into reality by a door closing. My eyes flew open, my senses reaching out.

By the strong cologne, I knew my father was home. I heard him stomp upstairs to his room and then return downstairs a while later. He was rummaging in what seemed to be the kitchen, if my hearing was correct, which it always was now. The TV soon flipped on and I could almost imagine him sitting tiredly in front of it. For him to be home it must have been late. I glanced at the red digital numbers on the sleek black clock on my side table. It was eight at night. I grinned. I just had to wait for Vega now. My werewolf mate made herself known around an hour later. A knock at the window made me push the curtains aside. Vega waved at me happily, her bright smile in place. I rolled my eyes at her peppy attitude and swung the window up. I held it so that she could slip in, her thin frame easily fitting. She gracefully landed next to me on my bed.

"Hey you, ready to go explorin'?" she questioned eagerly.

"First of all, stop, second of all, where is my hello kiss?" I answered, my smirk in place and my eyes running over her. She laughed and pecked me on the lips before hopping off my bed. She landed nimbly. I stepped off to stand next to her, watching her inspect my room.

"Wow Jade, I knew you liked the gore, morbid, macabre, and dark theme but what is all this?" she asked, actually intrigued instead of disgusted.

"This time, being a vampire has nothing to do with it," I joked. She smiled, still waiting for a serious answer.

"I honestly don't know Vega. It just always interested me to be different and like what I like without giving a rat's ass what others think," I told her truthfully. She frowned at my language but said nothing. Instead, she began studying various things around my room. She stopped at a deck of cards and picked them up thoughtfully. They were a glossy black. The numbers as well as images of the usually black suits were white instead and the red suits were in a deep blood red. She held them up and began shuffling them deftly. I watched as she spread them in her hands and then began picking out choice cards. Then, she crouched down and set them out on my red rug, putting the rest of the deck to the side. I walked over curiously and kneeled in front of her.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to get going?" I asked her. She kept working, concentration strong, before she sat back and looked up at me. There was an intent expression on her face telling me to shut up and listen so I wordlessly sat down and got comfortable.

"I'm going to attempt to explain to you what my father told me just a few hours ago. I asked him why only humans could be with vampires as well as wolves. Why couldn't vampires and wolves be together? He gave me a strange look he often gets when I start getting too curious for my own good. Thank the Maker it was just me and him in the garage while he tinkered. I really didn't want Trina getting nosy and my mother shutting him up in fear I would be affected in some way," she began with a roll of her eyes. I smirked at her family dynamic but remained quiet. She reached out and ran a hand over the king of hearts before picking it up.

"My father is a very passionate and loving man. He's sympathetic and understanding too. Everyone listens to him without doubt or worry because he has never led us astray so far," she stated. She set the card down and reached for the three remaining kings; the spade, the diamond, and the club.

"These are the men below my father who make the choices should anything happen to him. Their opinions mean just as much but my father's always comes first," she continued. She set the three under the king of hearts and pointed to the king of spades first.

"He is in charge of intelligence, leading the scholars into new ideas concerning the world," she explained. She pointed to the king of diamonds next.

"He is in charge of our wealth, like a treasurer, and decides where we should put our money towards bettering our needs," she said. She pointed to the last king, the king of clubs.

"He is in charge of our army for lack of a better word. Should we need to fight or use force, he knows all the battle techniques," she went on. I nodded, still trying to understand where she was going with this.

"Let's not forget the wives of all these kings," she said, adding each matching queen to the king of the same suit. She set out the jacks next, right under the paired kings and queens.

"These symbolize the highly trained warriors that are usually the kings' sons but could also be high ranking officers should a king not have a son," she explained.

"And these," she said as she grabbed the remaining deck, fanning them out under the jacks.

"Are the citizens, if you will; the people ranging from talented to average who are ruled by the higher class. Everyone has a place," she stated. She finally looked up at me and offered a sad smile for some reason before holding up the four aces.

"You realize; that out of all these cards that share four of each, there are only four lone aces. With the rest of the cards there are different suits but same numbers, making them nothing but a combination of the same thing; except for these aces. They only have each other, special, like one another," she explained, her gaze growing heated, her voice strong.

"Imagine these aces being us. Wolves and vampires who feel like their once in a crazy chance at life is cut short because they're different. There might only be four but since they are all aces, they can be with one another because they are their only hope. The only other chance they have may come from the just as left out jokers or wild cards but how often do they show up? They have an even lower number if not at all in certain situations," she continued, her voice beginning to sound hurt. I reached out and held her hand, making Vega drop the aces and jokers she held. Tears were dripping onto them and I finally began to get an idea of where she was going with this.

"You see Jade; once in a while you get a lucky hand, Magic dealing its cards. Sometimes a lone ace or joker is drawn. It can be the special card that is what's needed, and other times, it's a waste of space. It depends on what the player decides he or she needs at the time. But since there is only so few, discarding it could mean screwing yourself later, or making the best choice you ever made and you win," she pushed on brokenly.

"A human man once pointed out, 'Life is not always a matter of holding good cards, but sometimes, of playing a poor hand well.' He believed that even when life didn't give you what you wanted, or in this case, the Magic that governs us, then you can still turn it into something great," Vega said with conviction. Her hand tightened in mine and her eyes locked on me.

"The chances that anyone has ever shuffled a pack of cards in the same way twice in the history of the world are infinitesimally small, statistically speaking. Therefore, how can they be sure, a vampire and wolf union will happen again? And if it did, then when and where would that ever occur again?" she suggested, her voice rising in strength. I stared at her, trying to work it all out.

"If the Magic has dealt this deck after a particular shuffle," she began, jabbing a finger at the laid out cards.

"Then the next deck will most likely consist of very different cards with the next shuffle. The chances of it shuffling the same way are too small to happen again," Vega said excitedly. Now I was lost again, and it didn't help that her emotions were giving me whiplash. I growled and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Vega, stop being philosophical and just tell me! You understand what your father told you by this explanation right?" I demanded. She nodded her head. I could tell she couldn't understand how I didn't get it but I didn't care. I was too impatient to sit through all this shit.

"Then **please **tell me in your words what is supposed to be explained through all this!" I pleaded, making sure to let her know I appreciated her showing me her understanding but I just wanted to know. She smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Ok I'll tell you the simple way bossy," she gave in.

"Don't call me bossy," I grumbled.

"Well, ya are," she insisted. I narrowed my eyes at her and began gathering my cards.

"Help me get these together," I told her. She pouted but began helping.

"Bossy," I heard her mutter under her breath.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I'm collecting the cards," she replied quickly. I held out my hand for the ones she picked up and I added them to my own. They were now in a neat and orderly deck again. I set them where they were supposed to be, all the while Vega hastily standing and begging me to hold out for her long explanation. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms but nodded. She pulled me to the bed and I immediately sprawled across it, waiting for her to start talking again. She threw herself next to me and got comfortable, snuggling up to my side. I wondered if she was cold but I figured her high temperature would be enough for both of us and most likely warm me up before I could cool her down. Her hand found mine and our fingers entwined.

"The Council has come across this happening before Jade. They didn't like it. They thought that if a vampire and wolf were able to mate, then the Magic between them would create a new race better and stronger than them. Should it decide to refuse the Council, it could cause untold destruction. It could ruin everything they built up to, so they had the vampire and wolf executed," she said in an eerily calm way. I looked over to her to see her squeezing her eyes shut. She was trying hard to not let it get to her. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her.

"They didn't deserve it Jade and neither did their unborn child. They didn't give them a chance because of fear. Their already slim chance was cut short and who knew when that would ever happen again? I mean, what if that child went on to create a way for vampires and wolves to live together? What if the Council at the time just didn't want to be overruled and made the law that stated vampires and wolves couldn't be together? But if that was the way things were meant to be, then why did the Magic keep pairing them up every so often?" she speculated. Now I was finally understanding where the whole card set up was going.

"So you think this happened for a reason; that it's rare, but it will give all of us a chance at true peace because the new deck that was shuffled and dealt doesn't necessarily have a power-crazy-Council this time around?" I simplified even further.

"Exactly," she replied. Silence reined for a good few minutes before I pushed her away softly and stood.

"Mother of fuck Vega! Why the fucking hell didn't you just tell me what all that shit meant from the start? How did you expect me to figure all that out? I mean, who could, besides a smart ass like you? We weren't all raised by scholars, combat warriors, accountants, and benevolent rulers," I exploded, my frustration at the whole thing rising. Vega watched me with shock at first but it slowly turned into amusement. She laughed heartily when my rant was done and then got up to hug me.

"You're such a hot head West, but I love you for it," she told me, kissing me softly. My mouth hung open immediately after; appalled she took my anger and absorbed it all. She smirked and pushed my mouth closed.

"Well, that's not a pretty face," she mocked, using the very words I used on her at one point. I grinned and began laughing with her.

"Vega, I have no idea what I did to deserve you," I told her honestly. She smiled sweetly and looked away.

"I guess the deck was just shuffled in your favor. So what are you going to do with your rare ace?" she asked me coyly. I smirked and advanced on her, taking her in my arms.

"Treat her with the utmost respect and be there for her at all times. She's special and I would fight until I die to keep her safe because at this time when the world views us as different, we have to stick together. But above all else, it's because I love her," I stated, my voice dropping into an emotional tone I didn't know I was capable of. All I knew was, my cold body had heated up and my heart felt like it could jump to life again. Tori looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes, touched by my statement.

"I love you too," she whispered, her voice breaking just as emotionally. I smiled; proud of myself for feeling and saying something that came straight from the heart. It didn't matter if it was sappy or romantic, or anything I had thought in the past. It was how I felt and I liked the feeling it came with. Tori pulled me close and held me tight against her. Her face buried in my neck and I could feel the hot tears soak my shirt and run down my skin. She was a silent crier, the kind that let the rivers of tears flow without a sound. I held her, feeling like I wanted to cry with her but I couldn't. I tucked my head in the crook of her neck. I waited for her to recover with careful patience. She pulled away and wiped at her face.

"You ok Tori?" I checked, completely concerned. She nodded; a watery smile on her lips. I snatched a shirt off my desk chair and offered it to her. She took it without question and proceeded to use it to pull herself together and clean up. I held a curious hand to my chest, feeling a slight humming. It felt like my body was wired and alive in a different way.

"Are **you **ok?" I heard her ask. I looked at her to see she was feeling better.

"Yeah, it's just; I feel like…my heart…" I tried to explain.

"It's the Bond. I can feel the Magic too," she said with a nod. I sighed and offered her a gentle smile, taking her hands in mine.

"Not to kill the moment but, did you still want to go out? It will take our mind off being the only two of our kind," I joked, trying to inject some form of light hearted emotion. It was getting too heavy for a moment, even if the heavy emotion was good. She giggled but nodded.

"Sure, let's go, one of a kind," she agreed. I grinned, and dug around for my favorite boots. I slipped them on and tied them up before climbing on my bed and lifting the window. Tori climbed out, graceful as ever. She held the window for me so that I could slip out. My curvy frame didn't go quietly though and I growled at Tori's muffled chuckles.

"Screw you Vega, at least I'm not a stick," I snapped, retaliating the only way I knew how.

"Maybe later West, I have something to show you," she responded, easily ignoring my comment. My eyebrow rose at her reply before I smirked devilishly. I stood and dusted myself off before pulling her against me.

"I like the sound of that," I purred, my lips finding her sensitive neck. I kissed under her ear, hearing her sigh, and then let her go. She smacked my arm to get me back and then grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. She yanked me into a speeding run down the street, heading for the center of town. I had no idea where we were headed and I didn't care. As long as I had Tori by my side it didn't matter where I was.

* * *

**Ok so I was reading other stories idly, just browsing and came across more great writers which always make me feel like my writing could use some improvement. Not that I have low self esteem because the reviews I get tell me I'm doing a good enough job and I feel I do pretty good so whatever. I know I'm good but theirs are definitely better. Then, I find a story that cheers me up quickly because I know I can top that any day without even trying. So thank you nameless writer with bad grammar for making me feel better. Sorry if I offended anyone just now but these are my thoughts and I'm sticking to them. By the way, I swear I'll update as soon as someone correctly guesses who said that quote Tori uses. Like seriously, as soon as I get the answer you get a new chapter. Try not to cheat with Google, I know you will anyway but what the heck, another update right? So, I'm done rambling. I hope the whole explanation using the cards made sense. It was the major scene I had in mind when I got the idea for this in the first place. Well, until next time.**


	7. Learning The Rules

**Ok, so cheating is not below you but whatever, here is the next chapter because I'm generous like that lol no but really; there might not be another one in a while because this is as far as I planned for now. Once I have a few more planned out I'll post another. Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter because it was the main point of the story what with the symbolism of the cards and all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

I led Jade by the hand, elated to finally be with her again. Tomorrow would be the last night before we would have to return to school. I had to show her how important it was to control her hunger needs. As I tugged her along, my thoughts went back to the beyond touching and sweetly honest words she said to me. I had to thank father for bringing out such a response in her. I could see why my mother called him a romantic. Jade might not have understood what it all meant at first, but it still led to the same result. Father told me before I left the house to keep my mind open to anything new. He said I would never know how special it could be so I had to cherish it. He often told me things like that.

I could only hope he would apply those teachings if or when he found out about Jade and I. Would he take his own words to heart, or will the power of the Council force him to choose for the good of everyone? I pulled my thoughts away from the serious subject and looked back at Jade. She was scanning the bright neon lights and surroundings distractedly; probably wondering where we were going and why she hadn't really seen this part of town. To be honest, I never wandered into the 'bad' part of town unless I was looking for a target. They often hung out over here. It was close to the outskirts of town but on the other side. Humans stayed clear, knowing for a fact and instinctually, that it was a really dangerous part of town.

"Where are we?" Jade questioned, her gruff voice almost lost in the sudden strong wind.

"The 'bad' side of town," I answered with a roll of my eyes and a raised hand to put quotes on the word. She chuckled as we slowly came to a stop.

"I like bad," she commented, giving me a confidently saucy smirk and a wink. I felt myself blush but I smiled.

"You'll fit in here like all the other vampires who like trouble," I told her with a nod, hooking her arm in mine. She let me, not knowing my true purpose for doing it, so I quickly pulled her arm behind her back and grabbed the other one to do the same. I held them behind her tightly, making her hiss.

"What are you doing!" she snarled, her teeth on display instinctually. She may look pissed but I could see her eyes pleading with me. I leaned in close to answer. We hadn't really entered the area associated heavily with danger, but we were getting close. My plan was the only way I could walk in there without looking suspicious.

"You need to look like my prisoner. I often chase targets, looking for a place to hide, into this area and I usually have to fight my way back out. They know I'm part of the Council's…lap dogs, as they call us. I'm like a lone cop in the middle of a city of delinquents. The only way I can waltz in here and come out in one piece is if I'm here doing what I do best. Their fear of the Council punishing them for attacking any of us on duty will do the rest. Had I walked in here and ended up in a fight off duty, it would be considered my fault not theirs," I explained, forcing her forward slowly. She scowled but nodded.

"Now relax and follow my lead. If it makes it any easier, don't dwell on what has happened recently and pick up your old habits of torturing me. That should be easy right?" I teased, smiling innocently at her heavy glower.

"I hate you Vega," she growled.

"There you go," I replied with an unaffected nod. She rolled her eyes but a small smile fought through. She dug her heels in the ground suddenly and I stopped the slow pace to glare at her. I leaned over her shoulder again.

"What are you-" I whispered, but she raised her head to press a kiss to my mouth. She pulled away with a devious smile.

"Needed that before we walked into our deaths," she explained. I shook my head and groaned.

"If we do blow our cover, I'm pretty sure we'll have each other's backs," I pointed out. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but just in case," she responded. I shrugged too.

"Ok, anything I do from here on out…don't take personally ok?" I begged; my voice noticeably small. I couldn't help it though. Treating Jade like a prisoner would be hard on both of us but I knew we could do it. She nodded, understanding.

"Hollywood Arts has taught us to be good actors. We'll do fine," she assured, hearing my slight uncertainty. I began pushing her forward again, trying to put my mind into another mindset. Jade wasn't the beautiful human turned vampire I'm Bonded with. No, she was a human who had hated fiercely and was brutally changed, making her violent and harmful to our civilization. My grip tightened on her wrists, making her arms cinch together more. She snarled, shooting a steely glare back at me. I shoved her to walk faster and she did, after flipping me off. I pushed her down the street, catching the judgmental gazes of both vampires and werewolves. I sometimes envied the crooks of the world. They teamed up no matter the race or species to meet their goals. It may have been destructive goals, but they still managed it. I found the building I was looking for and made my way up the grand neon blue lined steps. They flashed as we ascended to stand face to face with a big heavy set wolf at the door. He raised a disgusted lip at the sight of us.

"I'm looking for this one's partner in crime. She told me he's in here. I need entry, step aside," I warned him. He growled lowly but eventually moved. The waiting line glared as I pushed Jade forward and into the loud and active club inside, lights of all colors flashing everywhere. I maneuvered both Jade and myself through the crowd, aiming for the back. As I went, I pretended to scan the room as if I was searching for someone. Once in a while, Jade would try to break my grip. I had to hand it to her, she was actually doing a good job of succeeding so I slapped on the handcuffs I brought for the occasion. She glared at me but remained quiet. We reached the long bar in back and I threw Jade roughly on a stool. The bartender and owner of the joint came waltzing up with a lecherous smirk he often reserved for what he termed 'hot bitches'. He meant that literally. He was a vampire who had a thing for female wolves. It was never romantic or involved a Bond. It was just him getting off on a fetish of his. It seemed I was his favorite, which always made my skin crawl.

"Well look what we have here; Victoria Vega. You're daddy ain't goin' to be happy when he finds you here off duty. I could give you something to do though," he suggested with a grunt. I was leaning on the bar until his hand reached to feel me up. I growled at him and backed away.

"I **am **on duty Nelson. This vampire got herself caught trying to hunt human children. She had an accomplice. She said he was here, gorging on the women donors as well as…other things. Now, I know you don't run nearly a respectable place as I would like, but I know you won't refuse a 'Council Lap Dog' will you?" I told him, my words hinting at a warning. He put a hand to his chin in thought, his eyes racking over Jade. I held back my instinct to beat the daylights out of him for such looks at my mate but I held back. When he wouldn't answer and continued to stare, I cleared my throat. He held up a hand at me before leaning close to Jade.

"You like eatin' children? I can't say I tried 'em but I ain't looking to get arrested just to do it. You, on the other hand, are doable and I am sure I won't be getting arrested for that," he told her in an attempt at seduction. Jade set her cold gaze on him, her eyes icy blue again. I made a mental note to set her up with a donor while we were here.

"Fuck off," she snapped, spiting in his face. He wiped it off and tried to swipe at her but I yanked her away.

"Assault on an arrested prisoner will get you a cell yourself Nelson. Run your damn business right and I won't be back here to drag your sorry behind back with me," I threatened, glad to find a loop hole and keep Jade safe at the same time. He grunted and moved to push up the bar's table top. He then pulled open the black door behind the counter and let us in. I gave him a warning glare which he avoided and then disappeared inside. The door slammed behind us, shutting out the booming bass behind us. I pushed Jade down the hall and came out into a room with a desk, a vampire woman sat behind it. Her eyes flicked up at me and then to Jade.

"What brings you ladies here?" she asked; her voice low and suggestive. I scoffed, shoving Jade forward. These donor rooms were known for eclectic dirty business.

"I'm looking for her accomplice. I was told he would be here. I need to search the rooms. She's here to point him out," I stated seriously. She rolled her eyes, clearly put out I ruined her fun. She held out a lazy palm, her silent agreement for me to go ahead. I nodded and grabbed Jade, steering her into the back rooms. I peeked into a few, finding some empty except for the waiting donor, and others occupied, in which I stated my business before moving on. Jade had gone oddly stiff the more rooms we visited. The last room held only a donor. I entered and shut the door behind me, making sure it was locked. All the rooms were a tantalizing red mixed with black. The seating was always soft to the touch, either velvet or leather. I pushed Jade aside and approached the woman reclined on the sofa. She looked up, surprised to see a Council wolf staring back at her perhaps. She sat up and looked around, her eyes landing on Jade.

"Did I do something wrong?" she inquired, a little shakily. I always pitied the donors. They lived for the venom a vampire leaves during feeding. Without the blood exchange, humans are drugged so that the vampire can feed without a struggle. The venom becomes addicting after a few bites, essentially making the human an addict. This is often the fate of a donor. They are used until their health deteriorates in old age and are then put to sleep. There is no function left in them besides getting high on the vampire bites. Because of their task, they are allowed certain information. It wasn't like they could tell anyways, what with them always high, no one would believe them.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I've only come to feed a prisoner. She's lashing out in hunger and it's easier for me to bring her in calm," I explained. She nodded, her deep blue eyes looking to Jade who has dropped her sharp scowl for a curious frown. I gestured to her to come forward. She walked over and I unlocked the handcuffs.

"Take it slow and once you bite, try not to move, you'll tear through her easily," I whispered so low I knew the donor couldn't pick it up. Jade nodded but I could tell she was slightly nervous.

"One more thing, the key is listening for her heart; take enough that it slows down just a little. After that is too much. Keep calm and focused, you don't want to let bloodlust take over," I advised. She moved to slide onto the couch next to the willing donor. Her hand came up to tilt the human's head to the side before leaning in close. I could hear her inhale deeply and then her mouth was open, her fangs glistening. I watched, ready to pull her away should she lose control. This was her first human after all. Jade hesitated only once and then her teeth met flesh. They sunk in with ease, drawing blood. Her lips covered the bite so that she could drink.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she groaned. Her hands steadied the human who was smiling and beginning to sway. I turned away to pull one of the small hand towels off a rack. I gathered my spit and held open the towel. I spat, coating a corner. I walked back over to Jade, who pulled away, her breath coming in shallow and her eyes wild. She turned away from the human, looking at the floor. I kneeled and pressed the wet cloth to the bite, noting the many scars covering the human's neck already. My saliva healed the wound quickly and I wiped away any excess blood. The donor was passed out by now, slow and even breathing indicating deep sleep. I turned to Jade and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern. She nodded distractedly. Her eyes slowly dulled in icy intensity, resuming her normal eye color once more; melting ice, like spring returning to a forest to then be replaced by summer. Just like the seasons, her hunger would follow a cycle.

"That should hold you longer than the animal blood," I told her, walking over to grab another towel. I handed it to her and she wiped off her mouth.

"I didn't know if I could stop," she finally spoke softly. I stared at her, understanding. I knew it was a possibility.

"I know, but that's why I stayed to make sure you could," I replied. She stood and ran a hand over her face. The towel fell from her slack grip.

"I have a new appreciation for your work. Let's go Vega," she stated, her familiar gruff tone returning. I chuckled and made a spinning motion with my finger. She rolled her eyes and turned, bringing her arms up behind her back. I cuffed them and we exited the room. We marched past the woman behind the desk and back out into the flashing lights of the club.

"Didn't find him eh? Some guard dog you are," Nelson readily taunted with a sneer.

"Shut up. I'll find him!" I shot back. He laughed mockingly and turned away. I shook my head and steered Jade towards the exit, dodging moving bodies as I went. Now we just had to get out without making a scene. I was more than certain we could pull it off. We were almost to the door when a strong arm hooked around my waist and dragged me back into the dancing crowd. The sudden change in direction made Jade stagger and then have to redirect her steps. The wolf who had snagged me gripped Jade by the arm and pushed her away.

"How about you take a break officer and dance a little?" his rough voice questioned me. Jade shot him a look that could kill. I hastily removed his searching hands and growled warningly.

"I would step down if I were you. You wouldn't want the Council to hear of this," I threatened calmly. He seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Who said you would get out of here to tell them? **She **isn't going to give a shit if something happens to you and you don't seem to have a partner with you," he disagreed, his hands gripping my waist and forcing me towards a wall. I felt utterly violated when his hips already tried grinding into me. His mouth was going to my neck. I clenched the front of his shirt in my hand and was just about to throw him back when Jade snarled. She strained at the handcuffs, slowly bending the metal out of shape. They eventually shattered from the force, sending pieces of the rings in all directions.

She wasted no time tackling him to the floor, her claws cutting into his face and sides. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed a fist in her stomach. She pulled out of his grasp and managed to sink her teeth in his arm before I could successfully get her off. She struggled as soon as I parted them, her fighting rage still going strong. The wolf stood quickly and roared at her, his transformation appearing in the form of sharp teeth, gold eyes, claws, and fur beginning to grow. I held Jade's arms behind her, tugging back on her every time she tried to dart forward for another round.

"I smell human on him. I don't know if it's only blood or not but I can smell it," Jade informed me, panting at the knowledge of tasting human blood again. She may have attacked him for other reasons, but I was internally relieved for having a legitimate excuse for why she attacked him. To cover the relief I displayed a hard mask of anger.

"Control your hunger!" I ordered, holding both of her hands with one of mine so that I could reach around and grip under her neck. A rolling snarl slid out from between clenched teeth. The sound was animalistic and made me wonder how much of it was Jade acting and how much of it was real. The wolf wiped at his spilled blood and took a few steps but I sent him a cautionary glare.

"Now that you have properly riled my prisoner with information I believe will only get you detained, I suggest you do step away. Eating humans or hunting them, for any purpose, is against the law," I informed him. Jade huffed out a frustrated breath and glared coldly at him. He raised his hands and brought them down in a manner suggesting the situation wasn't worth his time before stalking off. I let out my held breath and quickly pushed Jade to the door.

"No more distractions. We're causing too much of a scene," I warned her. She scoffed and snapped tauntingly at a passing human who had come in for his shift in the back. He skittered away, wide eyes on Jade. It was an expression I had already seen often even before she was a vampire.

"Fine by me but I'll kill them if I find a good enough reason to," she responded, hinting that she was not happy someone other than herself touched me. I wanted to smile at the hidden meaning but turned it into a grimace at the last minute.

"Just keep walking and no more fighting!" I commanded, forcing her out the door with a little more force than necessary. I need to make sure I stayed in character. Jade shoved me away once we were walking back down the suspicious street and took off back in the direction of the 'good' side of town. I growled and darted after her, purposefully letting her get away so that we could flee the scene in a more expected way. I caught up to her around the imaginary border splitting our quiet neighborhood with the mess we just left behind. We waited until it was completely out of our sight before Jade and I exchanged looks and burst out laughing. The situation certainly wasn't funny but we were glad to be out of there with no serious injuries. Things could have gone far worse.


	8. Playing the Second Card

******My Sociology and Psychology class is making my brain spin with all this new knowledge! Seriously, if you have ever taken either of the classes I'm sure you know what I mean but I'm taking both and they reflect off each other as well as fill in gaps the other skims over. It's really a new experience all together. On a side note, I was watching the episode Helen Back Again and realized Sikowitz paired Jade and Tori to be husband and wife while Cat was their kid. Why have I not noticed that before! Whatever, I'm not over analyzing anything. I have my classes for that! Anyway, those are my thoughts today and sorry if this took long to update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

We were both tense during the whole time we were in the cop and prisoner charade that it felt good to finally feel freedom again back in our side of town. Tori wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close as we walked the rest of the way to my house. Her fingers would brush over skin and once in a while she would give me a bright smile, most likely to make up for the treatment she had to use on me. I chose to see it as one hell of an adventure that almost got us mauled or maybe killed. I wasn't sure who would join in the fight seeing as most didn't bat an eye, making me assume things like that happened often.

"Man Vega, bondage and hand cuffs; I never thought you were into all that stuff," I teased her, playfully smacking her arm. Like I knew would happen, she blushed.

"Jade, you know that isn't what they're used for," she replied, glaring at me out of the corner of her eyes. She refused to give me her whole attention.

"I know, maybe you wouldn't be opposed to it then?" I continued, making her mouth fall open, appalled. She shoved me this time. I only laughed.

"Ok, serious topic now," she stated, stopping at the side of my house. I crouched down and pulled up the window so she could drop in first.

"Ok, ok, have it your way," I told her, smirking slyly. I waited for her to catch on. A sound of incredulous offense came from my room. She got it. I laughed and slipped in while she held the window for me. I sat on my bed and began removing my boots. Tori sat next to me, one leg crossed over the other as well as her arms crossed. She was pouting and I knew it was a matter of time before I caved. Her pouting was annoying as well as adorable.

"Stop that," I told her, trying to say it sternly. She shook her head and continued. I groaned and threw up my hands. I grabbed my boots and tossed them in the corner then turned to look at her. I arranged my expression in one of calm seriousness and nodded.

"Ok, let's talk about that crazy side of town. I never even knew it existed. And the club; that was really edgy," I told her. She slowly relaxed and nodded. A hand dragged through her hair and she sighed. When she opened her eyes, she offered me a smile and patted the bed next to her. I plopped down and leaned back on my hands.

"Hey, um, sorry for totaling your bed…" I began, my own neat bed reminding me. She smiled and shook her head.

"That's fine, I end up doing the same thing once in a while," she replied, looking away in embarrassment. I chuckled but left her alone this time. I could have easily begun the teasing but I did want to know what happened back there.

"So what the hell Vega; you have some serious bad cop vibes," I congratulated her with a nudge of my elbow into her side. She cracked a shy smile.

"I was taught that way. You can't show weakness in a place like that. Giving anyone slack could get you killed," she replied.

"Understandable; but, how did I do?" I wondered.

"Attitude; check, actions; check. Except it was a close call when you got all protective over me. You were lucky we found something else to cover for that," she told me, slightly teasing but with a hint of relief.

"I did what I felt I had to do. His hands were all over you! What did you want me to do, let him?" I asked her.

"I could have handled it. There's no need to be so jealous, you know I would have fended him off on my own. In fact, there are times when I come home looking like I got in a bar fight," she explained with a chuckle.

"Yeah well I still didn't like it. I didn't want you getting hurt either. I guess I just can't imagine innocent little Tori Vega getting in a brawl," I told her truthfully but trying to inject my usual uninterested calm.

"Hey, you'd be surprised. Wolves and vampires can have a short fuse at times so I know what to do in those situations," she responded.

"Explains your hot head nature," I pointed out.

"What? I'm not a hot head!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you are. You can be ever so nice most of the time but the minute someone pushes you too far you throw one mighty tantrum," I told her, using the impersonation voice I loved mocking her with. She frowned, not wanting to admit it, but eventually she sighed.

"Ok, I can see that," she relented. I smiled triumphantly.

"So the club; it's a party house as well as a sort of blood bank?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, most vampires will just pick up packs at our hospital but the vampires who cause trouble don't. They don't want 'stale' blood as they call it. They want 'fresh' blood, and right from the source. It's the reason they run businesses like that. It's a loop hole in the system. They get to feed without breaking the law. As long as a human isn't killed, they can do it," she replied.

"How do you know they haven't?" I asked, an eyebrow raised speculatively.

"Inspections, like every other business. Any questionable or suspicious clue can and will be used against them. They either keep everything under tight wraps or follow the law. They're too scared of the Council to do otherwise," she answered.

"Sneaky bastards," I commented. She smiled amusedly.

"I brought you there so that the first time you had human blood I would be around and it would be safe for both involved. I also wanted your first taste to be fresh so you know what to expect. It's highly tempting to attack a human and now you see why. I trust you to make the necessary trips to keep yourself fed from our sources though," Tori stated, looking me pleadingly in the eyes. I nodded and took her hand.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that. Just let me know where I can stock up and I promise you I'll keep myself in line," I assured her.

"Good, now was it just me or that trip grated on my nerves? I seriously wanted to beat Nelson's face in and every other sicko that laid their eyes on you in a way I didn't like," she said, her voice almost a growl at the end. I laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now who's the protective one? I just channeled what I felt toward the image of being a prisoner," I responded.

"You know, I haven't seen you flip me off since that time at school when we-" she began, but I froze and shook my head.

"Never speak of that!" I scolded over her. She laughed, clearly enjoying the memory. It seriously would have ruined my reputation that day. It was the one close encounter we had before I knew about all this and I made it the last. We were required to do a kiss scene which almost escalated into a full on make out. At the time, I was barely aware I wanted it just as much as Tori. Now that I look back, I realize it was the Bond spurring us on. I didn't know why I had an unexplained flare for Tori though so I was so angry and confused that I pretended like it never happened. No one dared question me after I yelled at Tori to drop it and threw Robbie in a full trashcan for bringing it up. **Everything** in the past makes sense now that I know the truth.

"Hey, what was with the brutal story you gave me? Do some vampires actually target human children?" I asked her incredulously. Her smile disappeared, her expression stony.

"Yeah, it's a high offense. I needed to make sure no one would question my motives. It made it a serious mission that should not be messed with," Tori replied with a nod. I looked away and down. I could understand why a predator would do that. It was just like any other animal in the wild. They picked on the small, helpless, babies because it was easy. It was the job of the parent to keep them safe. In this case though, the parents would be just as easy to kill. It was all sport to them. That was why the wolves protected the humans. They understood the need for balance, and the Magic led the way.

"Jade, you ok?" Tori questioned in concern. Her hand moved to run along my cheek. I nodded; my eyes still downcast. I may have been a hard ass bitch for the most part, but this new world showed a side to humanity and other creatures in general, that I had never known. How I was and what I've done didn't even compare to what I've learned vampires and wolves had done without humans any the wiser. I sighed and shook my head, tired of the heavy seriousness of the conversation.

"We need a mood enhancer pup. Got any ideas?" I asked Tori with a quirk of my lip, showing off one set of fangs. Tori smiled and nodded eagerly. She stood, pulling me up with her.

"I've heard what you did for fun in your human hay day now let's do something I've done to have fun ever since I was little," Tori excitedly told me. She gestured to the window and we made our exit.

"We have a few hours before sunrise but it won't take too long hopefully," she said, beginning a quick jog down the street. I followed her all the way out into the woods. I almost stopped when we entered the trees. Memories from being attacked lit up my mind, painful and jarring. Tori stopped and backtracked over to me. Her gentle touch on my arm made me look at her. She offered a reassuring smile and took my hand. I let her lead me through the trees. With a few tugs from her, and her laughter echoing around us, she got me to run with her. I laughed along with her, feeling happy to be so free. I wasn't too keen on being a vampire, but if I could do things like this with Tori, hell yeah I would. We vaulted over a tangle of shrubbery together, breaking out into a wide clearing. The air was amazingly fresh, but that wasn't what made me skid to a halt the moment I landed. It was the sparkling water reflecting the moon's image; a small lake.

I didn't even know how far out we traveled to get here but it had to be far because I had never known or heard of it being here. Tori giggled at my awed expression and then proceeded to strip. She smirked at me challengingly when she stood in only her bra and underwear. Curse that other word, I was never going to say it. Not even to myself. I grinned, challenge accepted. I pushed off my boots with my feet as I yanked off my shirt and tossed it with her clothes. I began unbuttoning my black jeans next. I slid out of them and kicked them off my feet. She studied me briefly before her smile widened, and then she was running. I took off after her. She splashed through the water and dived in once it was deep enough. I stopped at the edge, intrigued. I was ready for it to be cold as fuck but it really didn't have a temperature. I felt the water, but it wasn't hot or cold. Tori burst from the surface and waved at me.

"Come on already!" she yelled, her voice held laughter. I began charging in and then swimming once my feet couldn't reach the soft ground anymore. I swam over to her and floated on my back calmly. I drifted silently for a while before I heard her whine.

"I brought you here to rough house with me and you're relaxing," she fake pouted. I chuckled and sunk beneath the water so that I was right side up again.

"Ok fine cry baby," I said, splashing water at her. She covered her face and laughed before throwing some water at me. I turned away instinctually and she took advantage. She tackled me forcefully under water and we struggled. I had no clue how she thought she would win. It wasn't like I could breathe anymore. I fought against her and she lasted a long time before pushing me away and going up for air. I swam up too.

"How were you going to win that?" I questioned with a laugh.

"It was more of a test to see how long I could last. I beat my last time by a few seconds," she answered. I shook my head.

"Shame on you using our play time for training," I told her playfully. She laughed and swam over to poke me in the stomach. Her skin was still hot even in the water.

"Let's run to dry off," she proposed, excitement sparkling in her warm brown eyes.

"You really are a dog. You love to run don't you?" I continued to taunt. She leaned in and dragged her tongue along my cheek before kissing me properly.

"Yep, but you like it," she responded, her voice sultry. I grinned, flashing my fangs.

"Yes, I do. Now let's go take you for a walk," I agreed casually, turning to swim for land. She laughed and grabbed my waist to pull me back before getting a head start.

"You cheater!" I accused, catching her ankle before she could get far. I yanked her back and then began swimming just as fast next to her. We got back to shore at the same time. She was panting slightly, little bubbles of laughter following. I pulled my hair back and wrung out the water, glancing over to her to see she was reaching behind her. I froze, my eyes stuck on her. She unabashedly shed the rest of her clothes and began wringing them out. My hands clenched, wanting nothing more than to run them over her lightly tanned skin. I must have made some kind of sound of appreciation because she looked up at me with a knowing crooked smile. She hung the wet garments to dry on a nearby sapling branch and then walked over to me.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded, distracted, before forcing my eyes up to hers. They held the same look mine probably had. Her hand brushed along my jaw, then down to trail over the sensitive area I knew was the scar, and then moved to grip the back of my neck. I had unknowingly closed my eyes, concentrating on her touch. I opened them when her hand came to a stop.

"Tori," I called to her, my voice breathy even though I couldn't possibly be out of breath. My hands smoothed down her taut stomach and then rested on her waist. She smiled, her free hand cupping my jaw and her thumb brushing my lips.

"I like when you call me by my first name," she told me. I grinned cheekily.

"Oh, I thought you would like me screaming your last name instead. My bad," I responded playfully. She shook her head with a chuckle and kissed me once, quickly.

"Just a tip; using my first name at times like this would be a great turn on. Just giving you some friendly advice," she told me casually, her hand sliding a single finger down my throat.

"You're being very friendly all right. Are you sure you won't prefer me screaming Victoria instead?" I responded, my voice husky. Her touch was enough to set me ablaze.

"Maybe you should try it?" Tori suggested, tilting her head down a little to glance up at me from under her lashes. I growled and pulled her against me.

"I'm waiting," I challenged her, my hands itching to fall lower. She brushed over my chest, making me shiver, before going lower and running around to place an open palm on the small of my back to pull me closer. Now that we were flush against each other I was more aware that she was bare. Nothing was holding me back from making my move besides her permission. She stared at me lovingly before pulling me forward. The kiss spiraled into heated passion quickly. My hands slid behind her to grip her ass, allowing me to grind my hips into her. A very desirable snarl ripped from her throat. I grinned, my eyes looking into hers to catch the shimmering yellow mixed into the light brown. Her own grip turned firm on me.

"Jade, let me Mark you. I want my scent to always be a part of you," she groaned, begging me as her mouth began nipping at my collarbone. I tilted my head back, wanting more.

"Do whatever the fuck you want Tori, I'm yours," I replied sincerely. Just as suddenly as the words left my mouth she had me roughly restrained against the grassy ground under us. I grunted from the impact but I was too busy kissing her heavily to care. She pulled away from my lips to trail open mouthed kisses down my neck. Her hands explored almost every inch of my body, leaving my skin burning. She kissed down my body and was crossing my stomach right when my own exploring hands brushed against her inner thigh. Her hands tightened on me and an animalistic growl tore from her. She leaned back to look me in the eyes, but my gaze zeroed in on her teeth which had sharpened.

Fuck, it all made sense what she wanted. Her mouth opened, gold eyes locked on my body, and then her teeth sunk into my side. The pain was quickly offset by the sudden arousal that jolted through me, making me cry out in pleasure. My body arched off the ground and the smell of blood only served to excite me more. She growled possessively, the vibrations absorbing into my skin, before pulling away. Her eyes found mine, her lips slightly bloody. I shoved her over and claimed them, my tongue collecting the blood eagerly. I leaned down to nuzzle her neck, her blood calling to me in a way I hadn't smelled from her before. The thought of how she tasted made me moan. Her hands traced my torso and came up to run over my back soothingly.

"Victoria," I murmured against her neck, the name felt good rolling off my tongue. She whimpered and tilted her head back submissively. Her exposed throat was all it took for me to give in. As much as I wanted to sink my teeth into the soft skin of her neck I couldn't. Marking her in a place that could be covered better served our hidden situation. So, I bit roughly into her shoulder, her fiery blood hitting my tongue. Claw like nails dragged down my back as her body writhed under me. Her cry of pleasure and the sharp pain she caused pulled me from the frenzy I was getting lost in.

I licked the blood from my lips and gazed down at her. My left hand had dug into her right shoulder while my right hand braced against the ground, sinking into the earth. Her own hands had carved a path through my pale skin, down my back starting under my shoulder blades to curve slightly at my middle, ending before reaching the front. Her bloody fingers slipped down to grip my waist while I pushed off the ground so that I was resting on my knees over her. We were both panting, an energized buzzing we knew well coursing through our body and electrifying the air. Her eyes studied my face, the light brown devoid of gold. A lazy smile adorned both our faces.

"I never pinned you for a scratcher," I mumbled, my hands moving to place over hers on my hips. She blushed but smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so aggressive," she apologized sheepishly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No problem, I can take it," I told her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I like it," I assured her quietly before pulling away. She grinned and I returned it before getting to my feet. I held out a hand to help her up. We returned to the water hand in hand to wash off. As soon as we were back on land, Tori shifted. Her big but clearly female frame towered over me before she crouched down on all fours. I marveled at her, reaching out to bury my hand into the soft fur between her ears which flicked back deferentially. Her eyes closed as she pressed her head into my open hand. A rumbling sound escaped her and I knew it was a sign she was happy. I chuckled and let my hand slide off her head.

"Run with me," I told her. She opened her eyes and I could detect a smile in them. She tossed back her head and howled. It seemed to reverberate inside me before echoing off into the trees. It sounded deep and heartfelt. When she finished she galloped off and I chased after her. The earth seemed to shake under her strong stride and I laughed the few times she tried to bump into me playfully. We circled the wide lake three times by the time we were dry. We stopped by our clothes and Tori shifted back. She laughed, full of energy that made me grin, knowing she was happy. I studied her while she put her bra and underwear back on. Even though her body was healed, I could clearly see the lighter skin of the scar where I bit her on one shoulder along with the scratches I inflicted on the other. My hand lifted to run over the teeth Marks on my side. It was slightly warmer than my own skin. The tip of the Markings from her claws could be seen if I twisted. I glanced up at her to see she was watching me.

"The scars will never go away. Bond mate Marking leaves scars that carry the scent of those who Mark them. It's a lot like marking territory so others will steer clear," Tori explained. Her eyes were running over my body as she spoke. I bent to scoop up my clothes.

"Well, I'm proud to have them," I told her honestly. She grinned and gathered the rest of her clothes. We dressed with identical smiles. When we were ready, we glanced back at the lake and then began the trip back into town, our hands never letting go.


	9. Game Plan?

**I would like to take the time to thank any and all people who reviewed and a bigger thanks to those who review every chapter. I feel so loved! Lol, so I wasted a good portion of my break on the internet reading true facts that are so random it isn't really essential to know it but it's fun. Needless to say, it gave me some story worthy material as weird as that sounds. By the way, I roughed out the third and absolutely LAST part to Only Exception. Once I have that cleaned up I'll post it but until then, read this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

The sun was almost up by the time we were running through town. Jade cussed and swore the whole way while I laughed at her antics, still in good spirits. She had no protection against the rising heat and incoming rays. We stopped outside the basement window of Jade's house with minutes to spare. Jade grabbed the front of my shirt to pull me in for a goodbye kiss before I could say anything. Her eyes flicked to my shoulder when we parted, a smirk forming on her lips. She pulled up my lopsided shirt, which had shifted during the run, and patted my shoulder.

"Don't let father dearest catch you with that love bite young lady," Jade teased in her impersonation of me with a playful smile. I shook my head.

"No Ma'am, of course not," I replied in the same way. She grinned, turned away, and crouched down. I held the window and she slipped in quickly. I shut it behind her and then ran home. I really wasn't supposed to spend the whole night out. My parents grew worried if I did. Where Jade had relatively no authoritative restriction, I had a couple of defensive guard dogs; literally. I was bound to be chewed out for sure if they knew but I couldn't help still feeling giddy. It was well worth it if I got in trouble. The memories crowded in my head, making me shiver. It felt so good. I had heard from the others about Marking, which mostly happened during mating.

I was more interested in telling the world Jade was mine; especially when we would be returning to school tomorrow. It wasn't a strong scent but was noticeable when up close. I would still have to keep the humans at bay though, seeing as they couldn't smell the difference. But with them, vibes worked perfectly. I began wondering how Marking with humans would work. The vampire or wolf could still participate if done carefully, but human aggression rarely if ever harms us. I turned into my drive but passed the front door in favor of going in through my window. As soon as I climbed in and my feet hit the floor, Trina burst in my room. I froze, wide eyes going to her.

"Tori, I need to borrow that one shirt…" she trailed off, her speculative gaze taking in my rumpled appearance.

"What happened to you? And what's that smell?" she questioned, her nose flaring curiously. This must have been the first time anyone came in my room since Jade was here and I hadn't yet gotten around to cleaning it. The body spray had long since dissipated. I began stuttering and then gave up, rushing to yank her into my room and shut the door instead.

"Trina, is mother and father home?" I demanded. She looked at me, appalled I was asking so gruffly. To her and my parents I didn't really get forceful. Maybe Jade was having an effect on me after all?

"No, but what does it matter? And you still haven't answered me," she responded, grumpy over my mistreating her. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'll tell you if you help me clean my room," I bargained. She looked at me with pursed lips, clearly unhappy she had to clean in any way but intrigued with what I had to tell her.

"Ok fine, I guess I'll help," she agreed with an uncaring shrug.

"But no gossip and spreading what I tell you got it? You're my sister so you can at least keep secrets for me," I told her sternly. She seemed to brighten at the fact that what I had to say was valuable and nodded.

"Ok then, let's get cleaning sistah, sistah!" she cheered, her hands in the air. Any interesting news was good enough for her whether she could spread it or not. It was her need to be in the loop that she was really after. I rolled my eyes and we got to work. The ruined bedding was tossed and renewed. The laundry was cleaned and put away. I scrubbed out any and all traces that Jade was ever around. The end result was spotless. Even I took a shower and added my clothes to the now washed pile. Trina sat waiting on my newly smoothed out bed, a smile on her face that reminded me of a dog wagging its tail. I thought about how I must have looked to Jade this whole time and groaned. No wonder she kept calling me a puppy and making affectionate dog jokes.

"Ok, spill Tori. No matter how much we cleaned you still have a strange smell on you. Don't try and deny it either, because you're my little sis and I know your scent like my favorite lip gloss among a pile of other cheap knockoffs," Trina began matter-of-factly.

"Gee thanks Treen. Way to show your sister how much she's loved," I replied sarcastically, sitting down next to her.

"I know, so what's been going on with you? I mean, we hardly saw you for the past two nights. You left for patrol early both times. You were gone half the day yesterday and I'm surprised you're even here this morning," she pointed out. I had hoped I wasn't too obvious but if Trina figured something was up my parents would definitely be asking me next. I just couldn't get enough of this new found closeness with Jade. I took a breath and opened my mouth to begin explaining when Trina started up again.

"Wait, don't tell me! This has to do with that snarky goth chick right?" she guessed. I growled at her tone.

"Trina," I warned. She held up her hands innocently.

"Not my call, I know, but others certainly agree," she huffed. I smacked her shoulder this time.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up and listen," she finally said with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you," I told her. She nodded and gestured for me to get on with it. My eyes shifted and I bit my bottom lip nervously. My sudden hesitation only made her grin.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said hastily, pushing off the bed to lock the door. I knew that wouldn't keep anyone out but it always made me feel better.

"I didn't say anything," she responded innocently.

"I can tell when you look at me like that. You're teasing me or you already know something," I shot back, jumping up on my bed before sitting down.

"Now don't be silly. I couldn't possibly know anything. That's why I wanted you to tell me," she said while shaking her head. I narrowed my eyes at her before looking away, still reluctant.

"Tori, I'm here for you. I may tease you a lot but I seriously want to make sure you're ok. Tell me what's on your mind," Trina told me sincerely. I smiled gratefully and nodded. She offered me a smile and then we leaned against my headboard next to each other like we've always done in the past when we talked. Funny how the last time we did this was concerning Jade too. It was when I first bonded with her and again when I turned eighteen. I took a deep breath and then let it out before starting.

"Ok Treen, no matter what you hear, father and mother cannot know ok? No matter what," I told her, drilling it in her head.

"You aren't doing anything illegal are you?" she asked nervously.

"No! I mean, I don't really know, um…maybe?" I answered with a shrug.

"Well, you've always had good judgment Tori so I won't say a thing unless you're in danger, ok?" she told me.

"Ok," I agreed, taking what I could get.

"Good, now keep going," she encouraged.

"Ok, so, you know I bonded with Jade right? Well, two nights ago when I went out for patrol I was told she wandered into the woods. When I found her she was…attacked," I began uncertainly. Trina looked thoughtful.

"Attacked as in…" she said with a confused shake of her head.

"Vampire," I muttered. Her eyes widened.

"She wasn't bitten was she?" Trina asked, a hand going up to cover her mouth. I looked at her with creased brows and a ducked head, the universal 'guilty reprimanded dog' look that every wolf knew just as well. She gasped and then gripped my arm with both of her hands.

"Tori, you didn't- you didn't bring her here did you? That was the strange scent!" she realized, panic clear in her voice.

"What was I supposed to do Trina? She's my mate and I couldn't abandon her! It hurt just thinking about it," I whimpered. A hard edge came to her eyes and before I knew it, she had me pinned down. She began analyzing my scent before her hands pulled at my shirt. I didn't put up a fight. I knew everything was coming together quickly in her head. Trina might suck terribly at singing, her acting could be even worse, and she may seem shallow, but she was not stupid when it came to matters involving our hidden world. She spent too much time among the records. Her body froze and then tensed when she found what she was looking for. She blanched and pulled away to climb off the bed. She looked like she was going to bolt. Her mouth was set in a grim line and her eyes bore into mine with a chaos of emotions I couldn't read.

"You let her Mark you? A vampire? Do you even know what the heck this means? There has **never **been a wolf and vampire mate. Never! It's a wonder your Bond with her even survived! Wait, are you still Bonded or did you do it anyway? Tori, this is serious! All this time you've been running around with a vampire! A purebred vampire at that! What will father say? Tori, answer me!" she ranted. I growled and jumped off the bed to slam her back into the wall.

"I love her Trina! Ok? I can feel it. The Bond only got stronger after she changed. I wouldn't have let her Mark me if that wasn't the case. I asked father if this has ever happened and he told me it has," I forced out through my anger and worry. I pushed away from her to pace the room, a hand going through my hair.

"Well, what did he say?" Trina inquired quietly. I shook my head sadly.

"They were executed for mating and bearing a child of mixed species. The Council was afraid the new hybrid would be too strong to handle. But that fear can't be applied this time. Plus, father is a great leader and with this Bond between me and Jade, we could show them there isn't necessarily a cause for panic," I told her, my voice starting off weak but gaining strength. Trina looked down, her brows furrowed in thought. She was still leaning against the wall and her hands began tapping out a rhythm.

"Tori, you two might not hold that same threat but you could inadvertently encourage others who do. And as much as this whole situation is incredibly confrontational as it is, I think the real question might be, **why**, was it put into motion in the first place?" she wondered, looking up at me in confusion. I stopped to think about that and shook my head.

"I don't know, maybe to disrupt the Council like a distraction. Whoever did this could be looking to cause panic among us. With the Council busy they could do whatever they had planned I guess," I suggested with an uncertain shrug. Trina nodded and held out a finger.

"No, that sounds likely. I've read that a group of rebels tried the exact same thing one time. They were trying to overthrow the Council Leader by creating a diversion. It would have worked too but before they could try, someone ratted them out. They were caught and executed," Trina agreed.

"Do you think whoever started this did it to overthrow father?" I wondered, suddenly anxious. Trina looked uncomfortable as well.

"I really hope not Tori but if that's the case we can't keep this hidden. Father's life is on the line," she whined, fear and worry in her eyes. I whimpered and began fiddling with my hands, conflicted.

"Trina, I can't lose her…" I told her brokenly. Trina knew as well as I that to kill a Bond mate or even separate them for a long period of time would psychologically as well as physically destroy the other mate. There couldn't be one without the other.

"Tori…" she tried to reason but I shook my head, my eyes blurring with tears.

"No Trina. If I have to warn father I will, but whatever they do to Jade they have to do to me. I'm her mate and I'll die with her if I have to. Just as it was in the past," I told her determinedly. She sighed and sagged against the wall before nodding.

"I understand," she said, looking away towards the floor. My face fell too as I walked over to pull her into a hug. She gripped me tightly, her chin on my shoulder. She squeezed once and then pulled away, her nose scrunching.

"Sorry, I can totally smell her when I'm that close," she explained, trying to break the tension. I laughed. Trina offered a hopeful smile before she tilted her head curiously. Her hand reached out to run over the Mark. When her hand dropped I repeated the action, feeling that it was slightly colder.

"How is it?" she asked quietly. I was confused by what she meant.

"How's what?" I replied. She waved her hand though the air.

"Being Bonded to a vampire, or I guess, being Bonded in general," she answered, clarifying.

"Like everything is right in the world. Like there's no place you would rather be then with them. You'll find your special someone too," I told her certainly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, but why did my baby sis Bond before me? I mean, look at me," she responded, gesturing from me to herself. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm only a year younger than you," I reminded her.

"Whatever, everyone is missing out," she concluded. I laughed and shoved her playfully.

"Thanks," I told her gratefully. She shrugged but smiled.

"Anytime, now I think I'll let you go to father on your own. Tell him when you feel ready but don't wait too long. Who knows what's being planned. The longer you wait the worse it could get," she warned me. I nodded, understanding the consequences. She nodded too and patted my shoulder before pushing past me and out the door. She came back in a moment later though.

"Oh, and if those conniving scumbags who are using my baby sis to topple our way of life ever get caught, I want to be the one to tear them apart," she stated certainly.

"I'll make sure that happens. I'm curious to see what you'll do," I replied. She left after that, marching away like she was on a mission. I shook my head and fell back on my bed. I let out a tired sigh. My emotions were exhausted so I decided to take a quick nap. I planned to wake up and grab something to eat, check on Jade, go on a long patrol, and then crash for the night. I would need it for school tomorrow.

* * *

**Is it just me or did this site change AGAIN? I swear they make these weird changes that sometimes don't stick around. It's weird and odd. This new rounded look is messing with me. It's like, someone who can't decide what to wear and constantly changes their outfit. They never just settle on a certain look, but, whatever. I just hope I'm not the only one who notices this...**


	10. A Break From The Game

**I'm sorry this took so long but I've been sick with a horrible case of the stomach flu. It kept me from properly studying for my exams that came around right after I got better. Now that both of those things are out of the way I could update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

After Tori dropped me off I decided to grace the rest of the house with my presence. I held my breath just in case when I entered the living room. My parents greeted me with lackluster hellos that I didn't care about. I was mostly interested in seeing if they knew something was up. By their greeting, I knew they were still in the dark. They never cared. I rolled my eyes and turned back into my room. They'll both be gone soon, off to another day of work. I sat back on my bed and pulled up my laptop. It was time to finish the homework I hadn't completed and then start up a horror classic marathon. That always seemed to make things better. That was how I spent the rest of my day. By the time night fell I was glad the hunger hadn't flared up yet. I was sorting through my deck of cards, going over the speech Tori told me using them. I had just set down the king of hearts I was holding when my phone went off. I reached over to pull it off the charger and looked down at the screen to see Tori had text me. I smiled and opened it.

_Going out for a run soon. Thought I would check on you. Have you tried being around your parents? You know I would love to spend some time with you but school is tomorrow and a talk I had with Trina is flipping me out. Tell you later ok. See you soon…love you. :{)_

I grinned at the message and quickly replied.

_Have fun I guess. Thanks for the check-up but I'm fine. Parents aren't dead if that's what you mean. You could still ditch but I know you won't. I want to hear what Trina had to say. See you later. Love you too pup._

I hit send and set my phone aside. I really wish I could go to sleep. I stared up at my ceiling for a long while before getting up. I looked over at the cards on the floor and soon, an idea came to me. I spent the rest of the night working on my little project, finishing it around six in the morning. I checked the weather online to see the sun wouldn't be too crazy today. I grabbed a change of clothes and then took a shower. I continued to get ready on autopilot, grabbed what I needed, and then headed out. I quickly got in my car before the sun could piss me off further. I wore a long sleeve, jeans, and a wide brimmed hat complete with my favorite pair of aviators. I'd have to take off the hat and shades in class but I wouldn't need them once I was inside. The Asphalt Café was probably off limits now. I started the car and groaned. Beck as well as the rest of the wolves and vampires would know about me. That was good and bad. At least I would only have to lie to the humans; which would include all our friends.

Fuck, I really, really hope Tori brought me some sunscreen. I forgot to get it on the way out. I arrived at school and sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out. I hissed at the attacking rays and began a quick stride into school. If I thought walking across the parking lot held an array of scents, I was almost blown away when I entered the school. I defensively held my breath, not knowing what else to do. My eyes scanned for Tori and found her at her locker holding a cup from Jet Brew. I walked over quickly and caught her wrist in my hand. She visibly brightened and turned around to smile at me. I returned it nervously but didn't need to elaborate. She saw my expression and hastily exchanged her books. She slammed her locker and then grabbed my hand, tugging me through the hall to the Black Box Theater. She shut the door and grabbed a chair, propping it under the handle so no one could walk in.

"Are you ok?" she questioned worriedly. I took in a hesitant breath to answer, only a vague scent of human here. No one has been in here yet. That or they haven't been in here long.

"Not really. I can't believe how many things are assaulting me right now. I thought it was loud and animated before but shit, it doubled," I complained, yanking off my hat and shades. She walked over and began rubbing my arms soothingly.

"I know, but trust me, you'll get used to it. I promise. Here, I brought you these," she replied, digging in her bag. She pulled out the sunscreen I was hoping for and handed it over along with the Jet Brew cup.

"Half coffee, half blood. It might help you calm down," she told me, pointing at the cup.

"You think of everything don't you?" I praised with a smirk. I took a sip, relaxing when the mix of flavors hit my tongue.

"For you, yes," Tori answered, leaning in to kiss me.

"It just keeps getting better," I mumbled against her lips. She pulled away with a laugh. I put the sunscreen away in my bag and took Tori's hand in my own.

"Tori, I know everyone will realize we're together sooner or later but what about our friends?" I asked her. She contemplated what I asked before shrugging.

"I don't see why we should keep anything from them. I mean, the reason I'm open with them is to cover anything questionable should it come up," she admitted. I sighed but nodded in agreement. It made sense. The more up front she was with our friends the more accepting they would be. Therefore, the less they would question when she had to lie.

"Ok, let's get this day over with then so I can crawl under a rock," I told her with a frown, only half joking. She smiled and pulled me over to the door. She moved the chair aside and then we were back in the halls. I breathed slowly, adjusting to everything. It got easier the more confident I became. I squeezed Tori's hand once and then dropped it. She followed me over to my locker where I began exchanging what I needed. Tori leaned against the lockers next to me, avoiding coming into contact with Robbie's strange locker. I was just about to shut my locker door when a scent I recognized when I was human drifted over to me. I used to take comfort in it before but now it was just an attack on my senses just like the one associated with it. I slammed my locker closed and glanced over at Beck who had just walked in the door.

His gaze stopped on me for a few seconds before he looked away. I heard a small growl from Tori, her eyes locked on him over my shoulder. The bell rang at that moment. I shook my head and turned away, gesturing for Tori to escort me like she always did. That was something that was normal to everyone. When we had to part ways she reached out to grip my hand softly, her eyes locking with mine. I reassured her with a crooked smile which seemed to placate her because her thousand watt smile was back. She squeezed my hand and then left, walking in the direction of her class. I watched her go then turned to enter my classroom. I would like to say things were different but they didn't change. Not really at least. I caught myself making mental lists of each student in all my classes; a werewolf here, a vampire there, some half-breeds, and others purebreds.

Hell, even one of my teachers was a half-breed wolf. I would have never known if not for my current abilities. The only interesting thing that happened involved a purebred wolf who I recognized as one of the guys who always tried to hit on me. He purposely dropped his pen by my desk and it rolled to a stop by my bag which I had leaned against the metal basket under my chair. He grinned, his eyes on me as he bent to retrieve his pen. About halfway down, his confident grin faltered and he began sniffing the air. I didn't know if he sensed what I was or the Markings tipped him off, but either way, he hastily abandoned his pen and completely ignored me the rest of the time we sat next to each other. When the bell rang he got up quickly but I stood in his way. I quirked an amused brow and reached down to pluck his pen off my desk where I had set it earlier after picking it off the floor. I lazily held it out to him but he stared at it stupidly, not taking it. His behavior was entertaining.

"Take it, I won't bite," I teased him with my usual smirk. He lifted an unsteady hand and pinched the pen between his fingers carefully. Once he had a hold of it, I let it go, spun on my heel, and walked away. What the fuck did he think would happen? A lesson with Sikowitz was always entertaining but today was interesting to say the least. Every human gawked at how well Tori and I got along, Beck was the new gank, and Sikowitz seemed to approve of our new treatment of each other with a happy smile. When class was over, Tori and I stopped by the bathroom. I had to apply sunscreen before going out so Tori helped. I replaced my hat and shades then we made our way outside. It finally dawned on me why a good handful of students dressed like this when going out on days when the sun wasn't covered by clouds. Overcast days would offer us all a break from the rays. Festus' grub truck was the best choice over the cafeteria food any day and Tori wanted her turkey sandwich so I followed her reluctantly. She got what she wanted and turned to me.

"Aren't you getting anything?" she asked, obviously to remain in character and normal to the humans around us. I had to remind myself I was in on the act and had to follow along accordingly. There might have been wolves and vampires in the world but humans were still the highest population. It was no different here.

"Not hungry," I answered, giving her a bored look.

"Well, you should eat just in case so no one worries about you," she responded, her voice hinting. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I'll starve myself. Don't worry, I'll grab something tomorrow for sure," I told her, answering with the same tone. She nodded in acceptance of my answer. It was then Cat clung to me from behind, her normally painful squeeze of a hug barely registering this time around. She smelled crazy sweet like bubble gum cotton candy. It must be from all the sweets she eats all the time. Good news was, her scent reeking of sugar overdose repelled me from even thinking about her in an edible way. Cat groaned and pulled away, rubbing her arms with a pout.

"I never knew you were such a rock Jade," she complained.

"I never knew that either. How did you find out?" I deadpanned, my sarcasm still in working order. She huffed and gestured to me.

"I hugged you," she stated like that was all the reason in the world. I knew I was being difficult but Cat was so dense sometimes.

"I wasn't serious Cat," I explained.

"Oh, ok, well, you and Tori should come and sit with us. We've been waiting for you guys. Since we didn't get to hang out over the weekend we want to catch up. Come on!" Cat encouraged. She tugged on my wrist and I frowned. The sun would be annoying in a few minutes, so I had to make this lunch quick. We followed Cat back to our usual table. Andre and Robbie greeted us but Beck took one look at us, mumbled an excuse, and left. Andre watched him go with a slight frown but he shrugged a moment later, a smile back on his face.

I took a seat and Tori scooted in next to me. I could feel the way her smile seemed to brighten at the proximity. I gave her a one sided smile, catching Andre's observing gaze. Robbie was too busy trying to get Cat to sit next to him. I locked eyes with the calm dark skinned musician and glared coldly, daring him to say something. I was sure he had his suspicions and probably talked to Tori about them way before I knew how she felt. The real question was, did Tori tell him he was right? Knowing she trusted Andre I could be certain she did.

"What's happenin' muchacha? Hiya pale, dark, and threatening," Andre greeted. I quirked my pierced brow at his words; unamused by the comment.

"Is that supposed to be endearing?" I snapped. He wasn't fazed by my attitude today.

"Sure was, but really just stating the obvious," he replied, knowing I was unhappy that I hadn't scared him into taking his words back.

"How has your day gone so far?" Tori spoke up, directing the question at Andre. He opened his mouth to reply but Cat jumped from her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, looking at Robbie with a hurt gaze. None of us were paying attention to their conversation so we all looked to her questionably.

"Nothing!" Robbie answered, holding up his hands in surrender. He didn't have Rex with him today. That was good. Robbie had started leaving him at home more often and I hoped he was done with the disturbing two person act for good. Cat huffed and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. She stomped off and Robbie hurried to catch up with her.

"Well, I was going to say today was same old same old except for Beck being so quiet. Now Robbie and Cat are at odds again, not that they ever seem to be able to avoid a disagreement. I would say I've personally had a pretty good day so far. How about you guys? I see you seem to be getting along," he finally answered now that the spectacle that was Robbie and Cat had passed.

"Oh, umm, well, you see, Jade just-" Tori began but I rolled my eyes and slung an arm over her shoulders. Her eyes went wide while I remained calm and indifferent.

"I decided Vega and I could be best buds. Right?" I asked her. She nodded quickly, her smile widening. Andre looked skeptical.

"Jade, you do know you're touching Tori and generally accepting her?" Andre checked. I frowned at him, offended.

"Yes, do you think I'm incapable of knowing that?" I retorted, my voice going sharp. I felt Tori place a comforting hand on my leg. Andre held up his hands.

"Nah, that's cool. It makes everything easier anyway. Can I ask how this came about? It seems so impossible," he admitted.

"It's very possible Harris and no you can't ask. Just accept that it happened and move on," I responded before Tori could. By the look on her face I knew she was going to blurt out some sappy best friend shit.

"Oh, ok," he replied, his smile knowing. I crossed my arms while Tori happily began eating. Andre shared a smile with her when their eyes met. There they go having a silent conversation. He knew we got close and he was letting it be for my sake. Or maybe more for Tori so I won't be mad at her for spouting things I didn't want to tell him. They fell into an idle conversation concerning a piano solo and a few lyrics Andre came up with. I listened with mild interest.

Every time Tori brushed her hand over my thigh my mind would get disorientated. I don't think she even knew she was doing it. She had finished eating a while ago and needed something to do while she talked. I guess that was what she fell into doing to pass time. Every time Andre questioned her about anything she did over the weekend, she would start up again. It was a pattern. I then realized she was seeking comfort because she felt uncomfortable in this topic. She wasn't very good at lying and I knew she didn't like to lie so I decided to shut Andre up bluntly since she was too nice to do it herself.

"I just realized you're incredibly nosey," I told him in an off-hand manner. I leveled my intense gaze on him over the top of my shades, a sign to back off.

"Oh, um, sorry Tor, I was just lonely taking care of my grandma is all. I felt out of the loop but it looks like you spent your days at home too," he apologized, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. I released him from my glare, satisfied he got the hint. Tori smiled and waved a hand, ever polite but not missing the exchange.

"Oh that's ok Andre. I know what you mean," she replied. Her fingers entwined with mine, a silent thank you. It made me feel unnecessarily warm, happy to assist her. The bell rang after that and we all stood. Before we could part, Andre gestured to me.

"Nice new look Jade. The hat and shades suit you," he complimented. I smirked and shrugged indifferently.

"I know," I responded, the best I could come to a thank you. He nodded and waved before walking off. As soon as he turned around I began a quick pace back inside. The whole time we were out here the sun taunted me. I just wanted to get inside and get that uncomfortable heat off my back. Tori rubbed my back with her free hand when we got inside. Her other hand was still entangled with mine. We got to our next class and she slyly parted from me to sit at a desk on the other side of the room. Oh, no you don't Tori; I see what you're doing. I grinned and followed her over to the corner and sat right in front of her. I pulled off the hat and shades then turned to lean on the back of my chair so I could face her.

"Who's the needy one now?" she questioned; a cocky smirk on her face that I liked seeing on her. I smiled condescendingly and shook my head.

"What are you trying to pull? I didn't follow you over here for me, I did it for you. You obviously underestimate how much space you can handle if it isn't necessary," I told her certainly. Her expression faltered. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I could stay away from you," she responded quietly, her voice lacking conviction. I shrugged and moved to stand but she grabbed my arm. I smiled and sat back down. She frowned but said nothing, knowing she already lost the small challenge. The teacher called for our attention so I turned to the front to listen. Halfway through the lesson, Tori began drawing patterns into my back with a burning finger. It made me shiver once in a while, distracting me at other times. By the end of class we walked out and I pulled her closer to the wall, out of the traffic of passing students.

"I dare you to walk to class alone and don't stop by my locker after school. Go home and you'll see me later. Can you do that?" I challenged. She shifted her feet, her eyes conflicted but thoughtful. She seemed to come to terms with what I asked because she nodded and held out her hand. I took it and we shook. Before she could pull away I brought her hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, catching her by surprise. I dropped her hand and left, smiling at the way her eyes widened before she looked around and then darted to her own class. This was going to be fun. I knew deep down that it would test me as well as her but I was sure she would crack before I did, and I hoped she did because then I could give in too. All that mattered was that she gave in first. There was only one way to find out if she could pull it off, by waiting.


	11. Happily Losing

**Reading funny stories in a library never turns out good. Holding in laughter sometimes hurts more than holding in hiccups. Yes, I'm posting this on my break time just as I said I would. But I would like to say I was close to letting another one shot idea take hold. I'm putting that off though cuz it isn't fully thought out yet. I would have spent the time fleshing it out but I triumphed over distraction to put up another chapter for this. Your welcome, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

I groaned and glanced at the clock again. It was almost time for the last class of the day to be over and I was dying to get out. Now that I was allowed to be close with Jade I didn't want to be apart from her too long. She was right, as much as I wanted her to think differently. I wanted to prove her wrong in **something **for crying out loud, but again she was right. I tapped my pen against the desk in frustration and that was when the bell finally ended my torture. I mapped out in my head where Jade's last class was and then rushed through the students to quickly make my way down the hall Jade would be walking down. I spotted her stepping around a human male who had the nerve to talk to her. Apparently, her new, enhanced, appearance was overriding the fear people usually had of her. I knew humans would either worship her, fear her even more, or both. She sneered something at him and he scurried away. My short lived jealousy took a back seat so that I could concentrate.

I slipped through the crowd and got close enough to her so I could grip her wrist. Of course by then, we had already found each other through eye contact. She smirked and raised her eyebrow in a nonverbal "I told you so". I was going to wipe that off her face. I began striding off to my destination, determined to show her how much I missed her. If I couldn't fight it, I would unleash it, and she couldn't brag that she wasn't affected because she wanted it just as much. Because of this, I was sure she wouldn't object. I dragged her up a flight of stairs and then into the empty recording studio. I let her go and turned to shut the door, flipping the lock with a flick of my wrist. I heard her drop her bag and I did the same before I spun back around to confront her. As soon as I did she had already darted forward and slammed me into the wall. I was shocked at first but I soon recovered and pushed her into the wall instead.

"I'm in charge now, West. You were right; I can't stay away from you so I'll show you just how right you are," I purred, my lips close to hers but not touching. I held her wrists to the wall so she couldn't reciprocate but she just chuckled and shook her head.

"I knew it," she whispered, her sharp gaze adding to her smug expression. I growled and captured her lips with mine. I didn't care if she thought I was weak for giving in because she was giving in too. I had a sneaking suspicion it was the main reason she started this in the first place but right now I couldn't find it in me to care. I tugged on her bottom lip gently before letting it go. Her tongue swept over it followed by her teeth. She bit her lip in a smile that told me she was clearly enjoying where this was going.

"I'll make it easy for you," she continued to taunt, unwilling to show how much I affected her no doubt. She relaxed into the wall, completely submissive for the first time since I knew her. I was almost confused by what I should do next. Her head was tilted back, delicately smooth skin glowing under the light. Her eyes were closed and lips slightly parted. Her purple streaked black hair curled around her face and lay on her shoulders. I lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, clearing her neck further. The curve of her jaw and neck drew me in. I let my hand lightly run down her soft skin while my other had reached out to place on the side of her face. Her eyes opened slowly, scrutinizing me calmly.

"You have more control than I give you credit for Vega. I would have thought you would be all over me by now like a dog in heat," she jabbed, her old smirk returning. My hand gripped her chin and made her look me straight in the eyes. The playfulness in her returned gaze fell to be replaced by sharp focus.

"Tonight is a full moon. I think we should go out and maybe run later; you in?" I asked her suggestively, my nose brushing hers but keeping eye contact. She grinned and shook her head slowly but her answer didn't correspond.

"Sure," she answered lazily. I chuckled and shook my head at her antics, my thumb idly rubbing her cheek. I loved the feel of her under my fingers.

"I promise it will be worth it," I enticed her, leaning in closer to press my cheek to hers and breathe in her ear. Her hands came up to pull mine away.

"Are you asking me out on a date with the promise of some late night fun?" she inquired, wiggling her eyebrows at the mention of fun. That sexy smirk of hers was chipping away at my restraint. I blushed slightly but I still nodded a confirmation. She chuckled in a devious way before her well defined leg came up to hook around my hip and pull me closer to her. I pressed against her, one hand bracing myself on the wall by her head and the other moving to grip her leg. My breath already hitched into a pant and my heartbeat throbbed in my ears.

She was clouding my thoughts, making me lust for her uncontrollably like every nearing and eventual appearance of the full moon. The only difference this time was the simple fact that I could indulge. I couldn't help wondering when I could finally have her in the most intimate way possible. My thoughts must have kept me too occupied because I felt her leg tighten, pressing our hips together. That tossed me out of my thoughts quickly with an aroused shudder. I leaned in and nipped at her neck as I pressed further into her with a groan. Her arms slipped around my neck, encouraging me.

"Or maybe you can't wait?" she suggested, her hands slowly dragging down my torso to unbutton my pants, slender fingers brushing my skin once in a while; her touch seductive. I let out a broken breath against her, my eyes widening.

"Jade…" I gasped, but her mouth was on mine, silencing me. Her hands left my opened pants to explore more skin under my shirt and suddenly I couldn't think. I just wanted her. I fumbled with the hem of her shirt before disconnecting the kiss so that I could pull it off her. Her nimble fingers did the same to me and soon I was pinning her to the wall with my body, skin on skin. My hands grabbed her by the waist roughly. Her hands landed on mine and moved them to her behind where I pulled her closer without hesitation just as she rocked into me. A moan broke from her lips and she threw back her head. I didn't think twice. I latched onto her shoulder with a snarl, sinking my teeth into her. The strangled cry of pleasure that tore from her had me moving against her constantly now. I could feel her reciprocating, hands tight on my lower back. I pulled away and began cleaning up the spilled blood rolling down her porcelain skin. By the time I cleaned her up she had healed with another Mark taking its place on her body.

She bared her teeth at me and pushed me back. I stumbled and she took that opportunity to tackle me to the floor. Her hands made short work of my pants while I could only manage undoing hers. Her lips were on my body now, cold and wet. I could feel the occasional scrape of her fangs as she traveled lower. Her hands caressed down my left leg before leaning in and biting into the sensitive flesh. My back arched and I whimpered. She soothed it with her tongue and then came back up to claim my mouth roughly. Her fangs nicked my bottom lip when she nipped. Her hands braced against my shoulders, grip tight. I looked up at her with lust clouded eyes and she smirk before grinding into me. It was my turn to cry out. She used my shoulders for leverage and did it again; the rough fabric of her jeans against me was pushing me close to the edge; my body highly aware and sensitive during this time. My hands held her hips tightly to encourage her to go faster so she did. I was only somewhat aware of the sounds she forced from my throat.

She kissed me when I got too loud. Her cold hands slipped under my bra and it was that added stimulus that made my body burst with pleasure. She hastily swallowed my scream with her mouth on mine. All her ministrations came to a halt, coming down with me. Her tongue swept over mine once more and then she pulled away. I was panting and out of breath but feeling so relaxed; the building sexual tension toward her since the beginning of the year sated. Her touch, the sounds she made, heck, the way she smelled as well as looked during this moment were all a factor in the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Jade absentmindedly fixed my bra and then smoothed her hands down my sweaty heaving stomach. She didn't look at all disgusted like she usually was with sweat. She looked proud and happy. Her eyes traveled up to mine, soft and loving. I reached out and pulled her in for a kiss with a hand to the back of her head. She smiled against my lips and then parted with a sigh.

"I'm going to definitely return the favor tonight," I promised her. She chuckled, her eyes smoldering again despite the frosty color taking over them.

"I look forward to it," she whispered huskily. Her tongue slid over my chin slowly, ending in a kiss to the same spot she started at.

"Missed some," she informed me with a smirk. I returned it, my hands dragging down her surrounding thighs. Her curvy figure hugged mine in a way that heated me up again. Being a wolf had pros and cons but I wasn't sure which one applied to wanting another round so soon. She must have seen it in the way I stared at her because she laughed lightly and began running her hands up and down my body with just enough pressure. It was like a massage, slow and firm, but relaxing; meant to calm me down. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and then let it out. She let her hands slip over my sides so that she could brace them on the floor. She leaned in and rested her forehead on mine, putting out the flames on my skin with the cool contact of her body. Then she got comfortable, relaxing her body fully against me, her face in the crook of my neck. Her arms were tucked by my side while mine wrapped around her. We stayed that way until my heart stopped beating so hard.

"Are you ready to get going? I'm sure your annoying talentless sister is sure to be looking for you," Jade told me calmly. I envied her lack of breathing or getting tired at the moment. I wanted to reprimand her for the comment toward my sister but I couldn't find it in me to do it so I just sighed.

"Yeah, we should get going. I have things to take care of before we can go on our date," I replied, happily pointing out what we agreed on. I could feel her smile when she kissed my neck. She pushed up and I let her go so she could stand. I grabbed onto her offered hand and she pulled me up. Once I was back on my feet she continued to pull so that I fell against her. Her arms wound around my waist.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, her gaze searching my face for clues. I shook my head and pulled away to retrieve my clothes.

"It's a surprise," I told her, leaning down to pick up my pants. She frowned and groaned her obvious disagreement.

"I don't like surprises," she told me simply, always straight to the point. I nodded but shrugged, buttoning up my pants. I bent over to get my shirt next while she put on her own.

"Too bad," I stated just as easily. Her hand squeezed my behind on her way over to sit on a chair. I yelped in shock and shot up, looking over my shoulder to glare at her.

"Surprise," she said with a smug smirk. I huffed and put on my shirt, smoothing out wrinkles on my way over to her. I sat in her lap, an arm keeping my balance around her neck. I leaned in close just enough to get her attention.

"You tricked me into this without premise so the least you could do is let me do the same for you," I softly told her, my nose brushing hers affectionately. She tried to remain stern but a smile was breaking through. She sighed and shrugged.

"Ok, why not? When do you want to go?" she caved, her hands snaking around my waist lazily. I noted that she hadn't denied tricking me. I knew it. I smiled at the thought and hummed while trying to find an answer to her question. An idea struck me and I brightened.

"I have patrol the minute night falls but I'll find a way to leave early. Then I'll take you to this place I know. I'm sure you'll like it. We can go there and then return to our lake to spend some time before morning," I proposed. She smiled, pleased with the idea.

"**Our **lake?" she repeated, an eyebrow rising in interest. I smiled sheepishly but nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I went there all the time by myself so it was my own special place but now that I've shared it with you it's yours too. Everything I have to offer is yours after all," I told her honestly. She smiled genuinely and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. I never would have labeled anything Jade did as gentle but these past few days said otherwise.

"I guess you've had a claim on me since the beginning. I mean, you did subtly but possessively scare off anyone who threatened to take me away from you," she revealed with a shrug. I blushed and looked away.

"Was I really **that** obvious?" I whispered self-consciously. She nodded and smiled wider at my discomfort.

"Don't worry, the only thing that kept me from you was my own denial. It wasn't like I was interested in anyone else and I would have told them to back the fuck off anyways," she admitted.

"I know but you're mine and I want it to stay that way," I responded firmly, my free hand holding her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"It will," she assured me. I smiled happily and kissed her. It was short and sweet. She stood with a sigh, gripping under my legs and back as she did so. She set me down and I grabbed my bag before getting the door for her. I was just about to flip the lock when she slammed me against the door. Oh man, she was going to get me riled again so I'll go crazy waiting for night to roll around. I just knew it. She played unfairly but I had always known that. It didn't make it any easier though. Her body pressed into me from behind, her arms snaking around me to hold my hands hostage. She nuzzled my neck and inhaled before letting the breath ghost over my sensitive skin. She increased the pressure of her hips on me and I squeezed my eyes tight. My body was already reacting. I rested my forehead on the door, trying to take even breaths.

"Just remember to take care of yourself pup. I wouldn't want you too tired for later," she whispered. I moaned, her teeth nipping at my skin. She chuckled and moved away, making me sway unsteadily on my feet. I shook my head and shot her an accusing glare. She only acted innocent as she picked up her bag. I flicked the lock and pulled the door open. She was about to leave but stopped by me to rest a hand on my shoulder and lean in.

"I'll see you at my place whenever you're able. I can't wait," she whispered with a burning smirk. She pecked my lips and then backed away. She gave me one of her incredibly sexy bite motions before waltzing down the hall like nothing happened. I watched her go with my mouth slack. Her hips seemed to sway extra, catching the eye of a beefy human. I locked eyes on him, hating the looks he was giving her. I waited until she passed before following her path. I shoved the ogling dude harshly into the wall behind him. He hit it solidly and then fell over, looking up at me in shock. I glowered down at him as I left. Jade had just walked out the door, shades on and hat in hand, when Trina came running up to me.

"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you! You know how worried I get when you just disappear?" she demanded, panic clear in her expression. Her hands were splayed out in front of her, showing me just how upset she was. Trina was annoying most of the time but our close knit family dynamic made her just as protective. She was generally worried about me and I appreciated it.

"It's ok Treen, I was with Jade," I amended. She rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, so that makes **everything** ok," she replied sarcastically.

"It does," I told her with a nod. She frowned and grabbed my ear, tugging me behind her. I hated when she did this. It was degrading as well as painful.

"Ow, ow, ow, Trina!" I whined, trying to get away. She only huffed and kept going. She let go when we finally made it out to her car.

"In," she ordered, pointing at the vehicle. I pouted but did as I was told. The least I could do was listen. She got in and we headed home.

"I really hope you take a shower when we get home. You are the perfect picture of a teenager who just got lucky," she said with a knowing grin. I gasped and smacked her arm, her driving unaffected by the heavy blow. She just laughed.

"What, if it's true, it's true! Plus, I can smell everything; you, her, **everything**. And don't touch me, I don't know where that hand has been and I don't want to know," she replied. I crossed my arms, trying to appear angry but I was just deeply embarrassed. Anytime a sexual topic of any kind came up and I had to talk about it with my family I always got so mortified.

"It was about time," she mumbled, making me blush.

"Trina, stop!" I pleaded, unwilling to discuss this with her. It was hard enough with our mother. She laughed at my discomfort, reminding me of Jade, and then our time alone. I sighed and held my face in my hands. Trina reached over and carefully patted my arm like I had germs or something.

"Ok, I'll stop," she relented. I let my head fall back on the headrest and closed my eyes. My plans concerning tonight churned through my mind. I had to make it memorable for her. I just hoped she would like my idea. I spent the rest of the ride home planning and going through them over again because Jade deserved all the effort I could put into it. Trying to impress her came naturally to me though; I had been doing it this long. Only now, it had to come out perfect.


	12. A Different Game

**Not a lot happens here I guess but the story is still progressing so that's good. Also, I'm beyond happy to see this hitting the same amount of reviews as GSU at its conclusion. Seriously, that's awesome. Maybe I could thank you guys by including something you might want to see happen later in the story. I can't guarantee that it will happen but if it fits I could include it. Suggestions are welcome and thanks again for the support! Right now, I'm crazy tired, but I had to get this up before going to bed. Hopefully I'll actually get a good sleep...yeah right. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

I sauntered down the hall after leaving Tori gawking in my wake. I glanced at the human who was checking me out but didn't give him my attention. I knew Tori would do something about it though. I almost laughed out loud when I heard a pained grunt. I pulled out my only protection from the sun and put them on as I walked out. A short drive home and I was happy to be back under the cover of a roof. I headed straight for my room, shutting my door as I entered and tossing my bag aside. I set my keys on my desk and got comfortable. When I was dressed in my standard undershirt and sweats I settled on finishing homework. It was weird to be doing something so normal for once. It occurred to me that some vampires and wolves probably **wanted **to be normal, but then again, they have lived that way so long it would be nice to do something that was simple. I was still pretty much new to this so it was understandable that I thought it was interesting.

When I was finished with all my work I laid back on my bed, spread out with my eyes closed. I sighed and then glanced over at my surprise gift to Tori that sat on my desk. It was pretty sappy of me to make such a thing but it **was **Tori so I knew she would love it. As much as I would never admit it, I was just as eager to make her happy. When it started getting late I could practically feel the atmosphere change. I relaxed more now that I was in my element. Fuck you sun, I'll see you tomorrow you annoying bastard. I sneered and rolled over, my thoughts going to what could happen tonight. I was just about to think up ways to get Tori to spill when I heard tapping on the window above me. I smiled and got up to shove the curtain aside. Tori pushed open the window and I held it so she could get in. As soon as the window was closed she was on me. She knocked me over on the bed and proceeded to kiss me senseless. When she pulled away she was grinning at me.

"I missed you," she whispered sincerely.

"I can see that," I replied. She laughed and rolled off me so that she lied next to me.

"Hey Tor?" I called to her. I could see the big grin that spread across her face when I said her name. I felt like being affectionate in a way I hadn't felt since Beck. I mean, I only showed a little affection for him but not to the extant I did for Tori.

"Yeah?" she replied, a smile in her tone. I sat up and tugged on her arm before getting off the bed and walking over to my desk. Being nervous was not something that happened to me often but even when I knew she would like what I made for her I couldn't help but still get nervous.

"I made this for you," I told her, gesturing to the display box I took apart. I had a set of butterflies pinned in there but with a little rearranging I managed to add them to another box and used this one to make my gift. Inside our initials were spelled out with a deck of cards. The aces were shaped into a heart between the initials. It took a lot of cutting and reshaping and gluing but it was all well worth it. Tori got up and walked over to it slowly, marveling at it. A big smile spread over her face.

"I used my favorite deck of cards. I figured, you know, when you explained how our fate is like a deck of cards and what not, I wanted to make something with them. Do you like it?" I mumbled, unsure of what she would say. I was acting like a love struck idiot but it felt good. She laughed happily and nodded, running a finger over the glass.

"I love it," she replied. She pulled me into her arms and I held on to her. When we parted she grinned and playfully began poking me in the stomach.

"Guess what?" she said gleefully, waiting for my reply. I gripped her finger in my hand to stop her and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I responded, a little of my amusement slipping through as a small smile.

"Remember when you said you knew a group of street racers?" she continued.

"Yeah," I answered, wondering why this was brought up.

"Well, let's say I know some racers too," she implied illusively. I eyed her curiously.

"Go on," I told her, intrigued.

"There are some nomads that stopped by the woods on their way out to some big party miles from here. I ran into them on patrol and asked them if I could join them in their games. They happily accepted and told me to bring whoever else I wanted," she explained, eyebrow raised in a casual smirk I had yet to see from her.

"Where does the racing come in?" I inquired, excited to have some fun for the first time in this hidden world; but I was still unclear on what it all meant.

"They race each other. You know, on foot, among other games. There are both wolves and vampires. They get along well enough because they share the same lifestyle. It's the closest to tolerance between the species that we have," she answered. I grinned in anticipation.

"Sounds exciting, let's stop by your place to drop off your gift and then head out," I told her hastily, rushing to change into something I didn't mind tearing up. I threw on my boots and gestured to Tori. She had been too busy checking me out and as a result she visibly jumped when I called to her. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to grab her gift and then exit through the window with me. We stole away into the night and ran to her house. She climbed through her window effortlessly and set the gift inside then jumped back down, landing nimbly. She set the pace out into a different direction of the woods I haven't ventured into yet. I obediently followed her lead even though I didn't have a clue where we were going. The trees and plant life were dense here. I was just about to question her when I heard snarling in the distance. It sounded like two wolves fighting. We came upon a firelight along with cheering. We pushed our way through some shrubs to see that two wolves **were** fighting. A crowd surrounded them, cheering and yelling bets.

"Fighting; bets and fighting Tori, are you sure you want to get caught up in this shit?" I asked her, suddenly protective of her well-being. In a rare show of cocky confidence she smirked and gestured for me to follow. A built wolf caught her eye and he smiled, pushing through the crowd to greet her.

"Vega, I see you're back; and with a friend too," he welcomed with a heavy accent, glancing at me. I stood tall, rigid and unapproachable as ever. I wanted him to know I wasn't to be taken lightly. I also didn't like him calling her by her last name. That was **my **thing. He seemed to notice my obvious behavior because he laughed.

"Fiery aren't you? Hey Vega, you didn't tell me you hung out with a vamp," he teased, a look in his eyes suggesting he knew we were more than just friends. Tori shyly nodded and laid a hand on my arm. Before she could reply I reached up to grab her hand in my own and held it. His eyes briefly followed the motion, staring thoughtfully, before flicking to me.

"Got any races or fights I could try my hand at hot shot? If you have cards I'm sure I can beat you all at poker," I challenged him. He raised a thick dark eyebrow and laughed again.

"We have all that and more. You know, I like you already, very bold. I'm Mason, nice to meet you," he said with an open and playful grin. He held out a wide hand and I took it. I felt him trying to squeeze tightly so I added pressure, making him yelp. I released his hand and he brought it back to massage feeling back into it.

"Hell, you're a newborn. No one could take a hand shake from me without flinching let alone hurting me," he commented, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm not here to cause trouble if that's what you think," I shot back.

"Mason, we came to join the games like everyone else. That's all," Tori added. He looked at her with a grimace.

"Why are you even willing to hang out with rogues like us anyway Vega; doesn't your daddy not approve of such conduct?" he half joked half sneered. Tori growled low and stepped forward to shove him in the chest. He bared his teeth and advanced on her but I was already between them. I wasn't comfortable with his burly frame getting anywhere near her slight one. The full moon was toying with Tori again and probably him as well. I hadn't ever seen her more willing to pick a fight than those occasional moments she was affected by the moon. I just didn't know it was the moon's fault in the past. Now I knew and I was ready to back her up should she get herself into any trouble.

"Back off," I warned; my fangs on display and my body ready to pounce. It didn't like the vibes I was getting from him at all. He was a threat. The tension seemed to attract the other's attention because they grouped around us yelling a chant for us to fight.

"How about we loosen up with a race first shall we? Then I challenge you to a fight," he proposed with a confident one sided smile. I scoffed at him and straightened. The crowd dispersed at the mention of no fight occurring at the moment, grumbling in disappointment.

"I say we race, play a game of poker, and then end with a fight. Best two out of three wins," I bargained. He hummed in thought and then shrugged.

"Fine by me; what about you Vega?" he questioned, looking at Tori. I snarled at his use of her last name. I had enough of that. Tori opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off.

"First of all, you don't call her Vega, or **anything** at all for that manner. Second, I'm your opponent so there isn't anyone else you need to worry about," I spat at him. He raised his hands and shrugged casually.

"No need to get defensive," he assured me.

"Whatever," I tossed at him dismissively. He only smiled in an arrogant manner before walking away. Tori slipped her hand from mine, making me look over at her worried expression.

"What?" I asked, concerned but downplaying it.

"We just got here and already we're picking a fight. I had hoped we could have fun with the games and that's it," she remarked, clearly unhappy with the way things had gone so far.

"Fighting **is **fun. Besides, I'm just getting started. You're right, I'm going to like being here," I told her. She shook her head and sighed.

"I didn't realize you were this confrontational," she responded. I laughed and pulled her in for a short but firm kiss.

"I can be when I want to. Now, are you joining the race?" I asked her, completely at ease despite the sort of deal I initiated. She shook her head half-heartedly and then tugged me in the direction the other racers were going in. As we walked she began warning me about taking things too far; her worry wart tendencies and protective instinct kicking in; charming.

"You know, I've gotten into things like this when I was still human and I got out ok on my own. I wouldn't pick fights if I didn't know how to handle them. I'm not stupid Tori," I responded easily, remembering the few times I actually raised alarms when showing up at home bruised and bloody. I did a good job covering the mess when I returned to school but I was still sore. It was a fun way to let my famous temper loose as well as earn some money on the side. Those were the days I was lost in rebellion. The days when I acquired my tattoo and piercings just to spite my parents. I had learned from those experiences to be the more controlled individual I am today. Needless to say, I still knew how to fight.

"Jade, you could have been killed!" Tori exclaimed in slight panic.

"I've only ever been in five fist fights and turned out the winner three times with a bruised body and a broken arm once before. Nothing to worry about," I helpfully shared. She looked at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth but said nothing more.

"So, Jade is it? The name's Nathan," a lithe purebred vampire standing next to us greeted suddenly. His voice sounded casual but amiable. I turned to analyze him. He looked like a student in some prestigious private boarding school. His button up shirt and pants were immaculate, out of place in a setting like this. He had short but wavy black hair that might have put Becks fluffy hair to shame. His kind hazel eyes were sincere and calm. He held out a hand patiently, a polite smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, your highness? Isn't this crowd a little too rowdy for you?" I shot at him, crossing my arms and ignoring his hand.

"Nah, I come here all the time. My friend and I love to play cards here. The races are ok and the fights are horrible but we can rake in a good pile of dough in cards," he explained.

"We should play then," I offered.

"You play? It's nice to meet someone else who appreciates a fine game of cards. Oh look, there she is. Emily!" he called to a girl walking over to us. She looked like she could be in a private boarding school too but there was something about her that screamed Northridge. The blond had her long hair half up and half down, held up by braids. Her eyes were blue and calculative. She had a small but appreciative smile directed at Nathan.

"We found ourselves a fellow gambler," he told her when she stopped by his side.

"Jade West, I know you," she greeted, eyeing me up and down. Her confident gaze made me feel uneasy for unknown reasons and I unconsciously blocked Tori somewhat with my body.

"Yeah, I recognize you too. You go to Hollywood Arts don't you?" I responded warily. She nodded and held out a hand.

"Emily, from your creative writing class," she introduced herself, but just like Nathan I ignored the gesture. Tori was oddly quiet behind me so I glanced over at her to see she was pinning the couple down with a thoughtful gaze. I wondered if she was studying them in the same manner I was. I looked from one purebred vampire to the other and then scented the air curiously. They were comfortable around each other but they certainly weren't Bonded. That chick seriously needed to learn how to keep her eye fucking to a minimum though. I was sure Tori didn't like her looking at me like that and I sure as hell didn't like it when she looked at Tori like that. It was like she found something incredibly attractive and interesting to set her sights on. Almost like a collector who just found something rare. And everyone called **me** a freak.

"I would challenge you to a fight but I'm sure a priss like you would default and ask for something fair like playing cards. It figures," I taunted, showing her I wasn't going to put up with her. I saw her bristle and knew I got her. Nathan glanced at her and imperceptibly shook his head, warning her to back down. Oh, so we **did **have a fighter after all.

"Jade, don't," Tori whispered, gripping my forearm. I couldn't tell if she was worried or just reacting from the strange vibe we both felt from this wack job.

"Challenge accepted. I'll take you on after the race," she shot back confidently.

"Deal," I agreed without hesitation. She glared at me sharply before turning on her heel and walking away, Nathan tagging along after her.

"Jade, you still have a fight with Mason," Tori reminded me. I nodded.

"I know. She'll think twice about messing with me when I kick her ass after I kick his," I replied, continuing our walk to the starting line. Tori shook her head but sighed in defeat.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this but I wish you would take care of yourself more often. You're too self-destructive for my nerves," she commented. I laughed and pulled her close. I looked up and caught Emily eyeing us, already gathered among the crowd with Nathan by her side. The bitch probably flaunts around with him like she owns him; just a piece of jewelry. She wanted it and got it just to have it to show off. Poor fool probably goes along with it because he doesn't have anyone else. I waited until we fell into a staring contest of sorts and then broke it by pulling Tori to me and kissing her. She was caught off guard for a second but responded just as eagerly.

I grinned at her before I kissed her one last time; tucking her under my arm comfortably. She reached up to hold my hand resting on her shoulder. We had stopped to stand on the other side of the crowd but I didn't miss the way Emily looked like she wanted to kill someone. What was her problem anyway? I chalked it up to her need to collect everything of value because she was a stuck up punk who wanted everything for herself. I gave her one last purposefully innocent smile and then turned my attention to a purebred wolf who had separated from the crowd. He stood on a tree stump and waved his hands for silence. The rules of the race were about to begin.

* * *

**Emily is one weird chick I know. Funny thing is, she just happened. I wasn't even planning her at all. I think I just subconsciously wanted more people to piss Jade off. Nathan on the other hand was planned because I also wanted an ally or friend based in the supernatural side of things. Ok, now that this is out of the way I'm going to go pass out.**


	13. Black Jack and War

**If you have time check out the new one shot I'm going to put up as soon as I read through it once more. This chapter actually reminded me to get it done since they share a common theme. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

The crowd all stopped talking to hear what the announcer was going to say. I felt Jade tense in anticipation next to me. Her tendency to get into trouble on purpose just for the thrill of it irritated me sometimes. It was just like that time we had been thrown in a Yerbanian prison full of vampires and wolves who had done worse things than hitting the Chancellor in the eye with a shoe malfunction or murdering his octopus. I almost revealed what I was to my friends a few times due to threats against Jade. Namely in the form of Sheba, a very big and strong female wolf, though she didn't look it, who I somewhat befriended. I was worried for my friends too but my Bond mate always came first. Jade had practically fried my nerves with her suicidal way of angering the inmates; especially Sheba. I shook my head at the memory and trained my eyes on the announcer.

"Anyone participating in the race through the forest line up right here," he called, gesturing to two boulders spaced apart from each other like a crude form of starting line. Jade grinned confidently and squeezed my hand before making her way through the crowd. I sighed and watched on in reserved worry. I knew Jade was capable of taking care of herself but I couldn't help it. I saw Mason trade glares with her as he pushed people out of the way to stand by her. I was really beginning to dislike him. There was just something that set me off since I met him but I couldn't place it.

"Ok contestants, no foul play that results in severe injury. Let's keep this challenging but relatively safe. The last thing I need is the Council snooping," he reminded everyone. I could practically feel eyes glance at me once in a while. Being the daughter of the leader had its pros and cons but right now I wished I wasn't so noticeable.

"On my mark…ready…set…go!" the announcer yelled, swinging his arm down and sending the racers shooting forward. Mason moved to shove Jade but she darted out of his attempt and gained the upper hand. The trees had been marked with red X's to show the way. The racers passed the most visible one and then disappeared deep into the surrounding foliage. I nervously wrung my hands, the habit I always fell into when I felt at all on edge. I scuffed my feet in the grass under me before turning away with the rest of the dissipating spectators. They each took a place in the other challenges offered but I wandered over to a wide flat rock to sit and wait for the racers to get back. I heard things like this could take a long time depending on what happened out there. I didn't know about the others but I knew Jade could play dirty if she wanted to so I had faith she would be fine.

"She'll be fine," a familiar voice spoke near me, reaffirming my thoughts. I looked up to see Nathan smiling down at me.

"I know she will. Where's Emily?" I inquired suspiciously. I had a feeling I knew where but it still made me groan when he answered.

"She's racing of course. That girl has a serious competitive streak. By the way she butted heads with Jade tells me she's just as competitive," he commented. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, that's Jade. She isn't happy until she's proven a point whether it gets her killed or not," I replied sadly. He chuckled and took a seat in the grass next to the rock I perched on.

"Want to pass the time with a quick game of black jack? No money so I won't clean you out," he promised with a playful smile. I glanced at him curiously, wondering how such a soft spoken and nice vampire was with someone as abrasive as Emily. I guess anyone would say the same about me and Jade but our Bond was the simple answer. No matter how different we were we were meant to be.

"Sure, I'm already broke so no worries there," I responded with a laugh. He smiled and got to his feet.

"I would think you get money, and anything else really, from your father," he admitted. I shook my head as I got to my feet.

"I don't ask for much. I'm content with the simple things," I told him. He stuck his hand in his pockets and nodded.

"Sure, sure," he replied easily, leading me over to a group of tables. We took a seat with another vampire. The dealer was a half-breed wolf with a serious expression. He dealt the cards and I couldn't help but remember the significance of them to me. A few rounds of black jack later and I was happily joking with Nathan and the other vampire who joined in. She was a brunette half-breed with a brand of humor I enjoyed. She wore cargo pants and layered tank tops with her long dark brown hair pulled back, some pieces escaping to frame her face. Her ears were pierced, the right adorned with two rings higher up on her ear. She had deep green eyes and a British accent. Her name was Lara, and Nathan seemed to really hit it off with her.

I was just about to comment on a joke she told us and then set down my hand to announce I won when a giant cracking sound broke through the din of the surrounding conversations. It sounded like a tree snapping in half, and by the way the forest seemed to move around us, it was. Everyone looked up to see Jade darting past the last tree on the path and skidding between the rocks that signaled she had made it back to the finish line first. Mason barreled through next, heaving and furious. He ran right for Jade, halfway through his transformation. I bristled instantly and growled, throwing back my seat to rush over. Jade hissed at Mason who advanced on all fours. I was almost there when the rest of the racers came in, skidding to a halt to watch the spectacle.

"Let's get right to the fight shall we?" Mason snarled, grabbing at Jade. She scrambled away but Mason burst into his full wolf form and bounded in front of her. He slammed a claw into her side, throwing her backwards on the ground. Her shirt tore and blood ran but she healed quickly. I tried pushing through the crowd that gathered and cheered. A hand pulled me back and I spun around to yell at the person keeping me from my mate when I realized it was Lara.

"You can't intervene. I've been hanging around here long enough to know. Once a challenge is accepted and begins there is no help unless the fight began with two on two," she warned. Her understanding green gaze pleaded with me and made me wonder what someone like her was doing hanging around these savages too. I sighed but nodded reluctantly, looking back to see Jade had a hold of Mason around the neck. She wrestled him to the ground but he rolled over on his back, upsetting her footing. He then flung her around so that he pinned her to the ground. His jaws clamped on her shoulder and she cried out in pain. She was struggling to get out of his tight grip on her, the crowd cheering them on while I was going to die of a heart attack. Jade was smart though, as I always knew she was. She was also not above playing dirty I reminded myself once more. Her hands clawed at the grass until dirt was upheaved.

She grabbed a fist full and tossed it back into Mason's eyes. He reared back with a howl and a shake of his head. She quickly got to her feet and jumped at him, the force of her tackle actually slammed him into the ground. Her teeth went for his neck, white ivory glistening, when another wolf joined the fray. It was a female. She snatched Jade by the neck and tossed her aside. Jade hit the ground hard and rolled, coming to a halt on her back. The female wolf licked at Mason's muzzle. Even though Jade only managed to cut him across the chest in the scuffle, she treated him like he was gravely injured. I scented the air to realize they were Bonded. I looked over at Jade who was just picking herself up. I darted over to her, pulling away from Lara. The battle was already interrupted so I had no qualms about stepping in. I held Jade by her upper arms as soon as I was close enough.

"Geez Jade, don't do that! No more fighting! I can't sit by and watch you get hurt!" I yelled at her. She smirked lazily and dusted off her clothes.

"I'm fine pup, no worries," she replied. I took one look at her blood spattered clothes and shook my head. Jade only smiled but it was replaced with a hard edged glare when her eyes landed on something over my shoulder. I turned and shielded Jade, confronting the female wolf who stopped the fight. She had long blond hair and piercing, cold, winter blue eyes. A snarl twisted her fair features. Mason stood behind her, shoulders squared. As soon as the fighting had stopped the crowd watched on in silence.

"I won't have my mate fight like this," she spat. I tensed at her tone. She made it seem like it was Jade's fault.

"Mason challenged her! If anything **he **asked for it and I don't like my mate fighting either for your information!" I retorted. She just sneered and turned away, returning to Mason's side.

"We still have a game of black jack to attend to," Mason panted heavily.

"Fuck off Mason, you're a poor sport and I'm not going to waste my time on you!" Jade snarled. His Bond mate stiffened before pushing Mason back who was trying to get at Jade.

"Sabine, let me go! That fucking vampire deserves this!" he shouted. However, Sabine shook her head and stroked his hair back, giving him a pleading look. He grunted and shot daggers at Jade before giving in.

"This isn't over newborn. You better watch your back," he threatened ominously.

"Enough Mason," Sabine scolded. Jade snickered and draped an arm over my shoulder at the exchange between Mason and Sabine. Sabine gave him a look that clearly meant she really did have enough. Then the two walked away, taking wolf form, and bounding into the forest. I watched the big burly dark brown wolf and the slim grey wolf disappear before turning to Jade and smacking her arm.

"Shit Vega let it go. You knew I would be fighting him," she said, turning away to rest against a tree with a sigh. The crowd began to part, two vampires deciding to duke it out so that the attention was on them.

"Yes but…he could have really hurt you and I was scared," I told her truthfully. Jade smiled softly and pulled me closer so that she could hug me.

"I'm fine," she assured me. I nodded and let her go just as Nathan, Emily, and Lara walked over.

"You owe me a fight too newborn," Emily commented with crossed arms. Jade gently removed me as I took a step between them.

"Excuse me, but what place did you come in?" Jade taunted scathingly. Emily was instantly provoked. Lara tugged on Nathan's hand when he tried to reason with the livid vampire but it was no use. He saw this and sighed, turning away to follow Lara back to the card tables. Emily spared him a quick glance, frowned, but didn't seem to care otherwise. Her attention was back on Jade.

"Dismiss your dog and let's get this over with," Emily challenged. Jade bared her teeth, angered at the slander towards me.

"Watch it," she warned. Emily only cocked a brow and raised her hands in a come forward gesture. Jade pushed me further aside and launched at her, the two collapsing onto the ground. They each got a swipe at the other's face before they fell into wrestling each other for the upper hand. Their claws raked over skin as they struggled, Jade bit into Emily's arm when she had almost pinned Jade down. She lashed out at Jade's eyes in retaliation but Jade jumped away to avoid the damage. Emily took advantage of the slight vulnerability to tear into Jade's side. Her fingers hit bone, using it as leverage to drag Jade off her feet. She hit the ground hard, flinching. Emily straddled her and proceeded to tear at Jade further when I darted forward with a growl. I skid to a halt when Jade suddenly speared Emily under her jaw with her fingers and gripped her jaw bone like a handle, her fingers showing in her mouth. Emily's eyes widened in shock before Jade threw her off. She crouched down on one knee, still holding onto the other vampire.

"If you don't admit defeat I'll tear your fucking jaw off!" she threatened fiercely. Emily's gaze hardened but even she knew when it was over. She nodded and Jade retreated. She held a hand to her side where the huge gash that tore her open was slow to heal. Even if the fight with Mason was stopped, he still got in a few hits on her. In a way, she really did beat Emily while injured from the other fight. I was proud but completely done with this whole place. I regretted bringing her here now. Nathan and Lara ran over at that moment. Nathan tried helping Emily but she refused, yelling and pushing him away. She stalked off, leaving Nathan to mope. Lara sighed with a shake of her head and patted his back.

"Let's get going shall we? I'll accompany you home if you want," she offered. He smiled sadly but nodded.

"Thanks, I'd like that," he replied. I propped Jade up against my own body and began the slow process of walking.

"We so have to do this again," she told me with a playful but bloody smile.

"You're crazy," I responded, shaking my head in disbelief. She laughed heartily but nodded.

"This was better than the Gorilla Club any day and you know how much I liked spending my time there," she pointed out.

"Yeah, how about we go back there instead?" I suggested but Jade disagreed.

"That place is boring now. It isn't so death defying as here," she replied. I could hear the teasing in her tone and rolled my eyes. Lara glanced at me and Jade before jogging over to catch up.

"Hey, just wanted to exchange numbers. I want to keep in touch," Lara asked us, a shy but hopeful smile on her face. I returned the smile warmly and nodded.

"Sure," I agreed. Her smile brightened before she pulled out her phone and I told her both my number and Jade's who frowned at my side.

"Who said I wanted her to have our number?" she demanded, her soft gaze on me betraying her angry expression. Lara however was not versed in Jade's way of speaking and panicked instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she rushed to apologize but Jade cut her off with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'm just fucking with you. It would be nice to have another vampire around who isn't planning something devious," she amended. Lara relaxed but then turned curious.

"Planning?" she wondered.

"It's nothing. Listen, take care of Nathan yeah? You guys really hit it off," Jade told her, a suggestive grin directed at the suddenly shy half-breed. Nathan was busy looking around for Emily and just returned to Lara's side when he heard this. If vampires could blush he would be. Jade let go of me and leaned on Lara, two hands braced on her right shoulder so she could whisper dramatically.

"We all know she doesn't deserve him and treats him unfairly. Plus, they aren't Bonded. He's all yours," she teased, patting her back. Lara looked from Jade to Nathan and back again with wide, embarrassed eyes. Jade just laughed and pushed her closer to Nathan.

"Let me know if you two want to hang out again. You can give Nathan our numbers," Jade told her with a smile before taking my hand.

"Ok, see you two later," Lara responded softly with a nod.

"See ya," Nathan said, waving to us.

"Bye," I replied. I turned away and Jade followed, but I didn't miss when Lara slowly took Nathan's hand in her own. He looked at her with a happy grin and she looked away but had a smile too. I hoped those two worked out. They were so cute together. We walked at a slow pace back towards town.

"Look at that, Jade West helping someone," I pointed out, swinging our arms between us. Jade snatched her hand back and crossed her arms.

"I was not, I was trying to make her look like an idiot," she denied.

"No, you actually got along with Lara and wanted to help her out," I said with certainty. Jade only groaned and shoved my shoulder.

"So, are we going to the lake?" she asked hopefully. I could practically hear the suggestive undertones and my smile widened.

"Yeah, if you still feel up to it," I told her, my eyes studying her slightly labored stride. Jade's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm up to it all right," she mumbled, leaning in close and pressing a kiss on my jaw. I melted against her and she laughed. We continued to make our way out into town, keeping close to the outskirts, and then back into the forest closer to the lake. I couldn't wait to spend some quality time with my Bond mate.

* * *

**Nathan and Lara are based off two of my favorite adventure game characters. Can you guess who they are? I think it's pretty obvious...**


	14. What's The Next Move?

**I am truly sorry this took so long. So much has been happening since the last time I updated up to now. I'll make it up to you guys by updating for sure in the next 2-3 days. I hope the One Shots did something in the way of keeping you busy. If not, well I tried. I guess it would be too much to ask at this point but I'd like to see this hit triple digits with reviews since I came close on my last multi chapter story. I could even make that accomplishment a reward and update as soon as I hit the mark. Also, I'm still open to ideas because they might help this progress. Who knows, you may be the one to help me strike inspiration gold and then I'll be writing like I can't stop lol. Again, sorry for the ridiculous wait (cuz I don't like when stories take too long to update, even if they are my own). On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

As Tori would say, thank the Maker we got to stop by that place. It was fun in a strange way. I didn't really like that ass Mason and his mate was just being protective so I couldn't really blame her for anything. As for that bitch Emily, I hated her guts. I won't hesitate to beat her up again the next time she decides it's a good idea to mess with me. The plus side to all that mess was meeting Nathan and Lara. I hope those two stick together and Nathan ditches Emily. Even I have to admit he deserves better. Tori and I began to trek deeper into the woods in the direction of our lake. We were making good progress until we both froze at the same time. The sound of quick moving steps had alerted us. We halted, unmoving but listening intently. When there were no more sounds we slowly began walking again, if a little hesitant.

"I didn't imagine that right?" Tori questioned, glancing around in a way that reminded me of an animal on edge. Her shoulders were bunched defensively and her nose was flaring.

"No, I heard it too. Wait, I know that scent," I replied, freezing again to take in a deep breath. She looked at me with furrowed brows but her eyes widened when they flicked over my shoulder.

"Heads up!" she warned me. I instinctively jumped aside and spun around so that I faced the threat. The figure that leapt out of cover tackled Tori now that I had dodged the attack. The scent as well as the familiar build told me exactly who it was. Beck briefly held Tori down but she quickly tossed him aside with a vicious snarl.

"Beck, what the fuck?" I growled, striding over to him. He picked himself up and shot a glare at me before I shoved him on his ass.

"Jade, please reconsider. I don't want you getting hurt; especially since I'm ordered to bring him Tori," he begged me with a sad, pitiful, expression that would have had me giving in had it been the past. All it did now was annoy me.

"Who? And are you out of your mind? Beck, get over it!" I yelled, my hands balling into fists I wanted to use on him. He stood and gripped my arms in his wide hands.

"But when she's gone you'll need me to take care of you," he told me desperately.

"What?" Tori asked, walking over to us. Her eyes flashed angrily with a yellow tint to the normally soft brown. Her teeth were sharp and her hands curled into claws. It was the most on edge I had ever seen Tori.

"Good work Beckett. I'll take it from here," a condescending, yet highly courteous voice spoke from behind us. A very well dressed purebred vampire appeared from the surrounding trees with Mason following next to him. Tori sucked in a surprised breath of recognition next to me. I couldn't properly dwell on what that meant so I dismissed it to stay focused. I tensed, my teeth grinding while I glared daggers at Mason. The vibes I got from him were proven true. What a fucking lap dog.

"I bet Sabine has no idea you're in league with overthrowing your own Council," Tori accused with narrowed eyes and her teeth bared.

"Overthrow the Council? Is this what this is all about?" I questioned in confusion. I thought of the text Tori had sent, something she talked with Trina about. Tori had told me Trina was in charge of records. She would know of something like this happening in the past. Was this what she was talking about?

"Tori, what's going on?" I demanded, finally questioning her. Tori shifted uncomfortably before facing me.

"I was going to tell you what Trina and I suspected but I didn't want to ruin our time out by telling you now so I had planned to tell you another time. Trina and I think someone set up the attack on you to distract the Council while the group in question could infiltrate it and overthrow my father. I didn't know who it was but I knew Beck had to be a part of it. I needed proof first to accuse him and I guess I have it now," Tori explained, glancing at Beck hatefully after her explanation.

"Bravo young one. You figured it all out, but the real question is, can you get back to your father to warn him?" the mysterious vampire questioned. Tori crouched into attack position and growled threateningly.

"You wanna pick a fight then let's go," I taunted, following her example. Mason grinned and stepped forward.

"I'll fight this feisty vamp master," he volunteered, eager to pick up where we left off. Beck circled around to stand by the vampire's left side. His eyes were locked on Tori. I doubted he would be able to do any damage to any of us. I found myself worrying about them both when the gravity of the situation hit me. Beck was misguided and hopeful that this traitor would be able to help him get me back. I was sure that included killing Tori and if that was the case Beck would be the one to be taken out. I frowned at the thought but I couldn't see it any other way. Tori had a higher place in my heart than him. The best I could hope for was that he would be able to escape before he got himself killed.

"Mason, go forward. Remember, Sabine will never know," the vampire encouraged. He grinned, letting out a howl as he shifted in a blink of an eye. He was eager to get in another fight.

"Beck, go," the vampire ordered next. Beck began advancing on Tori, his dark brown eyes hard and set on my Bond mate. I shifted toward them but when Mason snapped at me I had to set my attention back on him. I managed to exchange a worried gaze with Tori who was clearly at odds with fighting Beck as well. I knew she felt the same way I did though. The protection of a Bond mate came first above all.

"Happy fighting," the vampire behind this whole scheme addressed us with a bow. He began to turn away but I snarled and darted forward to try and stop him. He blurred over to me faster than I could get to him and had me by the neck in an instant.

"A temperamental newborn like yourself could never match Tanner St. Claire," he stated confidently.

"You traitor," Tori accused. His smug grin grew as he lowered me back to the ground so I could at least stand. My hands gripped his arm, trying to free myself, but his hold was firm.

"Mason, she's all yours," he said, dragging me closer to the big wolf towering over us both. Tanner flung me at him, and Mason surged forward to latch his teeth into my stomach. Tanner blurred into the trees soon after. I hissed in pain and struck for Mason's eyes. He reflexively released me and I put distance between us as fast as I could. I backed away to stand by Tori who roared furiously as her body burst into her own wolf form. I caught Beck taking a few steps back in surprise, making me smirk. Tori slunk around me on all fours to face Mason. I turned to face Beck.

"Let's level the playing field," I suggested, Tori growled in agreement next to me. Beck shrugged and crouched, a deadly look in his eyes. I never thought I would be facing Beck like this but here I was. I threw away all my insecurities and returned the deadly intentions. I may have been close to Beck at one point but threatening my mate drew the line. Almost at the same time, Beck and Mason lunged. I saw Tori collide with Mason out of the corner of my eyes before I jumped at Beck. We locked hands, both of us having gone for the throat but meeting each other halfway instead. We stood straining against each other, Beck slowly crumbling under my naturally superior strength.

"Beck, don't do this," I warned him, gritting my teeth angrily. He grunted as I tried to upset his balance but he held steady after a slight stumble.

"If I can't have you Jade, no one can. Besides that, I agree that vampires should have just as good a chance at being leader of the Council as wolves. It isn't right! Yes, I planned for you to be changed but it was supposed to help you; make you see the error of the wolves' ways. Instead, you fall in love with one! The daughter of the very man we hope to dethrone," he stated bitterly. He was delusional! I tightened my grip on his hands, a muscle in his jaw jumping as indicator I was hurting him.

"Beck, the wolves aren't oppressing anyone! They brainwashed you! You aren't seeing things clearly! For fuck's sake I was already bonded to Tori before you even changed me! How did you think you would win me if you killed her? The only thing that would happen is happening now; don't you see that?" I demanded. He shook his head forcefully and roared. He shoved me back and then slammed into me, throwing us both to the ground. We struggled against each other's hold. I knew I was hesitant to hurt him still. As wrong as I knew his choices were I couldn't yet bring myself to harm him.

"Beck please!" I pleaded one last time. I forced him off me and pinned him down on the ground. He sunk his teeth in my arm and I pulled away; the action opening me up to releasing him. He disengaged and swung, his claws tearing across my shoulder as I jumped away. A cry of pain and a whimper made me look over at Tori. Both wolves had blood slicked through their fur. Some of it came directly from open wounds while most of it was just from the other's injuries. Tori, however, was limping badly. He was easily bigger than her and stronger. Her agility and smaller frame allowed her better movement but it seemed she took a heavy hit. Beck took advantage of my vulnerability and pounced. His teeth found my neck, locking into my flesh and tearing. He pinned me to the ground just as Mason slammed Tori into a tree. It cracked and fell over but I didn't miss the resounding crack that came from Tori's body as well. She didn't get back up. Mason howled into the still air, triumphant.

"We won Jade. Just let her go and come with me. I don't want him turning on you if you continue to fight us," Beck begged, but I wasn't listening. Everything seemed to be unimportant compared to the injured wolf lying across the grass. Nothing mattered any more as I felt my rational mind slip away. Intense fury burned in me and I let it take over. My vision shifted into sharp focus and I locked my gaze on Beck who flinched at the very look I shot him. A feral snarl tore from my lips as I gripped Beck by the throat, easily subduing him. He tried to get out of my grasp but my sharp claws had already torn into him. I went for his neck first with my own teeth and then struck his stomach, my nails tearing into him effortlessly. I had him on his back the next second and gripped his arm in my hands, ready to tear off the first limb when a huge force hit me.

Mason had a hold of me, I realized through my rage. He tossed me on the ground but I was already up and on him. I slammed into him forcefully, sending him careening into a tree behind him. It promptly splintered and fell over, leaving a jagged edge to the bottom half still standing. Without hesitating I dug my claws in Mason's chest, hauled him from the base of the tree and impaled his body on the remains of the wide tree trunk. He whimpered and tried to tear at me but I only pushed harder. His claws locked on my shoulders but the last shove made him go deathly still, his claws sliding off harmlessly. I turned my attention back to Beck but found he was already gone, the coward. I rushed to Tori, panic rising quickly. She was breathing heavily and every exhale brought out a whistling whine. All the uncontrollable rage I had experienced leaked out of me at the sight of her.

"Tori," I called to her, kneeling next to her so I could run a hand over her head. She opened her eyes and pain translated through the half lidded gaze.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, looking around at the injuries that weren't healing fast enough. What was wrong? Why wasn't she healing?

"Tori, you need to change back and talk to me. Where can I take you?" I questioned, a painful knot forming in my stomach from worry. She shuddered before her body resumed its human form. She looked worse than before. Her fur wasn't covering the damage now.

"It hurts so much Jade," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut when a painful shiver made her flinch. Her body was constantly trembling now.

"Careful, don't push yourself. Just tell me what I can do," I pleaded with her frantically, holding a hand on her shoulder to keep her immobile.

"My mother…" she forced out. I nodded and gently gathered her in my arms. She groaned and pressed her face into my shoulder.

"Tori, what did he do?" I questioned, feeling like something more than the visible injuries were hurting her.

"He had silver," she muttered into me, refusing to put space between us. It seemed to comfort her the closer we were.

"What? How did he do that without hurting himself?" I asked her incredulously. She shuddered again, more violently than before. Her hazy eyes found mine with some trouble focusing. The usually bright and clear brown were glassy. She was sweating profusely now and having trouble breathing.

"I don't know, but he had his claws coated in it somehow. When he attacked I could feel it burning my skin and crippling me. I knew I couldn't win once I realized what it was. He would have killed me if-" she tried to explain but I silenced her softly. I didn't want to hear anything that had to do with Tori dying. I was more than happy to have killed the bastard responsible but Beck got away and Sabine would surely be after me when she found out what I had done but I ignored the side effects and focused on Tori.

"Not yet Tori. I'll get you help. He hasn't won anything. Just try to relax and tell me where I can go to help you," I told her. I listened to her instructions carefully as I began a fast paced stride towards town. I was on auto pilot, determined to get Tori the help she needed with nothing else in mind. Not even the slowly rising sun would put me off at this point. I broke into a run after Tori fell unconscious. She almost didn't get all the information out in time before her body succumbed to the poisonous silver. It turns out the hospital her mother specialized at was in a separate but distinct building right next to the human's hospital. How they managed to do that I had no clue but upon stepping foot in the general vicinity nurses surrounded me in seconds, vampires, I had sensed. They hurled questions at me all at once while others had a stretcher ready. I set Tori down and growled.

"Hey, shut up and let me answer!" I demanded. They fell silent with offended frowns but I didn't care. My mate was in danger and I had to act fast.

"She's been poisoned with silver," I told them. At the mention of silver they raced Tori inside, shouting orders. I instantly ran to catch up.

"Are you a family member?" a nurse who fell into step with me asked.

"I'm her Bond mate," I corrected tersely.

"Even better," the nurse commented. She made a note on her clipboard before grabbing my arm and bringing me to a stop which made me nearly lash out in frustration. Tori disappeared behind double doors and I lost sight of her. I moved to shove the nurse away when she steadied me with a firm grip on my upper arms.

"Jade, stop struggling please," she commanded firmly. I froze, not because she said so, but because she knew my name.

"What?" I questioned.

"We know who you are and we know Tori. We've known her since she was a newborn pup. We keep close tabs on her at all times seeing how she's our leader, as well as head doctor's, daughter. Therefore, anything or anyone that's associated with Tori we also know. We know you are her Bond mate," she explained. I only grew more frustrated at hearing this.

"Then why the hell did you ask? Shouldn't I be allowed to be with her?" I demanded, my nails digging into my hand, trying to restrain myself from any violent outburst. I couldn't explain the wary and unfocused thoughts my brain sent out but the nurse seemed to because she calmly shook her head.

"I was told you were a human not a vampire so I asked to make sure but you are clearly Marked if my senses are correct," she observed. I gave her a hard glare and a growl, my patience waning.

"As for seeing Tori I can't allow that. The doctor needs room to do what needs to be done and you need to feed. It isn't helping your thinking process and your acting on primal instinct more than reason. We'll have you checked in as well," she went on. She led me through the double doors on the other side of the room with a small amount of force. The crazy need to fight anyone I came in contact with grew. It must be due to the combination of panic and hunger festering inside me at the moment. I really hoped Tori would be ok or I was afraid I was going to lose the last tether of control I had left.


	15. Still In The Game

**Hey, just like I said I updated faster. Oh my, I finally got into the three digits! I'm so happy. Enough about me though, hopefully this makes up for the long wait for the other one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

I could practically feel the Bond coiling uncertainly as I was lead through the sterile, white halls. One minute it was strong and then the next minute it fell into something that made my stomach drop into anxiousness; it was weakening. I hugged my suddenly aching body and groaned. The sharp need made me recoil from the nurse as I stopped in my tracks. She glanced at me warily with furrowed brows. Her hand lifted to console me or something but I jerked away, refusing contact like a suspicious animal. I wanted nothing more than to shove her away and find Tori. That and the ever present need to find blood, which had just taken a jarring turn into bloodlust, was not helping.

"You aren't going to make it," she whispered, tone rigid. I couldn't comprehend what she meant. I was too occupied with my eyesight which began blanking out. I was aware of a growl rumbling from somewhere. I briefly considered if it was me but then I blacked out. When I came back into consciousness for a few seconds I glimpsed a hallway in chaos before I was roughly restrained. I blacked out again and woke up with déjà vu. The only difference being I was strapped to a hospital bed. I looked around at my surroundings, my gaze landing on a reflective metal tray resting on the small table next to the bed. My eyes were an icy blue which meant only one thing. I had blacked out just as Tori warned me I might should the hunger take over. I didn't even realize just how much it had done so because I was so worried for Tori.

I was halfway through wondering how much damage I caused when the door opened. The scent of Tori calmed me and I was more than ready to see her step in but at the last minute I detected a different scent. It was new but surprisingly still calming as it reminded me of Tori's yet it wasn't. A woman stepped in with familiar kind brown eyes. It didn't take me long to realize it was Tori's mother. She offered me a smile and walked over to start looking over the clipboard in her hands, her white coat billowing around her thin but strong frame. Where Tori's father gave me the impression of a kid at heart despite being the leader and possessing an imposing frame, Tori's mother gave me the impression she was all smiles and gentleness with a take charge attitude ready just under the surface. Her movements were sure and well-coordinated. She scribbled something else down and then looked up at me curiously.

"Hello, I'm Holly Vega. You must be Jade. Tori talks about you all the time but I had no idea you were a vampire," she told me truthfully. She spoke clearly but I could hear the hint of pain. Was she thinking the same thing as I was; that I couldn't be with Tori even though we were meant to? The thought triggered my instinctual defense for my mate and I growled warningly when she reached out to touch my shoulder. I almost snapped at her but the sad understanding in her expression made me rethink my decision to fight. She knew what I was going through and was just offering support. I had to regain control. I took a deep breath, eyes closed, and trying to focus.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why…" I tried to explain but I didn't know what to think anymore. It was just too hard to think clearly in the first place. I opened my eyes again to see her previously tense stance relax a little more.

"You lost a lot of blood and you're suffering from acute hunger as well as your instinct to protect Tori. Don't worry, she's ok and recovering perfectly. You brought her in on time and for that I'm thankful," she told me. Her sincerity reminded me of Tori again which made me close my eyes and turn my head away. All I could think about was Tori. Is this what happened when the Bond was in danger?

"Here, I think this will help," I heard her offer. I opened my eyes to see she had turned away to grab a pack of blood from the small fridge against the wall. She gave me a look that suggested I stay calm before releasing one of my hands. I moved deliberately to show her I was in control at the moment. Once she handed me the pack and I had my fill she unstrapped me and let me sit up. The blood honestly wasn't too bad but I could see why vampires preferred it straight from the source instead. I remained as still as a statue with my legs hanging off the bed, waiting for her to begin questioning me.

"Jade, what happened?" she asked simply. I frowned and looked up at her.

"With what happened to **me** or with what happened to **Tori**?" I replied.

"With you. Tori had already explained the plans put into motion against her father which is distressing enough but she was too tired to tell me anything more besides to make sure I promised you would be taken care of. I let her sleep and resolved to ask you what she meant. Now that I'm here I see why she was determined to make sure I promised her," she explained, her eyes scrutinizing me. I sighed and began telling her about the night I was attacked. I made sure she knew the ones who were behind the attack on us only hours ago were the same ones who had a hand in attacking me.

"Just as we feared. I'm sure Tori has told you something like this has happened in the past?" she asked me.

"She told me the union between a vampire and wolf had been severed by execution but nothing else. There was more though wasn't there?" I responded. Mrs. Vega sighed and sat down next to me. I was surprised by the informal slump of her shoulders.

"In the past there were a group that didn't like how the Council ran things. They tried to create a big enough distraction that would keep everyone busy so that they could overthrow our leader. They were stopped in time though. I think this new group is trying to agitate the Council with the only thing that was ever in disagreement in the past; a wolf and vampire union. Except this time, I believe they tried to hit a little closer to home," she explained with slight trepidation.

"That must have been what Tori was going to tell me. But wait, she sounded like she knew the man behind this," I told her quickly. Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly but she nodded.

"Yes, Tanner St. Claire, he was one of the choices to be the new leader but he wasn't chosen. I remember how upset he was during the old Council's decision so they appointed him to be one of the people whose opinion came into play should our leader be unable to. He was the head of war tactics until his clear disagreement with how things went interfered with his work and he was removed," she said knowingly. She was withholding information, I could sense it.

"Now he's trying to get the position by force? How much of a dumbass is he?" I inquired haughtily. Really I was just pissed he would try something so cowardly and for putting Tori in danger. She chuckled and patted my arm.

"Tori warned me you would be outspoken and told me not to take offense," she pointed out. I rolled my eyes but a smile formed when I heard Tori's name. She knew me so well.

"Speaking of Tori, can I see her now? I want to spend some time with her if…well, I'm sure we're going to be separated right?" I asked her, hating the sad note in my voice that labeled my vulnerability.

"You two being together sure is a stigma you won't be able to escape but I don't think it would be right to separate Bond mates. Of course, ultimately it isn't up to me," she replied carefully.

"Will he understand?" I asked her, knowing who she meant. She gave me a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Tori didn't get her unerring playfulness, patience, and strong sense of justice from me I can tell you that. David, her father, had a lot of influence on her and she spent a lot of time with him as she grew up. She knows him as well as I do and he knows her just as well. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her even if it was a threat to his own life," she stated certainly.

"But it isn't just **his** life that's in danger. The Council must know that even if he disagrees with hurting Tori in a way he might never be able to fix, he has to make a choice for the good of **everyone**. If Tanner became leader, we'd all be at his mercy," I disagreed. I was none too thrilled to turn the tide against what I wanted but really, what I wanted wasn't what was best. I wasn't stupid, I knew this was what would really happen. She seemed to deflate and nodded.

"I know, I was hoping you wouldn't come to that conclusion yet," she admitted, genuinely upset. I shrugged in defeat. She had been trying to shield me from the inevitable but I was passed that. I already accepted the situation.

"I just want to be able to say goodbye," I mumbled, looking away. She sighed and stood tiredly.

"Come on then. I don't know when the decision to remove you will be made. It's better to go now while you can," she suggested. I stood and followed her from the room. We only walked down the hall and turned into a room on the right to see Tori in a plain white cotton shirt and pants. She was busy pacing back and forth.

"Why are you out of bed young lady?" Tori's mother scolded with her hands on her hips. Tori laughed and rushed over to hug her.

"Geez mother lighten up, I'm fine," she giggled. Mrs. Vega agreed with a nod and Tori released her to throw herself into my arms. I held her tightly, drowning in her. All my senses were focused entirely on her, grounding me in a way that cleared my head and calmed me.

"Maker Jade, I was so worried," she confessed, her fingers gripping me like I would suddenly disappear.

"**You** worried about **me**? I was having a melt down without you. I didn't know how you were or if you were ok…" I replied, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I heard you lost control from the stress and blood loss," she said softly. I pulled back to look at her, making sure she wasn't disappointed in me. She wasn't, just happy to finally be by my side.

"I can't believe I let myself get like that. I could have seriously hurt someone," I commented, frustrated with myself.

"No need to dwell on it Jade. Even the best of us fall sometimes. I'll leave you two alone. I need to speak with Trina anyway and have her look through some of the records. Things aren't looking good," Tori's mother said, muttering the last sentence with a shake of her head. She politely excused herself and shut the door behind her. As soon as we were alone, Tori kissed me urgently. When we parted she tucked her head under my chin and held me tightly.

"I can't let them separate us. Father will choose to let you stay. He has to Jade," she hoped. I shook my head and gently pushed her away so I could get a proper look at her. She looked beyond tired and haggard now that her smile was gone, a depressing frown on her face. She took the sad puppy dog expression to a new level.

"Tori, no matter what happens just remember I love you. I know they will take me away and leave you free so just do me a favor and stay out of trouble until those bastards are caught. You hear me?" I demanded, gripping her hands in my own. She shook her head and refused to look at me. I could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her cry even back when I supposedly didn't like her. Even when I was the one to make her cry. I had always felt guilty as soon as she began letting the tears spill. It tugged at my heart to see the normally bright and sunny wolf so down.

"I love you too Jade. Which is why if anything happens to you I want the same treatment. I would rather be detained with my mate then have freedom," she told me stubbornly. I knew I couldn't change her mind so I only nodded. Tori took my hand softly and led me over to sit with her on the bed. She crawled behind me and sat with her legs on either side of me. Her arms wound around my middle as she rested her head on my right shoulder blade.

"We didn't even get to have fun at the lake," she mused, an obvious attempt at lightening the mood. I chuckled and placed my hands over hers.

"Maybe if we're allowed to see each other after this all blows over we can spend a night to ourselves out there. What do you say?" I proposed, going along with it. She giggled shyly and I felt her nod in agreement. Silence fell between us until I thought of something.

"Hey, how do you guys manage to hide a supernatural hospital right next to a human one?" I questioned her incredulously. She lifted her head to rest her chin on my shoulder so that her breath ghosted by my ear when she answered.

"It's known as an expansion of the main hospital for the terminally ill or quarantined patients. Should humans get brought here for those reasons we just transfer them to the main hospital. We have some wolves and vampires working over there too to help keep everything hidden," she explained. I nodded slowly, just listening to her soothing voice.

"So, did they say how Mason poisoned you?" I asked next. She tensed slightly at the mention of the silver that had run rampant in her body not too long ago.

"He seemed to have coated his claws in something that was clear enough to remain hidden but held particles of silver," she answered in an informative manner. I only guffawed and nudged her playfully with my elbow, her questioning quirks brow wondering why I possibly found that funny.

"So he basically wore nail polish? I wish he was still alive so I could tease him mercilessly," I responded, breaking into another round of laughter. Tori looked at me with wide eyes, my joke dismissed the moment I mentioned his death. I stopped chuckling to give her a serious but determined scowl.

"What? He threatened your life so I didn't hesitate to take his," I told her fiercely but honestly.

"I didn't know…" she mumbled, resting her chin back on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well…" I said half-heartedly, not needing to finish the sentence. I hadn't felt bad killing him and I don't regret it now. I tugged on Tori's arms so she would let me go which she did with some confusion. She watched as I climbed up on the bed and lied back on the pillow. She joined me, draping her body half over mine, resting on me so that her hands were free to caress my face and play with my hair. I knew I looked like a mess still but I also knew it didn't matter to Tori.

"I would do anything for you Tori," I told her sincerely. I ran a hand over her cheek and let it curve under her jaw. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know you would. Which is why I would do anything for you. Even if that means disagreeing with my father," she responded seriously. That meant a lot coming from Tori. After hearing from her mother how much she loves and respects her father, she was still willing to go against him for me. Everything she has been raised to defend would be tossed in order to keep me safe. I gazed into her loving eyes before letting out a deep sigh and closed my own eyes. I let Tori's soft touch relax me but being what I was I couldn't sleep. Silence followed and lingered for enough time that Tori fell asleep next to me.

Her hand stopped its movements to rest on my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. I lifted a hand to trace her features, just admiring her, when the door opened. I froze with my hand on her cheek as I looked up into the same yet wiser gaze of Tori's father; our leader. My hand that held Tori close to me tightened slightly and the one on her face dropped. I quietly watched him analyze the situation stoically before a small smile appeared. Always ready to smile despite the situation, just like Tori. Or should I say Tori is just like him. His damn smile was putting me at ease regardless.

"Jade West, nice to see you again. A big surprise now that I see you two were withholding very important information from me," he stated, hands behind his back casually.

"Sir, don't blame Tori for that. She was only doing what she felt was right. If anyone is to blame it should be me. I should have…" I tried to explain but his understanding expression halted me.

"Jade, I don't blame anyone. In fact, I'm just glad no one has gotten hurt. What I want to happen next though is not so easy to say," he responded. I looked away, eyes downcast.

"I prefer to go now while she's asleep," I told him knowingly. He raised a questioning brow before he laughed.

"No, I'm not throwing you in the slammer kid. Tori would kill me!" he joked, walking over to place a gentle hand on Tori's head. His smile was proud when he looked down at her before returning his eyes on me, the mention of his daughter alone pulling him out of sounding so serious. I waited as calmly as I could for his answer, unable to join his lighter mood.

"I want you to stay with us under our constant watch. You won't be free to wander but at least Tori can rest assured that you're ok and close by. Some wolves from the patrol will come and collect you. The rest of us will follow as soon as we can," he informed me, standing to his full height again. I looked at him in awe, not believing my luck. What couldn't this man do? It was then I realized, he would do anything for Tori despite any consequences, because like me, he loved her unconditionally. And if that meant supporting a vampire and wolf union, or even more dangerous, putting his own life and his people on the line, than he would do it. All for his little girl. I could understand that completely.

* * *

**As a side note, I can't stop thinking about the fact that Liz is working on her music now along with doing something called _The Universe _with Matt. Seriously, if you haven't heard their crazy talk you have to. You'd die laughing I swear! Those two are such lovable weirdos. :) Back to Liz though, she recently helped out on a demo that sounds amazing and catchy plus it's refreshing to hear something completely new from her. The torture of it is that I don't think I can wait anymore. Vic is closer to showing off her new music she's been working on for some time but I can wait for her's because I'm not such a crazy fan for her like I am for Liz. Dang you work faster! lol, well there's my rambling for today. How long has it been since I've rambled? Seems like a pretty long time don't you think? Until next time!**


	16. Playing the Right Card

**~Tori~**

I felt unusually empty when I finally came back into consciousness. I groaned and stretched out, my body still recovering from the effects of the silver. When I opened my eyes I sat up in alarm. My hands slid over the bed, trying in vain to find my missing mate. Jade was gone, and that empty feeling I felt just got worse. Would they really take her from me while I was so vulnerable? I knew Jade being Jade would let them, submitting for my sake. She had gotten surprisingly altruistic toward her own well-being once it concerned me. I jumped from the bed, only stumbling a little from the sudden movement, and ran for the door. But before I got there my mother and father came in. I skidded to a halt with wide eyes. Without warning I growled at them. I could feel the hostility of my inner wolf telling me they had severed me from my mate. Yes, they were my parents, but my instincts still cried out to be heard.

"You took her," I snarled, my teeth sharp and on display.

"Now Tori, calm down. She's in no danger. In fact, you should be happy to know she's at home," my father spoke calmly. My mother nodded and reached out to grip my shoulder.

"She's home? After all this?" I questioned, unbelieving. My head tilted in puzzlement, my teeth returning to its non-hostile form. I was slightly embarrassed and a little sheepish for lashing out so quickly at them. It wasn't really like me to be rash but Jade made me more than aggressive when I felt she was in danger. I knew by my parent's understanding expression that they knew this too.

"Well, no, not hers; but she is home. We will need you to explain her "situation" with her parents," my mother said next. I stared at them in confusion, my thoughts racing to understand.

"She's staying with us?" I asked them quietly, the news finally dawning on me. A smile began forming soon after. I was ready to thank them a thousand times when my father must have seen this and held out a hand.

"No contact, not until I can get things under control. She stays in the basement. Which is why you have to tell her parents she had a school project that requires her to stay with us for some time," my father warned. My smile fell but my mood hadn't dampened.

"No contact?" I whined, making my father's stern expression soften slightly.

"That's all you can think of?" he accused me, his amusement still noticeable though. I shrugged, unable to explain myself.

"Talking to Jade's parents seems daunting but Jade hasn't really gotten along with them so when they find out she won't be around for a while I'm sure they won't mind," I told them instead. My mother raised a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Oh, how horrible! We may be monsters to humans but that's just…barbaric! How can parents not care for their child?" she asked softly.

"Its part of what makes Jade so independent," I answered honestly.

"Well, they unintentionally made her into a very strong vampire," my father noted thoughtfully. He had a hand on his chin, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Father, she would never hurt anyone," I disagreed, my tone confident.

"I wasn't talking about her becoming an uncontrollable threat like so many other psychologically destroyed humans turned vampires. I meant she has a strong understanding of who she is and what she wants. Like you said, she's very independent," he commented. If I didn't know better I would have said he was impressed.

"You know, I think you've grown to be very independent as well," my mother told me proudly.

"It's important to do what I must to keep our way of life safe," I responded obediently. It was a trait wolves could never really abandon. Once we had something to fight for we fought hard for it, especially if it involved our pack or mate. Nothing could change our minds, besides perhaps our Bond mate. Jade was always fighting, succeeding, defending, herself for so long it was hard for her to allow another to do the same. She took care of herself until I came along. I wouldn't let her down.

"Yes, and speaking of that, I've heard that you went out on your own when you weren't on duty," my father chastised. I cringed and looked at him sadly. My nerves slightly quivered at the disappointed tone in his voice but I knew what I had done and I would take full responsibility.

"How did you find out?" I asked in a small voice.

"Nelson," my mother supplied, crossing her arms.

"What? How?" I spluttered, not believing the information possibly came from him. What did he gain from that?

"He took his business a little too far and was caught. When we questioned him he started spouting nonsense about you and a vampire parading around his club to direct blame elsewhere. Now, I know you had no business being there because you weren't on duty at the time," my father explained, his face hardening further.

"I can explain. It wasn't…I had a reason," I tried to tell him.

"The vampire was Jade right?" he asked suddenly. I stopped my racing thoughts to look at him with a puzzled crease of my eyebrows.

"Yes, who else would be with me?" I asked him. He sighed in relief and ran a hand over his face but he didn't answer; my mother did.

"We thought you were either trying to take the matter with Beck into your own hands or they had found you first and were forcing you to act out like you had them imprisoned just to get you into danger. After all, we heard of the fight breaking out when you were there," she explained with worry in her eyes. I flinched again and began fidgeting.

"No, I was trying to show Jade what my job meant to me and how important it was. On top of that I was trying to…I don't know, prepare her for being around humans. I wanted her to be ready so she wouldn't…it was stupid of me," I explained weakly, bowing my head in shame.

"No honey, your intentions were good but you went about it the wrong way," my mother spoke up comfortingly. I nodded but said nothing more, my gaze still on my feet.

"Look, now that everything is somewhat settled I have to get back to the Council to decide on what actions we should take. Trina's busy digging up dirt on St. Claire and I need to clear up this whole situation. No one really knows about you two so let's keep it that way until things get better ok?" my father cautioned me.

"Ok father," I confirmed.

"Good, now head home. I'm sure you won't mind being Jade's new guard dog right? You'll have to tail her to school and back but you can't go anywhere else, am I understood?" he told me, a hint of teasing but mostly clearly spoken.

"Yes father I will," I promised resolutely, looking up at him with determination. I had to make up for my mistakes. He smiled and ruffled my hair before leaving me with mother. She gave me a sad smile before speaking.

"Tori, I know your father hadn't mentioned it but that wolf…Mason? I understand he was part of the rebel group who were after you but the patrol found him dead," she explained. I blanched a little at the thought of Mason dead. I had been falling in and out of consciousness by that time but I knew Jade must have fought him. I survived because she won. My expression must have reflected my thoughts because she sighed. Before she could say anything I cut her off.

"She didn't kill him because she wanted to, she did it because she had to. If she hadn't we'd both be dead right now," I told her seriously. She nodded and held up her hands.

"I know, but just…keep a close eye on her. Beck is still out there and his record is clean compared to Mason's. We had reason to believe he would do such a thing and her actions are held in defense toward keeping you safe but if she tries anything with Beck, I'm afraid it would only make her look bad," she pleaded with me.

"Well, with father keeping her secluded she won't be out much but I'll make sure we go straight from school and back home every day to avoid any more conflict," I responded.

"Hopefully we can turn this all back around," she mumbled. I patted her arm and she gave me a loving smile.

"I'm going to get back to work. I've called in for both of you concerning school so that's covered. Do you need anything else or are you feeling better?" she asked me. I shook my head and gave her a thumbs up which made her smile.

"You and your father, two peas in a pod," she muttered, walking out. As soon as she was gone I frowned. I felt like I only made the mess worse. The best I could do was find and catch Beck so he could be brought in for questioning. Maybe that would even the odds a little? I tried to come up with a plan while I left the hospital and made my way home. I couldn't come up with a single one by the time I was walking in the door. I headed straight for the hidden basement and pulled open the hatch located in the back corner of our garage. The sensor's lights blinked on automatically, making me wonder if Jade was really down here.

If she was, she hadn't been moving because the lights were off. I jumped down into the room to see she was lying on her side on a cot behind bars. The bars themselves were pretty thick and I knew just what they were made out of; silver. Trina and I both had to spend time in here back when we transformed for the first time at the age of twelve. The first time was always wild and uncontrolled. Until we could interact with our true selves and control the wolf inside we had to be here. I walked up to the practically full room cage which took up the whole room except for a narrow path along the wall to walk. Jade hadn't even flinched from the lights and I began to grow worried.

"Jade?" I called to her quietly. She seemed to tense when she heard my voice.

"Vega," she grumbled back in acknowledgement. Her voice was coarse and instantly I knew. They hadn't fed her in some time or they could have possibly…no, I couldn't think that. Draining just enough blood to keep prisoners tame wasn't something they needed to worry about with Jade, did they? She could be at risk of losing control again. This was a dangerous tactic I hadn't thought my father would use. The awful idea that he might not be aware of it lit up my mind and frustrated me. Jade sighed and finally got up to stagger closer. Her eyes looked tired but they were still a strong, sharp, icy blue. She studied me from top to bottom before closing her eyes with a groan.

"At this point even you would do," she complained, carefully sitting down on the floor.

"And that's something I couldn't really consider," she muttered, head bowed. Even though it looked like nothing was wrong with her I knew she was suffering from the hunger.

"Did they do this to you?" I asked her softly, getting as close to the bars as I dared.

"They brought me here as I was told would happen. They were halfway through the torture interrogation when your father showed up and stepped in to stop them. He apologized and told me it was protocol to treat everyone as a threat so there would be no assuming and mistakes later. I'm pretty sure they know now that I would never harm anyone, especially you. Shit, I didn't think they operated like this. You always make them sound so, so…" she grumbled, trying to find the words to finish her thought.

"Justified," I supplied in a deadpan, feeling a little sick. I didn't even know they did this so often. I was told it was a last resort tactic. I guess it hurt more to see it happen to Jade; to someone I knew. Would they do this or something worse once Beck was caught? Jade nodded in agreement and heaved herself to her feet with a grunt. She swayed a little before shuffling forward to stand as close to me as she could. Her somewhat hazy pure blue gaze had enough room for a smile directed at me.

"I'm just glad they didn't kill me behind your back. I was willing to go along with them but I know how fucked up that would be if I was just gone. I felt like I was dying when you were fading on me but you pulled through. It's great seeing you again Tori. It feels better with you around; like it's manageable," she rambled. It hurt to see her so lost. They hadn't even bothered to replenish her blood supply. I knew my father would have but maybe he was too busy to stay long? I shook the conflicting thoughts from my head to give Jade my full attention.

"I'll get you something," I assured her, turning to leave.

"No, Tori, just stay with me. Your father told me you would be guarding me personally and getting in trouble at this point isn't worth it," she told me firmly. She swayed dangerously and caught herself out of reflex on the bars. Smoke rose at the contact and she hissed in pain before finally losing her balance. I rushed to stick my arms through the bars to catch her. I kept her away from them, the struggle making my own skin sizzled when I got too close. I bit my lip and held in the cry of pain, a whimper escaping instead. Jade pushed me away hurriedly and I staggered back.

"Don't be stupid Tori, you need to recover," she snapped at me.

"So do you. You're worth getting in trouble for Jade. You're worth losing my position in the Council. You're worth everything I ever held important because you're more important than all those things. I'll find a way to get you out. This isn't fair. Whether they believe you to be a threat or they're trying to keep you out of the public eye, or whatever they're trying to do, I don't care! You don't deserve to be locked up like this!" I growled. I spun on my heel and headed out, ignoring her calls for me to come back. She sounded desperate but I was even more desperate. First things first, I would get Jade some animal blood at least. Then, I would talk to father about how she had been treated. I leaped out of the hole and shut the camouflaged trapdoor before marching through the house straight for the front door. I came to an abrupt halt in front of Trina who had just come in. She blocked my way with her hands held out.

"Tori, wait," she commanded. I had no time for this. I advanced on her, ready to throw her aside if need be, but she held her ground and eventually shoved me back.

"Tanner St. Claire is using you two to overthrow father. That much we are certain of based on your stories. After that vampire and wolf execution the conflict didn't get dropped. His records say he took an interest in the matter and he attempted to make a hybrid. For all we know he could have encouraged them. He lost his position once he was discovered. He's suspicious Tori. If he's caught and proved guilty for trying something like rebelling everything else will be trivial," she blurted out quickly.

"What does it matter? They have Jade locked up in there starved like a prisoner! Like she's part of the plot to…" I trailed off, understanding suddenly clear.

"Wait, they don't think she's in on this do they? She's my Bond mate, how would she be able to put me in danger?" I demanded. Trina shuffled her feet before locking eyes with me.

"Let's sit and I'll tell you what I've overheard," she suggested softly. She held my arm and led me over to the couch. We sat and she hesitantly began.

"Based on the records of the past there were accounts from the captured rebels. They said they did what they did for various reasons. Some for freedom, some for rights, and some just brainlessly following because they believed the nonsense spread about the current leader. Some of the rebels captured were Bond mates who hadn't clearly been on the rebel's side but were just there because their mates were. They were prosecuted the same regardless so they were just being careful with Jade by making sure she wasn't involved," she reasoned.

"Beck," I whispered in realization.

"What?" she asked.

"Beck is a part of this new group because he believes he can win Jade back if he does what he's told," I explained to her.

"I know, I heard the patrol is searching for him too," Trina revealed.

"Poor Beck," I mumbled, unable to remain mad at him even now.

"Yeah, sucks for Beck, but that was the choice he made. Look, Tori, I'm sure you've seen Jade by now and that's why you're rearing to barge out the door but just listen. They thought she was in on it too because she was turned so suddenly. It didn't help that it happened with Beck around, who she used to date, and while she was out there on her own, because now they have reason to believe she voluntarily did it," Trina explained. My anger spiked at the news.

"Jade isn't a follower Trina. Even when she was human she didn't follow anyone. Regardless if Beck was a part of it or not she wouldn't. I know her," I responded certainly. Trina shrugged and let out a sigh.

"They're just being cautious Tori. I hate to break it to you but that's how things have been run. You're only now seeing it because you're involved. There's a reason we've kept things in working order this long," she admitted. I growled and stood to pace, unable to remain still.

"What about St. Claire then? Are they trying to find him? Aren't they trying to bring him in? He's obviously the leader of all of this. I mean, his records practically scream he's behind it all! I'll hunt him down myself if I have to," I snarled, my temper getting the best of me. Trina stood and held my arms tightly to stop my frantic pacing.

"St. Claire is definitely at the top of our list of people to bring in but the problem is…we haven't seen him in decades," she told me. I froze and looked at her in confusion.

"What? But I just saw him!" I disagreed.

"He's been in exile once he was removed from his position so no one saw him again. We've been out searching before but he was just…gone," she said, ending lamely with a single shrug of her shoulders. She released me and I took a step back. She examined my face in concern before giving me a stern look.

"Tori, please don't charge in trying to fight him. You won't win and you'll only get yourself killed. Just do as father said and stay put. The Council will work things out and St. Claire will be caught," she assured me slowly like I wouldn't listen. I listened, but I wasn't sure I would obey. I nodded anyway.

"Ok, fine, but I still need to-" I began but Trina silenced me.

"There are packs in the fridge. It's been restocked since she was brought here. They probably didn't bother giving her any because father told them you could do it," she told me, a small smile on her face.

"Oh Maker, father needs to stop assuming I'll do things. I hate disappointing him when I make the wrong choice," I confided, bowing my head.

"You could never disappoint him," she replied. I looked up at her just in time to see her smile turn proud. It made my own smile flicker back to life.

"Thanks Treen," I replied. She shrugged playfully and punched my arm before turning for the stairs.

"Have fun playing guard for your vampire. I'll be in the study," she told me as she climbed the stairs. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I will," I assured her. She waved once and then disappeared up to the second floor. I made my way into the kitchen to grab two blood packs before returning to the basement. Jade needed all the strength she could and I had to bring her up to date with the new turn of events.


	17. Revenge in Spades

**So, my only thoughts right now are focused on how the heck I'm going to hit the main conflict and also, if I should raise the bar on interest and bump this up to a M rating which will include everything that belongs in a M rated story. As always though I won't really be able to settle on a decision until I get some feedback. Much appreciated if I can get that. Besides that I don't have much else to say besides math sucks and I'm already done doing it lol. It's funny cuz I've only been in the class two weeks...yeah, I have zero tolerance for it. Anyway, waiting to hear from you awesome readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

I found myself spreading out on the floor, just staring up at the ceiling when Tori returned. I inhaled her scent and caught the smell of blood as well. Instantly my mouth watered and a groan slipped out of my mouth, making Tori laugh when she heard it. I glared at her before getting to my feet.

"You hungry?" she asked, knowing full well that I was.

"Vega," I warned, sneering at her now playfully teasing tone. I knew she must have found a way to get over her anger but I was still in no mood to play along.

"Here," she said, finally handing over what I wanted. I snatched the pack of blood from her and wasted no time tearing into it. After downing that one quickly she handed me another. Once that one was gone I felt significantly better. I wiped some blood from my chin and licked it off my finger before training my eyes on Tori. She was watching me with a raised brow and a hand on her hip. I offered her a sheepish half smile, suddenly aware of my actions.

"I was just…yeah," I mumbled in a lame attempt at explaining myself. I was trying to apologize for my behavior but Tori shrugged good-naturedly and walked closer to the bars.

"I know, I'm just glad you're feeling better and that I'm able to see you again," she replied, carefully slipping a hand past the bars to caress my face. I leaned into her touch, letting out a shuddering breath. My eyes had closed but they fluttered open to lock on hers. All I could think about now was how good it felt to come into contact with her again.

"For that short time we were apart I missed you," I told her. Her warm fingers slid over my jaw to skim down my neck before retreating. I sighed at the loss, making Tori smile.

"I missed you too. Sorry I flew into a rage earlier. I didn't like the way they were treating you and I was well on my way out the door if Trina hadn't stopped me," she admitted, scuffing the floor with her foot. I chuckled at her own sheepish smile.

"I like when you get protective," I told her honestly, my voice softening without my permission. She smiled brightly and reached in to take my hand.

"I'll always be there to keep you safe Jade," she promised. I squeezed her hand in mine, wishing the bars separating us weren't in place so I could kiss her. I desperately wanted to feel her body pressed to mine, leaning into her warm and inviting embrace. I had never wanted a hug from her as much as I did now.

"I know," I finally responded through the whirlwind of emotions. We settled on the floor, our hands still connected. Tori relayed everything that Trina had told her and I listened as calmly as possible. Tanner St. Claire was proving to be a pain in the ass for so long it was a wonder he hadn't been executed himself yet. How had an innocent wolf and vampire, along with their child, been put to death but not this bastard? I quietly seethed as Tori talked. When she finished I was ready to let loose my rant but Tori's father showed up, effectively stopping me. Tori jumped to her feet hastily, dropping my hand to face him.

"Hello father, what brings you here?" she asked cordially. I stood and nodded a greeting. He returned my gesture before turning to Tori.

"I'll have Trina keep an eye on Jade while you head over to her house. School should be letting out right about now," he stated. She nodded and then turned back to give me her attention.

"See you soon," she said in farewell. I reached through the bars to brush her hand like she had done to me many times in the past. She caught my hand in hers briefly, offered me a sweet smile, and then hurried out. I refused to look at Tori's father so I kept my eyes averted. He politely waited for Trina to arrive, which she did, not too long later.

"Sorry, I had a face mask to keep on a little longer and then removing it took some time too," she apologized half-heartedly, stopping to stand by her father. I rolled my eyes. Trina was still the same as she always was. It didn't help convince me she was a wolf like the rest of her family. I just couldn't see it. Maybe she was adopted?

"Good to see you can put your beauty regimen aside to grant us your assistance," I told her, a wicked grin on my face. I still couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with her. She frowned at me but it quickly turned into a mocking smile.

"At least I'm not the one in a cage," she retorted. I scoffed and gestured to my prison.

"It's here for a reason before I was ever around. My guess is it was built for **you**," I retaliated.

"And Tori," she added in a whine, crossing her arms but saying no more than that. Her father's brow furrowed at our bickering.

"Is this really the best time?" he questioned us. We both answered with a negative at the same time.

"Good, get along for Tori's sake. I'm sure she'll make the trip quick. I have to get back to the Council," he continued. Trina nodded to show she was listening. I turned away to spread out on the cot, effectively removing Trina from my line of sight. I heard Mr. Vega's sure stride head out, bathing us in silence I wasn't planning on breaking. Trina sighed dramatically before sitting cross legged on the floor. I could feel her eyes on me and I tried to ignore it but soon I was grinding my teeth, my fangs occasionally nicking my tongue in agitation.

"Don't you have anything else to do besides stare at me? You don't have to take watching me as a literal thing you know. For fuck's sake Trina I'm not going anywhere!" I told her scathingly, raising my arms to gesture to the enclosed space I stood trapped in. To my surprise she was unfazed by my fury.

"How does Tori put up with you?" she muttered with a slow condescending shake of her head. I tensed but remained quiet.

"Is someone still cranky 'cause they're hungry?" she asked in a way one might talk to a baby. That, I couldn't ignore. I leaped off the cot and marched over to stand as close to the bars as I was able.

"Trina, do me a favor and shut up," I growled. She calmly stood with her arms crossed. She wouldn't be so calm if she was facing me without the bars blocking my way to her, I would guarantee that.

"Look Jade, we don't get along. In fact, we never did, but whether you like it or not I'm in charge of watching you until Tori gets back. Believe me, I want to help. I've even been sharing what I learn from the records, which is against protocol I hope you know. Plus, I'm sure Tori has told you, I was the one who warned her-" Trina babbled, unable to continue when Tori returned, cutting her off with a happy greeting directed at us both. I brightened at the sight of her and thanked The Maker she came back in time. My patience was running thin already and I didn't want to have to explain should I "accidentally" harm Trina.

"Oh good, you're back," Trina said, acting as if **I **was the one to talk her ear off and annoy her.

"Tori, tell your sister to get lost. Throw a stick or something, play fetch with her. Whatever it takes for her to leave," I spoke up, my irritation clear as I glared at the older Vega who glared back.

"Trina, what did you do?" Tori asked her sister. Trina gasped, offended. She gaped at Tori with a hand on her chest like she was innocent. Tori continued to stare, waiting for a reply.

"Tori," she complained, dragging out her name.

"Trina," Tori mimicked. Trina huffed and walked out, grumbling under her breath about not appreciating her help, her own sister not sticking up for her, and how ganky I was being to her. We watched her go before bursting out with laughter.

"Thank you Tori," I told her gratefully.

"No problem," she replied. Once our laughter faded we sat down facing each other like before. She reached in to brush her fingers against my cheek before dropping her hand in my lap where my fingers played with hers absentmindedly.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now," I confessed with a sigh. Tori blushed slightly but nodded in agreement.

"Um, your parents were strangely ok with the supposed project you have. They didn't even ask for further details like why you had to stay so long at someone else's house just for a project at school. They only wanted me to tell you to be back as soon as it was done. Maybe it's because I grew up with parents who were always there but it's just..." she hurriedly tried to explain.

"It's messed up. Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wish I had the kind of relationship you have with your parents but at the same time I'm glad I don't. At least this way I've learned to be on my own. I can take care of myself," I responded, jaw set.

"You don't have to anymore Jade," she whispered, her fingers suddenly coming to life in my hands to curl around them.

"I know, because I have you," I replied with a crooked smile.

"Always," she said with a nod. We spent the rest of the time until night fell texting our friends on Tori's phone. They had bugged Tori when I hadn't answered. My phone was still sitting in my room at the moment. We kept up a conversation until each of them went to sleep. I considered texting Beck to see if we could talk sense into him but soon threw the thought aside. He probably wouldn't answer and if he did it would be a lost cause.

"There isn't any hope for him is there?" Tori suddenly asked, knowing what was on my mind. I turned my head to look at her and she turned to look at me. We were currently lying flat on our backs, looking at the ceiling. Tori's hands rested on her stomach while mine were at my sides.

"No, there isn't," I answered simply. We both fell quiet again and in a matter of minutes Tori had fallen asleep. I wondered if she was pulled from patrolling now that her new assignment was watching me. My eyes lazily wandered my cell before landing on the lock keeping me from opening the cell door and getting out. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. I really wish I could go to sleep now. I sat quietly, watching Tori sleep, for a long time. She began tossing and turning, whining under her breath an hour later. I crawled closer to shake her awake when her eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet.

"I have to go," she panted, brushing back her hair as she turned to me. I got to my feet, waiting for her to explain.

"My pack I patrol with, they need help. The second in command sent me a message asking for back up," she explained hurriedly. I could see her tense body ready to dart.

"What about what your father told you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"They checked in with him first and he's allowing me to go," she replied. My gaze hardened and I looked away. **I** wanted to be out there with her. I knew the trouble had to be with St. Claire's followers and I wanted nothing more than to kick their asses. Instead of let the anger take hold, I relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Be careful and let your pack defend you. No hero stunts ok?" I told her sternly. She nodded and took my hand in her own. She brought it up to place a soft kiss on my palm before locking eyes with me.

"Love you," she whispered. My heavy frown lifted at the words.

"Love you too," I responded softly. She grinned and then ran from the room. I heaved a big sigh before running my hands through my hair in frustration. I entertained myself by pacing back and forth, worrying over Tori. The bond was holding strong though so I had nothing to worry about. I was just about to take a seat on the cot and try to relax when I heard the trap door open. I sprung to my feet in a hurry but stopped in my tracks when Sabine entered. Her cold blue eyes were unforgiving and cutting. She walked in and stood facing me, body stiff.

"You killed my mate," she stated, rigid and precise.

"**He** knew what he was getting into. It's a shame **you** didn't," I replied, fixing her with my equally cold blue-green gaze. She released a rolling growl but nothing more.

"I don't know how you got here but you can't do much with me in here and you out there you know," I reminded her tauntingly. A deviant grin stretched across her features, making my smirk falter.

"You mean this won't help?" she questioned with fake innocence. She held up a thick key for me to see.

"That isn't…" I asked, trailing off uncertainly.

"Yep, the key to this cell," she confirmed.

"How did you get it?" I demanded, my own snarl lacing my words. She laughed and moved to slip the key in the lock.

"Let's just say, Tori may be a great fighter but her sister doesn't know half as much," she answered, turning the lock with an echoing click. She used the handle of the key to push open the door. It swung open with a mournful creak and Sabine strolled in. I bared my teeth at her in warning.

"I won't hesitate to kill you," I told her, my muscles tense and ready to attack. She stopped with enough space between us.

"You don't have to tell me that after you brutally murdered my mate," she spat, her blue eyes flashing yellow.

"He was a threat to **my** mate, something I'm sure you understand," I responded firmly.

"Yes, and now I'm here to get even. Let's just hope your mate stays busy," she snarled.

"You set that up just to get to me?" I demanded incredulously.

"I wish, but no. The man Mason was working for, St. Claire, his men are rioting so the Council lap dogs were called in. I heard and took the opportunity knowing they would need their pack leader. I watched them bring you here, so with her out of the way, I can strike," she explained triumphantly.

"Let's see if you're any better than your mate then," I challenged, seeing no other option. She screamed in rage, the sound turning into a howl as her body shifted into her wolf form. I held my ground, my eyes on the slowly advancing lithe gray wolf. She launched at me and I dodged her swiping claws to dig my own into her back once I was behind her. She reached back and pulled me off by the leg. She slammed me into the hard floor and swung down but I rolled away in time to escape. I got to my feet and rushed at her, slamming into her and forcing her back. She collided with the bars behind her, bending them and sending up smoke from her burning flesh. She roared and sunk her teeth in my shoulder to tear me away from her. I stumbled but stayed on my feet. She quickly followed up with a tackle that I only just managed to escape. Her claw snatched at my foot at the last minute and found purchase on my ankle. Her nails dug into my boot, shredding through it and eventually taking it with her. I tucked into a roll before popping back on my feet. I tore off my other boot in frustration, eliminating the way the one boot offset my balance. Sabine stalked closer but I could tell the silver slowed her down.

Her muzzle showed off the long sharp teeth within as she snarled at me. He ears were back and her wrathful gaze stayed on me. She launched herself at me suddenly and I ducked under a swipe that tore into the concrete wall overhead. She snapped at me next but again I got away. I found myself too close to the bars and tried to move away but she saw where I was and her back leg kicked out to slam me against them. I growled at the burning pain and faltered. She spun around to strike but I was still able to move. Her claw slipped in between the bars when she missed but she caught me by surprise when she pried the bar loose to get free and attack. Her claw caught my side, the force strong enough to throw me to the ground. She slammed into me soon after, pinning me on my stomach under her. She raked a claw down my back before I felt her hot breath on my face. Her teeth locked on my neck, the points digging in. I tried to wiggle loose but her back leg was holding me down on the small of my back while her claws held my shoulders down. Suddenly she pulled back with a sharp howl of pain. I threw her off quickly and put space between us. I searched for the source of Sabine's pain to see Lara squaring off with the raging wolf.

"Get the fuck out of here Lara!" I yelled at her. She ignored me and launched at Sabine, managing to bite into her neck before being violently ripped off and tossed aside. She slammed into the unforgiving wall with a jarring crack before hitting the ground. She groaned in pain, unable to get up. Damn, I hope she wasn't severely injured. Lara was only a half-breed. She couldn't take the impact like a purebred could. Sabine was charging at me again, sweeping me off my feet and pinning me against the wall. She roared in fury before her claws sunk into my torso. However, before she could tear at me she was stopped again when Nathan skidded into the basement. He took one look at the situation, his eyes focusing on Lara far longer, before a deep growl rumbled out of him. I didn't know he had it in him. His normally lively and amiable gaze turned the frosty blue all vampires associated with hunger or rage before he jumped into the fray.

"Let her go!" he shouted, jumping on Sabine's back to wrap a strong arm around her neck. She released me to try and shake him off but he held on. Sabine slammed him back into the wall but he still didn't let go. I forced myself up and pried out the bent bar from earlier. The metal seared my hands but I managed to pull it free. I swung it around and used it to crack into the wolf's side. She whimpered and fell to the floor, Nathan rolling off. I held the bar across her body to keep her down.

"Now Nathan!" I commanded, my skin still under assault while I applied the necessary force to hold her down. He nodded and jogged over to grip Sabine by the neck. She struggled but eventually couldn't breathe. She fell unconscious and returned to her human form. I rolled the bar off her to prevent further damage and then moved to lean against the wall. Nathan exchanged a worried look with me but I waved him away. He nodded and went straight to Lara. He held her in his lap and whispered to her until she opened her eyes. She reached up to lay a hand on his cheek and he sighed in relief.

"What's broken?" I asked, dragging myself over to them.

"My back possibly," she gasped out, gritting her teeth. Nathan smoothed her bangs out of her face and looked up at me for help.

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything about half-breeds. They're too much in the middle," I told him. He groaned.

"Same," he agreed. Fuck Tori, where are you? I moved to leave when Trina came in. Her clothes were almost in tatters and blood stained them. Her teeth were sharp and her eyes glinted with yellow but otherwise she was ok.

"Healing sucks," she complained.

"Trina, look after those two idiots. I have to find Tori," I told her hastily.

"You can't go out," Trina replied, snapping at me like a reprimand.

"Let me worry about that," I responded, shoving past her roughly. I was out the door and following Tori's scent before Trina could say anything more. I was hot on the trail when I came face to face with Beck leaning against a tree that marked the entrance into the forest, just as I had seen him the night I was changed. All thoughts of finding Tori were erased to be replaced with rage. I darted in his direction but he was quick to escape. I followed him into the woods, knowing that this time he wouldn't get away. I was faster, stronger, and I wasn't afraid to use the weapons I now possessed. He didn't stand a chance.


	18. The Right Card

**I don't really have anything to say. Strange...well, anymore feedback out there concerning rating? Feedback in general? Anything you'd like to see, anything at all? No? Am I just going to be talking to no one in particular? Ok, well, just let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**~Tori~**

The riot was easy enough to calm down after I showed up. My commands quickly and efficiently utilized my team in the best way possible. We incapacitated any and all who resisted and restrained those who decided to give up. Once the fight was under control I was informed that they were followers of St. Claire who had organized a group to try and kill off some of our pack and reduce our numbers against him. They failed obviously. We were too highly trained for a bunch of unexperienced and angrily uncoordinated rebels. This was just what we did; it was natural. I told my second in command to take it from there and rushed to get back home. The minute my house came into view I knew something was wrong. The door was left wide open and I smelled blood. I charged in to see Lara propped on one couch with a shy smile while Nathan fretted over her with worry in his hazel eyes. They both looked over at me when I came in.

"Sabine tried to take advantage of your absence but we stopped her," Trina said, walking over from the kitchen. She had a plate of food and a pack of blood which she placed on the coffee table. Lara thanked her and she nodded before walking over to me.

"We crossed paths with her out in the woods and decided to tail her. She looked beyond pissed. I'm glad we followed her because she led us here," Nathan added, helping Lara sit up. I noticed their dirty or torn clothes and immediately grew more agitated.

"Did she hurt you?" I demanded.

"Hardly, just a broken leg which took me forever to heal so I couldn't stop her from taking the key and getting to the basement," Trina answered.

"Lara's spine is damaged and I'm fine but Jade…," Nathan spoke this time. His words were lost to me when I heard Jade's name. I rushed into the destroyed basement room to see Sabine lying on the floor. She was held down by one of the bars placed over her back.

"Where's Jade you b-" I seethed but she cut me off with a sharp, acerbic, laugh.

"She's gone. She went looking for **you**," she spat. I growled but accepted the answer. I sent a message to my pack to swing by and collect her before I retraced my steps back to the living room.

"Jade left," I stated stiffly, slightly angry this wasn't the first thing to be brought up. Lara, Nathan, and Trina nodded quietly, sensing the rising hostility in my stance. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my hands into tight fists before letting it all go and relaxing. I inhaled, easily finding her scent, letting it further calm me. Without a word I was back out the door and on her trail. Her scent led me straight into the woods again. In no time I caught up to her, noting Beck's scent on the wind as well. I sped up, hoping I wasn't too late, my mother's words running through my head in warning. I found her gripping Beck by the neck, hanging from her grip as she pinned him to a tree. His side was covered in blood and an ugly bruise covered his chin but otherwise he was fine; and the fact that he was slowly running out of air.

"Jade!" I called to her in alarm. She tensed and glanced over her shoulder to look at me. Her icy blue eyes softened before darkening and acquiring the touch of green that made them so unique to her. I sent out another message to my pack, alerting them to Beck's location, as I carefully stepped closer.

"Tori," she gasped like she had just realized what she was doing, releasing her hold on Beck. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing for air. I made my way over to her and pulled her away from the struggling half-breed.

"Maker, I made it in time. I thought he was already dead," I sighed in relief. Jade looked at me curiously before her eyes flicked back to Beck. He was just about to run again when Jade grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him closer.

"Tell her!" she commanded, shaking him roughly.

"Jade," he pleaded warily. Jade snarled threateningly, her fangs on display. I placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Jade," I called to her gently. At the sound of her name from me she visibly relaxed. She shoved Beck over to me and I held him by the arm so that she could let him go.

"I'm sorry, I almost…shit, I suck at this control thing," she grumbled, reproachful. I opened my mouth to give her words of encouragement when I heard a howl on the wind. A second later a message from my second in command reached me. They had Sabine and someone was headed our way now to collect Beck.

"Come on, we have some back up," I told her, tugging on Beck to get him moving. We met up with a pack member who escorted us back home where the rest of them regrouped and then left, taking Sabine and Beck with them. Beck shot us one last pleading but angry frown, almost like he believed we betrayed him. A frown tugged at my lips before I looked away with a sigh. Beck may have been our friend but he made his choice. It had to be this way. Jade's cold hand found mine and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He brought this on himself so don't sweat it Vega. Seriously, don't, it's disgusting," she muttered, attempting a joke. I let a smile tug my lips back up but I was still unhappy. Jade sighed and pulled me into her arms suddenly. I relaxed into her comforting grip and let my own arms encircle her. It felt great to be so close to her. She steered us into my house and took a seat on the other couch not occupied by Nathan and Lara.

"They are so going to kill us. We survived all this just for them to kill us themselves," Trina groaned tiredly, plopping down next to us. She was worrying over nothing. Our parents would understand it wasn't our fault so why was she acting like it was? I looked at her from my protective perch on Jade's lap. I tensed when I realized the inevitable outcome; I had failed father again. I was told to keep an eye on Jade and I left. My pack could have handled it couldn't they? Or maybe I should have-no, there wasn't anything I could have done differently. I had to stop over thinking things. My expression must have tipped off Jade about how I felt because she was currently glaring holes in Trina's eyes.

"Stop it Trina. You're only causing her stress. You did great Tori," Jade snapped at Trina before her voice softened when directed at me. I only groaned and laid my head on her shoulder. Jade's arms tightened on me but she said nothing more. As time passed our various rates of recovery pulled us all out of our fatigue, leaving us hungry. Trina finally got up to fix something to eat, leaving the rest of us sprawled out on the couches. I glanced at Jade who had slid into a slumped position on the couch, her head back, and eyes closed. She looked peaceful enough but I wondered if she needed to feed again. Nathan stood and stretched even though we both knew he didn't need it. Sometimes old habits die hard.

"I think we should get going. Emily is still waiting for us out at the campsite," he commented, flicking his eyes to us and then returning his gaze to Lara. She pulled her body into a stretch as well and sat up slowly.

"That's right, let's get going. I'm a little stiff but nothing I can't handle. I think I'll be able to walk on my own," she told Nathan as she stood up. He had been ready to catch her should she need it but she managed it on her own.

"Wait, that psycho is still with you?" Jade suddenly spoke up, lifting her head to glare at Nathan. He flinched at her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, not **with **me but, yeah?" he answered, questioning his own words.

"Emily is actually a helpful addition to our little group. We get along well enough once you get past her strict personality," Lara chimed in helpfully. I glanced at Jade with a raised brow and knowing smile which made her grumble and look away.

"Whatever," she muttered, pushing me off her lap gently before getting up and heading for the kitchen. I stood and stretched before offering Lara and Nathan a hug.

"Keep in touch guys and thank you for the help," I told them gratefully.

"No problem," Lara replied, Nathan nodding next to her. They left hand in hand and I watched them go before joining Trina at the table. Jade slowly made her way over to sit with us after downing more blood packs. She plopped down in the seat heavily with a sigh.

"Does your father know yet?" she asked us. Trina sat back in her seat with a nod.

"I told him myself through the pack connection," she replied.

"And me?" Jade continued.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I told her certainly.

"I know, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that because your father chose to keep me here, his home and family were in danger. Won't that raise alarms; that I might be dangerous to be around not because I'd hurt someone but because someone will get hurt just to get to me?" she questioned.

"You don't have any more personal enemies do you?" Trina inquired.

"No, well, maybe, I haven't been the nicest person," Jade answered with an amused chuckle. When Trina gave her a very much unamused glare she scowled and answered properly.

"Not that I'm aware of, no. Besides St. Claire, I can't think of anyone else," she amended. Trina sighed and stood from the table.

"Then that settles that. I'm going to return to the Council. I have a few things I need to take care of before school starts," she told us, heading for the stairs. Sure enough, when I looked out the window, the sun was beginning to rise. Jade glared out the window before getting up and relocating to sit on the floor in front of the couch so she wasn't directly in it. I followed her, taking a seat right next to her.

"So, my parents just accepted your excuse?" she suddenly asked out of the blue. I nodded, searching her eyes for any sign of sadness. I only found her usual scowl.

"Figures," she responded quietly. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the couch. Silence fell between us, one that I didn't know if I wanted to break yet so I just reached over and held her hand in mine. The only response I got from her was a light squeeze. We sat in silence until Trina came back down all cleaned up. She only exchanged a determined glance with me before leaving, the house falling silent again. I let my eyes wander my house, noting all the disarray and mess I would have to clean sooner or later. I looked back at Jade to see her eyes were now open and she was staring straight ahead.

"You ok?" I asked her carefully.

"Yeah, just trying to work out what St. Claire will try next. He obviously has a lot of followers who are willing to cause a riot whenever her feels like starting one but what I want to know is when he'll put his main plan into action," she wondered. My eyebrows creased in thought, trying to work out the situation too. What **did** he want? The door opened at that moment and we both looked up to see my father walk in. He rushed over and yanked me off the floor to crush me in his arms.

"Father, father I'm fine!" I gasped, trying to get loose. He finally let me down but held my shoulders instead. Jade stood too, her eyes showing her slight nerves but her expression remained a blank mask. I reached out to place a hand on her arm.

"Sabine and Beck are being detained as well as questioned for their actions. I trust the riot has been taken care of?" he asked me.

"Yes father it has," I answered. He nodded and clapped his hands proudly on my shoulders before releasing me and turning to Jade.

"What happened here while Tori was gone?" he inquired. Jade shifted her weight before replying, voice firm.

"Sabine broke in, she got past Trina, and broke into the basement all to try and get revenge on me for her mate, Mason," she told him.

"And you fought her?" he asked next.

"With some help," Jade said with a shrug. He sighed and held a hand to his face before running it over his hair.

"What is Tanner thinking?" he muttered.

"Father, he's done this kind of thing before and was exiled for it right?" I pointed out. He nodded.

"So then, if his records clearly show he's guilty don't you have enough proof to go ahead with an execution once he's captured?" I wondered.

"Yes, that decision has already been made so when he's brought in he will receive punishment by death for his treason; but the problem is, he keeps disappearing. We need to find where he's hiding. I'm hoping we can get this information from Beck or possibly Sabine should she know anything about what Mason was doing," he informed us.

"She doesn't know anything. We heard straight from Tanner that they were keeping this all from Sabine. Which is why she felt she needed to kill me. It must have looked so random to her. I mean, even if she knew why I'm sure she still would have done the same thing, but in this way, it was just blind rage," Jade spoke up. I looked from her then back to my father before nodding in agreement.

"We need to gather as much information as soon as possible. Tanner St. Claire **must** be found at all costs. I've already alerted the Council and they have sent out alerts as well. He won't slip away again. I want you girls to stay here today. No school, just sit tight and watch each other's backs," he ordered. Jade and I nodded our understanding.

"Good, now, I have to get back. Trina should be home later and your mother will be here earlier than usual. I think it's best that we all stay close together," he suggested. A thought occurred to me at that moment so I voiced my opinion.

"Father, if Beck refuses to cooperate I think we could help. He'll listen to us," I offered, hoping he would agree. I didn't think I could allow them to hurt Beck like I had seen them hurt Jade. He was still my friend and if I could make things a little better for him I would. My father looked thoughtful before accepting.

"Yes, we may need you to talk to him. He still cares for Jade so maybe we could use that against him," he suggested. I saw Jade look away when he brought up that point. Her expression was curiously blank. I wasn't expecting her to get emotional or anything because that's not what Jade did but I was at least expecting frustration of some sort.

"Stay safe Tori, Jade," he said in farewell. I hugged him before he left. Once he was gone I glanced around.

"Want to help me clean up?" I asked Jade with a tired sigh. She looked at me with the same blank stare before her eyes closed. When they opened again they were focused, her lips quirking into a frown.

"Sure, it'll give us something to do at least," she mumbled distractedly, turning away with her hands in her pockets. I reached out and gripped her hand.

"Jade?" I questioned hesitantly.

"It's nothing. Where do we start?" she muttered. I sighed and pulled her back before she could walk away.

"Beck will be ok," I told her firmly. I felt her tense under my hand.

"I'm not-" she denied, spinning to face me but I cut her off.

"I know you still care about him. He's been our friend for years Jade, so even if you don't love him like you used to I know you still love him like a best friend or brother. I mean, I still do too. It's hard to ignore that so I understand. It was hard enough fighting him," I stated seriously. She growled her frustration before nodding.

"Yeah," she finally admitted. I offered her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a hug. Her arms wound around me and when we parted her hands fell to rest on my waist.

"So where do we start cleaning up this mess?" she asked me, her smirk returning to her face.

"I'll start cleaning up while you take a shower," I suggested. She gave me a mock offended expression and put space between us.

"Are you saying I stink?" she demanded with a slight growl to her words. I knew she wasn't really angry so I laughed and nodded, clinging to an opportunity to lighten the mood.

"I'm surprised you can't smell yourself!" I exclaimed, pushing her away and holding my nose.

"I'll show you," she replied, eyeing me deviously. She tackled me, her fist moving to rub against the top of my head in a noogie that broke us into a laughing fit. We had fallen on the couch before sliding off and ending up on the floor where we sat leaning against each other. Our laughter slowly died, leaving smiles on our faces.

"Ok then, I'll go clean up and help you when I get out," Jade finally agreed, standing up and then offering me a hand. I gripped onto it and she pulled me up. Once I was standing she left to take the stairs up to the bathroom. She tossed one last smile over her shoulder and I returned it. As soon as she was gone I headed for the kitchen to gather cleaning supplies. This mess would take more than cleaning supplies to fix but I was sure it could be done once Jade returned to help. That is, if I can get her to. Jade never did like to clean.


	19. Playing the Third Card

**Ok so, I know I've totally teased you guys and that so has to be kept to a minimum (even though its so fun, lol) but I'm going to make it up to you. If you're here rereading this then have fun. I decided to take the rated M route as so many suggested. As a guest reviewer said, "do you think we'd say no to some Jori lovin'?" Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

I headed straight for the bathroom and took a much needed shower, rinsing off the caked on blood from the fight. I wanted to sit under the water and just think for a few minutes but I knew Tori would need my help. I groaned at the thought of cleaning. I always **hated** it. I took my time washing but I eventually had to get out. I ditched my torn and bloodied clothes to search Tori's room for something to wear. I found something close to what I normally wore around the house and then returned downstairs. Tori had just came back up from the basement with a bucket and brush, her eyebrows digging down over her nose.

"Blood stains suck," she commented upon seeing me.

"They sure do. Where do you want me?" I asked her, mentally trying to trick myself into wanting to clean. It wasn't really working. Tori set the bucket by the sink in the kitchen before meeting up with me. I was contemplating playing some music while we worked when Tori placed her hands on either side of me to rest on the table that I leaned against. She regarded me with a playful smile and it took me some time to realize what I had just said. Wow, I didn't think she had it in her, but I was desperate to discover just what she wanted. I set my jaw firmly at the thought, my eyebrows creasing.

"I really just want you in my room, preferably on my bed, but we don't have time for that," she mumbled, her lips brushing my jaw. I let out my held in breath and then clenched my hands tighter on the table, my body shuddering. Where the fuck did this come from? Was it just a wolf thing acting up again? Well, whatever it was I wasn't complaining. I knew we had a task at hand but she was making it so hard to say no to my suddenly active ideas. Her hands slid off the table to wrap around me and I leaned into her embrace.

"I don't know, there may be **some** time to spare. We never did get to visit our lake. How about we put cleaning aside for now?" I suggested, my hands cupping her face to bring her in for a soft brush of our lips.

"I can't believe how easily distracted you are," she commented with a small chuckle, her voice dipping into a deeper inflection.

"Only when it involves you," I replied, tilting her head just enough to give me access to her neck. I let my teeth graze her skin as my hands moved to trace under the hem of her shirt. Her breathing was already escalating and I grinned.

"Now I regret teasing you because we really do have to stop," she managed to force out, injecting only a small amount of a stern tone but failing to make it sound serious.

"You know, that's why it's called a quickie," I reminded her helpfully, my lips moving against her skin as I talked. She shivered but shook her head.

"Jade," she groaned, half frustrated half giving in. I nipped at her neck before trailing kisses back to her mouth. I initiated a brief but passionate kiss before pulling away to look into her eyes.

"But I miss you," I confessed honestly. She smiled, a hand coming up to lay on my cheek.

"I miss you too. Even though it hasn't been very long. Wow, we're pathetic," she joked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Maybe but I couldn't give a shit about that right about now," I replied. She giggled and pecked me on the cheek before escaping my hold on her.

"Come on," she said over her shoulder. I sighed but followed her. It didn't matter how reluctant I was to clean. It would have no effect on her decision and it didn't change the fact that it needed to get done. We split the cleaning in half equally, trading off supplies to keep the work constant. To keep me entertained I took every chance I could to come in contact with Tori. Whether it was just a simple brush or stroke of my hand to leaning over her, pressing my body into her purposely, when reaching for something. By the time we had everything cleaned up, thrown out, and put away, I knew we were both thinking the same thing; and it had nothing at all to do with cleaning. We retired to the bathroom where Tori hopped in the shower and I washed up to my elbows at the sink. I hated the chemical smell and the feeling of it on my skin.

I left the bathroom after that, unable to go through with my plan to jump Tori in the shower. It was too sudden and informal. I wanted something less rushed and more passionate; taking our time with each other. So instead, I waited patiently for her in her room. I busied myself by examining random things. It was a way to pass the time and allowed my thoughts to wander. My attention was abruptly pulled to the door when Tori finally entered. I glanced over to see her smiling face. She was only wearing a towel. I set down a picture of the group I had been looking at so that I could take in her slim figure. Her smile seemed to grow knowingly before she began gathering clothes she was going to wear to bed. As before she had no qualms about dropping her towel to get dressed but I swear she was purposely flaunting her enticing curves this time.

"You tease," I accused under my breath. She just finished pulling on her shirt, which was the last article of clothing to cover her body, and chuckled before waltzing over to me. I had been watching her from my spot leaning on her desk, arms crossed. She stood right in front of me with a happy grin. I knew it was caused by the way my eyes dragged over her. Only minutes ago she was completely naked. I should have just made my move then but I wasn't the same as I was before. I didn't take what I wanted without asking when it came to Tori. I had the utmost respect for her and she knew it.

"Have you had enough?" she whispered, sly smirk replacing her smile. Hell, Tori could really work that smile when she wanted to. It was hot. Her hands swept over the band of skin between my shirt and sweats. The contact of her skin on mine made me tense.

"No, I haven't," I replied, returning her smirk. She laughed under her breath before leaning in and molding her lips to mine. I moaned into her mouth at the intensity she displayed almost immediately. Her hands slowly made their way under my shirt to trail over my skin, heading higher. I quickly picked her up to set her on the desk I had been leaning against. I stood in between her legs, my hands gripping her thighs, our kiss still going strong. The sudden reposition didn't even slow her down. Her hands reached their destination, making my grip tighten and force a rumbling growl from deep within my chest. I pressed into her hands as my own moved to grip her from behind and pull her closer so that she pressed against me. My tongue forced hers out of my mouth so that I could nip at her bottom lip and then slip my tongue in her mouth.

She sighed when our tongues made contact again. A particularly rough squeeze from her hot hands made my body arch into her. I groaned into her mouth which formed a smile against my own. She was the one in control this time and I was fucking loving it. Her hands stopped their intoxicating ministrations, making me whimper from the loss. She pulled away with a chuckle and then hopped off the desk. Her eyes locked with mine as she backed me onto her bed. I lied back on it and she followed, crawling over me to straddle my waist. Our kiss picked back up with a little more heat, my hands eager to slide under her shirt this time. The result of my actions had her pressing her body into me. I kept the contact going, my right hand trailing down to stop, composed and ready, to slip past her waistband. I was just about to continue when Tori's phone began to ring. She pulled out of the kiss to glance over at the vibrating, singing, nuisance on her bedside table. What fucking luck. More like no fucking luck.

"Leave it," I gasped out with a slight growl, one of my hands reaching up to pull her back into the kiss by her chin. She easily accepted but her tongue barely had time to brush my own when the phone went off again. She sighed in exasperation but pulled away to reach over and pick it up. I knew Tori wasn't the type to ignore someone as she found that rude but I shared no such belief, especially if there were more important things to attend to. Before she could get to her phone I rolled us over to pin her against the bed. I held her hands by the wrists over her head and kept her lower half down by pressing my hips to hers.

"Don't, please," I whispered, leaning in to brush my nose over the shell of her ear. I felt her body tremble under me and I knew she was stuck in a debate with herself. I made it hard for her to decide the moment I used 'please'.

"Jade," she whined, drawing out my name in a conflicted manner.

"It's probably Andre or someone asking why we haven't been in school," I told her dismissively. I was determined to keep her from getting distracted.

"So shouldn't we-" she continued to disagree but I silenced her with rough kiss.

"Fine," I hissed, reaching over to grab the interrupting device. I looked down to see texts from Andre and Cat. Without looking at any of their texts I sent one to both of them.

_Can't talk right now. Busy with Jade._

I didn't have to wait long for a reply. Tori tried to get her phone back but I evaded her searching hands, even slapping them away at one point. She finally gave up when I held strong against her attempts. I read Cat's reply first, interested to see what she had to say.

_Really? Are you playing a game? Is it house?_

I chuckled and formulated my reply. Tori waited with crossed arms until I was done having my fun. She knew I wouldn't stop until I got them back for the interruption.

_Yes. Walter and Nancy are spending quality time together._

Her next reply had me laughing. Cat was so damn honest it hurt.

_Ok, I'm glad you guys are trying to be nice to each other. Just make sure you don't fall asleep on Jade again. She doesn't like it. _

"Oh Cat," I mumbled in amusement. Tori's eyebrow rose but she said nothing. Now that Cat was out of the way I checked Andre's text.

_Jade, I know it's you._

"Andre knew I answered your phone," I muttered to Tori as I worked on my reply.

"He knows us both well enough that he can tell," she replied with a small shrug. I rolled my eyes and sent my reply.

_Are you sure?_

The next reply took a little longer and I smirked when I finally received his response.

_Well, I'm pretty sure Tori wouldn't answer so snappy and stiff. Plus, when have you ever given Tori the time of day to try and befriend you?_

He seemed unsure despite him saying that he was sure. I knew he was aware of Tori at least having a crush on me but nothing more. Maybe he was hesitant because the thought that we were actually getting along occurred to him.

_Andre, it's really Tori. I finally got through to her and we're getting along really well._

He answered quicker this time and I wasn't surprised by his disbelief but it still ticked me off.

_Really? Wow, I can't believe she's actually capable of liking you._

My expression had Tori tilting her head curiously this time. I typed in my reply and sent it, adding in as much of Tori's bright personality as I could stomach.

_She is very capable, it's great! I couldn't be happier! :{D_

I hoped he got the hint and this was his last text. He better because just typing that reply made me sick. I didn't do cheery enthusiasm.

_Great to hear girl. Sorry to interrupt. Good luck._

"Whatever," I growled, sliding the phone back on the side table. My hands surprisingly didn't pick up where they last left off. Andre totally killed the mood.

"What did they want?" Tori asked me after watching me quietly for a minute.

"I don't know, I was too busy messing with them," I told her truthfully. She bit her lip before taking my hands in her own and placing them open palmed on her taut stomach, sliding them down to her waistband where they had rested before the interruption.

"Then let's get back to what we were doing before they butted in," she suggested softly. I looked at her with slight surprise but I was far from denying her. She gave me a cute, shy smile, a blush coloring her cheeks. Well, maybe the mood can be salvaged after all.

"Didn't think I would see the day when Tori Vega stops asking questions and just takes charge. Maybe Andre really doesn't know you as well as he thinks?" I taunted her with a half grin of triumph.

"Why, what did he say?" she questioned. I rolled my eyes but answered anyway.

"It seems Andre sees you as a polite person who I, being 'snappy and stiff' compared to you, am incapable of ever liking," I told her. Tori laughed boisterously and placed her hands on my thighs, getting my attention instantly.

"Jade, I love everything about you. Including your 'snappy and stiff' personality," she assured me with a smile. I couldn't keep my own smile off my face.

"Good, now do you mind showing me where we left off? I happen to enjoy a less polite Tori Vega if you know what I mean," I suggested, leaning in to gaze into her quickly darkening chocolate brown eyes, my nose grazing hers. Her confident grin took over as she easily rolled us over and pinned me to the bed.

"I'd be glad to," she whispered in my ear. I shivered when she began nuzzling my neck softly before her blunt human teeth began plucking at my skin. Her tongue darted out to run under my jaw before her lips took its place. This was nothing but a big fucking tease. Her touch was too soft. I craved more, and if she didn't take my advice I wouldn't hesitate to take things into my own hands, figuratively and literally. But I wanted to let her take over, see what **she **was capable of doing.

"Maker Tori I just told you not to be gentle-" I began to complain but her teeth suddenly digging into my neck silenced me. I sucked in a sharp breath and let it out in a growl of pleasure. Tori made quick work of stripping me of a shirt. When she got it off, she firmly grabbed my chin and met my lips with her demanding ones, her tongue forcing entry to command mine. She pulled away, ending the kiss just as quickly to drag her nails lightly down my body. When she got to the sweat pants she half tore half pulled them off.

"Are you sure you want rough Jade?" she questioned me with a taunting raised brow, voice husky with lust. Her smirk showed off her now sharp teeth. I gazed into her gold flecked eyes and shuddered at the dominating stance she held over me. Her body was curved over mine, hands gripping my arms to hold me down, hips pressing into mine, legs gripping me tightly. Everything about her screamed superior. I wanted nothing more than to submit to her.

"Show me what you can do pup," I challenged, returning her lust filled gaze. A sexy, confident grin spread across her face, making me reach out to hastily free her of her own shirt. I tossed it aside and prepared my hands to meet her newly exposed flesh when she stopped me. She wedged my hands under me before leaning down to languidly drag her tongue from my navel up to my jaw. A long, low moan wrenched out of me at the sensation.

"If you want me to lead keep your hands to yourself or you'll be punished again," she warned me, her voice deep and sultry in a way I hadn't heard from her yet. The punishment didn't seem like one though and I was dying to disobey again so I shoved her over to yank off her pants. We were both completely bare now. She snarled and tackled me to the bed, hands digging into my shoulders. Her hips rocked once into mine, jarring my senses and making me respond without my control, a moan escaping me. Tori dipped down to trace the shell of my ear with the tip of her tongue before her hot breath panted in my ear.

"I wonder if I can make you scream?" she speculated curiously, her hands dragging from their place on my shoulders to roam over my body. Her touch had me biting my lip in pent up desire. Her tongue suddenly swept over my mouth, stopping me from drawing any more blood. I hadn't even known I was cutting into my lip. She tended to my lip as her hands wandered lower. They gripped my hips as she moved back to look into my eyes. Even though I practically gave her permission to do whatever she wanted her eyes still asked to go further.

"Go on," I encouraged her, needing her to continue. She nodded slowly before her hands skimmed over my thighs, occasionally dipping down onto my inner thighs. My hands gripped the sheets under me, fighting to hold them in place. The result of my struggles had my body shaking.

"Victoria," I pleaded with her softly. She only shook her head before replacing her hand with her knee. She pressed into me and I rocked against her. Her hands moved back up to caress over my torso before her mouth joined them. A few times my hands attempted to touch her but she fended them off. Fuck, I didn't think Tori taking charge involved so much torture. It was cruel and unusual punishment. I gripped the sheets tightly, half in frustration and half in agitation. This so wasn't fair.

"Not yet Jade," she purred softly. After she had my body writhing under her she latched onto my pulse point to suck and nibble until I was sure she left a mark. Before she could retreat I grabbed behind her head and forced her back down, my teeth meeting the sensitive flesh of her shoulder. Her blood flooded my mouth and I moaned. Her snarl met my ears followed by her arms pulling us flush together. She let me lap at the wound I had inflicted so that she could continue to move against me. The sensation caused me to tense and that was when she struck. One hand gripped my waist, nails digging in to keep me steady, the other hand sliding down to slip into me. It was so sudden and direct I couldn't keep my hips from raising, a slightly louder moan falling from my now slack jaw. Her mouth took advantage to slide her tongue into mine as two fingers explored. She easily directed me into a quick but purposeful rhythm. Her thumb joined in occasionally to add to the tight pressure building within me. In the position she had taken she was straddling my leg so I lifted it to press into her. As soon as she felt it her back arched and she grinded her hips down. Her free hand moved to help brace herself against the bed now that her body was writhing just as much as mine. We were both rocking against each other, kissing forgotten in favor of focusing on the intense feeling coursing through us. She panted against my skin, her body flushed and hot against my lukewarm pale body.

Her eyes found mine, the gold shining through in dazzling fragments. I managed a smirk before my right hand snaked out to finally touch her. My left gripped her back to keep us close. I entered her just as sudden, pumping into her fast and sure. We kept up a steady pace, our goal, driving each other over the edge. She was breathing heavily, sweat coating her glowing skin, muscles tense, and eyes squeezed shut. The whimpers and moans slipping from her lips made my own groans and grunts deepen. Without warning her teeth sunk into the delicate curve where my neck met my shoulder, her jaw locking as her body finally succumbed to her release. Her vicious bite threw me over just as quick, my nails trailing down her back. I cried out and she whined into my skin. As soon as she had control of her body again she released me from her hold. We pulled out of each other at the same time. My hands fell limply to my sides as she moved to lie heavily on her stomach next to me. Even though I technically couldn't get tired I sure felt like I ran a fucking marathon. The electricity of our Bond flared between us. I felt so complete and worn out; like I could finally sleep. I couldn't though. Instead, I gathered Tori in my arms and held her close as she curled into me. I made sure every part of me touched her, needing her to be as close as possible. She hummed a content sigh, eyes fluttering closed. I kissed her forehead affectionately.

"I love you pup," I whispered softly.

"I love you too," she replied sleepily, a smile gracing her lips before drifting off. Her crazily beating heart slowly evened out as she slept. Likewise, her fast and quick breaths smoothed out. Now that I could think properly I found myself hoping that no one came home before we had time to look decent again. I really didn't want to face her father stark naked and clinging to his equally naked daughter. Especially when she was supposed to be watching me not fucking me. I grinned at the thought, unable to resist. I rested my head on Tori's, my arms tightening their hold on her. I have to admit, if anyone should find us in such an inappropriate position, I wouldn't regret a thing.


	20. Approved Move

**Hey everybody! I'm currently sporting a crazy sunburn that is pissing me off. I really should have put more sunscreen but whatever, I still blame the sun. I have to tell you, I might hate the sun as much as vamp Jade does in this fic, lol. Oh, and LittleWolf, Tori is an Alpha (I think I mentioned that in the front) and I was going for that exact route you mentioned. I had it planned out after doing the last chapter so you can guarantee to see that sometime soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

I woke up to a cool hand softly running through my hair. I grinned and opened my eyes to gaze into soft blue-greens studying me. The last time I saw Jade's eyes they were a sharp icy blue that hungered for my touch. I shivered lightly, making Jade's lazy smirk grow, but she still didn't say anything. I was lying on my side, one arm tucked under me and the other draped over her smooth, curvy waist. She had one arm curled under me, fingers splayed on my lower back. Her other hand trailed down my cheek before lovingly cupping my face and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to my lips. Every movement she made was precise and soft, so unlike Jade. The memory of our time together flashed through my mind, my body reacting subtly to the images. I tensed, making Jade rise a questioning brow at me. Her smirk told me she knew exactly what was running in repeat through my mind.

"Ready to go again? Wow Vega, you really know how to excite a girl," she teased, falling back into addressing me by my last name just to get a rise out of me. I laughed and tightened my hold on her, burrowing my face into the crook of her neck, her scent surrounding me. It was all over me too and I loved it. The mix of our scents together was enticing.

"I would lay here with you all day if I could but I have to see if my family is home yet. I need to know if Trina found anything new and we should talk to my father about letting us see Beck," I reminded her. She sighed but nodded.

"I heard your family come home a few hours ago. Your mother left again after a couple minutes though; something about an emergency. Your father is still here and Trina is in her room doing I don't care or want to know what," Jade reported, drawing circles on my back as she talked.

"Thanks for the update," I told her with a smile.

"No problem. I guess not needing to sleep has its perks," she responded. I nodded and began the process of untangling myself from her. She grumbled a little and managed to press a kiss to my temple before I could get out of bed. I stretched, highly aware of her focused gaze never leaving me. I glanced over my shoulder to see her laying on her side, leaning on her elbow with her head in her palm, eyes on me, her free hand idly running back and forth over the sheets. The blankets were draped over her stomach, revealing her beautiful pale upper half to me. I offered her an appreciative smile before getting dressed.

"You're a distraction you know that?" I informed her, looking around for my shirt and pants now that I had my undergarments on.

"Oh I know. You are too," she responded, finally getting out of bed to get dressed. Once we had both found something to throw on we headed to the bathroom for some slight touch ups. By the time we were making our way downstairs, Trina was exiting her room.

"Hey Treen, did you find anything else on St. Claire?" I asked her. She paused to shake her head, a little troubled frown on her face.

"I think what we have on him is enough, don't you?" she replied. I nodded, and she walked ahead of us to go downstairs. We followed behind her. My father sat at the kitchen table leaning over paperwork when we all came down. He looked up to greet us with his usual smile, making me beam in return.

"Good night," he jokingly said with a laugh. I saw Jade roll her eyes next to me but the corner of her lips still quirked up anyway.

"Father your jokes are lame," Trina grumbled, making her way over to the fridge for something to eat. He just laughed.

"That was the point," he replied. Trina rolled her eyes and continued with preparing her food. I took a seat at the table while Jade hovered over me, hands gripping my shoulders.

"Father, I want to ask you if Jade and I can try talking to Beck," I began slowly, clasping my hands together on the table in front of me. He looked up from his papers again to give me a thoughtful grimace.

"He isn't cooperating so maybe that would be for the best. If you two can get even a small piece of information from him it will do wonders for us. It's probably our only option at this point," he agreed.

"And what about Sabine? Did you get anything from her?" Jade spoke up, her hands tightening on me enough to convey her anxiousness. Over Sabine or Beck I wasn't sure.

"She holds no information of importance but we are still deciding her punishment so she'll remain in our care until then," he replied.

"So when do you want us ready to go?" I questioned next. His gaze moved to me.

"I'll be leaving in the next half hour. Be ready by then," he answered. I nodded and stood, taking Jade's hand in mine to bring her with me.

"Oh, and Tori…" he called to me before I could leave. I turned back around to give him my full attention.

"Yes father?" I responded curiously. A teasing smirk lit his features, making me grow suspicious. Jade lift a pierced curious brow, a smirk of her own on her lips.

"Thank you for using your own time while we were out to consummate your Bond," he stated, his face reserved but the twinkle in his eyes giving away his amusement. I blushed, my eyes going wide. Jade laughed and squeezed my hand.

"I've talked with the Council and convinced them to clear you of any suspicion. I know you are nothing but a victim of this just like Tori so have fun with your newly acquired freedom. I trust you'll put it to good use," he continued, looking at Jade.

"Yes sir I will," Jade confirmed, a grin spreading on her face. I couldn't believe it. My father and Bond mate are clearly holding a conversation on our sex life. To top it off, it's so casual I'm having a hard time accepting that it was so easy just bringing it up. I always thought talking to my father about this topic would be even more embarrassing then talking to Trina or my mother but I think I may have underestimated him.

"Ok, enough of that. Let's go get ready," I spoke up, my voice rising uncomfortably. Jade and my father laughed at my expense. I groaned and tugged Jade back upstairs. I was happy she got along well with him but that was too much. We returned to my room and Jade pulled me into her embrace the moment the door closed behind us.

"He may be a dork but your father is still pretty cool," she commented, her smile still going strong.

"Figures you would say that," I replied, unwilling to give into the humor of the situation.

"Oh come on Tori. You said it yourself, your father knows what goes on with Bond mates and accepts it. Talking about it openly just shows he supports us," she reasoned, her chin on my shoulder, eyes on me. I grumbled anyway even though she was totally right. Her arms wound around my middle, hands spread to cover as much skin as possible. My grumbling turned into a hum of appreciation as I leaned back into her, my head resting back on her shoulder.

"You know, now that we have the all clear, I'd love to go another round," she mumbled softly, her lips almost touching my ear.

"You aren't helping you know," I responded, my eyes watching her from my peripherals. She chuckled and kissed my jaw gently before backing away. I walked over to my dresser and dug through, looking for something to wear.

"What am **I** going to do about clothes?" she commented. I traveled my room gathering what I would wear and then pecked her on the lips before heading out the door.

"I'm just going to get dressed and then I'll sneak in your room for you," I offered lightly with a shrug.

"Why can't I just go get it myself?" she questioned, her arms crossing defiantly.

"You can't leave here Jade. You have freedom from being locked up but I really think you should stay here where I can keep an eye on you," I stated firmly.

"Then go with me," she replied, unwilling to allow that to happen. I growled in frustration, shook my head, and then walked away. Jade rushed to catch up with me, grabbing my wrist before I could get away. For a moment it felt like our old dynamic back when Jade wasn't aware of the hidden world she was unknowingly apart of.

"I don't do well locked up for so long Tori. I never liked it, not even when I was human. Being imprisoned does nothing but agitate me. It's why I was always out of the house with you and the gang or I was doing other things. I just can't do it Tor," she pleaded with me, her speech hasty. Her enchanting eyes softened and I found myself wondering if she meant what she was saying or she was just pretending to get her way, because really, Jade was a great actor. She intertwined our fingers together and squeezed, the gesture hopeful. I could feel that she meant what she said by use of the Bond. I sighed and glanced over my shoulder before leaning in close to her.

"Ok fine, you win. I'll see if I can take you over there," I relented, legitimately anxious now that I agreed. I was unsure just how much freedom Jade had and I didn't want to push it just yet. Jade shot me a grateful crooked smile before kissing my forehead.

"You know, I couldn't stand having you out of my sight while I'm stuck here so really, thank you," she whispered, her eyes capturing mine. I stared back, a grin spreading involuntarily across my face. It made me feel incredible knowing I had the power to make this beautiful person happy. I was more than honored.

"Anything for you," I replied sincerely. I squeezed her hand once more before continuing on to the bathroom. Oh Jade, she has me wrapped around her finger and I knew it, but I really don't care. I didn't get far when she stopped me again. I looked over to her curiously.

"Why don't you just get dressed here?" she suggested. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh no, it's too much of a temptation," I replied like it was obvious. She smirked but didn't deny it. Her eyes appraised me, her lips curving into a smile.

"For who?" she inquired, pulling me closer.

"Both," I answered, closing my eyes when she leaned in to brush her nose against mine.

"I agree. Maybe you should dress somewhere else. Unless you want to try and squeeze in a quick-" she began but I kissed her, effectively halting her from making an offer I wasn't sure I could reject. She pulled me against her by the waist, deepening the kiss before she pulled away.

"Get going before I decide to make a decision for you," she whispered, a finger lightly tracing under my jaw. I nodded numbly, already dazed by her close proximity.

"Good idea," I mumbled with a single nod. She released me and I left to get ready in the bathroom. I sighed and began stripping. I don't think I would ever get enough of Jade. Once I was done I returned to my room. Jade was busy digging through my clothes, a frown on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking for something to wear," she answered mechanically while her attention remained on the task at hand. I walked over and inspected the strangely neat mess she had created in her search.

"I thought you said you wanted to sneak out for your own clothes?" I wondered. She nodded distractedly.

"I still do, I'm just making sure that isn't my only option. The last thing I want to do is get you in trouble again," she responded, holding up a black T-shirt that I forgot I still owned. I couldn't help but grin at her words. Jade pulled off the tank top she wore and replaced it with the shirt she found.

"Gasp, Vega has black. What ever should I think of her?" she teased, her voice effortlessly flowing from her own to the one she always used when she supposedly impersonated me. I smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I'm full of surprises," I told her nonchalantly.

"Nah, you're pretty easy to figure out. No surprises there," she retorted, her voice emotionless as she located a pair of jeans that were one of my favorites to go to patrol in. They were pretty battered and had a few holes in the knees but they were comfortable. She slid off the sweats she wore and pulled on the jeans. This was the most casual I had ever seen her.

"I know you don't mean that," I replied after having my fill of her new look.

"I would say you don't know what I think but you do so that retort no longer works. I'm sure you know I'm just messing with you anyway," she said, turning to offer me a small smile.

"I know, but if I didn't, you can get away with saying anything with a voice like yours. Your skill at acting reaches your tone of voice, injecting any emotion into your words without you actually meaning them," I commented, my amazement audible in my own voice. This particular talent always caused confusion in others as well as myself but now that the bond has tripled in strength I could sense her emotions without having to listen to what she said. It was the reason long hours of silence worked for us. That and just enjoying being near each other.

"It does come in handy," she replied with a shrug. I helped her put everything away and then stopped by my closet to toss her a green hoodie that brought out the color of her eyes. Jade looked at the colorful hoodie thoughtfully before pulling it on. We backtracked down to the living room as soon as she had it on. My father looked up at our entrance.

"You returned faster than I thought you would. I mean, considering how hard it is to ignore the possibilities presented to you when alone with your mate. Especially during this time of the year. I'm surprised you haven't-" he started to tease, his smile turning into one that would have been at home on Jade's face. In fact, she was smiling the same way too. She was enjoying this way more than me.

"Father, no more!" I whined, giving him a pleading look. He guffawed heartily, Jade following in a laugh that always made me feel like I was soaring. I loved her laugh.

"Good one Mr. Vega," she complimented. He gave her a mock bow before chuckling.

"Please, call me David. I'm proud to say you're part of the family now kiddo," he replied. His words alone made me beam brightly, my hand reaching out to take Jade's. She looked shocked at first but that quickly turned into a content smile.

"I'm honored," she told him, bowing her head slightly, eyes still on him. He gave her a single nod in return.

"I always wanted Tori to have a headstrong mate that would be there for her and take care of her at all times. You know what you want and exactly what Tori needs so I'm more than glad you're her mate. You fit everything I hoped Tori would someday find," he praised, walking over to place his hands on Jade's shoulders. She smiled that endearing crooked smile, the one that was easily dismissed as a small smile when really it was a signal that she was grateful.

"I'll do everything I can to keep Tori happy and safe," she promised sincerely. He nodded and patted her shoulders before taking a step back.

"I know," he replied, convinced. I stood there with a big smile on my face, tears close to falling at the touching moment. My father approved of Jade. He was all for us being together. It was all I could ever hope for.

"Let's get going. I want to accompany you two before heading to the Council and they wait for no one; not even their leader," he joked, bringing the lull in emotions into a more light hearted atmosphere. He winked at me as he led the way out the door. We followed him hand in hand. I gave Jade a happy grin that she returned. We power walked outside now that the sun was starting to make an appearance and piled into my father's sleek black car. It started with a hum of the engine. Had I been human I was sure I wouldn't have heard a thing. We backed out and then we were on the road. I knew where the Council was located but I had a feeling that wasn't where they kept Beck. He would most likely be in the local jail.

Not with the human cellmates but in a special cell under the jail where we kept less dangerous individuals who broke our laws. We pulled up around the back of the drab, grey building. Only a few spaces for parking lined this small area. It was where wolf officials parked to enter through the back doors. I climbed out and Jade followed, pulling up her hood to block out the incoming rays of the sun. She remained close to me; almost to the point of sharing my space. Her body was rigid and eyes alert. I knew she could sense the tension that clouded the place. I reassured her with a brush of my hand on her cheek. Her intense gaze locked on me, her jaw set, and lips in a grim line.

"Stay calm," I advised. She stared a little longer before nodding once. I took her hand and turned to follow my father who politely waited for me to calm Jade and for her to get her bearings. We followed directly behind him as we walked up to the big double doors.

"We're going straight underground from this entrance. Stay close and don't speak with anyone. Fights of all kinds always break out easily here," he reminded me and instructed Jade. I had been here numerous times at all hours of the day since it was open twenty-four-seven. We both nodded firmly to show we understood. He glanced between us one more time before pulling open the doors. It was cool and dark inside but nothing we couldn't see through. We descended down the flight of concrete stairs before we were back on level ground. Now we were in a hall that lead in a straight path up to a heavy door. A big, scowling guard eyed us instantly. He was a purebred wolf I encountered often named Paul.

"You're back," he boomed monotonously, his voice deep and intimidating. My father nodded.

"We're here to question Beckett Oliver," he responded. Paul nodded and moved to unlock the door behind him. He pulled it open slowly, revealing just how thick it was. No human would be able to move it on their own let alone get past Paul, ensuring the safety of this entrance should a human find themselves down here.

"He's been moved to room B2," Paul informed my father.

"Thank you for the notice," he answered. He started forward while Jade and I tagged along. Paul's gaze landed on Jade and a subtle crease of his eyebrows told me he was curious to see her there. Vampires rarely came in here since the wolves were the ones that handled the law. Vampires usually took roles in the medical fields and practices. Jade gave him her full attention, stopping to return the look. The moment passed soon enough though. She looked away and gripped my hand tighter as we continued on. I returned the squeeze, giving her one last reassurance.


	21. A Peek at the Cards

**Another chapter and boy did I not see just how much days passed since the last one. Truly sorry for that. I'm wondering what all you readers will think of this chapter. My only comment today, Math sucks so much I cannot begin to describe just how much, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

I gripped Tori's hand as we entered the main hall of the hidden jail located under the human one. We came into a small intersection like area full of officers. Sort of like a reception area. Jail cells made of steel with only a strip of a window lined each path; straight, left and right on both sides of the path. Tori's father stopped in front of one of the officials, holding a quick conversation before waving us through. We began walking forward, stopping at the gate marked with a 'B' above it. I looked to the left and right, seeing an 'A' marked the door on the left while a 'C' marked the door on the right. So Beck would be the second door down this way? We waited for a buzzer to signal that the gate in front of use was opening before it slid to the side. We walked in and it closed promptly after we went through. A one marked the door on the left and a two marked the one to the right. The next door on the left was marked with a three and the next one on the right a four. It continued a long way down but we were already at our destination. Mr. Vega placed a hand on the door we would be entering and then turned to us.

"I must warn you both. Nothing but talking can happen. Any and all violence can cause unneeded false alarms and other complications. Stay calm," he warned. I nodded determinedly, telling myself to remain composed through the whole thing. Beck would not get to me this time. I couldn't let him. We looked to Tori's father for a go ahead and he responded by moving forward to place his hand on the panel by the door. It slid open at the touch of his hand revealing a slouched over figure on a cot. Beck was dressed in a jumpsuit similar to the ones we wore back in the Yerbanian prison but this one was a dark navy blue color. His number was stamped in white on his chest. We walked in, making him look up with a steely glare. I hadn't ever seen him as angry as he was now. Coupled with the fact that he obviously wasn't getting much in the way of food, he looked persecuted. The door closed behind us, bathing us in silence. The lighting was dim in here, just enough to see, but I could still plainly see the way Beck eyed Tori warily. He growled quietly before turning away and giving us his back.

"I'll stay here to give you some space," Mr. Vega told us, leaning back against the wall by the door. He crossed his legs and arms to rest fully against the surface. I glanced at Tori who nodded before slowly approaching Beck. I stopped a comfortable distance from him so that he didn't feel the need to lash out.

"Beck," I called to him. He sneered and shook his head but eventually looked over his shoulder at us.

"What do **you** want? Did you come to rub it in my face?" he demanded, his voice venomous. I scowled, a frown taking over at his words. I opened my mouth to retort when Tori cut in.

"Beck, we're still your friends. We didn't mean for you to get hurt but Bonds are out of our control, you must know that. As for following St. Claire, we warned you it wasn't the best choice yet you continued to go along with it. I'm sorry you're here Beck but please, if not for me or even Jade, tell us where St. Claire is hiding for the good of everyone involved," she asked him, voice soft. I scoffed and shook my head, crossing my arms in agitation. He didn't deserve a fucking apology; especially not from Tori, but I kept my mouth shut, determined not to ruin the moment. I wasn't an idiot. If I fought with him we wouldn't get anywhere. I needed to let Tori do what she did best. Beck's hard edged frown lessened slightly as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I can't," he mumbled, shaking his head. His eyes fell to stare at his feet.

"Why not?" Tori questioned; quick to answer before I could. I was a mix of angry and impressed; angry at Beck but impressed with the way Tori continued to handle these situations with ease. But then again, she's been doing this for how long?

"I would tell you but he blindfolded me as soon as we got close," he explained, finally looking up to give us a conflicted stare.

"Then what's the last thing you saw before he blindfolded you? Any information at all is helpful at this point," Tori encouraged. He sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"You know that lake way out in the woods?" he began, making both Tori and I tense. Tori blushed slightly but nodded.

"If you travel out even further you'll come to an abandoned shack that contains a trap door. I was blindfolded right after passing the lake but I'm sure you take a trap door down into a tunnel flooded with water that leads up into a building where he's hiding out. I've only been there once. That's all I have," he shared. Tori offered him a grateful smile and walked forward to tug him to his feet. We were both surprised when she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Beck," she whispered. He hesitantly returned the embrace, shock clear on his face before it turned into that smile we all knew. In this moment he was the Beck we always knew.

"I'm sorry," he replied, burying his face in her shoulder, guilt and regret creasing his features. She pulled away to give him a reassuring nod and then looked over at me. I sighed before walking over and taking his hand in mine.

"Thank you," I muttered, looking down at our joined hands. He squeezed it before pulling me into a hug. I held onto him, hoping he wasn't punished too badly for his crime. When he finally pulled away I kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself and stay out of anymore trouble Beckett," I told him. He nodded, his smile bittersweet. I released his hand and replaced it with Tori's, her familiar grip taking hold of my hand. We turned to go when Beck spoke up.

"It sucks that I lost her but I'm glad it was you I lost her to. I can't think of a better person to take care of her," he stated, directing his words at Tori. She grinned back at him and Beck nodded a confirmation.

"See you around…I hope," he said, sitting back down. We both nodded our agreement before looking to Tori's father. He was watching with a mix of emotions flitting across his face that I couldn't read. He glanced at Beck with an appreciative smile, Beck giving him a respectful one in return, before he turned to lead us back into the hall. We followed him to be buzzed out and then we stopped in the intersection again. Mr. Vega gestured to an official and he stepped over with a salute, posture rigid. Hell, they act like typical stiff soldiers. Sarcastic humor still going strong I couldn't stop the thought that they looked like the stereotypical soldiers in movies. Tori glimpsed the small smirk tugging at my lips and gave me questioning quirk of her brow. I just shrugged so she returned her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes sir?" the straight backed officer asked.

"We have the information we need. I want the patrols to start scouting-" Mr. Vega began to instruct but Tori jumped in at that moment. I gave her a curious glance but her attention was still on her father.

"I want to lead one of the patrols. I think Jade and I deserve to be involved," she interjected.

"Tori," I whispered to her with a shake of my head when she glanced at me. That girl was pushing too much. Even I could see that. Her father's jaw clamped shut as he turned a disapproving eye on her.

"No, it's safer if you two stay home. Now that we know where he is I want you out of harm's way. He's very dangerous and well trained far beyond your years," he disagreed.

"But father-" Tori began again only for him to shake his head. His heavy hand landed on her shoulder so that he gripped the back of her neck firmly but just enough to make Tori's body visibly tense. Her shoulders hunched and she let out a whimper that wasn't one of pain but submission. I could feel her determination and anger subside at the action, bowing to his demand to stay silent and listen. She was ashamed for talking back and now she was being reprimanded for it. Almost like a pup getting scruffed by the leader of the pack.

"No more Tori," he warned, letting her go. She nodded reservedly, her eyes downcast. Mr. Vega turned back to the official to relay the information while I quietly moved to stand next to her.

"It isn't smart to fight him pup. You're father's right. I understand you want to get him for what he's done but you saw what he's capable of. I agree we should stay out of it," I told her softly, reaching out to run a comforting hand over the spot her father grabbed her. She sighed before gently pushing away my hand.

"I know you want to get him just as bad but you're just agreeing with him to keep me safe," she muttered, a frown on her face. I rolled my eyes and tilted her head up to look at me.

"Damn straight I am! I would do anything to keep you safe! Even if that means keeping you from what you want or making you unhappy," I responded with a slight growl. She looked at me for a few seconds, silent except for the muttered conversation behind us. I tried my best to convey the mixed emotions I felt. Eventually she allowed a small smile and gave me a single nod of acknowledgement.

"Good, now let's just stay quiet and follow your father's lead. It's the best thing to do," I advised. She took my hand off her chin and held it in her own hand.

"When did you start listening to authority and followed rules?" she accused, her playful tone seeping back into her voice.

"Hey, it's for a good cause or else I would be right there with you fighting that bastard," I answered with a scoff and a roll of my eyes. She let out a half-hearted laugh.

"I know. I'm just a hot head aren't I?" she admitted this time around.

"Yes, but you're my hot head. Not to mention hot in general," I replied, pulling her closer to teasingly poke her side. That produced a giggle from her, and a slap to my hand to stop me from tickling her.

"Ready to go you two?" Mr. Vega questioned us, his conversation done. Tori nodded, her smile back in place. His own smile returned when he saw her smile before turning to raise a brow at me. I shrugged and tilted my head to the exit.

"Are we going now Mr. V?" I asked him jokingly, my own tone brightening now that Tori was happier.

"Yes, we're ready to go Miss West," he replied playfully. I shook my head but gestured for him to take the lead. He did so, Tori and I following him out. I could see the officers giving us confused and puzzled glances. Those stuck up prudes probably never saw something like this before. I wondered if they were aware that their leader was capable of acting this way in the first place. Oh well, they can remain with a stick up their ass for all I cared but I'm more than glad Tori's father knows how to lighten up no matter how much of a dork he was when he did. After all, his personality imprinted on Tori, my Tori, who I loved with my whole existence; the goofball tendency included. We were let out the heavy door where Paul still stood guard. Poor dude was probably bored as fuck. I gave him a salute as we left, making him look at me like I was stupid. I laughed and Tori slapped my arm, her face blushing with embarrassment.

"Jade, don't do that! Be serious!" she reprimanded. I loved how formal and proper Tori got when it came to her duty and important matters. It made it more fun to act in the complete opposite manner than was expected. Mostly I was just happy to be of help instead of hindering her this time around. I stopped in the shade of the overhang to pull up my hood before stepping into the sun. I flinched at the heat. Fuck, it's fucking **hot** today! I let out a sharp hiss and instinctually sped up to get to the car faster. Mr. Vega and Tori jogged over too, Mr. Vega pulling out his keys to push the button that would unlock the car by the time I got there. I jumped in and leaned back with a sigh. The two wolves showed up not long after, joining me in the temporary shelter of shade in the car.

"Man, it's hot out there today," Mr. Vega commented, glancing outside as he started the car.

"You think?" I almost snarled. I started rubbing the pain from my arms while Tori started on my back. She smacked my back lightly when I bit back a retort at her father. I growled at her for it but she ignored me. Just that small reprimand fucking hurt and I didn't appreciate it at all.

"I forgot how bad a vampire's temper gets when exposed to the sun," Mr. Vega commented thoughtfully. We were on our way back so his eyes were on the road but he spared a quick look at me through the rear view mirror.

"Don't forget Jade naturally has a horrible tolerance deficiency," Tori chimed in.

"You aren't being helpful," I told her, narrowing my eyes on her. She shrugged and stopped rubbing my back. Instead, she rested her arm across my shoulders. It was useless trying to intimidate her now. She knew I wasn't really upset. Damn, stupid downside to the Bond. I miss being able to mess with her.

"I'm going to drop you guys off at home and then head over to the Council. I'll be there late going over a game plan. I want you both in the house at all times. As for school tomorrow, well, I think I'll let you attend as long as you **only **go to school and then come straight home," Mr. Vega informed us.

"Yes father," Tori agreed.

"Sure thing," I responded.

"Good to hear. I'll see you later," he said in farewell, turning around to look at us. We had just pulled into the Vega's driveway. Tori and I got out. I waited for her to give her father a hug and then we were walking back to her house as Mr. Vega disappeared down the street behind us. We remained quiet until we were inside.

"What do you think will happen to Beck?" I asked her, a hint of concern in my voice I just couldn't seem to smother. She caught it just as easily, her lips turning down in a frown, her eyebrows creasing.

"I don't know but I'm worried about him too. I mean, he's been our friend for so long…" she muttered, conflicted.

"I'm not worried about him. He can take of himself. I'm just wondering what they'll do to him that's all," I corrected her. She rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder, in a manner that told me she knew I was spouting lies, before entering the kitchen.

"It's ok to be worried for him Jade," she told me as she raided the fridge.

"Beck will be fine. He's mister calm, cool, and collected remember?" I reminded her. She raised an incredulous brow at me and prepared a response when Trina came down the stairs, effectively cutting her off with her loud voice.

"What happened to Beck?" she asked, her own tone concerned yet nosy.

"Oh Maker Trina why do you even care? Do you seriously still have some kind of stalker crush on him?" I demanded. She gasped, her hand going to her chest in mock offense.

"A friend of Tori's is a friend of mine," she replied. I decided to ignore her so I turned to see what Tori was doing only to see her smiling back at me, leaning on the counter and gazing at me with her soft brown eyes. The ingredients to a sandwich lay scattered and forgotten on the counter around her.

"What?" I demanded, frowning back at her.

"You're so cute," she stated, her voice practically dripping adoration along with just a sample of something more. I was stuck between scolding her for being so sappy and just basking in it.

"Oh geez, really Tori? You're going to do that while I'm still here?" Trina complained, throwing up her hands. I continued to ignore Trina in favor of seeing what Tori meant. I walked over to her, leaning on the opposite side of the counter so that I was staring right at her.

"I'm not cute," I disagreed, my lip lifting to show off my fangs in an attempt at a warning. She only laughed and reached over to trace a warm finger over my bottom lip, making me close my eyes and relax. I was aware that she was winning but I couldn't help it. Her touch, along with the rest of her, was addicting.

"You adopted our phrases. I think it's cute when you say them," she whispered, her finger moving to trace over my upper lip next. It was slow and purposeful.

"You guys," Trina whined in the distance. She was easily ignored now that all my attention was on Tori. I inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. I opened my eyes and caught her hand before she could move away. She froze, her hand stilling as well in my grip. I parted my lips just barely so that the tip of her finger fell between them.

"You aren't being fair," I mumbled, my tongue brushing her finger briefly before letting her hand go. She watched with wide eyes and let her hand drop heavily to the counter as soon as I released it.

"You aren't either," she whispered breathily. Her breathing had sped up and her heart wasn't far behind. Her eyes were focused on my lips so I licked them provocatively. That'll give her a show. My smirk took its place when I heard a small whine escape her. I stalked around the counter to place my hands on her hips and lean into her.

"Hey, I'm still here," Trina butted in, walking up to us and waving her hands. I didn't even bother giving Trina my attention when I finally answered her.

"Then if you don't want to witness something that will surely involve a very naked Tori I suggest you leave now," I cautioned her, meaning every word. She stared with a gaping mouth at my audacity before turning on her heel and doing as I suggested.

"You better not do anything on our counters or table unless you're willing to clean up after," she called over her shoulder, irritation clear. We both smiled at the mention of doing exactly what she had told us not to. I really wasn't opposed to it. This whole time we only had eyes for each other. Even as Trina continued to rant all the way upstairs we went back to ignoring her. I finally leaned in and pressed my lips to my mate's. When I pulled away I looked into her gold flecked brown eyes and grinned cheekily.

"You really want to risk having cleaning duty later?" she asked me playfully, voice husky.

"I'll clean the whole damn house if I have to," I responded, my mouth going for her neck the moment the words had left my lips. She groaned and gave me more room, her hands sliding down my body to grip my hips and bring me closer. She leaned back on the counter so that we rested against something more stable than her legs. My left hand curved further around her while my right dragged down her neck, her pulse hammering just under the surface of her beautifully tanned skin. I groaned and licked a path right over her jugular before following with a few nips. A moan vibrated up and past her parted lips, rewarding me with the sound once it reached my ears. The sound made me shudder.

"Maker Tori," I breathed against her skin, my hips pressing into her. She chuckled and moved away slightly so that she could lock eyes with me.

"So cute," she teased again. I was ready to retort when the words died on their way from my brain to my mouth. Her hips had just grinded into me at the moment, making me grit my teeth. I dropped my head on her shoulder so that my forehead rested against her.

"Should we really get into this with Trina right upstairs and possibly the return of either of your parents?" I inquired, secretly hoping she would disagree. My words had no effect on me, what made me think they would have any on her? I got my answer when she flipped our positions and immediately bit into my shoulder with blunt teeth. I sucked in a sharp breath at the sensations tingling through my body.

"What do **you** think?" she growled out in a pant as her teeth continued to nip up my neck before taking my bottom lip in her mouth. I turned it into a kiss, my hands yearning to feel her body. I found my way under her shirt so that I could run my hands up and down her sides. She shivered against me but it didn't stop her from rocking into me again.

"Shit," I groaned, clutching her tight so that we were flush against each other.

"Stop that so I can think," I demanded, my thoughts only focusing on one thing now and it wasn't what she had asked. She chuckled, fully aware of what she was doing. She gave me a minute of peace before resuming. Her hands blazed trails under my shirt, fingers spread to feel more of me at a time. It sent a shudder down my spine.

"I think we should continue somewhere more private," I finally answered. She nodded in agreement and hastily yanked me to the stairs by the wrist. We burst into her room, already picking up where we left off. I only had a short amount of time to close and lock the door before Tori pulled me onto the bed. She straddled me with the sexiest smirk. I couldn't wait. I returned her smirk before our lips met again in a dance that was only the introduction to the main event.


	22. Pick a Card

**Exams and projects are going to drive me crazy! I've been busy on and off but I finally got to this. Reviews for effort? Lol, I'm pathetic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

Jade and I lazily relaxed on my bed side by side. Our bodies were still bare but we were already too comfortable to move from our spots to get dressed just yet. Jade held my hand between us, the cool touch of her fingers rubbing over my knuckles and locking our fingers. I inhaled deeply and then let it out with a happy grin. I turned to look at Jade who was already gazing at me. A content smile spread over her full lips.

"Are you ready to call it quits and get some sleep? You know, we have school tomorrow and you're doing nothing but wearing yourself out," she teased. I sighed and rolled on my side to close the distance further between us so I could throw and arm across her stomach.

"I hate you," I grumbled, not meaning it at all of course. It was just my only line of defense when it came to the inevitable fact that I got tired eventually while she never did. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, my nose seeking her familiar scent. Jade laughed and turned on her side to return my embrace.

"It's not my fault you get tired," she replied, unbothered.

"I know. Are you ever really satisfied then?" I wondered, absently tracing over one of the Markings on her side.

"Every time we get an opportunity like this I'm satisfied. Don't think any differently. I may not get tired but I assure you I'm satisfied," she replied, her tone unwavering. A lazy grin spread on my face, her lips matching mine a moment later.

"I love you Jade," I mumbled, kissing her neck. She hummed happily, her arms tightening on me.

"I love you too Tori," she responded. We laid in each other's arms until the sun set fully. As the minutes passed into hours I gradually began giving into the exhaustion weighing on my body.

"Get some sleep love," I heard her whisper to me. I nodded and finally let myself fall unconscious.

**~Jade~**

I stayed with her until I knew she was deep in sleep, then I carefully extracted myself from her relaxed hold and tucked her into the blankets, making sure she was well covered. I searched for clothes and then headed downstairs. The night was calling to me and I had to be active when it did. I needed to move around. I cruised into the empty and quiet kitchen, noting someone had put away the ingredients Tori neglected to do anything with. I felt kind of guilty for turning her away from eating but hell, it was well worth a few hours of lovemaking with my mate, or, I hoped she felt the same. By the permanent smile on her face as she slept I'd say yes. I grinned and popped open the fridge to grab a pack from the bottom drawer. I shut it and turned around only to freeze, hearing someone coming downstairs. I relaxed well before the person showed up when I realized it was just Trina. She looked wazzed off, her steps heavy as she stomped over to me.

"Did you really have to kill my ears for that many hours straight?" she demanded, visibly shuddering as the thought of what we were doing entered her mind. I just shrugged, allowing a cocky smirk to replace my amused smile.

"What, you didn't like Tori cursing? I don't really hear her often enough though so it's twice as great to hear it in the heat of the moment. Or was it the way I called her Victoria that bugged you? No I think it might have been-" I began to taunt, going over the way Tori panted my name shortly after screaming an expletive when the pleasure was too much. Just the thought of it aroused me again so I hastily tucked away the images so I could focus.

"Oh gross, no, just shut up Jade. Geez, by the looks of your sick grin you're seriously thinking about it aren't you?" she stated, her tone hinting that she was thoroughly disturbed. I laughed and leaned back on the fridge, passing the pack from one hand to the other idly as I watched her face pale at the realization that I was in fact doing just that.

"I shouldn't have to be subjected to **any** of this," she told me haughtily with a shake of her head. She walked over to stand by the counter, her arms crossed.

"No one said you had to. You could leave whenever you want," I replied easily.

"This is **my **house!" she shrieked. I just watched her start to pace before tearing into the pack and draining it. I threw it away and walked over to lean against the counter right in Trina's path. She skid to a halt and glared at me.

"Look, I think she's really tired out this time around so I'll tell you what, I won't do anything all day tomorrow ok?" I proposed, holding out my hand. She looked down at it before backing up.

"How about we just agree on it? I really don't want to have to touch your hand," she replied uneasily. I let the corner of my lips quirk in amusement before shrugging.

"Ok, suit yourself," I replied in an offhand manner.

"Wait, all **day** and all **night** tomorrow right? I don't want you trying to find loop holes," she accused with a finger pointing at me.

"Sure Trina, whatever you say," I agreed evenly. She shot me a suspicious look before leaning against the counter. Almost immediately she suddenly pushed off and rubbed at the part of her arm that came into contact with the surface. I was just about to turn away when her abrupt decision caught my attention.

"What's wrong with you now?" I demanded, brows digging down questioningly.

"Did you…" she tried to say but I just rolled my eyes.

"No, we didn't. Happy?" I answered. She nodded but didn't look convinced.

"I seriously don't know how she does it," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Who? Do what?" I asked her curiously.

"Tori, how does she put up with you?" she wondered like she was truly at a loss. I advanced on her suddenly, backing her up against the counter. She leaned away from me as much as she could.

"The Bond among other things. You would have no choice either should you finally find your Bond mate. I promise I won't make a fuss over whoever that may be," I vowed playfully. I patted her cheek before giving her some space. She coughed and covered her nose.

"You reek," she clarified. I backed up and then turned to go.

"Why thank you, its lovely isn't it?" I responded, my voice slipping into the one I used to impersonate Tori.

"That doesn't work on me," she informed me, unperturbed, a small frown on her face.

"I didn't think it would but I love using it. Reminds me of my pup," I told her, continuing on my path to the stairs.

"Pup?" Trina wondered with a tilt of her head. I ignored her and climbed the stairs so that I could return to Tori's warm embrace. I looked forward to lounging next to her until she woke up. I entered the room quietly to take my place next to Tori. It took a little maneuvering which I thought would wake her up but she still slept like a rock. I wrapped her in my arms, enjoying the feeling of her bare warmth, and waited patiently for her to wake up.

**~Tori~**

I stretched as soon as I returned to consciousness, my happily tired and worked out body pulling out the kinks I slept on. I was aware of Jade's comforting embrace around me but she didn't move so I couldn't stretch out as freely as I would have liked. I cracked open my eyes to see her smiling at me.

"I have no room to stretch," I told her. She examined our position before returning her beautiful eyes on me again.

"I can see that. What's the magic word?" she asked, leaning in to whisper the question in my ear.

"Umm, please?" I answered hopefully even though I knew that wouldn't be it at all. It was worth a try though.

"Nope," she replied, her lips grazing my jaw as she spoke.

"Uh, how about pretty please?" I tried again. She subtly shook her head before her lips graced under my jaw once. I sighed and tried to think what could possibly be the magic word. I had to come up with it quick too because my tired body was starting to cramp.

"Give up?" she questioned when I hadn't said anything for some time. I shook my head and gently pushed away her gently exploring lips.

"I can't think with you doing that," I reprimanded her. She chuckled but did as she was told.

"That's part of the challenge," she replied playfully.

"Well it's too much of a challenge," I complained good-naturedly.

"You baby," she muttered, leaning in to kiss my nose.

"Much better," I commented. She smiled and waited for my answer. I thought about it a little longer before a sly smile pulled at my lips.

"Pretty please let me stretch out the kinks in my body from the incredible rough and mind blowing sex I had with my Bond mate?" I replied, blushing at the words I never really had the guts to say before in my life. She looked completely shocked at first before a big grin lit up her face, her eyes losing some green tint. Her hands snaked over me before she was straddling my waist in seconds. She leaned over me to lay a heated kiss to my lips.

"That's more like it," she purred, her hands caressing over my still nude torso. I shivered and clamped my hands over hers.

"Was that really the answer?" I asked her before we could get carried away.

"No, it was just please let me stretch but I like the extra effort you put into it," she replied honestly, her sexy smirk I loved in place. I laughed and squeezed her hands in mine.

"As much as I want this I'm hungry. With any wolf, food comes first," I told her.

"That wasn't what happened before," she replied with a smug smirk, a finger circling my navel as she spoke. I huffed out a breath, trying to keep the amused smile off my face and remain stern but I failed.

"No, it wasn't. You're incorrigible, you know that?" I said, my head tilting and lips quirked up in the way I knew she found endearing. She would no doubt find it very canine of me to do so. I saw her eyes soften at the gesture before she answered.

"I know I am, which is why I should say fuck what Trina wants but whatever, I'll humor her this time," she replied, giving a single nonchalant shrug.

"Wait, what did Trina say?" I asked her, suddenly curious at that piece of information.

"I went downstairs to get something to eat and ran into Trina. She asked me to spare her from our sexcapades today and I told her I would," she answered me, half pride half regret mixing into her tone.

"Awww, you gave up your happiness to get along with my sister. You're so sweet," I teased her, poking her nose. She tried to slap my hand with a groan but I evaded the lazy attempt and gripped her chin to kiss her briefly.

"I'll get dressed so I won't tempt you anymore. Then we can catch some breakfast before heading out to school," I told her.

"Ok," she whispered, giving in when I pulled her in for one last kiss. When we parted she quickly removed herself and climbed out of bed. I slid out on the other side, taking the blankets with me just in case. She quickly left, mumbling about needing a shower, and I threw on clothes before slipping out the window. I had to move quickly if I wanted to get back before she got out and realized I was gone. I knew she would immediately know where I went without her. I ran as fast as I could to her house and snuck into her room. A little digging around turned up my favorite outfit I'd seen her wear, undergarments and all, tucked everything in a nicely folded bundle, and then climbed back out. I ran home at top speed and made it back in the room a minute before she walked in wearing only a towel. I plopped down on my desk chair with a big smile, my breath puffing in and out from between my lips as I struggled to regulate my breathing. She froze at the sight of me before shutting the door and stalking over to me.

"You left," she accused, her pointed gaze pinning me down.

"Yes," I replied with a nod.

"You left without me," she further pointed out.

"I'm sorry but it was a quick trip and you were in the shower. Plus, even if you weren't you know I wouldn't want you out there," I tried to explain. She only growled and crossed her arms.

"And you think I want **you **out there?" she demanded. I sighed and quietly held out the bundle of her clothes. She snatched it from me and continued to glare. I averted my gaze.

"Well, are you going to answer me Vega?" she demanded next.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, a whine escaping from me without permission. I could feel the wolf in me crouch down with her tail between her legs, ears down, asking for forgiveness. Silence reined until Jade moved to tug me onto my feet.

"I know you are. I was just messing with you as punishment because I'm still unhappy you left without me. I'm not really mad at you," she explained. I frowned, slightly angry she tricked me but glad she wasn't as upset as she lead on. I pulled out of her grip and walked around her to get to the door.

"Get dressed. I'm going to hop in the shower," I told her, pulling open the door. I felt the air sweep past me suddenly signaling the quick movement Jade made behind me. She gripped my forearm tightly.

"I'm sorry pup. I shouldn't have done that," she told me softly. An apology coming from Jade never failed to brighten my mood. She didn't like them, rarely giving in and apologizing, so when she did it meant a lot. She was looking to make up for what she did and I was more than willing to forgive.

"I understand why you did it though," I replied, turning around so I could see her.

"And I understand why you did what you did too," she answered.

"Then we're good?" I asked her hopefully. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, sure, anything to keep you from crying about it," she replied dismissively. I gasped dramatically and snatched my arm away from her.

"How dare you. I'm no cry baby," I told her, fake offense directed at her.

"Are you sure?" she inquired, her arms crossing. She had set her clothes before stopping me from leaving so that her hands were now empty. I reached out and took them in my own so that I could uncross her arms.

"Yes, I'm sure," I told her. She fought a smile but it won out.

"You goofball," she groaned, her way of letting me know I successfully got away with making her give in. In other words, I won. I laughed and pulled her into my arms to nuzzle into her shoulder.

"I love you too," I stated, playfully licking her cheek and then slipping away before she could retaliate. I heard her call for me, her tone furious, yet I knew better. She was angrier that I got away with it then the fact that I did it in the first place. I chuckled and entered the bathroom to take my turn in the shower. When I was done I returned to my room where Jade was fully dressed and ready for the day. She gave me a knowing smile when I walked in. It instantly made me suspicious.

"What did you do?" I questioned her, my eyes narrowing. She just shrugged and went back to reading through her textbook- wait, her textbook? Her textbook! I searched around my room, my eyes eventually finding her bag on my desk chair.

"You went out on your own?" I demanded incredulously. Geez she was so rebellious.

"Yep, it was just a quick trip. I had to get my stuff," she replied easily without looking up. I tightened my fist but remained quiet. I couldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she had me riled. She smirked at me, made one last correction to her paper she held over the book, and then slammed it shut. She pushed it aside and stood, taking her time by stretching. We both knew she didn't need to which was further proof that she was trying to get a rise out of me. I huffed out a breath and searched for clothes to wear.

"Hey, mind if I pick something since you picked for me?" Jade spoke up, her hand suddenly on mine, stilling it from its search. I raised a brow in her direction before shrugging and moving to put on my undergarments while I waited for her to decide.

"Sure, knock yourself out," I answered. She turned her attention to my selection of clothes.

"I'm guessing you picked this outfit because you like seeing me in it so I'll pick out something I like seeing on you," she explained. I waited on my bed for her to find what she was looking for. Once she had it she threw the whole mess on my face. I sat up and scooped it all together on my lap, giving her a discouraging frown.

"What? Get dressed so you can eat and I can get something before we leave. Do you want to ever return to school?" she demanded, a gruff tone to her voice. She sounded like the old Jade that I first met. My frown deepened as I got dressed and ready for the day, my mind trying to decide if she was seriously in a bad mood or if she was just messing with me again. If she really was in a bad mood, then what did I do wrong this time? If not, well, that's just Jade being Jade I guess. Jade silently watched me and only stood when I was ready to walk out the door. She packed her things, grabbed her bag, and then followed me out after I picked up my own bag. We went downstairs together, Jade remaining silent the whole way. It was unnerving me for some reason. What was wrong with her? I couldn't really detect anything too notable through the Bond but maybe she was somehow keeping that under wraps too? I kept my eyes steadily on her as we went downstairs.


	23. Card Tricks

**I finally know where to take this now! It's all worked out and I'm so happy I just had to update as early as I could as a way of celebrating. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

I have to admit, being in a good mood myself puts everyone else in a less than good mood. That was because when I'm in an exceedingly good mood I tend to like messing with people more often. As of right now my target was my very patient Bond mate. She had a lot of tolerance so I wasn't getting anywhere really besides confusing the fuck out of her and making her slightly uncertain. With Trina as a sister though I wasn't surprised she still held out. I was halfway through wondering if she thought I was still angry at her, because I wasn't, when I realized I had a better target than Tori; Trina. We had just stepped off the staircase when I spied Trina at the breakfast table. Tori's mother was finally home and busy cooking up a ton of food. I saw Trina look up from her food and watch us enter so I wrapped my arms around Tori's middle and kissed her neck chastely. She giggled and scrunched up, lightly reprimanding me for tickling her. Her confusion and uncertainty vanished almost instantly.

"I was just messing with you Tor. I was never really mad," I whispered in her ear. She jabbed me in the stomach at the news, making me grunt but I barely felt it.

"What, I had to. You put me in a very good mood. So let's say we do something with that and mess with Trina instead?" I suggested, kissing her jaw once before resting my chin on her shoulder. A smile tugged at her lips and I knew she was in without having to say a thing.

"That's my girl. First order of business, blush for me," I breathed in her ear, pulling her back against me tightly.

"I can't just blush when you want me to- Jade!" she exclaimed midsentence. I chuckled, my groping hand hidden behind her and on her ass. Her face had a nice blush to it now. I saw Trina frown heavily and avert her gaze.

"How will this bug Trina?" she asked me skeptically.

"Let's just say, while we were having fun, Trina was being tortured. I promised her I wouldn't try and jump you with her around but I'm sure any intimacy towards you will make her relive what she went through anyway," I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. So…she heard?" Tori questioned, clearly embarrassed as well. I smiled at her cute slowly growing blush but nodded before snaking a hand up to turn her head towards me. I waited for her to come to me, my lips centimeters from hers. She groaned before giving in and melding our lips together. I moaned when her tongue slipped in to slide against my own. She untangled herself from my hold on her to turn around and pull me closer. I encouraged her with one hand buried in her long soft brown hair to stop at the back of her head. My other hand cupped her jaw. Her hands clenched at my waist, the kiss getting rough and heated. My hand at her jaw skimmed down her neck, shoulder, chest, stomach, and hips to continue around to her ass. I slipped my hand in her back pocket and prepared to squeeze when Trina suddenly shot from her seat. I knew that would get her, seeing as Tori's back faced her.

"Will you two come eat and stop swallowing each other? Control your hormones for crying out loud!" she exclaimed haughtily. We pulled away with identical smug grins to face Trina. Her outburst caught their mother's attention who looked up to raise a questioning brow at us. Tori cleared her throat and stepped further away from me at the sight of her mother's scrutinizing gaze.

"Morning mother, what's for breakfast?" she greeted with a sheepish wave.

"You would know if you just get over here and eat," Trina shot at Tori before their mother could answer. I wanted to burst out laughing at the blush covering Trina's face.

"Come on girls, get in here and eat so you won't be late for school," Mrs. Vega called to us, opting to not question what was going on.

"Yes mother," Tori replied, hastily making her way into the kitchen. I followed, surprised when Mrs. Vega handed me a cup of what looked like coffee but smelled like it was mixed with blood.

"Thank you Mrs. Vega," I told her gratefully.

"No problem Jade, and call me Holly," she responded brightly, reminding me of her daughter who stood behind her with the same smile. I took a seat at the table across from Trina who gave me the stink eye before going back to eating. Tori joined us soon after once she got a plate full of food. By the looks of just how much Tori ate and still kept her figure, I'd say that was a wolf thing. The sisters ate in silence while I sat back, deciding to give Trina a break for now. Mrs. Vega took a seat at the table soon after, breaking the silence.

"We've been getting more and more patients these days," she sighed. I flicked my eyes to her as I took another sip from my mug. Tori stopped eating to look over at her mother too.

"Do you think it has anything to do with St. Claire? Is he hurting innocents?" Tori questioned. She sounded legitimately concerned. She should seriously consider taking the leader role once her father's time to step down comes around. I bet she would be a great leader and I'm sure others would agree.

"Possibly, or just the fact that the nomads are passing through. They're a rowdy bunch," she commented. Tori and I exchanged glances before she stuffed her mouth and I took a gulp of my drink. Mrs. Vega gave us both a narrowed yet calculating stare but let it slide.

"So, back to school right? It'll be good for you both to have a normal day," she commented approvingly.

"Yeah, maybe once this is all resolved we can have a day out with the gang. What do you say Jade?" Tori asked me jovially. She really did need a break from all of this. In fact, she deserved it for all her hard work. I grumbled internally at my fluffy thoughts.

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed with a nod.

"So, not to interrupt the gooey lovey moment goin' on here but school is going to start soon and neither of you have rides," Trina stated, standing to put her dishes in the sink. I glared at her before turning to Tori's mother.

"If you don't mind…Holly, could we get my car so that when we return here after school I'll have it for the next day and so on," I asked politely. Tori's eyebrows rose and I shot her a quick wink before returning my attention to her mother. Trina stopped to stare before carrying on out the door unconcerned. I saw Tori watch her go with a curious expression.

"If you go quickly and take no detours I think it should be fine. I don't need to tell you to keep an eye out for each other but please do. We still don't know who and how many followers St. Claire has. If he still has plans for you two then you're still in danger," Mrs. Vega emphasized. I nodded and reached under the table to take Tori's hand in my own, breaking her out of her thoughts so that she could join the conversation.

"We'll be careful mother, I promise," she confirmed.

"Go now then so that you have time to get to school. I'll clean up here. When you come home I most likely won't be here again. Like I said, we're running a little thin," she responded, standing to start collecting the dishes. We stood to leave.

"Thank you for everything," I told her, hoping she understood when I said everything. She gave me a smile.

"Don't mention it. You're part of the family Jade," she replied sincerely. I couldn't help but think Bonds were just as good as wedding rings in this world. Tori laced our fingers together and led me to the door. We grabbed our bags on the way out. We made quick and efficient progress to my house, stopping next to my car.

"Hold on, since we're here…" I began, unlocking my car to toss in my bag in before circling around to the window into my room. I heard Tori toss in her own bag before chasing after me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. I rolled my eyes and gestured to the window.

"You don't have to whisper you dork. I'm going to pack so we don't have to keep coming over here. I've seen enough of this house for far too long. I'm perfectly happy not having to see it as much for the next several days or so," I grumbled, crouching down to enter my room. Tori held the window and I slipped in.

"You comin' in or waiting out there with the baddies?" I teased. She pursed her lips, eyebrows slanting down, before finally entering.

"Maker, I miss my room. Not the house, my room," I explained specifically. Tori drifted past me on her way to idly looking around, a smile on her face. It was then I realized what I said.

"Are you seriously going to get all giddy every time I use that phrase?" I asked her, moving to dig in my closet for the black hoodie Tori had given me. She only smiled wider as an answer. I sighed and continued gathering everything I would need, estimating a week's worth of things. I dug up my old duffle bag from when I played volley ball back in junior high and stuffed everything inside. By the time I had what I needed I looked up to see Tori spread out on my bed, her nose buried in my pillows, the sheets pooling around her limbs, and a content smile on her face.

"Hey pup, off the bed. You look like you're having a little too much fun there," I told her with a light laugh, walking over to drop the duffel bag so that I could reach over and flick her nose. She caught my hand before I could do so and yanked me on the bed, pinning me under her before I could even realize she had done so.

"You're scent is everywhere here and I'm just enjoying it before we have to go," she explained casually, leaning down to skim her nose across my neck. I could feel her breath inhale and exhale, taking in my scent with it.

"It's too bad we haven't been able to do anything on your bed yet," she commented innocently, sitting back so that she looked down at me from her perch straddling my waist. I grabbed her by the shirt and tugged her down so that our noses touched.

"You tease," I told her spitefully. Her grin turned devious. Fuck, Tori looks so hot and sexy right now. It really isn't fair that she has so much control over me.

"You are such a fucking tease and you know it. Stop doing that," I growled, my teeth on display. She laughed, her right hand running over the sliver of skin showing between my shirt and pants.

"I know," she agreed with a slow nod of acknowledgement. I shoved her over and held down her hands. I glared at her, my rumbling growls a warning that I was done messing around. We had to stay focused and get to school. What was wrong with her?

**~Tori~**

I could feel the wolf clawing at me from the inside out, desperate to relieve the intense wave of pure, raw, sexual need that suddenly presented itself. I was desperate. I wanted Jade and I had nothing to hold me back this time. I fought against her hold but her grip on me only tightened.

"We have to get to school," she reminded me sternly. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut, unwilling to accept now was not the time. Repressing such a need took great practice but it was harder to do so once it got started.

"I can't go to school Jade. I can't. I have to…" I tried to caution her before a tremble shook my body. Her nails dug into my arms to keep me steady.

"I have to get to the woods," I warned, feeling the wolf finally fight free. My hands were curling into claws and my teeth sharpened. This was the reason I tied myself down. If left unchecked, the energy that would have gone into mating with a Bond mate usually became uncontrollable. The only way to work off all that excess energy was to transform and run, or hunt, or find an area where it would be safe to release the pent up energy in the form of violence against the environment. Trees and other such objects were the most common targets of sexually frustrated young wolves.

"What about St. Claire? I'm not leaving you alone," she stated, worry seeping into her voice. I shoved her aside and leaped for the window. I heard her follow quickly behind me. Before she could fully clear the window, I snagged her by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall of her house. My mouth attacked hers roughly, my hands running over her body. I pulled away from her to stare hungrily into her blue eyes.

"Trust me, I'll be alright like this," I assured her. She looked conflicted but she eventually nodded.

"Meet up with me as soon as you can Vega, no exceptions," she growled in warning. I chuckled and gave her a single nod. I pulled her in for a languid kiss before bounding for the woods, stripping then transforming fluidly. Just running in this form was starting to ease the tension. Don't worry Jade, I'll be quick. I cleared a fallen tree with a powerful leap and kept on running. I made sure I was well away from town before letting the wolf take over.

**~Jade~**

I slid in my car, threw the duffel bag into the back, and then slammed a fist against the wheel. Damn Vega, losing control like that. What the fuck was wrong with her? She better make it back in one piece of I swear I'll rip her a new one myself. I growled in frustration before yanking the door shut and starting the car. I made a mental note to wear Tori out further the next time around before I backed out and drove off. I really didn't want to be in school if Tori wasn't there but I had no other choice. I found a parking space, hurried across the wide lot, and inside the building. In all the commotion of the morning my mind was distracted enough to forget my hat and shades in my car. Fuck, I didn't want to have to go back outside and I was already late as it was so I continued on to my first class. I wouldn't need them anyway if I just stay in for lunch. If anyone asks, I had work to catch up on. I made it into my class halfway through the lesson and took a seat in the back. A few students glanced my way and the teacher shot me a sour glare but I ignored him.

Each class passed relatively quickly and I was surprised I could follow along when all I could really think about was whether Tori was ok. By the time lunch came around I made my way up the main hall stairs to kick back in the recording studio. I plopped in the hanging hammock chairs, sat back, and closed my eyes. I could feel the Bond spike occasionally and I wondered what Tori was doing to cause it to fluctuate. As soon as the bell for the end of lunch signaled I was up and on the move again. I had to keep myself busy if I wanted to stay focused. The Bond had evened out a few minutes prior so Tori must be calmer than she was before. By the end of school the day began to drag. It was inevitable. I quickly made my way back out to my car when Andre caught up to me. He stopped me before I could push the door open and enter the blistering sun again. I allowed him to place his hand on my shoulder, glad to put off going into the sun again but still irritated that I couldn't just leave already. It wasn't the same without Tori by my side constantly talking.

"Hey Jade, how's it going? You and Tori have been gone for the past few days and I was beginning to worry about you guys. Now that you're here though, where's Tori? Have you seen her since the day you hung out with her?" he asked me. I briefly contemplated telling him she had been with me the whole time but thought against it. I was sure Tori wouldn't mind Andre knowing we were together but I wanted to ask her first.

"I was sick the last couple of days. I haven't seen Vega since hanging out with her. Who am I, her keeper?" I snapped at him, crossing my arms and frowning.

"I figured as much but I was hoping you knew something. I mean, we all know not to bug you when you disappear but for Tori it's unheard of. She hasn't answered any of our texts or calls. Don't even get me started on Beck. He's been MIA too. I really hope they're both ok," Andre continued, his face reflecting his acute worry. His hands began rubbing together nervously as his eyes shifted. I don't know if being with Tori made me want to comfort Andre, or at least put him at ease, but I found myself doing just that.

"I don't know about Beck but I managed to get a hold of Vega the day after we hung out. She was sick like me. She was probably the one to get me sick in the first place," I grumbled.

"Oh, so she's ok? That's good. I was really worried and it was making me all wonky. It's a good thing you guys are settling your differences and being friends," he remarked. My frown deepened at his observation.

"Don't get too used to it. I reluctantly answered her text asking if I was ok. I'll have you know I was going to plain ignore her but I couldn't pass up a chance to blame her for getting me sick," I responded dully.

"Either way, thanks for the update, I'll spread the news. Robbie and Cat were wondering too. Well, I have to get going. See you," he said with a pat to my shoulder. He walked around me and out the door, letting the heat of the day in until the door closed again. I sighed and braced myself before shoving open the door and jogging to my car. I swore under my breath the whole way. It made me feel a little better. I jumped in and started up the car, flipping the switch for the air conditioner, hoping that would make things better. It didn't. I groaned and rested my arms on the wheel, waiting for my body to patch up the minor damage, before taking to the road. I drove straight for Tori's house. I really hoped she was back by now, for the sake of my nerves as well as for her safety. I parked across the street to keep the driveway open. A quick run across the street and under the house's awning was the last I'd have to deal with the sun for today, or so I hoped. I knocked on the door and it opened quickly by Trina who glared at me. Damn she rushes home. I wonder why she was so quick to get home all the time.

"Tori wasn't at school," she stated. I shrugged and pushed my way past her, effectively removing her from my path with the three bags I carried in. She grumbled something about me being rude and shut the door behind me.

"I know," I responded with a heavy sigh, turning to face her.

"Well, where is she?" she demanded. I opened my mouth to answer when Tori herself stumbled into the house. She was a mess. Her hair had twigs and leaves woven through it, her clothes had smudges of dirt, and a smear of blood glistened on her cheek. I tensed at the sight of her before dropping the bags and rushing to her.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I commanded, my hand going to her cheek before plucking at her shirt.

"Ran, dropped a few smaller trees, and fell on my way back. No big deal," she replied lightly, her smile in place. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to stem the rising irritation and then yanked her into a hug. She smelled just like the woods, soil, plants, water, and all. I pulled away to look at her.

"Today sucked without you and now I have a shit load of work to do," I told her bluntly. She laughed and squeezed my hands in hers.

"I bet you do," she replied.

"Hey, I worried about you too!" Trina chimed in.

"Sorry, I would have filled you in Treen but I figured you would get the information through the pack system-" Tori began to tell her but Trina silenced her explanation.

"The message was scrambled so I didn't get all of it. What the heck had you so out of whack? It's like your mind was running a thousand miles an hour," Trina said with a wave of her hand. Tori glanced at me and Trina followed her gaze.

"What did you do?" she suddenly demanded of me.

"You don't want to know," I answered her, actually taking into account how she would react and choosing for once to show her mercy. But it seems she hadn't taken the hint.

"Just tell me Jade. This concerns my sister and her safety which you willingly put in danger," she pressed. Tori placed a hand on her arm softly, the gesture catching Trina's attention. She looked over to her sister, a silent conversation taking place between them. Trina's expression went from angry, to confused, to horrified. She blushed almost at the same time Tori did. A smirk curled my lips.

"Well…next time, you should just-ugh, just take care of that stuff so she won't have to go out alone!" Trina finally spat out in frustration and embarrassment. She flung up her hands before stomping to the stairs.

"So I have your permission too?" I called after her, unable to hold back anymore. There was only so much courtesy I could give to Trina of all people.

"Whatever, just take care of it on your own time and well away from me," she responded snippily, taking the stairs quickly so that she could get away from us. I chuckled and turned to see Tori fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"You ruined my favorite outfit. I liked seeing that on you," I commented evenly. She glanced up to grin at me.

"Sorry," she replied, but I could tell she wasn't really.

"No you aren't," I replied. She let out a laugh and I advanced on her, my fingers aiming for her sides so that she was a laughing mess in seconds. She managed to get out of my hold and ran away while I chased her. I was so happy to have her back I didn't mind that we essentially started a game of tickle tag. I would have kicked myself for it later but right now I was having too much fun with my mate.


	24. Wild Card

**Yeah, it's been a long wait and for that I'm sorry. As an apology I decided to post twice and let you all know I won't be updating for another week because I have studying and finals to get done. Yeehoo, I love my finals...not really, I was being sarcastic. Anywho, I would appreciate it if you leave a separate review for each chapter; please & thank you! By the way, I've taken notice of questions from guests and since I can't answer any way then here that's what I'll do. 'The Maker' as they say is like 'God' for them. So they would say 'Oh my Maker' instead of 'Oh my God'. Get it? Hope that answers that guest's question. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

After Jade tackled me, torturing me with tickles so much I almost passed out, we had to stop so I could regulate my breathing and then help haul the bags upstairs to my room. I kept giggling every once in a while, causing Jade to raise an amused brow at me. I couldn't help it though. I was feeling light and happy, the combination of getting out some of my energy and being with Jade again, having a positive effect on me. We entered my room and Jade tossed both her bags in the corner by my desk.

"Ugh, time to start homework. I see no reason to but whatever. Here, I managed to get your homework," Jade informed me, crouching down to dig in her bag and pull out a handful of papers. I took them from her and then sat down at my desk. I set my bag next to me before spreading out the papers so I could see.

"Not too bad," I commented casually. Jade glanced over at me with an incredulous expression.

"Not too bad? Look at all this! I don't see why I have to do **any **of this!" she exclaimed, yanking out the many papers to stand and wave them in my face. I laughed and pushed them away, standing so I could stretch.

"Be lucky Sikowitz doesn't give homework. I'm going to take a quick shower and then when I get out, we're going to sit down and get this done, ok?" I told her, slightly stern. I had a feeling she wouldn't agree but I hoped she would.

"I still don't want to but what else is there to do? We're kind of stuck here," she answered with a shrug. I sighed and rolled my eyes, walking back over to her so I could press a tender kiss to her lips. Maybe she'll listen now?

"Relax Jade. No matter how complicated this world gets, we still have the simple things to take care of too. We'll start there and work our way up," I told her encouragingly. She nodded, a sign she was at least listening.

"Good, now seriously, relax. I'll be right back," I said, moving to scoop up my pajamas before leaving the room. Maybe once we got the small tasks out of the way we could get something to eat and watch a movie? Just kick back for a while. Anything simple that gave us time to take a break from this constant activity was welcome.

**~Jade~**

I groaned and moved to retrieve my own pajamas from my duffel bag. I got dressed and then flopped on Tori's bed. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like a long time until I grew tired of that. I got up to sort out my homework for the day before finally resigning myself to the work. I worked through it as fast as I could, not understanding some concepts but fighting through that for the sake of getting it out of the way. By the time Tori came back in, I was almost done. She tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper tucked away in her closet and then walked over to lean over my shoulder, a hand reaching over me to point out an algebraic equation hastily scribbled across my paper.

"You forgot the negative sign here. It's going to screw you over by the end of the problem," she told me softly. I glanced up at her before grumbling a thank you. I did as she suggested, and suddenly, the problem seemed to resolve itself.

"Well **someone's** a brainiac at math," I commented playfully, looking up at her over my shoulder. She smiled and gave a simple shrug.

"Math comes naturally to me. I was always good at it," she replied humbly.

"As for literature and language arts…" I began, purposefully leaving the sentence open for interpretation. A small frown appeared, her shoulders falling slightly.

"I don't do so well with," she said, finishing the sentence sadly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I excel at that, lucky for you. So, I'll tell you what, you get over here and tutor me in math and I'll give you pointers that will help improve your writing guaranteed," I wagered. Her smile returned as she nodded her agreement. She slipped onto my lap and made herself comfortable. I dropped my pencil to wrap my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder, my eyes on the paper in front of us.

"Pay attention and don't get too comfortable," she warned me. I only grunted my acknowledgment before she began going over the problems. When it came time to apply her teachings I didn't let her get up. Instead, I held her against me with my left arm around her waist while my right was busy jotting down the problems. I may not catch on to math at first but I was a quick learner. It helped that I was willing to try harder for Tori. I finished swiftly and efficiently while Tori watched, her hands idly running over my arm around her waist, down to my hand, and then over my leg. It was only a slight distraction but it was also welcomed. As soon as I was done the math was moved to make room for the many papers, questions, and evaluations, Tori had to complete for our shared class. We took turns helping each other get the work done and in this way we finished effortlessly. A major break was now in order.

**~Tori~**

We went downstairs to eat after finishing the monster load of homework assigned to us. I didn't even want to think about how much more I would have again tomorrow. We took our much needed break to head downstairs and prepare to laze in front of the TV. I entered the kitchen to grab a snack while Jade got comfortable on the couch, memories of all the times the gang crashed at my house to hang out ran through my head. Now it was just me and Jade. I left the kitchen once I had my snack and joined Jade on the couch. I reclined at the end, placing my feet up on the coffee table, Jade's resting in my lap as soon as I sat down. I held my bowl of fruit on her shins, seeing as I had nowhere else to put it. My eyes appraised her relaxed form before going to the screen. I watched whatever Jade decided on, my hand picking out pieces of fruit on auto pilot. I soon caught on that she was alternating between watching me eat and watching what was on but I could tell her attention was quickly changing to become solely interested in me. Of course, as with most things where Jade is concerned, a competition game of sorts began between us.

I flicked my eyes over to her, grinning when a small smile curled her lips. I tossed the grape I was currently holding in the air and caught it with my mouth, giving her a wink when she raised a brow at my antics. Without a word she sat up and copied my feat. Slowly but surely we were trying to up the scale of skill, and before we knew it we had finished the fruit, moving on to rough house with the remote, proving our strength against the other. Jade managed to twist it out of my grip at the last minute. I tackled her, attempting to get it back for no reason other than to get it. The TV was long forgotten. I held her down with one hand and reached for it with my other as she stretched it away from me and out of my reach over her head. I swiped at it again but I couldn't reach while her other arm wound around my waist, effectively keeping me from making any progress towards it. I looked down at her, ready to start whining and complaining that she was being unfair, but my eyes locked with hers and just like that, the electric energy crackled between us without warning. We froze, our suddenly intense gazes focusing on each other.

"Tell me pup, are you going to have to work out this latest spike running around alone in the woods or are you going to let me take care of you?" she questioned me evenly, her undertone heated.

"I would have happily accepted your help last time but it kind of hit too suddenly and you needed to get to school…" I explained, my sentence fading when I noticed her roll her eyes in what I knew meant that shouldn't have been a factor in my decision.

"I wouldn't have minded it if you took what you wanted anyway. That doesn't matter, we have nothing in our way now," she mumbled, pulling me closer to capture my lips in a kiss that easily spiraled deeper. I groaned and responded ardently. Jade suddenly maneuvered me on my back and pressed me into the couch, tossing the remote on the floor uncaringly.

"Glad you agree," she told me, her intonation conveying the desire she displayed in her sharp blue eyes. The wolf roused from within, making me smirk in anticipation. I was more than willing to show her just what I was capable of.

**~Jade~**

Tori escaped my negligent grasp on her to reverse our positions just as easily as I had except she had me on my stomach, arms held behind my back, while she sat straddling my waist. I was amazed at her agile speed in which she pulled this off. Her grip on me was firm, a silent but very noticeable indication that I was now under her control. I wasn't going to complain, her newly revealed authority and strength was a complete turn on.

"You sure you won't run away this time?" I taunted her regardless of my position, holding back the moan that wanted to escape me when she tightened her hold on me and her body pressed into mine. I was securely trapped under her now, her lips brushing my cheek as she leaned down to growl in my ear.

"Humor me Jade. When you want to get hot and heavy I don't question you but when I feel like it you make the mistake in assuming I'll hesitate," she questioned, her hands further tightening on mine.

"Show it more often and maybe I'll reconsider. As for your hesitation, I don't assume, I know you hesitate because you haven't let the wolf fully free since you came of age. Now that you have the choice to act on your needs, it's driving you to a high you haven't dealt with before and you're unsure. I have to agree it's strange, because, well, this is new to both of us so I understand. I really do; but I still want to experience whatever happens or needs to happen with you. I'm just wondering why this is only coming up now. I thought only the moon triggered this?" I remarked curiously but at the same time trying to get her to give in and accept that part of her she carefully kept locked away.

"The moon does have a profound effect on us but we're animals like everything else. Its spring, and I guarantee you I'm not the only one reacting like this. Other wolves just find random partners to get the bursts of need out of their systems but I have you, my mate for life, and a vampire who can't get tired," she explained, her voice a seductive purr by the end that made me shiver. So Tori is experiencing a sexual high due to triggering her sex drive during mating season? Fuck, I had no idea whether to celebrate or take some precautions concerning those around us. I was mostly hopeful she didn't get territorial as well. I was dragged back into reality with teeth clenched when Tori pressed into me further, her own teeth nipping at my neck. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but, I took an unsteady breath of air to tell her to wait.

"Vega, hey pup, Tori, hold on, we need to take this somewhere else. Remember what Trina asked?" I mumbled, trying all forms of her name to try and get her attention. When she didn't want to listen and her hands wandered, I decided to use a different tactic. I used brute force to up-seat her, turned around, and then pinned her down. She bared her teeth at me but I just ignored her.

"Come on," I coaxed her, standing and then holding out a hand to help her up. She gripped my hand and I pulled her to her feet. I almost fell over when she used the momentum to try and trap me but quick thinking allowed me to get out of her hold in time. I stumbled in the direction of the door with her in hot pursuit. I grinned at her flashing gold eyes, knowing I was dealing with the wolf within her now. She was taking my advice and letting go. This was beginning to get interesting. I dodged a few more of her attempts to catch me and bolted for the door once more but she snagged me before I could get far and slammed me to the floor on my stomach.

She sat on me, her clawed left hand on my left shoulder while her right tilted my head up so that my neck was exposed to her. She trailed the tip of her tongue over the sensitive and vulnerable flesh before her teeth replaced it, digging into in my neck. I writhed under her uncontrollably, my body responding to the harsh attack, sending my mind spiraling into arousal. A moan forced its way out at the sensation. I felt her powerful and toned frame grip me in a way that, when combined with her bite, made me feel utterly claimed by her before we even started. I was at her mercy in this moment. I was ready to accept that she needed me, wanted me; mind, body, and soul. I wanted her just as bad; everything she had to offer and more.

"Fuck, Vic," I snarled, my hands in fists. She pulled away to return to using her tongue until most of the spilled blood was cleaned and the bite sealed back up. I waited for a lull in her tender care on my neck to take the opportunity to escape from her hold on me. I wasted no time rolling her over on her back to hold her against the floor. I stripped her of her shirt and she helped, shoving her pants down so I could pull those off too. I pressed her back onto the floor and then dived in to trail kisses down her body, ending at her hip bone. I bit lightly into the delicate skin there, producing a moan from her, her muscles tensing under my hands. The moan was deep and aroused me further. I may not have wanted to start anything here but it was getting harder to stay focused when my body reacted to her so intensely, namely the way she smelled at the moment. I looked down into her penetrating gaze before an instinct within me took over for the first time since becoming a vampire.

I was no longer human, therefore my body and mind were programmed for actions I had no name for. Raw animal instinct, like the ones demanding Tori's inner wolf to claim me, were coursing through me. She wasn't thinking clearly so it fell to me to relocate while I still had control of my own actions. I smirked at her before slowly backing away. She watched me put space between us, all the while our eyes were locked on each other. I gave her one last taunting smirk before bolting for the door as fast as I could go. I only stopped to fling it open and then I was running down the dark street at top speed. I entered the woods at a location that would lead out to our lake. It didn't take long for Tori to chase after me and eventually catch up. I glanced back to see she had replaced her shirt and pants, if a little messily. The thrill of the chase rushed through me, making me anxious and excited all at once.

Tori let out a howl behind me, the sound almost making me stumble to a halt as it echoed around us, vibrating through me. I glanced back again to see her stripping as she ran, her body transforming the second all clothes left her body. She leaped, two feet leaving the ground only for claws to take their place, her wolf form galloping after me, muzzle open in a pant, eyes focused on me, nose flaring to collect my scent trailing behind me in the breeze. Even in this form I still saw her as my Tori. I burst out of the trees and across the short distance to the lake to run straight for the water. It was time to see just how far she was willing to go. I dived in and continued across, putting powerful strokes into the water to propel me forward and keep a good distance between us. She charged in after me, not needing to fully swim until a few more feet in due to her size and height. However, as soon as she needed to she swam fast.

"Oh shit," I swore, seeing just how fast she was gaining on me. Maker, I'd hate to see a horny alpha **male **if this was how fierce **females** got. I swam as fast as I could and quickly ran out the other side. Thundering steps against the ground met my ears soon after. I got a few more feet before Tori caught up. Her outstretched claw caught me by the leg to pull back and trip me. I fell forward but caught myself on my hands and knees. Her grip held firm though so that with just a tug she dragged me over to her. I struggled to find purchase to slow her progress but it was futile; she had caught me. Her looming figure towered above me. I heard her low growl before her teeth found my left shoulder and dug in deep, effectively holding me still. Suddenly, I felt her teeth shift slightly on my shoulder and a lighter weight pressing me down complete with slick, bare skin. She was back in her human form. Her jaw tightened a little before releasing me. I threw her off but she had me pinned again with ease, this time on my back. She smirked at me, eyes hungry and flashing gold.

"Nice try Jade," she grunted, securing my hands by the wrists.

"It was worth a shot," I commented calmly, loving every minute of it. It was like nature's way of proving we could keep up with each other and it was exhilarating.

"If you stay still I can get even more fun out of it," she promised darkly, her voice husky and deep. Her clawed hands pawed at my shirt, pulling it off me with minimal damage. My pants were quickly removed next. Her mouth immediately went to work kissing, nipping, sucking, licking, and grazing her teeth up my thigh, her hands following. I moaned and squirmed when she reached the inside of my thigh, too close for me to remain still anymore. However, she skipped over to continue up my stomach. Her hands made short work of my bra before her hot skin met my newly exposed cold skin, her rough handling pushing me further.

Her hips began a steady rhythm against my own to which I copied her movements almost as soon as she began. She let out a whine of pleasure before tucking her head in the crook of my neck, her hot breath bathing over my skin. Her hands dragged down my body before traveling back up to cup my face. Her lips met mine in a kiss full of tongues and teeth which I won. I pulled her closer by the back of her head and finally got to taste her again. My fangs dug into her shoulder, my jaws locking. The moment I broke skin she gave a particularly rough buck against me, tearing a snarl from my throat. Her fingers deftly ran over my hips to pull off the remaining piece of clothes I wore and I rolled us over as soon as she got it off. I kept our bodies close so that I could keep the friction going between us going.

"Jade," Tori moaned, clinging to me tightly. My hands slid up her slick flesh to begin roaming over her body.

"Are you still in charge Vega or do you want me to take over?" I taunted her, my voice hoarse from strain but my smirk still in place. She instantly shoved me over, her teeth holding me by the throat just enough to keep me obedient but not enough to damage. I lied there, stunned by the sheer force of will she used against me and how adamant she was to keep me submissive. Her left hand slithered down to press on my waist just as her right followed to fall lower. Her teeth relocated to the crook of my neck where she bit harder and entered me with two fingers at the same time. I cried out as my body arched in an effort to get her to pick up the pace. I didn't have to ask because she did just that. With every thrust and stroke she grunted a growl that had me lost in pleasure. Her fingers frequently ran along my sensitive walls every time they entered and pulled out. She relaxed her teeth's hold on me to begin dragging her tongue over the Marks she left behind instead. She licked at the skin below my ear before nibbling at it.

"Scream for me Jade," she panted in my ear, her voice sultry and just as intoxicating as the rest of her. Her fingers curled in me, causing me to gasp and my hips to lift as my back arched. She pressed me back down just as her thumb added to the building pleasure.

"Victoria," I moaned pleadingly, feeling the heated pressure twisting in my abdomen. My hands pulled her face up so that I could kiss her roughly and then tilt her head back to get at more of her neck. She moved against me once more and my hands shot out to dig my nails in her hips. I slipped my hand between us and slid over her, my finger plunging into her with as much abandon as she had done to me. She gasped and pressed into my hand before further quickening her pace in me.

"Shit," I ground out, speeding up as well.

"Harder," she grunted in my ear. I eagerly complied. By now we were both panting heavily, our bodies alternately pressing against each other and pulling back to repeat the process. I added another finger, making Tori whimper only for it to turn into a sigh. I worked her tightening walls and in a few more strokes she was thrown over the edge. She cried out against my skin, her head tucked close to me. Her body tensed and twitched as she came. I retreated lazily, caressing as I went. She didn't even give her body time to properly recover before she was slipping out of me, sliding down my body, and using her tongue in place of her fingers in a way that had me aching for release. Her hands gripped my thighs tightly to hold me steady as she worked.

My body was so close to giving in, shudders wracked down my spine. A particularly thorough swipe of her tongue finally had me unraveling. I screamed her name, my hands turned claws digging into my own palms in an attempt to ride out the waves of euphoria cutting through me as I came. Tori dragged her tongue up my stomach before licking her lips and eyeing me smugly. She leaned up to capture my lips with hers in a languid yet passionate kiss before she pulled away to tend to my palms. They healed quicker with the help of her careful cleaning. She laid down on me after, the sound of our heavy breathing the only thing surrounding us. I held on to her, occasionally running over her smooth, sweaty skin.

"That was amazing," she finally stated in awe, making me laugh out loud at the comment.

"It was," I agreed with a nod.

"I didn't mean to hunt you down like that by the way. It's just how I get. It's the reason I have those restraints. Now you know," she mumbled, the shy Tori Vega I knew shining through again. Gone was the highly sexual predator whose only goal was to satisfy me. I chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you kidding me? That was great," I admitted, moving to tilt her head up so I could gaze into her eyes as I said it. She was blushing but that could have still been from the flush in her skin caused by our recent activity.

"Love you," she mumbled tiredly, laying her cheek against my chest, her strong hold on me tightening so that her embrace was snug around my body.

"Love you too my pup," I replied, a grin stretching across my lips. She smiled and raised her head to kiss me before laying back down. I absentmindedly drew patterns on her bare back, just waiting for her to get the rest she needed before we had to head back. Hell, I didn't think she was capable of such a powerful sex drive. She blew my mind. It was way more forceful this time but that was a personal turn on for me so it worked well. I gazed up at the drifting clouds overhead that peeked through the dense trees. I brushed stray strands of hair from my face before running my fingers through Tori's hair again, loving the way it felt. The silky chestnut locks snaked between my fingers as I let my thoughts wander. I was way more than comfortable to move at the moment. I could stay like this forever.


	25. Making A Move

**Two chapters in one day. I haven't done this in a long time. It feels kind of weird lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

As soon as Jade was dressed and I was stretched out properly, we were ready to head back home. I got dressed on the way as we slowly located the various articles of my clothes. I felt like I could run infinitely, fight the strongest opponent; fly for crying out loud! I was on cloud nine and truly happy now that I reached that moment of pure bliss. I no longer felt that unforgiving and unyielding need that sat unsatisfied for so long. I felt great and the wolf was content, silent. It made me clearheaded and able to focus. I squeezed Jade's cool hand in mine, glancing over at her to smile brightly. She grinned back, chuckling at me before nudging me with her shoulder.

"I didn't think you had it in you. The beast has been unleashed," she teased playfully, laughing again. I had never heard or seen Jade this laid back so I was further enjoying the moment, knowing my mate was as happy as me.

"Shut up," I responded, nudging her back.

"You totally showed me whose boss. Maybe I shouldn't call you my pup anymore," she pointed out. I personally liked when she called me that. It was cute and endearing, a truly sweet thing for her to come up with on her own.

"No, I like when you call me that," I replied, biting my lip shyly.

"I like calling you that too, to be honest," she mumbled, glancing down at her admittance. If she was able to I wouldn't be surprised if that comment made her blush. I giggled and tugged her closer to me so I could kiss her temple.

"We need to hurry home before my mother or father find out we left," I told her.

"Nah, we can blame Trina for kicking us out," she replied, unperturbed and in no hurry to get back. I shot her a skeptical glance.

"What, it's true. She was more interested in denying you physical pleasure just because she didn't want to have to hear it, so she kicked us out," she stated simply. I blushed a little at how easily she said it but I had to agree with her.

"You could probably keep us out of trouble with my father all on your own anyway," I told her with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she responded, oblivious to her obvious charm.

"Jade, you and my father get along **so** well. A few jokes here, a few there, and he'll let it go easily. I mean, he doesn't have to know that St. Claire's hidey hole is just past our spot…" I began to explain but left the sentence hanging when realization hit. We both slowed to a stop before looking back the way we came at the same time.

"Bad situation Vega," Jade cautioned me gruffly, dropping my hand in favor of gripping my upper arm firmly.

"But-" I attempted, knowing it wouldn't work. How is it that we always seem to conflict with each other at just the right times? When she's ready to fight I'm looking to be safe and stay out of it. When I feel the need to fight, she's ready to keep me from running off.

"No," she stated, pulling me in the correct direction after cutting me off. I sighed and followed her without much complaint. We returned home through my window and I fell back on my bed with a big sigh, my legs hanging off the side while my arms were spread out.

"Tired?" Jade questioned, walking over to stand between my legs and lean over me, her hands digging into the bed just above either side of my shoulders, her body dangerously close to mine.

"Yeah," I replied simply with a sigh.

"Good, 'cause I'm not," she informed me, a crooked smile bringing about my own sly smile.

"I'll be sure to take advantage of that whenever possible," I mumbled, dragging her down by her shirt to kiss her softly.

"As long as you know," she replied, kissing my forehead before pushing off the bed and backing away.

"Are you hungry, 'cause I am. I kinda loss some blood," she remarked, wandering away to head for the door.

"Sorry," I replied awkwardly. She laughed and turned to look at me.

"Come on Vic, there's no need to apologize. Now, let's go get something to eat and hang with your family," she suggested. I climbed over the bed and leaped off to land next to Jade, a big smile spreading across my face.

"Vic huh? I like that too. You have more nicknames for me than I have for you. It's so cute," I realized suddenly. She gave me a bemused smile before shaking her head.

"Why is everything so cute or adorable to you? Whatever, you know what, that's just because I don't like nicknames for myself so I make up for it by giving you more," she dismissed, an excuse if I ever saw one.

"Oh sure," I pestered her, poking her side. If I didn't know better I would say she liked using the nicknames. It was a sign of endearment. She smacked my hand away before attacking my sides again in retaliation.

"No, Jade, stop! You're so unfair!" I gasped, trying to fend her off. She trapped me against the wall by the door, continuing her assault, when Trina came in.

"Oh good, you guys aren't trying to swallow each other. Or worse," she bluntly stated when she saw us. My laughter died down as soon as Jade stopped, her hands resting on my waist.

"Why would we when we already got to do that and so much more not too long ago?" Jade replied, making Trina gape at her before stuffing her fingers in her ears.

"I can't hear you!" she exclaimed loudly as she turned away to leave. I hid my laughter behind my hand while Jade just shook her head at my sister's immature antics.

"I love messing with your sister," she confided in me.

"I can see that. Come on, I have a feeling she came in to call us down to dinner," I responded, taking her hand in mine and leading her past Trina. She stopped plugging her ears to follow, striding past us, her nose wrinkled. Jade chuckled at her expression but said nothing about it. We all came downstairs to see my mother and father sitting at the table.

"Hey, why are you home so early?" I spoke up upon entering. They both looked up, giving Jade and I a knowing yet discouraging half smile.

"Trina kicked us out," I blurted out, already catching on that they knew we had left. Jade rolled her eyes and then glared at me.

"You can stare all you want, I know that they know," I snapped at her. Her eyebrows smoothed over and she shrugged.

"Trina told us. She felt really guilty for it after. She should, seeing as you two could have run into trouble," my father lectured.

"Is that true Trina?" I asked her, touched. Trina rarely threw herself under the bus to help out another person so it meant a lot that she basically told on herself.

"Well…yeah," she answered quietly, taking a seat across from our mother.

"I trust you kept a look out and had a good time," my father spoke next. Jade snickered at my side.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off her," she stated, looking over at me with a smoldering gaze, a soft smile on her face. I smiled back, loving the warmth she sent my way, leaving no room for embarrassment when I heard the amorous tone she used.

"Too sickly sweet," Trina complained, making gagging sounds. Jade leveled a glare at her.

"Trina stop," my mother chastised.

"That's good to hear. Now, I'm not going to lecture you on the importance of staying home and leaving **only **for school. I only hope you listen better next time and instead tell you that by tomorrow St. Claire will be apprehended," my father announced.

"What? You sent out the patrols already?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Not yet, just posted very close by," he corrected.

"That won't tip him off? I mean, not to question your choices sir, but won't that be suspicious to take that route?" Jade asked curiously.

"Maybe, but we surrounded the place so if he tries to take shelter there, or run back this way should he already be in there, we'll have him. I've been informed that the tunnel does indeed exist below that shack out in the woods. It leads to the nearby town," he explained.

"That dinky little pit stop out there?" Jade spoke up, unimpressed. My father only nodded a confirmation.

"And this is tomorrow?" I questioned him. Why so sudden and soon? Something in my gut warned me of danger. It didn't feel right. I frowned, my emotions tipping Jade off as she sensed how I felt loud and clear with a subtle shift in posture.

"Yes, the sooner the better," my father reasoned. I nodded numbly, trying to come to terms with the foreboding feeling churning in my gut.

"Could this somehow be a poor choice…sir?" Jade spoke for me, understanding my unease and taking it upon herself to figure out what was happening. I was grateful she stepped in up until my father rose to advance on us.

"Jade, I feel we must take into account that St. Claire has been causing trouble for far too long now. He must be brought in so that his future plans, whatever that may be, are brought to an end. This is the best choice," he told my mate decisively. My mother stood to place a hand on his shoulder. Worry etched her face and it was then I knew she felt the same way I did. What did it mean? I glanced at Trina who sat with a puzzled yet troubled frown dragging down the corners of her mouth.

"Father, I can't place it but, this decision isn't a wise one. I can feel it," I pleaded with him.

"We have numbers, we know where he's hiding, and we'll catch him unaware. Tori, this is the best time," he replied, resting his hands on my shoulders. The warmth of them calmed me only slightly. I nodded, having no other choice but to agree.

"Ok father," I responded quietly. He nodded and patted my shoulders before turning away.

"I suggest we have some well-deserved quality family time. We haven't been able to properly see one another since this whole mess," he commented, his smile back in place lightening the room's dark mood.

"I'll gather something together," my mother pitched in. Trina stood to follow her into the kitchen, oddly quiet for her.

"Um…David, I was wondering if Tori and I could sit out back for some air," Jade requested of my father. I hadn't noticed just how much the situation affected me until she said this. My father glanced from me, to Jade, before nodding. I felt Jade's cool grip on my wrist as she dragged me outside. As soon as I inhaled the fresh air I didn't feel so repressed.

"Thank you," I mumbled to her.

"No problem, I could practically feel a dark cloud raining on our parade," she commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, I just…I don't know what's causing it. This feels wrong," I told her, my hands clenching into fists at my side.

"I understand," she muttered, pulling me into her so that I could rest my chin on her shoulder, my arms around her neck while her arms wound around my waist.

"Relax," she whispered in my ear, her support soothing my tense frame. I sighed heavily with a deep breath and did as I was told.

"Let's just spend some time with your family and forget all about this. Just for tonight ok?" she suggested.

"Ok," I agreed.

"Good, now let's go back inside," she told me, pulling away to offer a soft smile. I returned it the best I could and let her lead me into the house. We all ended up sitting down to dinner, my father and Jade providing the humor that made the rest of us relax. After, we popped in something to watch, preferably a werewolf and vampire thriller, so we could laugh about how humans portrayed our kind. It was obvious some of it was truths that may or may not have been a coincidence but it was possible. I believed there were humans out there who knew we truly existed but they were either too scared of being shunned to point it out, or we somehow had a hand in "convincing" them it was nothing to make a big deal about. Jade and I retired to my room after two movies. I sat in my desk chair and pushed away from it so I could spin a little while I contemplated. Jade was the last one in the room so she shut the door and stayed back leaning on it while she watched me with crossed arms.

"Very entertaining Vega," she told me in her usual deadpan I hadn't heard directed at me for some time. I laughed and spun again, my train of thought put on hold.

"It is, you wanna try it?" I replied, smiling at the subtle rise of her brow. The piercing glinted in the light, drawing my eye to it. I always seemed to forget that piece of jewelry along with Jade's tattoo. I stood and walked towards her to stand toe to toe with her, my hand lifting as a gesture to give me her hand. She rolled her eyes but lifted her hand. I snagged her by the wrist and dragged her to the chair. I was about to make her take a seat when she suddenly tugged me away from it. I struggled before gravity overcame us and we tumbled to the ground.

"Don't be difficult Jade, just try it!" I encouraged her, choking the words out before the laughter began. I was beginning to squirm when she proceeded to tickle me yet again.

"Shhh, don't fight it, don't fight it," she told me calmly, her dexterous fingers still forcing out bursts of laughter from me. I slapped at her hands desperately but she wouldn't stop.

"Jade!" I gasped out, finally getting a hold of one of her hands.

"Yes?" she questioned, pretending like she was doing nothing whatsoever.

"Please?" I begged, knowing she couldn't resist begging. She faltered only a second but started up again.

"Please, what?" she responded, a sly smirk curling her lips. I let out another series of tired laughs before answering.

"Please stop tickling me?" I pleaded, feeling like I was running out of air. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks from how hard I was laughing. Almost immediately her hands stopped. She pulled away to sit back on her heels.

"Better?" she inquired, her smirk an indicator she enjoyed torturing me.

"Yes," I replied, taking in a big breath and letting it out. She chuckled and held out a helpful hand when she stood. I gripped it and she pulled me up.

"You need to get some sleep now young lady," she teased, leaning in to brush my nose with hers.

"Aww, but I'm not tired," I complained, making sure to whine extra. She let her frown appear for half a second before she caught on and then her smirk was back.

"Yes you are. Don't make me use force," she told me, backing me towards my bed with her hands on my waist. I giggled and allowed her to push me back onto the bed so that I laid down spread across the blankets.

"There, now make room pup," she commanded, climbing on the bed next to me and poking me in the side. The action shook a giggle out of me but I did as I was told. As soon as Jade was settled I reached over to shut off the lights and then snuggled up next to her, a grin working its way onto my lips. It always felt so great to be close to Jade. Her arms wound around me, prompting me to hold onto her tighter.

"Now, go to sleep," she mumbled, letting out a sigh. I nodded and tucked my head under her chin, seeking out her familiar and unique scent. I tried not to let my mind wander back to the danger ahead but it did, and the thought alone dragged an unintentional whine from me. Without a word, Jade began running her cool fingers through my hair. Her touch was gentle and comforting, silencing my whines as my mind began to ease. Jade hummed a familiar tune next, her tranquil and soothing voice further guiding me to sleep. I felt my body relax, my thoughts drift, my breathing even out. The last thing I heard was Jade whispering her love for me in my ear. I hoped I at least managed a smile before I finally fell asleep.


	26. Setting Up the Cards

******Oh my gosh I'm back! That week was horrible and tiring and the worst part was I still have exam week coming up. I just had to take a break and put up another chapter. Thanks for the wait but we all know I spoiled you guys before making you wait anyways lol. So get reading and then wait some more because I won't be posting again for some time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

Waking up and preparing for school was…interesting to say the least. The rest of the Vegas were still home so we all ran around trying to get ready at the same time. It was way different than my usual mornings over at my quiet household. Mr. Vega was ready first but he waited for Mrs. Vega so they could leave together. They each gave Tori and Trina a hug and Tori received a kiss on the cheek from her father. The whole scene made me feel like I was missing out on a family dynamic like this one.

I watched them interact from afar, leaning against the counter with a mug of blood mixed coffee in one hand and my newly charged phone in the other, wondering if my parents would ever go back to that. They had been so happy at one point. What happened? I finished the update to my parents and hit send a little too forcefully as I quickly came to my senses to scowl. We would never be like that, not anymore. I pocketed my phone, knocked back the rest of my coffee, set aside the mug, and then walked over to inform Tori of the time when I was scooped up in a hug by Mr. Vega.

"You keep my baby safe you hear me? Both of you stay out of trouble," he demanded, setting me down and pointing a finger at both Tori and I. Tori laughed behind her hand at the shocked look on my face.

"Please do," her mother added, pulling us both into one armed hugs with each of us on either side of her. Tori giggled and nodded. I nodded too, not trusting my voice at the moment. I couldn't help but feel that I belonged for once. I had a loving family who constantly showed they were there, ready to help in any way.

"No problem mother. School will be top priority and then we're coming straight home," Tori told her with a salute. I caught the gesture and rolled my eyes at her, slowly relaxing into the foreign but warm atmosphere. She stuck her tongue out at me and then grinned when I rose an unimpressed brow at her response.

"Good, then I'll see you girls later," Mrs. Vega said, squeezing us close briefly and then stepping away to follow Mr. Vega out the door.

"Come on Jade, we should be heading out too," Tori suggested, turning to grab her bag off the couch. I did the same and we headed for the door. At that moment, Trina came running down the stairs and blazed past us out the door.

"See you losers at school!" she called over her shoulder. I bristled at the subtle challenge and rushed out after her. If that was how she wanted to play then I was game.

"I'll show **you**," I growled, making Tori glance questioningly at me. She was right next to me, keeping up with my steady pace. I knew she could feel that need to challenge rising in the form of agitation. I got to my car and unlocked it, throwing open the door. Tori stopped me with a hand over mine.

"Let me," she suggested calmly. Her tone was oddly even yet strong. No one besides me has ever driven my car so I was hesitant to allow her to take the wheel. I knew she had her license but she rarely drove. What if she wasn't good at it? Trina had just gotten in her car and we were running out of time so I couldn't keep debating. I groaned but gave in eventually.

"Fine, hurry but be careful," I replied sternly, running over to the passenger door. Tori grinned and hopped in, chucking her bag in the back.

"You better not total my ride Vega. You already ruined my seat," I reminded her, poking at the seat I currently sat in. She waved away my warning and held out a hand for the keys. I handed them to her and she started up the car.

"Don't worry, I've got this," she answered, an excited and daring smile lighting her features. A smile like that was easily at home on my own lips but now it graced Tori's, the new expression intriguing me.

"Then get going," I commanded. She hit the gas and we tore out ahead of Trina by a hair.

"Hey, I said be careful!" I warned, receiving a laugh from Tori.

"Now who's worrying?" she asked mockingly yet still playful.

"Damn Tori, what happened to you?" I teased as she sped down the side streets that would keep us away from major traffic.

"I just feel so good today. We're going back to school so we'll see our friends," she replied, quickly checking her rearview mirror for Trina. I did too, not seeing her anywhere.

"Don't forget the frequent amount of time we had to ourselves. I highly doubt seeing our friends could top that," I pointed out. She shot me a confident smirk and nodded, not a blush in sight.

"Definitely," she agreed, her smile growing. I was loving this crazy, energetic, and risky new side of Tori. I don't know what's gotten into her but I was enjoying it. We skidded into the parking lot not too long later and Trina came barreling in right after us. Tori cheered triumphantly and I joined her, both of us celebrating our win well after Tori parked. Trina pulled into a space across from us. Tori turned the car off and tossed me the keys. I caught them and put them away while she grabbed her bag from the back. We got out of the car just as Trina marched over to us.

"You took shortcuts!" she accused, irritated that she lost, but her tone hinting that she wasn't taking it badly.

"Who's the loser now Trina?" Tori asked her older sister, playfully replying like a five year old. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer so I could kiss her cheek to congratulate her. She grinned and gave me a kiss back.

"Oh shut up Tori," Trina said, pouting.

"You're only butt hurt 'cause Tori beat you," I taunted, finally joining in.

"Well duh, I've seen **you** drive before. You're a maniac, but Tori drives like an old lady. It sucks that I was beaten by **her**," she responded, pointing to each of us as she talked.

"Hey!" Tori cried out indignantly.

"I was honestly surprised you pulled it off," Trina admitted further with a shake of her head.

"Ok, ok, stop rubbing it in," Tori grumbled, crossing her arms. I chuckled and reached up to turn her head by the chin with just two fingers so that she faced me.

"It's ok Tor, you might not be a pro at racing or driving but you're an expert at **other** things," I purred in her ear before placing a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled brightly and leaned in to continue, making Trina groan in exasperation and stomp off at the scene we made. I pulled away and snickered at her retreating form.

"Behave," Tori halfheartedly reprimanded me. She pulled me into one last kiss before breaking it off so I could answer.

"I would, but it's hard to with you around," I answered. My hands tightened on her waist as I said this, my seductive smirk in place. She laughed and gave me a hug before she dragged me into school.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late," she told me as she led me along at a quick pace. We made it inside and it just then occurred to me that the sun hadn't bothered or killed my mood as it had done every time since the change. I turned to ask Tori what this could mean when our friends spotted us. Andre waved us over and we headed for them. They were gathered by the main stairs.

"They're here! They're here! Oh my gosh guys we were so worried, and Andre told us Jade only said you were sick but Jade came to school and then hid from us all day, and it's just been so long!" Cat cried running over to jump us with a huge hug. I growled and pushed at her but she wouldn't let go and I didn't want to put anymore force on her so I eventually just let her. Tori laughed next to me, patting Cat on the back to reassure her.

"Aww, Jade let Cat hug her," Andre teased, walking over to join the embrace. Robbie followed him, and soon, everyone was crowded around me and Tori. She was laughing happily while I complained under my breath, my own happiness at seeing our friends again carefully hidden. It felt good knowing Tori was happy but I still didn't like all the hugging.

"You guys are the best," Tori told them as we all separated, finally.

"No problemo Toro," Robbie replied jovially.

"Yeah, we're just glad you're alright," Andre added. Cat cheered and ran forward for another hug but I held her back before pulling Tori closer to me by the waist.

"Ok, no more affection Cat, that's my property you're man handling. Remember, you break it, you don't buy it. You just answer to these," I told her, flashing my favorite pair of scissors before replacing them in my bag. Tori snickered at the shocked expressions on each of their faces, although Andre didn't seem too surprised.

"You-you guys are…" Robbie spluttered, his face reddening at the thought. I rolled my eyes and raised a brow at Andre who had a knowing smile. Cat stood shaking with excitement next to him, a big grin on her face.

"I knew you two were being a little more than friendly when Tori texted me that day you guys hung out. Although I was informed you were getting along I didn't know it escalated to this. I'm happy for you, but I still didn't get an answer about why you weren't in school for most of this week," he commented thoughtfully.

"We were sick, I told you. Vega got me sick too. It turns out heavy kissing sessions tend to spread germs," I answered him sarcastically, keeping with my story from yesterday. Tori glanced at me with an amused smiled before nodding in agreement.

"So how come you didn't tell me you were going out?" he questioned next.

"Because it's none of your damn business and I wanted to check with Vega first," I replied easily.

"Jade, what did I tell you about being nice and behaving?" Tori teased, intertwining our hands together and leaning on me with an innocent smile. Maker, she was so adorable. Fuck, I'm falling for her charm way too easily now. At this rate I won't be able to keep up my usual ganky front. Although, that's probably what everyone wanted. But still, that was my natural defense. What would I do without it?

"I know," I mumbled, looking away from her affectionate gaze.

"So cute!" Cat exclaimed, unable to hold it in anymore. I glared at her but Tori began hopping up and down with Cat.

"I know, she's so cute right?" she stated. I groaned and began walking away, pulling Tori along as I headed for my locker. I could hear the boys laughing and trying to hide it in a poorly concealed cough.

"Vega, hurry up," I commanded dully. Tori caught up enough so that she wasn't being dragged anymore. I opened my locker and got what I needed, slamming it shut when I was done. As soon as I was finished Tori yanked me down the hall to her own locker. Shit, she was gonna pull my arm off. It was like walking an overexcited dog. Heh, a dog. Ever since the first day she was a dog literally and figuratively, even playing a dog in her first improv skit. Tori shut her locker and turned to me just as the bell rang. Our friends gathered by us again after they retrieved what they needed too.

"I'll see you later Jade," Tori said, pecking me on the cheek in farewell. I pulled her in for a longer kiss on the lips before releasing her. She grinned idiotically and walked off. I smirked and waved once before she disappeared around the corner. I stared after her for some time, lost in thought, before Robbie cleared his throat next to me. I forgot they were still there.

"Shut up nerd," I threatened before he could say anything, trying to cover for my lapse in focus. I was more than glad he didn't have Rex with him. That stupid piece of junk would definitely have commented and I really didn't want to have to rip his arms off. Or did I? Why did I care about breaking something Robbie owned? Damn, Tori's influence again. I didn't like it but I did at the same time. I had to make up my freakin' mind. I held up a hand as a way of saying good bye to them and then walked off to my first class. The only thing I knew for sure was that Tori would be the death of my reputation. Not that I was expecting a great, exciting day, but, I was really hoping for a great, exciting day. I think I may have had a little too much excitement recently because normal is not doing it for me anymore. I'm sure the thrill would wear off but for now it was still very much present. To keep things interesting during class I made myself useful and participated as much as I could.

When I wasn't doing that I was busy talking to as many vampires and wolves that I came into contact with. It was interesting to see how each reacted to me. The vampires almost always joked a welcome about joining their numbers while the wolves were hesitant to start up a conversation. They were fully aware of who I was and the added information that I was now a vampire must have set them off. Most were wary at first but once I got them relaxed and talking they were just as easy going. They only needed reassurance that there wasn't any danger. What was our society coming to if there was such a noticeable division of the species? Shouldn't we band together since our numbers are still way lower than those of humans? I would think so but it seems in any minority group there was still infighting. I sighed as I made my way slowly to Sikowitz's room. Just one more class and then lunch. Tori was probably dying to eat by now. I smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

I pulled open the classroom door and entered, finding a seat near the front where Tori usually sat. Not many were here at the moment as I had arrived early but slowly they all began showing up. Tori came in laughing about something with Andre. Cat skipped in, hanging off a very happy Robbie. They were talking animatedly and I wondered if they were getting any closer to finally hooking up. I swear, they totally liked each other but neither of them had the guts to do anything about it. Cat was in denial and Robbie gave up too easily. Like the time Cat told me Robbie kissed her at the Cowboy Luau but then she panicked and ran away shortly after. I shook my head and glanced back just as Tori looked over at me. She smiled and headed over to take the seat to my right. Andre sat to her right, Robbie sat behind him and Cat sat to his left. The rest of the students, or shruggers as we called them, filled in the remaining spaces. Sikowitz climbed in through the window and threw his bag aside as always. Instantly, he had all of our attention. He clapped his hands once before beginning to speak.

"Ok class, who wants to start off with a quick improvised skit, hm?" he asked in his booming voice. Everyone glanced around before looking back at him, no one wanting to voluntarily go. I sighed in exasperation before standing and walking up on stage.

"Vega, get up here," I ordered, my eyes on her, gaze just as hard and emotionless as it had been before all this. She looked up at the sound of her name, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. The others looked at me the same way but I ignored them. I had a plan so I made no attempt to explain myself. I knew she would understand.

"Ok, I want this to be exciting, action packed, shocking, and maybe even a little emotional. You girls are one of the best students in the class so I expect something grand. Will you accept this challenge?" Sikowitz questioned us dramatically like we were on a mission. I rolled my eyes and shot him a confident smirk.

"Easy enough. Vega, you think you can keep up?" I asked her, glancing over to see her own smirk curling her lips. She was every bit as confident as me.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Good, now somebody give me a setting," Sikowitz asked of the class. He turned to look out at them, face expectant. It came as a surprise when one of the shruggers spoke up.

"Middle of the woods," he suggested gruffly. I focused on him, scrutinizing every detail I could of his appearance. My senses were getting a strange read from him that made me uneasy. Tori shifted next to me, subtly agreeing.

"Oh good, someone new. Ok, the middle of the woods. What's the situation?" he asked next. I kept my eyes on the new speaker whose eyes shifted to a girl across the room. She was glaring at him, her lips barely holding back from a snarl, almost like she was angry at him for drawing attention to himself. I could tell even from this distance. I could also sense that they were both purebred vampires. I made a mental note to keep their faces in my memory.

"Tag!" Cat suddenly exclaimed. I raised a brow at her and Tori tilted her head questioningly while Sikowitz just stared at her blankly.

"Nnnooo Cat!" he said with a swing of his arm and an exaggerated smile.

"Aw phooey," she pouted.

"How about a chase? That's close enough right?" Andre supplied. Cat perked up and bounced in her seat nodding, her head. I had a sneaking suspicion Cat had a little too much sweets today, but really, when did she not?

"Ok, that works better. Tori, Jade, you are in the middle of the woods and a chase is taking place. Action!" he commanded, backing off the stage to stand in the back as he talked. I looked over at Tori and she returned my gaze. I knew just by the way she nodded to me that we had the same idea brewing in our heads this whole time. It was time to put our acting skills to good use.


	27. Laying Out the Cards

**Well, here we are again. Sorry for the long wait but I've finished my exams and another chapter is here! We're starting to get into the good stuff soon too. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

It felt great to be back in school again. I mean, I loved spending time with my family and especially Jade but there was something about returning to a few hours of relative normality that made me relax. Here there was no danger, no worrying about someone endangering you or your mate's life. It was almost impossible what with humans swarming the place. It would be too easily witnessed. Of course, there would always be a possibility. Should there ever be a disturbance around humans, well, I guess we would deal with it when the time came. There was no use thinking about it now. I eased away from those thoughts and prepared for the task at hand.

Currently I was standing on the small yet prominent stage in Sikowitz's class, gearing myself for the chase through the woods Jade and I had to act out. Sikowitz had required that it be exciting, action packed, shocking, and emotional. Not too hard if Jade was thinking the same thing I was. This was sure to make an impact. A soon as Sikowitz called to us to start I began chasing Jade. Well, not real chasing but running in place. We acted like we were jumping logs and dodging branches, the movement natural. We had done this for real on more than one occasion. Almost as one, Jade took a skidding step forward like she had stopped on a dime while I advanced on her. We grappled pushing against each other, strength equal.

"Remember what I told you, I don't want to hurt you! I told you I cared for you so why would I turn you in?" I pleaded, my voice wavering. Jade shook her head and shoved just enough to upset my footing but I stood my ground.

"No, you're kind do nothing but take and we get left with the remains! Even now, you took from me!" she yelled, moving forward to slam into me. I staggered back but didn't fall, our grapple severed. I saw the class stare at us in awe, already sitting at the edge of their seats.

"I may have taken but you have too! Do you think it's easy for a wolf to love a vampire?" I demanded, voice raw. The class gasped and Sikowitz leaned forward.

"A twist!" he shouted, to which those surrounding silenced him like he was interrupting a movie. My mindset finally clicked into place, imagining a world where Jade and I really weren't allowed to be together, where we were forbidden to. Jade tensed at my words, looking away and refusing to make eye contact.

"Answer me!" I yelled at her, my voice almost a growl.

"Yes, I know, but it's just as hard for a vampire to love a wolf! You think we can just run off into the sunset? It isn't that easy and you know it! It's better if I just leave. Forget about me," Jade spat back, her voice going from acidic and scathing to quiet and hurt. She turned away and took a single step before I shot forward and grabbed her arm. She yanked it away but I just kept holding on. We struggled for a moment as Jade tried to get away but she was effectively trapped once I slammed her back against the white board and held her there, imagining that I had her pinned to a tree. The class hurriedly stood to gather to one side so that their view wasn't blocked. We sure had their attention. They waited with bated breath, still on edge.

"No, I won't let you go! You can't just walk away from this! We should stand up for our love," I disagreed, my face inches from hers. My eyes bore into her fierce returned gaze. Her scowl darkened before she sighed and relaxed in my grip.

"How? How can we get them to understand?" she inquired in defeat. I released my hold on her wrists to cup her face in my hands. I hoped our performance so far was making an impact on our people at this point. I knew the humans were just interested in our acting skill but the vampires and wolves in the class were getting an entirely different show.

"We don't have to make anyone understand. We know in our hearts that this is right, it's natural and meant to be. It's like we have a **connection** between us. It's the reason I know what we're feeling is real. Can't you feel it too?" I responded with as much hope straining my voice as I could gather.

"Yes, I do, but that won't be enough for them," she replied, her tone reflecting vulnerability and her voice cracking. She retreated from me and turned away, a hand against the board as if she were resting against the tree.

"No, it won't, but…" I began, reaching out to pull her closer. I held her to me with my left hand and stroked her cheek with my right.

"As long as I have you in the end, then I'll be ok. No matter what happens, I know I'll always have you and that's all that matters," I told her, actually meaning my words now. It helped our performance that Jade and I faced this in reality except in a less extreme situation. Her hands slid up to brush over my face before her arms wrapped around my neck. Her expression was accepting, a small, hopeful smile turning up the corner of her lips.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning in closer. I smiled and moved forward too.

"I love you too," I replied. Our lips met in a short but sweet kiss, bittersweet in the moment. When we parted, Jade pulled away until she was just holding my hands.

"Run away with me. If we're to be executed we should at least try to escape. It's better than letting them get their way," she proposed, her voice strengthening into determination.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow you," I agreed, my hands tightening on hers. She grinned and I returned it before we both jogged over to the edge of the stage. At this point, the forbidden lovers would run off together, hopefully to safety. As for Jade and I, we stood, holding hands, to bow to the class together. They stared with mouths hanging open. It was then I realized I couldn't see Sikowitz.

"Hey, where's Sikowitz?" I questioned out loud. The class seemed to break from their trance at the mention of our missing teacher. We all looked around until Andre pointed to a spot on the floor.

"I think he passed out," he commented. I hadn't even heard him hit the floor because I was so lost in the scene and the class most likely hadn't for the same reason.

"Oh no!" Cat cried out, her hands over her mouth in worry. Robbie crouched down to check on him when he sprang to his feet, knocking Robbie over.

"Great Gandhi! How in the holy coconuts did you girls pull off such an amazing performance without killing each other? I was fully expecting a fight scene full of anger and hate, one in which there is a victor and a loser. I was expecting all this and yet I received better. Great job you two! Very exciting and shocking with plenty of emotion! Thank you for that high level display. You may take your seats," he praised, walking over to take our place on the stage. We sat down, hands still linked together.

The class followed suit, most of the students passing by giving us some form of positive acknowledgement. All except the two I had my eye on. They were too suspicious for my liking and I was sure Jade felt the same way. Our friends each congratulated us, impressed smiles like the rest of the humans in our class. They were unaware of the message we just put out there, a message that was specifically directed at the world hidden in plain sight. The rest of the lesson went by normally, or as normal as it could get after that. The bell rang at the end of class, comically cutting off Sikowitz midsentence like it tends to do more often than not. We all trickled out of the room to head to lunch.

"Man you guys, that was amazing!" Andre said as we walked.

"Yeah, it was soooo romantic, but sad," Cat added, nodding enthusiastically as she agreed with Andre.

"I don't know if anyone can ever top that," Robbie commented.

"Why thank you," I replied with a mock bow, making Jade shake her head.

"It was nothing. Too easy in fact for an actor as skilled as I am," she stated cockily yet playful. I laughed and took her hand in mine to tug on her arm.

"Don't be like that, Jade," I scolded her just as playfully.

"Be like what; awesome?" she continued, looking at me with that smirk that always made me anxious yet excited.

"Yeah," I replied easily with a shrug. She laughed and tugged me closer to press a kiss to my lips, effortlessly executing the action and letting me go so that we continued to walk unhindered.

"You guys are going to need a room now aren't you?" Andre teased, making Cat giggle. Jade glared at him but I joined Cat in laughing.

"Jade will," I quipped cheekily. She turned her glare on me next.

"Oh man, Rex is missing out," Robbie said excitedly. Jade's glare then fell on him and he flinched.

"No!" I yelled at him as soon as Jade did. He flinched but nodded rapidly to show he wouldn't go get his annoying, flirty, and downright vulgar at times, puppet. We all ordered something at the grub truck and found a table in the shade. Jade had adamantly refused to be in the sun and told the others they could sit alone for all she cared but she was sitting in the shade, so we did as she was evasively asking for without really asking. I had noticed the sun didn't really bother her this morning but prolonged exposure to it would most likely be too much.

"So, now that you guys have returned, I was thinking we should…" Andre began but faded off. We all gave him a questionable stare but his eyes were locked on something somewhere over my shoulder. Jade and I stopped eating to turn around in our seats. We looked back at him to try and gauge where his line of sight lead to. When we figured it out we both groaned at the same time. Emily had just swung into an empty parking space, her ostentatious red convertible catching eyes as well as she was. Nathan and Lara sat in the back. Nathan wore a scarf around his neck and a pair of dark shades sat on his nose. Emily adjusted her hair in the mirror before putting a wide brimmed hat on and wide framed sunglasses tinted brown.

"Who are they?" Robbie asked, truly confused. Andre continued to stare like he was hypnotized and Cat kept tilting her head one way then the other, trying to make sense of it all. Jade gave me a look that clearly asked what they were doing here. I knew she could feel my nervous anxiety and a moment later her hand fell on my leg in an attempt to calm me down. It worked, but only slightly. Our vampire acquaintances stepped out of the car and began walking over, their sights set on us almost instantly.

"Shit," I heard Jade curse under her breath. They stopped at our table, Nathan and Lara offering smiles while Emily just frowned.

"We tried both of your phones but you didn't answer. We need to talk," she stated in a deadpan.

"Later, can't you see we're in **school**?" Jade snapped, emphasizing our predicament. Her eyes flicked over at a table full of curious humans not too far away. When they realized Jade was glaring daggers at them they hastily turned away as if they hadn't been staring at all. Jade's wrath was a good reminder that they should mind their own business. Emily opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted.

"Why hello there, who are you? I'm Andre Harris," Andre suddenly said, standing to offer a hand. Emily's lip curled in agitation.

"Uh, Andre, I really don't recommend pursuing her," I advised him kindly with a discouraging shake of my head.

"Yeah, she's a bitch," Jade chimed in helpfully, but not really. Emily snarled and turned her eyes on Jade.

"At least I'm not someone else's bitch," she said acerbically, her eyes flicking over to me before focusing on Jade again, a smug smirk gracing her face. Was she referring to me or Jade? Heck, it didn't matter. That was a low blow and she knew it! My temper rose a notch but Jade already had me beat in that department. I felt the sharp, biting anger shoot through our Bond before she stood to confront the blond.

"What did you say?" she growled, tone low and dangerous. I looked around frantically before standing to grab Jade by the arm. Andre didn't seem at all worried with the way things were going because he looked at me and then back at Emily whose scowl deepened when she caught his eye. His eyes widened before he moved on to Lara, offering her his hand and another introduction. I shook my head again.

"Not her either, she's taken," I told him, beginning to get irritated. Andre never seemed to catch a break when it came to dating and any other time I wouldn't mind but now was really not the time. Nathan had already gripped Lara's hand possessively and pulled her back just enough to show she was taken. Andre deflated and dropped his hand, Lara giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she further apologized.

"Aw man, and she has an accent! Why do hot chicks show up on campus and I can't even talk to **one** of them!" he complained, stomping his foot at every word before returning to his seat. Cat patted his shoulder and Robbie gave him a shrug.

"You get used to it," he reassured his friend.

"But I don't want to get used to it," he mourned, shaking his head dejectedly. Jade shot them an annoyed frown before facing Emily again. She was probably determined to pick a fight and Emily was someone who could guarantee that. I knew school wouldn't keep her interest for long.

"What do you want Emily? You better talk fast before I decide to do something about your earlier comment," Jade warned, her mouth set in a heavy frown. I could see she was trying hard to keep herself from showing her fangs.

"What makes you think I'll tell you now?" she stated, childishly crossing her arms and turning away.

"You little-" Jade grumbled, taking a step forward only for her to be yanked back by my hand.

"Emily, stop," Nathan spoke up, voice soothing. He placed a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention, before he removed her from her stance in front of Jade.

"We came to tell you the Bucket is free and very useful," Nathan shared, his eyes staring at us pointedly. I was seriously confused now because, what the heck was he talking about? But suddenly, I understood and Jade's eyes lit up in acknowledgment too.

"Where?" she demanded, stepping forward with hands clenched.

"A little shop by the edge of the woods. You have to hurry because I'm not sure how long it will be there," Lara told us urgently. I nodded and grabbed my bag, Jade following next to me.

"Wait, you guys are ditching school for a **bucket**? And who are these guys?" Robbie asked, puzzled expression set in all our friend's faces.

"Lara, Nathan, and Emily, our friends," I answered hurriedly, not slowing down at all.

"Sure, see you guys. Let's get going," Jade said just as hastily. We gathered our things quickly as we talked and I grabbed my lunch to go, I wasn't willing to skip out on eating, before we were all power walking back to our cars.

"Why isn't he still in jail?" Jade questioned quietly once we were far enough removed from earshot.

"We'll explain later. Not here," Emily snapped. Jade growled but didn't retort. I knew she didn't like being told what to do, especially from someone she disliked, but she had no other choice.

"Follow us," Nathan instructed before we split to get in our respective cars. I sent out a message to Trina, telling her not to worry or sound any alarms until I said so. She was reluctant but agreed only because she was glad I told her where I was going in the first place. She told me she would be checking in on me and advised me to stay close to Jade. I smiled at that and thanked her before returning my attention to the situation at hand.

"What did Trina say?" Jade questioned me as she started up the car.

"How did you-" I started to question but she cut me off.

"I can feel you communicating through a different link. So, what did she say?" she explained before repeating her question. Her eyes stayed on the rearview mirror, waiting for Emily to drive by so we could follow.

"She thanked me for telling her where I was going. She promised she wouldn't say a thing unless I tell her to. She said she would check in and that I should stay close to you," I explained, a small smile spreading as I reiterate the conversation. I began digging into my lunch, glancing over to see Jade smirk knowingly at the end of my explanation and then began backing out as soon as Emily passed by.

"Well at least we have her watching out for you. I mean, sisters do know best," she replied teasingly. She nudged my shoulder and I laughed. We stayed close behind Emily as she led us towards the outskirts of town, nearing the location the nomads usually frequented.

"I wonder why he's out here or how he even got out. And why the fuck are they helping him instead of taking him back to jail?" Jade fumed.

"He must have had a very good reason," I pointed out, setting aside my now empty container. We stayed quiet the rest of the way after that. Emily pulled off onto a side road that curved down an incline following the woods, a small stream I had never noticed before lined the other side. She pulled up to a stop by a small cabin tucked in by the edge of the woods. They climbed out and we did too, meeting up with them by their car.

"He got word from another inmate who had just returned from questioning. He refused to speak until Beck told him he was a fellow follower of St. Claire. The bastard told him everything Beck asked and soon after he mutilated himself in an effort to get out," Emily began to explain without preamble upon seeing us.

"What did he find out?" Jade asked her.

"We don't know, he didn't say. He didn't want to say anything until we got you guys," Lara answered.

"Yeah and he's pretty messed up. Like Emily said he mutilated himself so that he would be taken out to the infirmary. On the way there he broke loose and escaped. They thought he was really injured so they let their guard down but I guess he wasn't really if he managed to get away. Either that or he's stronger than we thought," Nathan continued, taking over explaining.

"That sneaky ass," Jade grumbled, crossing her arms like she was angry yet I could hear the reluctant admiration in her tone.

"Yeah, I was surprised he found us at all. He was practically dragging himself by the time he reached us," Lara mentioned. I exchanged a look with Jade before turning back to them.

"Take us to him," I requested. Lara nodded and took Nathan's hand before dragging him along behind Emily who was already walking up the hill to the small cabin. I started forward with Jade right next to me. My nerves were making me anxious. What could Beck have possibly found out that was so important he had to escape jail and risk far worse punishment should he get caught? I didn't like the direction things were taking. That weird ominous feeling coiled in my stomach, warning me of something I had no choice but to face head on.

* * *

**Random thought of the day that really confuses me: how in the heck do some people get like hundreds of reviews a day? Especially when the fic is crazy short or (to me) could use more. Maybe I bore people with details or they have to read too much? Is that it? Or maybe it's because I refuse to beg for them or set limits on how much I get before another chapter (that always sucks and reminds me too much of a business demanding from consumers). I don't know what it is. but, whatever. I'm happy to see the same readers still sticking it out through the whole story. Thanks for that and to anyone (member or not) for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em comin'!**


	28. The Game Turned Deadly

**~Jade~**

We trailed behind Emily, heading right for a cabin that I knew held Beck, waiting just inside those walls to tell us something important enough to break out of jail for. Dammit Beck, what the hell are you up to? I clenched my teeth and Tori reached over to brush my hand questioningly. I shook my head imperceptibly but she continued to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm scared," she whispered suddenly. Her uncertain voice made me falter in my stride.

"It'll be ok," I told her, trying to inject as much certainty in my voice as I could. She nodded but didn't look convinced. I tucked her hand in mine and pulled her closer in an attempt to placate her.

"He's a little locked up at the moment but at least he gets to lay down," Emily spoke up from in front of the door. She smiled deviously before turning the handle and pushing it open. We all entered the living room like area to see a bed in the corner. Beck was strapped down in a way reminiscent of Tori's bed or the hospital beds.

"A **little** locked up?" Tori questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Well, we didn't want him leaving," Emily explained.

"That's what it had sounded like," I replied, my irritation returning.

"No, not really. It was more like I was unsure whether he had anyone following him," she further explained.

"And if he did, don't you think it would be unwise to lead them to a place you live?" I snapped.

"Oh, I don't live here. We just built it as a temporary shelter so we can join the games with the other nomads. We can easily ditch it if need be," Lara stated, sitting heavily in one of the armchairs. Nathan pulled her out of the seat and she groaned tiredly but before she could complain he took her seat and then pulled her down to sit on his lap. She smiled contentedly at the change of seating arrangement.

"Wake up!" Emily commanded, smacking Beck's shoulder. He jerked awake, eyes wide in panic before he took in the situation.

"Jade, Tori, you're here," he croaked, sounding beyond tired but relieved to see us.

"Have you even been feeding him?" Tori questioned them. They looked at each other before shrugging.

"Go get him something. He won't heal anytime soon if he doesn't get anything to eat," I told them.

"We don't want him to recover," Emily stated evenly, a blatant refusal. I snarled and advanced on her but Tori grabbed my arm before I could cause any damage.

"I'm kinda hungry too guys," Tori remarked, using that damn useful pout I always gave into. I knew they would comply now. Nathan stood up, Lara following him into a small connected kitchen area. Emily just crossed her arms and stood resolutely.

"Nice try princess," she sneered.

"Ok, **that's** it," I muttered, pushing Tori away and grabbing Emily by the front of her shirt before anyone else could react.

"Listen you self-centered egotistical **bitch**. I'm sorry we didn't join your little gang and you can't rule over us like you planned but I'm tired of your shit. So just suck up all that excess pride and just cooperate with us because I swear I'll **make** you if you don't," I threatened, meaning every word. She yanked out of my grip and shoved me away before stalking to the other side of the room.

"Fuck you! I can't believe I helped you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, right back at you! Thanks a bunch sunshine!" I shouted back sarcastically. She growled in frustration before turning for the door and slamming it on her way out.

"Good riddance!" I yelled after her, turning away from Tori's disapproving frown. I walked over to Beck's side just as Nathan and Lara returned. They set out some food and two blood packs on a small table, their eyes only going to the door briefly.

"She isn't always that bad," Lara said softly, weakly trying to defend her.

"Yeah right, I find that hard to believe," I retorted, reaching over to unstrap Beck.

"I think you're the only one that makes her that volatile," Nathan commented, watching me work with alert eyes. He was no doubt ready if Beck tried anything. He didn't have to worry, I was sure I could handle Beck. The last strap was removed and Beck sat up slowly.

"Jade…" Beck began but I silenced him.

"Shut up, no talking until you eat," I ordered, stepping away to take a seat on the small two person sofa. Tori fidgeted with her fingers before taking a seat next to me. Beck sighed, dragging a hand through his hair before heaving himself off the bed and staggering over to the little table in front of the sofa. He seemed to have a limp. Cuts marred various places, his blood staining his clothes, and a large bruise stood out across his jaw. He kneeled next to the table and went for the food first. I took a pack for myself just in case. Tori and Beck split the food at Nathan and Lara's request and Beck took the other pack. Once he was looking less gaunt he sat back on his hands in relaxation. Nathan and Lara excused themselves, claiming they needed to see where Emily ran off to. I knew they were just giving us some space so we could talk.

"Beck," Tori stated carefully, body tensed expectantly and voice uncertain. Beck took one look at her before looking away again.

"I'm sure you heard how I got out," he began.

"Tell us what you heard," I told him, unwilling to hear a sob story. I wanted information so I could take him straight back to jail. I didn't want any trouble and I sure as hell didn't want Tori's father to think this was our idea. We were in some deep shit as it was.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," he replied, holding up his hands submissively. I crossed my arms impatiently and waited, Tori leaning forward next to me. I played with her fingers, smoothing my own over her hand to keep her calm. She relaxed slightly but I could feel that she was still wound up.

"I heard that they caught another follower. He had just been tossed back in the cell next to me. There happened to be a hole in the wall between my cell and his. I heard him muttering, convinced he had kept the plan hidden. I asked him what he meant and he got all defensive but once I mentioned being a follower of St. Claire he opened up and spilled everything," Beck began, making me shake in rage. If this was nothing I'm kicking his ass. If this turned out to be something really important then I'm still kicking his ass because he was wasting so much time telling us. Beck closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to focus on Tori.

"He knew your father set up an ambush. He has eyes and ears everywhere. He found out and ordered no one to return to the hide out. Instead, he set up an ambush at your house. The moment night falls and your family returns home, he'll attack," Beck revealed gravely. Tori sucked in a sharp gasp, her body trembling in fear, anxiety, and anger. I could feel the wolf fighting to be released.

"We have to get home," she stated hastily, rushing for the door. Beck jumped to his feet and ran after her, skidding to a halt in front of her.

"No, you can't just run in you'll be trapped too," he warned, holding out his hands to keep her from leaving.

"What do you suggest we do then? Sit around and let my family fall into it?" she snarled, pacing back and forth in front of him, her eyes were gold and her teeth sharp. I watched quietly, letting Tori decide while I thought of ways we could go about keeping her family safe as well as ourselves. Her family; my new family. I had to keep my family safe. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my own father who snappily replied that he was at work and told me to stop bugging. Whatever I wanted could wait. Well, he was ok. I sent a text to my mother who replied the same way except she nagged that I should check in more often. I rolled my eyes and pocketed my phone. They were both ok. I wondered why I even bothered to check but my thoughts were put on hold when Beck decided to answer after a few minutes of thought.

"Tell them through the wolf pack connection. They'll get the message and you can meet up somewhere safe," he suggested. Tori seemed to brighten hopefully at the idea.

"That could work," she mumbled, a finger on her chin. She walked off, her expression seemingly absentminded but the concentration in her determined golden brown eyes said otherwise. She was communicating. While she was busy with that I walked over to Beck.

"You realize we have to take you back," I told him reservedly. He nodded, shuffling his feet before looking up at me. Our eyes met and understanding passed between us.

"Thank you again Beck. I wish we could make your time in jail easier but unfortunately you dug yourself into a ditch I don't think even Tori can get you out of," I said truthfully.

"I know, but it was worth it. In my mind I've made up for the wrong I've done whether they see that or not. When Tori gets the word through we should go, I'd rather go back as soon as possible," he replied. I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, his deep brown eyes flicking up to meet mine. For all the wrong he's done, I still couldn't find it in me to hate him. I just couldn't. His hand came up to brush back my hair before he stepped away, putting distance between us. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I turned away. Tori came running back over at that moment, face relieved but still somewhat bothered by something.

"What's up?" I questioned her.

"They got the message. Father said he's going to meet with us after we drop off Beck. From there he'll take us to the Council building where we'll stay in the officer's barracks until they can send out a patrol to clear our house. My mother already pulled Trina from school. The plan is to stick together for now so we're all to go to the Council building," she explained. I nodded and looked back at Beck who waited by the door quietly.

"Let's go," I told them, walking over to open the door. Tori and Beck followed me out. We passed the others on the way down the hill.

"Where're you headed?" Nathan questioned.

"We're taking him back. Thank you guys. It means a lot," Tori said gratefully.

"No problem," Lara answered, Nathan nodding along with her. Emily only waved once and walked off.

"Keep in touch," Nathan said with a wave. Lara gave us a hug and a wave. We continued on to my car, sliding in without a word. I drove us back to the jail and pulled into the parking lot only to be surrounded by officers and guards immediately upon arrival. It seemed they were on lock down. The doors were jerked open and I was dragged out. Tori and Beck received the same treatment.

"What the hell?" I growled, shoving the guard who grabbed me. He glared but let me go. Beck was restrained in a similar fashion I had seen before, namely when Tori had me with my hands behind my back. Speaking of Tori, she was busy arguing with the head officer.

"I told my father I would be here! He said he would send a message to you!" she snarled, baring her teeth at him.

"We haven't gotten any such message!" he snapped back. Tori growled and shoved him away to stomp towards the jail. She stopped the two guards dragging a limp and submissive Beck.

"Take care of him this time! He may be sent here for a legitimate reason but he deserves better treatment for what he's done to help us!" she yelled at them. They stood like deer caught in headlights, clearly wondering what's gotten into her. I was feeling the same way. I jogged over and pulled her aside.

"I would listen to her," I advised them before leading her away.

"This isn't helping Tor, you need to relax," I warned her, rubbing my hands up and down over her arms. She took a few breaths before her face just crumbled. In seconds she was crying. She threw herself against me and buried her face in my neck.

"He was tricked Jade. St. Claire had him cornered the whole time. He knew Beck wasn't completely loyal. He set up someone to get caught and then reveal the information to Beck. He **meant** for that to happen. As soon as I told Trina she told my mother and they left to the Council. I talked to my father next and he told me he would alert the officers to allow us in without penalty. His message hasn't gone through because just now he was able to send me one last message instead. St. Claire has been hiding out at the Council since the day he lured my father into ambushing a hideout he wasn't even at and then he set all this up to get my family where he is and all their patrol out on a decoy," she gasped, the words spilling from her mouth weakly, a whine punctuating her explanation.

"Fuck," I cursed bluntly, tightening my hold on her. How the fuck were we going to get out of this? The head officer was on his way over but I wasn't about to let him hassle my mate and stress her any more than she was already. I scooped her up and forced my way back to my car where I set Tori in the passenger seat.

"Where do you think you're going? You have to go through questioning and-" the head officer stated angrily but I started up the car and let it warm up before turning to roll down my window. I held out my middle finger before hitting the gas. The wheels didn't grab at first, giving the guards and officers time to scramble out of the way, before I sped out of there.

"Where are we going?" Tori questioned me, sniffing and wiping at her eyes.

"We're going after that bastard. No one messes with us and gets away with it," I snarled, taking a sharp turn back onto the road. We drove straight through town, Tori giving me directions along the way. She explained that she had only ever been to the Council building once but every individual who had a place in, or working directly for, it were required to know where it was. The strange thing was, it wasn't in the middle of the city as I had thought. We took the route that lead up to the hills Tori had taken me to. We parked the car and ran on foot down a dirt path I hadn't noticed before. It was wide enough for a car. Tori led me into the trees not too long later.

"Why didn't we just take the car? And why are we not taking the path?" I questioned, thoroughly confused now.

"There are pressure sensors up ahead that signal the gate to open. I can guarantee St. Claire will be alerted to all movement no matter who's in the operator's chair and on the cameras. We might have to sneak in," she answered, carefully stalking around a tree to stop behind a wide trunked one, leaning against it to rest.

"Sounds challenging enough," I commented dryly, trying to lighten the incredibly tense atmosphere with my sarcastic brand of humor. She glanced at me with an appreciative smile, catching the attempt. She pushed off the tree and walked over to pull me into a tight embrace. I didn't like that it felt like a goodbye.

"Hey, we can do this pup," I whispered in her ear. She only seemed to hold me tighter. We stayed like that a few minutes longer, just enjoying the moment before we had to move on.

"I love you Jade," she suddenly mumbled into my neck. I could feel her warm tears following her words and it made my voice crack when I answered her.

"I love you too Tori," I replied. This hurt, I could feel her emotional turmoil as if I was experiencing it for myself. I was sad and anxious and angry and just as conflicted as her but there was something she was feeling that hurt me almost physically. Her love soothed some of it away but it was still there. It was then I knew. If our Bond allowed me to feel what Tori felt in high levels of emotional distress then could she feel what her family felt?

"Tori, are they…" I tried to speak but she just nodded, knowing what I was asking. I felt pain because Tori felt it and Tori felt it because her family was in pain at this very moment. I could only hope we weren't too late. Her hands cupped my face, desperate and frightened. I looked into her eyes, hoping this would all turn out ok. Our emotions bounced off one another, and then suddenly, she was kissing me. It was hard and rough, quick at first like she would never get another chance. After that passed though, it was replaced with a slow and careful kiss that was full of love and hope. I let my emotions tangle with hers, my hands gripping her waist, hoping to the Maker that this wouldn't be the last time we would be together like this. When we pulled away her gaze fell to the ground. I heard her whimper, a piercing sound that stabbed at my heart. I reached up to brush back her hair before tilting her head up so that she looked at me again. I refused to let her steep into sorrow and defeat before we even had a chance to try.

"We can do this," I repeated firmly, making her, as well as myself, believe my words. I was glad to see the determined gleam return to her eyes as she nodded her agreement. I nodded back and then released her. We snuck forward a few yards before settling down and waiting for dark. The patrol were probably already posted at Tori's house by now, a decoy that would keep them from returning to the main danger which was here. It was up to us now. We stood, mentally as well as physically preparing ourselves. We both looked up at the old looking manor sitting just beyond the high, thick cobbled walls. That was our goal. Get in, kick St. Claire's ass, and get out with our loved ones, as well as ourselves, intact. It was far easier said than done.


	29. More to The Game Than Just Playing

**Just as I said, an update. How is everyone by the way? I've been crazy happy because I keep playing Vic's new song Gold over and over on loop. I love that song so much! I can't wait for more from her. Now Liz just needs to put something out and I'll be such a happy camper, lol. So, enough of that, let's get back to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

We stayed crouched behind the wide tree for a few minutes more, making sure everything was settled and quiet before we moved forward. I took the lead and Jade fell into step behind me. We didn't say a word as we moved quickly and efficiently over to the high wall. I glanced up, gauging the distance, before glancing back at Jade. Her icy blue eyes seemed to cut through the dark and glow, gaze intense and body rigid. She followed my calculating gaze up to the wall and then met my eyes to nod her understanding.

I sprang up as high as I could and dug my claws into the wall, nails shrieking sharply against the stone and rock before catching. I hauled myself up until I was sitting at the top. Jade backed up for a silent running start before launching up, her hands easily catching the edge and then pulling up to perch next to me. She shot me a smug smirk and I rolled my eyes. Figures she would show off even now. I stood and leaped to a nearby tree branch hanging close to the wall. I climbed up and followed it to hide among the leaves close to the trunk. I sat down and waited for Jade who sat down next to me a second later.

"You see that cellar door on the side?" I whispered, pointing it out through the tree.

"Yeah, you mean the one surrounded by guards? I'm pretty sure they aren't the Council's guards," she responded sarcastically.

"No, they aren't, but yes that one. We need to get in there. The rest of the manor is just a set up. I mean, it's in use for any members who want to live close by but the actual building is deep underground," I explained.

"I thought so. That's the entrance then?" she replied.

"More or less a back door," I replied with a nod. She cracked her knuckles before standing again.

"Let's get going then," she stated stoically. I stood up and searched for another branch to jump to and then repeated. In this way we relocated quietly to a tree that stood right next to our destination. A long, wide branch practically welcomed us forward to drop directly onto the guards below. It would have to be done as fast as possible though because there was no cover that far out. I glanced at Jade to make sure she was ready before I began moving forward. She stuck close to me, her feet replacing mine at each step. We nimbly traversed the branch and then leaped from the end. I heard Jade jump right after me, and together, we landed directly on the unsuspecting guards below.

I made sure my feet came down on the guard's head, flooring him easily, before going for the neck. Jade's steely grip already broke her target's neck with a quick twist. She held the body by the front of the jacket and looked over at me for further instruction. I responded by simply doing what was needed to put a vampire out of commission for good. I severed the head with my bare hands and tossed it over the wall. Jade effortlessly followed my lead. We dropped the bodies and moved on to the cellar door. I carefully reached out and tapped the metal lock holding it shut. Smoke plumed and I flinched slightly.

"Dang it, silver," I whispered to myself. Jade glanced around before backtracking to the bodies. She crouched down and dug through all the pockets, pulling out a ring of keys a moment later.

"Looks like they're stupider than I thought," she said with a smile, twirling the ring around her finger once before catching it. I moved aside so she could unlock the padlock. It clicked open and Jade used her foot to ease it off the steel handle of the equally thick steel doors. Once she kicked it aside, I pulled on the left door. I grunted, the weight slowing my progress only slightly before I finally got it open. Jade walked up to stand at the edge and looked down. I stood next to her and looked in too, seeing a well-lit hall below with no stairs.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, jaw set and eyes still a sharp blue. I nodded firmly, wondering if my own eyes held the gold gleam of the wolf I felt pacing within. She jumped in and I followed, hanging off the door before dropping so that it slammed shut behind us. Jade flinched at the sound and I gave her an apologetic smile. She put a finger to her lips in a silent reprimand before setting off down the one way hall. It curved subtly a few times before splitting. A quick look at the small placard on the wall told us going right led into the manor and left lead down to the Council chambers. We took left without a second thought. A little more walking later and we came to an elevator, waiting with open doors as if our presence was expected. I felt my body tense further at the thought. That's exactly what he wanted. Jade stopped in front of the elevator and leaned in only enough to see inside. It was spacious but nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"So, I guess we're goin' down," she commented, carefully walking in. Her voice was strong but the fact that she talked at all tipped me off that she didn't like the look of being in a confined place. She was talking aloud now as a reassurance to herself as well as me. I could feel her uncertainty waver through the Bond. I stepped in too, turning to examine the control panel.

"Do you think he'll be in the main chamber where they hold meetings, judgments, and stuff?" I wondered out loud, knowing Jade wouldn't know either but asking anyways.

"How should **I** know?" she scoffed predictably, her eyes still analyzing her surroundings. I sighed and hit the only button I knew from the past, my father's office on the bottom floor. The doors closed, making Jade step back and closer to me. Smoothly, we began to make our descent.

"Why all the way down there?" Jade spoke up.

"It's the only floor I know. It holds my father's office. Think of it like a reverse skyscraper. The boss is usually at the top right? Well, here he's at the bottom where it takes more to reach him. More defense in between that way," I explained.

"Smart, unless someone knows exactly where to go," she replied, crossing her arms and tilting her head just enough to look at me pointedly.

"I know where he is because he's my father. Why wouldn't I-" I began to reply but I stopped when a thought struck.

"St. Claire knows too," I stated, my stomach dropping unpleasantly. She nodded, confirming what she had suspected as well.

"I would think so. They were running for the same spot. Not to mention he's worked here before. The Council should really keep pissed off former workers in mind when they decide to exile someone," Jade remarked bitterly. I sighed and leaned back against the cold metal elevator. Jade looked up from glaring a hole in the floor to set her gaze on me. Her hands dropped and her expression softened. I knew it was due to the tears blurring my vision. I wiped at them and sniffled. She walked over and leaned against the wall next to me, her hand finding mine between us. The metal seemed colder compared to her. I always thought she was cold but as the Bond strengthened she seemed to gain some warmth, in more ways than one.

"Tori, hey, look at me," she asked gently, moving so that she stood in front of me. She still held my hand but her other hand reached up to take my chin in her fingers so that she could look into my eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of blue-green again, aiding me in bringing back a small portion of my smile.

"There you go, brightening already," she said with a quiet chuckle. I ran my hand over her cheek before letting it fall on her shoulder.

"You always make me happy," I responded.

"I know, which is why I want us all to get through this. Me, you, your family, everyone. I want to live my life with you forever, Trina whining on the sidelines, and your parents hovering over us with sickly sweet comments about how fuckin' great we are together. I want all that and more but we will never get that happy ending if we don't try now. You mean so much to me Tori and I want you to know I love you with everything I have. We **will **get through this, I promise you," she told me certainly. Her eyes were focused and full of love directed right at me. I threw my arms around her and held her tight.

"We'll get all that Jade, I know we will. Maker, I love you so much," I whispered, tucking my head against her neck. We stayed in the comforting embrace until the elevator let out a small ding that announced we had made it to our destination. I released Jade and exchanged a look of further reassurance with her before I stepped away. The doors slid open and we walked out onto plush red carpet. We walked down the short hall and came to an elaborately carved black door, the head of a howling wolf was carved into it. I ran a finger over the grooves slowly, before my hand landed on the gold handle. I took a deep breath and then turned it, the click signaling it was unlocked. I didn't like that at all. I pushed it open and stepped in, Jade directly on my heels. We both froze at the sight in front of us. The place was destroyed.

The table was knocked aside, claw markings left on the polished wood. The few chairs were totaled and in pieces while papers littered the spacious room. A fight had clearly broken out here. I took a few steps forward, feeling lost for some reason. A spot half hidden by a shattered chair caught my attention. I rushed over and hesitantly pushed aside the debris to see a spot of blood. I shuddered and closed my eyes, backing away. It was a pretty big spot that seemed to have spread a good distance outwards. I didn't dwell on whose blood it was because my senses already knew. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I spun around, suddenly panicky and scared. Jade held onto me, eyes willing me to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and nodded that I was better before she would let me go. Even then she still looked uncertain.

"You were changing," she told me blankly. I looked down to see claws slowly return to human hands as they flexed. I felt my sharp teeth in my mouth with my tongue and sighed.

"Sorry," I apologized, feeling a lot more calm now that Jade had a hold of me.

"No problem, but you need to stay focused. Where do you think he went?" she asked me. I searched my thoughts and came back to the chamber I had mentioned before. It just had to be. It was open and grand. The same place Tanner St. Claire was dropped from his position and exiled as well as losing the chance at leader to my father.

"The main chamber for sure," I replied with a nod. She released me and moved to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Jade, St. Claire is strong. In the past he was a match for my father. It was a close call. If he managed to hurt him now, who knows if he somehow got stronger?" I concluded cautiously. It didn't surprise me when a smirk curled her lips.

"Then we'll just have to be even stronger," she replied confidently. I couldn't stop the half smile that pulled at my lips. Jade was one incredible force of nature. I nodded in agreement and she took my hand before setting out for the elevator again.

"You know which floor that's on?" she asked when we walked in. I answered by pressing the other button I was sort of familiar with but never used until now. I had heard my father say the main chamber sat in the very center. We both stood stiffly, staring straight ahead at the doors while we waited. It dinged again and the doors slid open to reveal a long, wide walkway with a scatter of small trees. It was odd to see them in such an enclosed place but they gave off the illusion of the woods, our true home. We walked out, slowly making our way past them to stop in front of a grand set of stairs. We looked up at the sound of footsteps echoing through the empty room.

"Welcome back Victoria Vega. I'm sure you're here for a reason. Do you have an appointment or are you just passing through?" Tanner St. Claire questioned candidly. I snarled and took a step forward but Jade held me back. St. Claire laughed and held out his arms in a sweeping gesture.

"Come get me young one. I've been waiting for you and your mate to arrive," he further taunted. I let out a rolling growl, seeing red. Jade gripped my arm tighter in her suddenly cold grip. I glanced over at her to see her face looked like it was carved from hard, emotionless marble.

"Why St. Claire? What could possibly be the reason for this?" she questioned, her words even but acidic. I could feel her anger mesh with mine through the Bond. Vampires were known for a more clearheaded rationale in critical situations. I was glad I had her keeping us in line for the time being. I could see Jade's reasoning through the haze of anger. We had to get him talking, maybe even distracted, so that we could come up with a plan and hopefully strike unexpectedly. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he began stalking back and forth like a caged animal. He gave me the strangest vibes, almost like I could feel how much of a threat he was.

"Of course you ask that. Typical hero questioning the villain, yes? I would love to answer that but I want your beloved family to hear too. Come, step up here," he beckoned, walking away and disappearing from view. Jade and I wasted no time running up the stairs after him. When we got to the top I fell to my knees in shock. My family was chained in heavy silver that dug into their wrists with spikes, the other end embedded in the floor. Collars that bore additional spikes cut into their skin. They were in their wolf forms huddled together. My father was lying down, bleeding from multiple wounds. My mother crouched over him, silent whines escaping her. Trina sat with her head bowed, occasional whines slipping from her muzzle too. They all had some form of minor injury which suggested they tried to fight but lost.

"Silver is so handy don't you think?" St. Claire questioned casually, walking over to idly tug on the chains holding my father. He tried to pull away defiantly but he flinched in pain. I held my own neck, feeling most of the pain radiate from there. St. Claire's skin burned upon contact but only slight acknowledgment in his gray eyes was the only sign he felt anything. Jade growled in frustration next to me, her hands clenched and her fangs on display. St. Claire walked back over to stand in front of us, hands clasped and smile triumphant.

"I'm merely getting back at those who took my only family away from me, stripped me of my dreams, and tossed me out in the middle of nowhere when I didn't do what was asked of me," he stated with an indifferent shrug.

"What did we ever do to you?" I whimpered, my body tense with pain and fear, mostly mine but some an after effect of the connection I had with my family. Jade gripped my shoulder in an attempt to console me.

"There was a reason I chose to target your mate Victoria. It would start a chain of unrest, yes, but it would bring about the revolution I sought for so long," he replied.

"What the fuck does your dreams have to do with anything?" Jade spat.

"Everything! My own son was put to death for loving a filthy mongrel like you!" he raged, answering Jade but turning to point an accusing finger at me. Jade stepped forward to place herself in front of me, her stance defensive.

"I don't understand," I responded, the confusion winning over the odd feeling of familiarity passing through my thoughts. Did he mean what I thought he meant?

"Stupid mutt, can't you see? That couple who bore a child, the vampire and wolf. The vampire was my son, turned by me after I myself was bitten. Then he had met his love, the wolf, and had a child. Their Bond was the strongest I had ever seen. They loved each other indefinitely, yet they were murdered all because some pompous leader thought he would be overruled. Utter nonsense! I vowed to make vampire and werewolf unions a reality, even if I had to become the next leader to make it so," he began to explain. I gasped and jumped to my feet.

"That's why you ran against my father and now, you're doing it by force," I stated, finally understanding.

"Yes, but even before that, the distraction plan that resulted in a group of rebels dying while trying to overthrow the leader; that was also me. I rallied them but remained hidden so as to escape should the plan fail. It did, but I got away and finally realized I must work my way up patiently, but even then I did not win. I tried to create a hybrid on my own as a last resort but again I was thwarted. I lost my position and was exiled," he went on, covering all that we had known so far in his file. I stared, waiting for the ball to drop, the real reason that brought him to this recent choice. An ominous silence fell before he began again. He glared at me and then Jade, his expression turning to one of curious interest before he turned away to pace and continue on with his story.

"Long years in isolation have given me time to contemplate, and I realized, that I have the upper hand this time. The new leader, David Vega, is a compassionate wolf. Many adore him for this and had chosen him leader over me for the very same trait. He loves his family dearly, especially his baby pup born not too long after he obtained his new position," he said, voice steady as his hawk like gaze shot over to pin me down. He sneered, baring his fangs.

"I still had my connections in the Council so I used them to gather information. I would come out of hiding and put all my ideas I had failed at in the past into one, starting with crippling what Vega held most dear to weaken him. The very moment I heard you had connected with your Bond mate I sent out some loyal followers to attack when the time was right. I have to say, Beckett being so head over heels was just an added bonus. He was close and familiar with my target and would do nicely to get me what I wanted. Once your Bond mate was turned I gave it time to sink in, spread, alert the authority, and gain attention," he shared, his eyes brightening insanely.

"A distraction from the main event," Jade growled.

"Yes, a distraction. You see, when David Vega fought to keep negative views off his precious baby girl I was putting my next step into action. You would obviously become Bonded with far more Magic than any other Bond mates because of the different species joined through the Bond. I have witnessed this first hand with my son. Your father would feel this and refuse to part you, a natural instinct even I shared. While he was occupied I gathered more followers with the temptation of overthrowing the wolves from their seat of high power," he revealed, stopping to stand straight and tall.

"We have **equal** power," I snarled angrily at him.

"Oh, I know this, but the oppressed will believe anything to gain their independence. They of course rioted and tried to rebel. Further anarchy to fuel the flames and emotions of both vampire and werewolf. The high level of violence could even correlate with the recently joined vampire and wolf," he said slyly.

"You bastard! You set us up from the very beginning! You wanted people to have a reaction so that when you took over they would be lost and scared, easily controlled in your hands!" Jade yelled, stepping forward.

"But of course. The last step was easy enough, threaten your father into stepping down or his beloved little girl would die at my hands," he said, his voice dangerous and sure, he meant it. I whined and moved forward slightly but Jade pushed me back.

"All of my hard work has given me this moment in time where confusion, uncertainty, and rebellion will grow prosperously. Maybe I would even get a few hybrids out of those who share my views? All thanks to you two and your undying love," he taunted with a laugh. I launched at him with a snarl but Jade grabbed me before I could go anywhere and slammed me back into the ground. She stood over me, her posture reminding me of my father. I instinctually submitted, feeling the need to listen. When did she learn our ways so fast? I looked up into my Bond mate's face and felt utter turmoil and chaos, her own determined features revealing the same in her eyes. This was too much. This was a situation I was afraid lied well out of our hands. Without my father or any other patrol group we were sitting ducks and we both knew it.

* * *

**By the way: Over 200 Reviews, holy hell you guys! Thanks so much! I love every review submitted and appreciate them all. You guys are great!**


	30. Winning the Game

**Oh man, the day I was going to update and my internet gets all janked up. It took almost three days to get it up and running again but now I'm back online. Yay for me and all you people waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jade~**

Everything we found in those files, everything that's happening all the way up to this very moment, was all a part of this crazy, deranged, psychopath's plan to bring vampires and wolves together. Or at least, in a way he thinks will work. I personally knew this was doing the complete opposite. He was proving that this already heated topic would cause nothing but disorder among us. If he did become our next leader what else would he have in mind for a "better" society? I really didn't want to know and I wouldn't let that happen.

"Shut up St. Claire! All you've done is torn apart the balance of this world. You're views are doing nothing but causing unrest. You're **hurting** your cause," I told him, trying to make him question his motives. He laughed and shook his head.

"I know what I believe newborn. Make no mistake about that. My question to you though; how does it feel to be Bonded to a wolf, hm? Is it powerful? Do you feel every single emotion from her? It has gained strength relatively quickly hasn't it? How has your relationship been when she was still human? How does that compare to now?" he interrogated in interest, walking over to us slowly. I began growling in warning. As much as I didn't like it, his questions reluctantly sounded correct. Tori and I didn't have the best friendship back when I was still human. How long would it have taken to reach this point we were at now had I not been turned?

"The level our Bond is at wouldn't have been this strong had she remained human. It wouldn't even be this strong yet between two vampires or two wolves," I heard Tori mutter quietly. Her statement made St. Claire grin victoriously.

"You see? Its better. Vampire and wolf unions are better," he agreed, gesturing at Tori with a nod. She looked down and away, unwilling to further agree with him.

"Which is the reason it was banned," she shot back, her gold eyes locking on him. He sneered and waved a dismissive hand.

"That won't matter when I take over," he said certainly.

"You'll **never **be leader. The patrol will be back, and when they do, you'll be sentenced to death," Tori retorted fiercely.

"I wonder if David knows just how many backstabbers he has here," St. Claire wondered in mock thought, tapping his chin before shrugging.

"Let's ask him shall we?" he questioned, walking over to yank Tori's father to his feet. The other wolves growled at him but they couldn't do anything more. St. Claire unlocked the collar around his neck and tossed it. Then he reached down to grab a simple cloth that he draped over his head.

"I think I can manage at least some decency," he said uncaringly. He was acting like he was high and mighty for sparing an ant from getting stepped on just for walking by him. I watched as David Vega changed back into his human form. He let out a tired groan and fell to his knees, the cloth draped over his shoulders pooled around him on the floor.

"Father!" Tori cried out, running forward and shoving me away before I could intervene.

"Tori, wait!" I yelled at her, desperate to get her back. She can't just run at St. Claire. I caught the grin taking over his features before he blurred forward and slammed a fist into Tori's stomach. She took it straight on with a heavy grunt and fell to her knees. She coughed, forced herself back up, and tried again. St. Claire floored her with a solid punch to the face. She hit the floor and had some trouble getting up this time. I darted forward and leaped at him but he swung out to stop me. I shifted over his swinging arm and landed behind him. I grabbed him in a chokehold and moved to break his neck but a powerful jab to my side shattered bone and had me crying out in pain. He slipped from my hold and spun around to grab me by the throat.

"You're a very strong newborn. A great Bond mate if I ever saw one. It would be a shame to kill such a fine example of my work," he speculated, looking at me from all angles like I was a fucking piece of art. I swiped at him but he deflected the blow easily.

"Put, her, down," Tori snarled, getting back on her feet. I could see the wolf reflected in her eyes, wild and unleashed. She was so close to transforming. St. Claire lowered me to the floor but didn't let me go.

"What will you do mongrel?" he asked, unaffected by the fury rolling off Tori in waves.

"Tori…get out of here," her father gasped. My eyes flicked over to him. He was a mess. That collar seemed to keep him in his wolf form but now that it was off and it was just bare skin, the wounds and injuries stood out sharply. The shackles on his wrists were no longer digging into him as much so that less blood flowed. I glanced at Tori who shook her head and faced St. Claire defiantly.

"Let her go," she demanded evenly.

"Have it your way," he replied, tossing me instead of simply letting me go. I hit the floor on my side but quickly scrambled to my feet just in time to see St. Claire collide with Tori. They fell backwards, the force of their fall cracking the smooth tile. His teeth snapped at her before she landed a punch that kept him away followed by cutting a gash across his face. He pulled away and Tori took the opening to kick him off her. She hastily pulled off her clothes to take on her wolf form. She let out a roar and galloped after him, her claws tearing into his chest before smacking him aside. He hit the wall and slid down, unmoving.

I forced myself to walk over, my hand on my side where my bones were busily rearranging themselves back into the correct order. Tori jumped at the prone figure by the wall, meaning to land the necessary fatal blow, but was easily brought to a stop. Faster than any of us saw, St. Claire had launched off the floor and rammed his whole body into Tori's torso. She yelped and flew back, hitting the floor and rolling over just in time to receive a swipe to her stomach. I ran at him next. I caught St. Claire around the middle and kept going until we hit a wall. Tori followed after us. I held him down until Tori reached us, her teeth snapping at his neck. He grabbed me at the last minute and threw me right at Tori. We collided forcefully and fell to the floor.

"Fuck, we almost had him," I growled, pushing off Tori to stand. St. Claire circled us before stopping by Tori's father. The sound of metal sliding against a surface caught my attention. A silver dagger shone in the light. St. Claire held it up before his eyes fell on Tori's father.

"No!" I screamed, jumping up and knocking the blade from his hand before he could strike. He lashed out with a snarl, catching my arm when I blocked a strike to my face and then receiving a blow to my side, his fingers and nails gouging with enough force to carve into me effortlessly. I screamed in pain and fell to my hands and knees, blood spilling over my hands gripping at the deep injury. I hoped I healed fast or there would be a problem. I felt Tori's fury rise again. She charged and knocked St. Claire over before he could retrieve the dropped dagger. She bit into his shoulder, having missed his neck when he moved out of the way. They wrestled and grappled on the floor, Tori fighting hard but I could tell she was still receiving too much damage and soon she would give out. I pushed off the floor and quickly set to work prying Tori's mother, father, and sister out of their restraints. I started with Trina whose chocolate brown streaked with light brown fur bristled at my approach.

"No complaining Vega," I warned her before reaching out and grabbing a hold of the collar. I tried looking for a release mechanism but I found none so I muscled it open. It required prolonged exposure to the silver but I didn't give a flying fuck at this point. The collar snapped off finally and I moved to break her wrists free of the shackles. As soon as she was out she darted over to help Tori. She got in a good bite to St. Claire's side while he wasn't paying attention. She tossed her head a few times before throwing him to the ground like a ragdoll. Shit, Trina was actually capable of something cool for once. I moved on to Tori's mother next. When she was free she stood and shook out her light brown fur before turning and busting Tori's father out without hesitance. She whimpered and licked his face.

"I know, I will," he responded, obviously answering something that only he heard through their shared connection.

"Jade, help Tori. I'll try and get in a word with the patrol. I'm the only one who can communicate with the elite. It's the reason he was trying to keep me in pain and stuck in my wolf form. We still might think like a human but in that form everything is intense and too hard to handle emotionally," he explained. I nodded and let Tori's mother watch over him while I rejoined the fray. Tori was currently grounded and licking her wounds carefully and quickly. Trina was still fighting but she looked worse than Tori. I slipped into the fight and dodged the blow St. Claire tried to aim at me when I did.

His attack set him up for Trina who struck, tearing at his arm. He screamed and tossed her off, but the damage was done. His arm was mangled. She came running back but St. Claire stopped her with a throwing knife to the gut. She let out a growling yelp and skid off balance to fall over and drive the knife deeper. She howled in pain and slowly turned back, her hands shaking but still trying to get the deeply driven knife out. I turned back to face St. Claire but he was already on the move. Tori's mother ran after him.

"You coward!" I shouted at him, knowing it was stupid to draw him back into a fight we might not win but at the same time, we had to end this now. We couldn't afford to let him get away. Plus, if he was running, than he felt overpowered. We had the upper hand. Tori's mother reached him, her claws digging into his back, before he spun and sent a fast uppercut to her muzzle. It made her flinch and it was the opening he needed. He lashed out at her neck next, aiming to tear it out but I reached them just in time to relocate it as I tackled him. The gash instead ran down the base of her neck and onto her chest. She yelped and struggled to put some distance between him and her. I grabbed him by the neck and forcefully smashed my fist into his face before grabbing at his now dirtied button up to slam him back into the floor multiple times.

He lashed out at my stomach but missed and then landed a hit across my face before tossing me off him. I landed on my feet and prepared to rush at him again but he was gone. Suddenly, an icy vice grip grabbed me by the arm from behind and yanked me back. Before I knew it, his teeth met my skin. They dug into my hands, legs, middle, tearing mercilessly as we fought to one up the other. Our wrestling match ended abruptly when Tori jumped in, her claws aiming to disembowel him. St. Claire kicked me away and then rolled out of the way of Tori's attack, only to pop up on his feet and lash out at her leg with another knife. She snarled and almost fell, her legs shaking from the pain. Tori's mother sprang forward again but St. Claire effortlessly knocked her away with a forceful arm sweep. She flew back and hit the stairs, tumbling down the rest of the way. Tori swayed and then finally fell over to return to her human form.

"Mother!" she screamed out in pain. She looked exhausted and her steps were unbalanced when she tried to stand. She stumbled tiredly and eventually fell to her knees once more.

"I have given up too much for this! I will **not** allow you to get in my way!" St. Claire yelled, lunging at Tori with his dagger drawn. I ran forward just as Tori's father jumped over his daughter to land protectively in front of her. I realized, now that he was standing, that he was much bigger and more heavily built. His black fur was such a contrast to his family's fur, which were all a variation of brown. Tori's hazelnut colored fur was the closest out of all of them to match her father. He struck out at St. Clair with a mighty claw, catching him across the torso. Nails bit into bone with a jarring, sickening sound, flinging St. Claire a few feet away.

He hit the ground and it shattered on impact. Blood spread under him and he was having a hard time getting up. The black wolf turned, striking, wise, gold eyes studying me. He looked behind him at Tori who was struggling to stand again. He helped her, nudging her to her feet with his muzzle. Tori smiled weakly at her father, her fingers buried in his fur for balance. The moment would have been touching if it wasn't for the still present danger that returned in the form of a dagger digging into his side. He roared and pushed Tori away before rounding on St. Claire who yanked the dagger out just to strike again. We both jumped at him at the same time. I did the honors of tearing the rest of his arm free that Trina had started on while Tori's father disabled his leg. He fell over again, a bloody mess kneeling at his leader's feet.

"Stay where you belong," I cautioned him. He looked up at me, hate seething like poison in his flashing blue-gray eyes. I heard a cry of pain at that moment and Tori's father perked his ears in the direction of his mate who had made the sound. As soon as he did so St. Claire tried one last time. He had dropped the dagger but now he held it firmly in his hand. He shot forward quickly, and it was like slow motion. I knew in that moment I was the only one close enough to stop him. He was aiming high, right for the heart. I jumped at him, determined to get in the way. I heard Tori scream my name but I had already made my decision. I kept my eyes locked on St. Claire, seeing his shock when he realized he had lost again. I gave him a smug smirk before my teeth met his throat and tore, his blade breaking skin and skidding off bone to slide deeper in return. I pulled away and clenched my teeth together against the sharp burning pain that seemed to paralyze me the moment the dagger hit hilt deep in my chest. I sucked in a strangled gasp, before my body collapsed under me. I fell to my knees and looked back up just in time to see a powerful black claw tear off St. Claire's dumbstruck face, finishing him off. His head now missing, his body slumped over, useless.

His body hitting the floor seemed to trigger noise, sound, and motion again. The pain picked up with forceful vengeance in my veins. I held back an agonized whimper before finally falling to the floor. Tremors wracked my body without mercy, making me shudder. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. I didn't need to breath yet I was hyperventilating, my breaths sucking in and shooting out laboriously. Tori skid over to a halt next to me, clutching the cloth her father wore previously as she leaned over me to gently move me onto my back. I thought she was calling my name but it was getting hard to hear. Everything seemed muffled now and the pain just kept getting worse. I tried to reach out to my mate but I only weakly managed to lift my hand no higher than my body before it fell to the floor again at my side. Tears escaped my eyes and further blurred my vision. Tori's emotional pain, panic, and desperation was mixed in there. I could feel it, along with her love. I let my eyes close and just concentrated on that warm feeling, the dark void taking me away to a place I didn't know if I would return from. As long as Tori was safe that was all that mattered to me. My only regret was that I wouldn't be there for her anymore. I'm sorry Tori. I'm so sorry.

**~Tori~**

I reached out a shaking hand and let it fall on Jade's cheek. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. I knew that feeling for a pulse would never work so I checked the Bond. She was fading away. If we waited any longer she would be gone forever, taking my soul with her. I couldn't live without her, and I sure as hell wouldn't let this happen. I shot to my feet and got dressed hastily. I ignored my father's attempts to talk to me, my mind set on one thing, keeping Jade alive. I heard him sigh heavily before he draped the discarded cloth back over his shoulders and moved to check on Trina. My mother slowly made her way up the stairs not too long later, holding her heavily bruised side. She locked eyes with me before rushing over. Without a word she kneeled and dislodged the dagger from my mate. It came out with a sound that made me gag. More blood flowed as my mother pressed a hand over the wound.

"It might have hit her heart which could be fatal. Tori, we need to get her to the infirmary. Her heart can't heal on its own. She needs fresh blood. Even if her heart heals in time she will still need more blood to recuperate. If she bleeds out her body will shut down," she warned me.

"Let's get going then. We need some tools to get that knife out of Trina," my father added grimly. We both nodded our understanding. I scooped up Jade and held her close, almost like a repeat of events. When all this first began I had held her like this back when she was turned. Now, at the end, I was carrying her in my arms once again. My father held Trina and we all hurried for the infirmary. My mother and father slipped into scrubs and then got to work. My father worked on Trina and my mother on Jade. I had set her down gently on a bed and then stayed out of the way, curled up in the corner, my head in my hands. I was busy monitoring our Bond. Please hold on Jade, I need you.

"Did you alert the others?" my mother asked my father.

"Yes, they are all on their way back. They killed off all the followers. We'll have to search for any more but that can be taken care of at a later time. I also alerted the others up in the manor so they are on their way too," he answered. I had forgotten that the majority of the Council slept at night seeing as they were wolves. The vampires who had a place here opted to take the time for themselves so that meant no one was here during nightfall.

"Good, I called in some of the best doctors," she informed him. They fell silent after that, only a clink of metal any indicator that Trina would be ok. Her breathing had evened out so I knew the knife was safely removed. Meanwhile, my mother was working tirelessly to douse Jade's wound in a solution that contained a combination of wolf and vampire saliva as well as other things that would encourage faster healing. She had Jade hooked up to an IV to get more blood into her too. My mother's words rang in my head suddenly. Packs of blood would do nothing if she didn't have fresh blood. I stood abruptly, dodging my father who came in with scrubs for Trina. I knew what I had to do. My mother sighed and left Jade's side to take a seat in a squeaky chair.

"That's all I can do right now honey," she spoke softly to me. I ran a hand over Jade's pitch black hair and let a purple streak slip through my tan fingers. I pressed my palm to her cheek next, my thumb smoothing under her bottom lip. I gasped when she began breathing shallowly. Her body was trying to find its natural order again. Her lips parted under my finger and I grinned. The grave conversation between my family members sitting together in the back corner of the room did nothing to dampen my rise in happiness which blossomed into an idea. I carefully removed the IV and then leaned in to press my lips to Jade's, my tongue seeking out her fangs without hesitation. She had warned me against this in the past, worried that she would hurt me. I was kind of counting on that reaction now. My tongue pressed into the tip and instantly blood flowed. Her eyes flew open, winter blue, sharp, and focused. Her hands gripped my shoulders until her nails pierced skin. I winced but continued to drag my tongue over hers. Her eyes locked on mine, eerily lacking emotion. Her blank expression made me shiver uneasily, but soon, her mouth came alive under my own. She kissed back, her tongue slipping around mine to collect any and all blood until there wasn't a trace of it left.

My tongue had healed all too quickly. I knew what her next plan of action would be and welcomed it as a sign that she was going to be all right. She shoved me back and then climbed out of bed to further force me back until I was trapped against the wall under her tight grip. Our swift movements had caught my family's attention. As soon as a rumbling growl tore from Jade's lips they all stood. I shot them a look that told them to stay put. Trina looked the most worried and she kept fidgeting but she eventually nodded. Jade's hand gripped my jaw firmly and forced my head to tilt so that my neck was exposed. I was breathing heavily, scared despite practically asking for this. For the first time I was unsure what Jade would do. What if she really did try to kill me for my blood? She was serious when she told me not to do this. It was for a reason. I couldn't go back now though. I pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated on the Bond that was strangely pulsing wildly with electricity like it was an unbalanced circuit shooting out sparks. I was sure once Jade was fully healed it would balance out. Unfortunately, with it unbalanced I couldn't quite get a read on her.

Her lips met skin, teeth hidden just under them, making me flinch slightly in anticipation. A moment later they sank roughly into my jugular, her hands tightening possessively on me. I rested my head back on the wall, feeling my body grow weak slowly but surely. A snarl from Jade made my eyes snap open again to see my father had taken a few steps forward. His expression screamed protective, his body tense and ready to take action. When he caught my eye though he backed away reluctantly, knowing this had to play out without interference. Jade's fangs suddenly dug into me deeper before she pulled away. Her mouth remained though, tongue passing over a few times to collect more blood. Her fast and efficient movements were unyielding until she had her fill. From there I could feel the change in her actions. She had slowed down and was gentler. I knew she was fully in control when she pressed a kiss to the now healed area she had bitten into. Her hands relaxed, sliding down my body to rest on my waist. Her face nuzzled under my jaw with care, her nose skimming my chin as she inhaled and let it out in a long sigh. I could feel her mind clear and the Bond mellow out.

"Tori," she whispered simply. I smiled and pulled her in closer so that her body was flush against mine. My arms wrapped around her, thanking the Maker over and over again that she was alright. I felt like I was going to cry I was so thankful.

"Hey you," I whispered back tiredly after taking the time to force down the crack in my voice.

"I thought I was…" Jade said, letting the sentence fade.

"I would **never** allow that. You're stuck with me remember?" I replied quietly. She laughed warily and then pulled back just enough so that she could look at me. Her eyes were warm blue-green again.

"Like gum to the bottom of my boot," she confirmed, reaching up to cup my face in her hands. The Bond smoldered warmly like a fire in our hearts. I leaned in and met her halfway. The kiss was tender and slow. She broke it off to rest her forehead against mine.

"I told you we could do it you big baby," she teased quietly. I loved hearing the affection laced in every word she spoke.

"I believed you," I responded. She smiled my favorite crooked smile and then pulled me in for another kiss that went on longer than the last. I fell into it, my joy surely blazing like the sun. Jade would most definitely chew me out for not mentioning my family was right behind us, currently witnessing this rare but touching moment with a very vulnerable and loving Jade. It was an insult to her reputation after all. I smiled into the kiss, and gave a mental shrug. Oh well, I'll deal with that when it came. For now, I was just over the moon at the fact that I still had my Bond mate. Life is officially complete, and so am I.

* * *

**So, this may seem like an ending but I assure you it's not. I have a few loose ends I need to tie up before that happens.**


	31. Starting A New Game

**~Jade~**

I thought I really died for a moment there. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave Tori on her own in pain and misery. I couldn't do that to her, so I fought the darkness until I felt like I was actually going to wake up. I did wake up but I wasn't really in control. I was hungry, starving more like it. I wanted blood and I wanted it now. Tori was right there, warm and welcoming. Our Bond beckoned me closer, practically begging for me to take from her. Her sweet blood flowed over my tongue, the best thing I ever tasted. I was lost in it, only vaguely aware of a presence I didn't want anywhere near me or my mate. She was mine and I didn't share.

I might have growled at one point but I wasn't sure. It hadn't felt like anything dangerous anyway. I was right. It just turned out to be the Vega clan hanging back and witnessing my moment with my mate that was **supposed** to be private. Really, why the hell couldn't they have left? When our second kiss naturally ended I pulled away from Tori to see them smiling back with raised brows. That was when I rounded on Vega. She smiled sheepishly and pushed back her hair. Suddenly, I registered that the gesture was so fucking cute. Like, really adorable. Maker, I couldn't be mad at her. I loved her to death. I was sure not even Magic could part us now.

"Thanks for the audience pup. I actually needed more practice for kissing scenes. How did you know?" I teased, leaning in to brush my lips against her nose softly. She giggled, her hands finding mine.

"I know you so well," she replied sweetly. I heard Trina groan and her father laugh. Her mother reprimanded Trina. It felt good to fall so easily into the family dynamic again and be a part of it like I always belonged there the whole time. There was voices in the hall and then a group of vampires clad in white coats barged in. I put space between me and Tori but held her hand, unwilling to part completely from her just yet.

"Oh good, you came. I'll only need a few of you. I'm sure we have everything under control but I want to make sure there are no complications," Mrs. Vega stated, her voice automatically kicking into head doctor mode.

"I'll wait outside. Tori?" Mr. Vega spoke up, looking over to gesture for Tori to follow. She shifted uneasily and glanced at me before looking back at her father.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes, I think it's best if we stay out of the way. You'll see her again soon," he replied with a smile. Tori deflated sadly but nodded. She kissed my cheek softly and squeezed my hand before letting go. Immediately I felt alone even though she wouldn't be far.

"I'll be right outside," she whispered. I nodded and she turned to follow her father out. I watched her go before a vampire I recognized took my elbow carefully to lead me to the bed I was laying on before. I took a seat and she maneuvered me into a laying position. It was then I knew who she was. It was the nurse I had seen when I brought Tori in not too long ago.

"Now relax, we just need to make sure everything is in working order," she told me. I nodded and glanced away, seeing Trina laying in the other bed with her mother and a few other vampires gathered around her. I let my mind wander as they poked and prodded and talked amongst themselves. I only came back into the present when I heard someone call to me.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes to see Mrs. Vega.

"You can go now. Tori is waiting for you just outside," she repeated, a simple smile on her face. I nodded and sat up, throwing my legs over the bed so I could hop down.

"And you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm getting a check-up too; David and I both. Wait for us outside so we can all return home together," she requested. I nodded and left, finding Tori leaning against the wall of the hall the minute I stepped out of the room. Her father leaned against the wall next to her. They were both staring at the floor and looking utterly similar in every way. I grinned and made my way over.

"Hey, looks like I'm all patched up and working at a hundred percent capacity," I told her jokingly as I approached them. She looked up swiftly and pushed off the wall to hug me.

"Hey, aren't **you** getting a check-up?" I teased her.

"They already looked at me while I was waiting. I'm ok except for a little blood loss," she replied with a shrug.

"Yep, it's **my** turn now," Mr. Vega spoke up, stretching out and then walking past us.

"Stay out of trouble you two," he told us lightly, clapping a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Can do," I replied with a nod.

"Promise?" he inquired with a smile.

"Promise," I answered. He nodded and patted our shoulders once before walking away. Tori led me down the hall and into a waiting area. She sat down and pulled me onto her lap. Her arms wound around me snugly. She didn't want to let me go. I was glad because I didn't want to let her go either. We stayed like this, quietly enjoying the moment, until the rest of the Vegas showed up. Tori perked up at their appearance and stood, sliding me off her lap so that I stood next to her. She looked at me with a bright smile before walking over and meeting her family halfway. They group hugged, the warmth and love tangible just looking at them. I smiled, half sad and half happy. They were a great family. Suddenly, the weight of my phone presented itself. I pulled it out of my pocket and gave another update to my parents before putting it away again. I ignored the replies.

"Jade, get over here kiddo. You're a part of this family too," Mr. Vega called to me. He held out a strong arm to me, Mrs. Vega smiling at me with the same expression she often beamed at her daughters. I couldn't keep my own smile off my face as I moved forward and was quickly embraced, Mr. Vega on one side and Tori on the other. She laughed and kissed my cheek before holding me tighter. Mr. Vega chuckled, his happiness heard loud and clear. Our group hug lasted a few more seconds before we parted. A short trip out, with a few stops to exchange information along the way, and we were back in the elevator taking it up to the entrance. We stepped out into the hall that would take us into the manor above.

We came out into a lush, spacious, and comfortably arranged lobby room area. Various vampires and wolves wandered about talking or just kicking back on one of the many elegant couches or chairs scattered around. A grand staircase led up to a second floor where I was sure held the bedrooms. We walked right for the door, eyes following us curiously but respectfully. It gave me the feeling that they wanted to know what was going on but had the decency to give us space and not pry. A few of the patrol members and officers passed by occasionally, their ever sharp gaze scanning constantly. My guess was, they were still keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. I caught the bright rays of sunshine behind the curtains on the tall windows. Oh great, the sun. No wonder everyone was up and on the move now.

"I had someone bring around a car right outside so that we could make the trip through the sun fast," Mr. Vega mentioned as he pulled open the double doors. I sighed in relief and Tori squeezed my hand. I looked outside to see the car parked, literally, right outside the door. Including the overhang of the patio, the trip through the sun would only last no more than a second. I gave Mr. Vega an appreciative smile and he nodded. We got in and the driver began the trip out. We were heading straight to the Vega household. As soon as we pulled up I noticed the signs of a fight. Blood stains and damaged walls of the house stood out like a sore thumb. Workers were busy patching it up. What the hell will the neighbors think?

"They were sent away last night. Quickly too. My father has specific orders in place regarding fights in a human heavy area. No one can start a fight until all humans have vacated the premises. They are told they need to leave due to an outbreak of termites in the area and they needed to fumigate the houses or something along those lines," Tori answered, sensing the confusion I was feeling. We all headed for the door, Mr. Vega getting updates along the way. They would be done by the end of the day. They kept their word too. We had all crashed the moment we got in the house and settled. Or, at least they did. They had eaten a quick meal and then just knocked out in their respective rooms, too tired and worn out to do anything else. I followed Tori into her room and lied next to her, staring at the ceiling with her half draped across me. Her hold on me was unyielding even in sleep. I knew at this rate they would be sleeping through the day. Tomorrow would be another day to just unwind and relax before we would return to school. How normal that would be, but actually, welcome at the same time.

I could see why Tori preferred not to miss it. I sighed and gripped Tori, holding onto her like I hadn't seen her in forever. A contented hum was her response. I smiled, glancing down at her. Victoria Vega, my werewolf; and I was her vampire mate. This was some weird Twilight Zone shit but I liked it. In a short amount of time I had experienced more than I had in my whole life combined. I never knew how special a life Tori had and now I was a part of it. I wouldn't trade it for anything. It was hard but it was a challenge; something I was always willing to partake in. Not to mention how Tori made me feel. How her family made me feel. This was the best thing to ever happen to me. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, allowing my thoughts to wander as they skimmed through everything that had happened, just waiting idly for my pup to wake up. Almost as soon as it got dark Tori began to stir. She yawned and stretched out, several cracks and pops resounding as she moved. Her expressive brown eyes, still half hidden by heavy lids, stared up at me with love and affection.

"Good night," I whispered teasingly. She laughed and laid her head back down, her body relaxing.

"I wouldn't mind just going back to sleep but I'm getting cramped. I need to get up," she stated but making no move to do so.

"Come on then," I told her, shifting enough to get my hands under her so that I could push her until she was sitting up. She groaned and complained but didn't resist. I laughed and leaned in closer so that my mouth was by her ear. Almost instantly she was more alert.

"You know, I always wanted to take a shower with you. If you get up, we can try it out. What do you say?" I proposed quietly. She nodded, a shy smile working its way onto her lips.

"Good, let's go," I said, slipping out of her arms and getting up. She followed me without question. We gathered some clean clothes and then left for the bathroom. We set our clothes aside and then began to strip. It was odd, getting undressed here with Tori. Not because it was her, but because we had been all over each other the past few days but now we bared our bodies to each other like it was the most normal and ordinary thing in the world. I wasn't complaining at all, because I still checked out Tori's lean frame unabashedly, but it was still odd that it triggered nothing but admiration. I was mostly glad for it though, because now I could appreciate Tori without getting distracted by the things I wanted to do to her. She glanced over at me with a smile, her eyes flicking over me from top to bottom before meeting my eyes again. I smirked and sauntered past her to get in the shower. I gestured for her to follow and she stepped in after me.

I let Tori choose the water temperature as it really didn't affect me either way and then we went about cleansing ourselves of the grime we had accumulated. It was a refreshing and new feeling, like we were getting rid of all the problems brought on by that bastard St. Claire. I admit, I felt kind of bad for the dude but really, he handled it all wrong. Now that I understood and had a pretty good grasp on what kind of man Tori's father was, I knew a simple conversation would have gone a lot smoother and cause less of a hassle. He might not have gotten what he wanted anyway, but fuck, who ever got what they wanted? I was lost in my musing which caused me to freeze like a statue and catch Tori's attention. She gripped my arm, thumb sliding over skin, to break me from my thoughts. I blinked once and shook my head slowly to tell her I was fine. Her brows creased and slanted up, her eyes questioning.

"You ok?" she finally asked when I showed no signs of answering her earlier plea.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. She nodded and bit her lip, turning away to run her hand under the jet of water absentmindedly. She still held onto my arm with her other hand though.

"Jade?" she questioned uncertainly. I looked over at her to see she wanted to say more but she was having some trouble. I gripped her wrist and removed her hand from my arm so that I could tug her closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist so that our slick bodies were now pressed flush against each other.

"What is it Tor? Just spit it out. Don't worry, I won't make fun of you if that's what's keeping you from talking," I told her playfully. Her hands ran up my back before coasting back down to rest loosely around my waist. I closed my eyes and relaxed further into her.

"I'm not worrying over anything. I just wanted to ask you something. I know it's stupid but, I'm still unsure what you'll say and I guess I'm just nervous," she clarified. I opened my eyes to look into hers. My brows creased in a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Nothing is stupid when it comes to you Tori. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure is important. Don't be nervous," I responded, my left hand sliding up to caress her cheek, tracing over the perfect structure of her face. She grinned and leaned into my touch.

"Ok," she said with a nod. I let my hand rest against her cheek and waited for her to start but she still looked conflicted.

"You aren't trying to propose are you?" I teased her, wondering if she really was. Her eyes flew open at the question.

"Jade, what we have goes further and deeper than marriage. You have everything I could ever give you, every part of me, as I have every part of you. We're connected in a way no contract or ring or any tangible, material thing could ever connect two people," she responded, voice strong and unyielding, truthful down to the very last word she said. I sighed and reached up to cup her face in both of my hands, my thumbs gently brushing over her face.

"Then what are you buggin' about?" I questioned, my voice soft from the sheer emotion I felt at her words and her own flowing to me through the Bond.

"Move in with us Jade. Live here, with me, where you belong," she answered, pleading and hopeful. I stared into her eyes, shocked by her question but finding that it sounded like something I would very much want to do. When I didn't say anything, Tori started to babble unnecessarily.

"You-you don't have to of course, it just made sense you know? I mean, you'll be eighteen in like, a few months, so I thought we could, you know, take that last step. We've kind of been living together for these past few days and it was great then so I thought hey, maybe we could really do that and-" she rambled on and on. I cut her off with a passionate kiss, our lips sliding heatedly over each other's. I pressed into her, her hands gripping me more firmly. A groan slid from her mouth and I smirked against her lips. Oh Maker, this was just going to trigger that need again which would distract us and that wasn't really helpful right now especially since I kind of wanted to stay on track. It was so hard ending the kiss but I managed.

"Tori, Tor, slow down. Hold on, I want to say something," I whispered against her lips. She pulled away just enough so that we could see each other.

"Yes?" she asked, panting slightly. I pushed back a wet lock of her hair from her face and then let my fingers trail down her neck before answering.

"I would love to move in with you," I told her sincerely. Her eyes seemed to spark with happiness, a bright grin spreading across her face. I laughed at her eager expression before she silenced me with another kiss. It was fast and hard, ending quickly. She held me in a tight embrace after, resting her chin on my shoulder, her face tucked in the crook of my neck. I held her in a similar fashion.

"I love you so much Jade," she stated warmly, voice muffled against my skin. I could detect the slightly warmer water running over my skin and knew she was crying.

"I love you more than anything Tori," I replied, my own voice close to cracking from the amount of emotion running rampant through me. She made me so vulnerable and I fucking loved it. It felt so good loving and being loved in return like this, so unconditionally. It gave me a different kind of strength. We held each other a few moments more before pulling away. She traced a finger under my jaw and leaned in to place one last kiss on my lips. Then she released me completely and returned to the water.

I sighed contentedly and leaned against the wall until she was done. We switched and I took my turn under the jet of water. When we were done we got out, got dressed, and returned to Tori's room. I looked around as we entered and wondered if it would change at all should I move in with her. Would I see a few of my things strewn around or would I have just as prominent a presence as her? I didn't want to change her look or intrude. What the hell? I didn't want to intrude? I laughed at myself for that. Damn, she really was making me a big softy. Tori looked over at me at that moment to see the smile curling my lips.

"'Sup?" she asked me curiously. I raised a brow at her before shaking my head.

"Nothin' just wondering how your room would look when I move in," I commented, looking around again, a finger on my chin thoughtfully. She laughed and backtracked over to me to hold my hands in hers.

"**When** not **if**, right?" she asked me to make sure. I grinned and pulled her into my arms. My nose brushed hers, my eyes seeking out her beautiful browns.

"Yes, **when** I move in," I clarified resolutely. She smiled, her lips finding mine. When we parted she lead me back into her bed where she wasted no time curling herself around me. I was usually the one to tuck her into my arms but this time she held me. I felt so safe and secure, perfectly content and complete. She breathed in deeply and let it out in a sigh that sounded exactly how I felt. Tori fell back into restoring sleep and I was left again to my thoughts. I can't believe she asked me to move in with her. I was excited and anxious, definitely looking forward to that. It couldn't get any better than this.


	32. A Misplaced Card

**There's like, two more chapters left. Sadness :( Oh well, all good things must come to an end. Geez, that's too cliche. You know what, expect more from me anyway. I'm always open to any requests and stuff if anyone has any ideas or something they wanna see. Who knows, maybe something will turn into another multi chapter story. I'll be working on sequels too of course.**

* * *

**~Tori~**

I woke up with Jade still firmly placed in my embrace. She seemed to have known exactly when I woke up because she shifted in my arms so that she was facing me. She smiled lazily and I returned it, still feeling sleepy but well rested regardless. It was weird how I could go from feeling like a complete wreck to feeling like I was invincible. Some of that I knew came from my beautiful mate staring back at me with so much love.

"And she finally wakes up. Mornin' sleeping beauty," Jade greeted playfully, her hand running over my side, bunching up the hem of my shirt so that her cool hand met my warm skin. I closed my eyes and focused on her touch, my smile growing. She draped her arm over my hip, making me groan at the lack of her gentle strokes. She chuckled.

"Later gorgeous. Let's get something to eat and start the day," she told me. I nodded and untangled myself from her so that we could get up. We took turns freshening up in the bathroom and then got dressed. Once we were ready for the day we headed downstairs. I was happy to see my parents were up and eating breakfast. The smell of my mother's cooking filled the air and made my stomach rumble longingly.

"See, you were hungry," Jade commented with a laugh. I held a hand to my complaining stomach and joined her light laughter.

"I guess I was, but you just distracted me," I replied. She shook her head and dodged my attempt to trap her in my arms again.

"Yeah, I totally planned to starve you by distracting you with my good looks," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Great looks, no, amazing," I corrected her, earning a laugh from Jade. She took my hand and led me over to the table before I could come up with better words to describe her, and believe me, I had more. I never wanted to pass up an opportunity to shower her with affection. My father sat down with a plate of food, my mother following to place a plate in front of me. They looked better and well rested.

"Where's Trina?" I asked them, looking around for her.

"Sleeping," my father replied, not slowing down on his food intake even to answer. I smiled at the ordinary behavior. We wolves loved to eat. Jade raised a brow but didn't comment.

"Well, didn't she get enough sleep yet?" I wondered aloud, digging into my own food and taking a big bite as soon as the words were out.

"You know Trina. Apparently she needs extra sleep to catch up on the long ours of beauty sleep she had been missing," my mother informed me as she took a seat by my father, setting down her plate of food and passing Jade her usual mug. Jade thanked her and took a gulp before sighing.

"Trina doesn't need beauty sleep," Jade commented evenly. I glanced at her curiously, wondering if she actually had a nice comment for Trina. She didn't as was obvious by the next words out of her mouth.

"No amount of extra sleep will ever make her beautiful," she said, an amused smirk curling her lips and eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Jade!" I scolded, slapping her arm. It would seem I was waiting for the impossible to happen. Jade would always just be Jade. I wouldn't change her for anything though. Which was why I couldn't really properly scold her for any rude comments she happened to say about anyone or anything. She knew this, her current sly expression displaying that she knew it too. I sighed and shook my head, returning to my food with a reluctant smile. Trina walked in at that moment with a frown. She probably heard our little exchange loud and clear.

"Yeah, well, you get no sleep at all so according to beauty sleep regulations you must be hideous," Trina retorted as she stepped off the stairs.

"I don't need it, unlike you," Jade shot back confidently, meaning that in two different ways. It was true, Jade didn't need to sleep because she physically couldn't. Even if she did, she wouldn't need it because she was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on.

"That's called cheating," Trina spat back, unwilling to back down just yet. When would she learn no one could out snark Jade West? Never, it seems.

"No, it's called a helpful glitch. I never asked for it but I got it. Tough luck," Jade responded calmly, taking another sip of her drink. She showed no signs of continuing the little argument but Trina wasn't done. She opened her mouth to retort when my mother interrupted her.

"Now, now, girls you need to try getting along better than this if Jade will be staying for a much longer time than she has already. Come eat before your food gets cold Trina," she spoke casually, taking a bite of her own food. Trina frowned and moved to do as she was told but as soon as she had her food and sat down at the table by our parents, away from me and Jade, the information seemed to finally sink in.

"Wait, what? Jade's staying?" she exclaimed, dropping her utensil to hit the plate with a sharp clang of metal on glass. We all flinched and shot her various degrees of irritated frowns.

"When did you tell her?" Jade asked me curiously, an amused smile taking over her face. It was probably there due to Trina's now dumbstruck expression.

"I sensed she was up and I just had to share the news with someone so I told her through pack communication before going to sleep last night," I answered her with a smile.

"That's great. I always wanted a partner in crime," my father admitted playfully, exchanging a smile with Jade.

"David, don't encourage pranking," my mother reprimanded him lightly.

"What's wrong with a little prank? You never approved when we were young and had all the time in the world for that kind of stuff, Trina wasn't quiet enough to pull anything off, and when Tori came along she was great at it up until you told her how wrong it was. We all know how justified she can get when she's told something is wrong," he explained, giving my mother a pointed look.

"Well it is wrong," she grumbled. I felt the need to stick up for my father then, seeing as I owed it to him backing out on our Pranking Partners Oath. I blushed a little at the thought but hastily began talking and averting my gaze from Jade who was sure to start questioning.

"I really did have fun father but I guess my loyalties and sense of right and wrong were really strong at that time. I guess I never really thought you wanted to still do those things. I'm sorry. Maybe I can help you teach Jade the ropes?" I offered him, a hopeful smile on my face.

"Oh my goodness," my mother mumbled, a hand held to her face. Trina rolled her eyes and kept eating. My father smiled excitedly, that twinkle in his eyes that I associated with the pictures I had seen of him back when he was young. It was his inner kid.

"I would love that. It'll be a good distraction from work when I get the time," he agreed with a nod. Jade smiled deviously and nudged my side.

"I'm pretty interested in seeing what you can teach me," she said curiously.

"You'll just have to wait to find out. It's my father who'll really teach you the fundamentals," I replied, looking to him.

"I have to warn you, I know a thing or two myself," Jade confessed, looking to my father.

"But not what **I** know I assure you," he challenged.

"You're on," Jade replied, knocking back the rest of her drink and then standing to wash her cup. My father grinned proudly and then stood to join Jade at the sink so he could wash his dishes.

"Are you guys seriously talking about something as childish as pranking?" Trina spoke up incredulously.

"Yes," I replied, taking my last bite. Trina was more like our mother, facts and rules reining in any situation. She wasn't too good at the nurturing aspect of things like my mother but I knew she tried.

"Kids," she said with a scoff, exchanging a look with my mother who only shook her head. Conversation fell into a lull only concerning small talk and school. My father reminded Jade to get in touch with her parents and then head home. She nodded to show she heard but inside I could feel her reluctance. I felt the same way. I didn't want her to go yet, or ever. My parents had to leave after that. The Council didn't stop working, even if it had been compromised just a few hours ago. If anything, it picked up in an effort to get things back in order. Trina left with them, determined to record the latest events herself, claiming she was waiting for the perfect moment she could add her own notes to our extensive record catalog.

That left me and Jade alone at home. She was currently laying out on the couch, her arm hanging off the side, her legs over the edge, and staring up at the ceiling. She had been there since my father reminded her she had to go home soon. I stayed seated at the table the whole time but now I felt the need to comfort her rise to a new level that I just couldn't ignore. I stood from my seat and walked over to stand in front of the couch. She turned to look at me, her eyes conveying her conflict. I silently crawled over her and tucked myself between her and the couch. Her hands slid up over my waist to rub soothing circles into my back, making me sigh. I could feel her relax too, noting her gesture towards me helped her too. We fell into silence, both our thoughts wandering into what we would do now.

**~Jade~**

I let my hands roam over Tori's back and down over her sides once in a while. The motion helped put her at ease as well as give me something to do while I thought about the future. I was practically guaranteed a spot in the Vega household but the catch was, I had to wait it out another month until I turned eighteen because I was pretty sure my parents wouldn't allow it any other way. I can see why, because to them, dating Tori will come out of nowhere. They didn't even know we were going out or that I was into girls.

Well, scratch that, I'm not into girls, I'm just into Tori and that's how it always will be. No matter what my relationship with Tori may be like, they still will never understand. That's what really weighed heavy on my mind. Now I really will never find that connection with my parents I've always wanted. I belong in this world, I would have to separate myself further from them. My real life will never match theirs. I sighed heavily, my hands stopping to rest heavily on Tori's back. She shifted slightly, a sign she sensed my unease.

"You alright?" she mumbled, voice low and concerned. I nodded even though I should have shaken my head.

"Are you sure?" she asked next, her tone skeptical. I nodded again.

"You liar," she accused, poking my side. I flinched away from her offending digit and frowned.

"I am not," I retorted, glaring down at her. She sat up and poked at my nose teasingly instead.

"Yes you are," she said in a sing song manner. I scoffed and grabbed her finger tightly in my grip. She yelped when I added just enough of a twist to get her to yank it away from my face.

"You're so mean," she pouted, holding her injured finger.

"Then don't use your fingers to annoy me," I responded, knowing I shouldn't let my frustration out on her but doing so anyway. Her sad face suddenly transformed into a mischievous one that piqued my interest almost immediately. She sat up so that she was straddling my waist, her hands smoothing up my sides and back down slowly while her eyes raked over me.

"I could use them in a different way," she remarked suggestively. I smirked, my own hands running over her thighs.

"A pleasurable way?" I asked her hopefully. She giggled and leaned down to place a simple kiss on my lips.

"A **very** pleasurable way," she confirmed, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke. I groaned, my hands sliding higher but deflected from my goal when she suddenly got up. I sat up and shot her an irritated but questioning look.

"You have to catch me first West. What, you thought it would be that easy?" she taunted, looking at me over her shoulder, eyes smoldering and inviting. I pushed off the couch hastily, only somewhat aware that she successfully got me out of my depressed state I was in not too long ago. I growled playfully and jumped at her, missing by a few inches. She laughed boisterously, leading me on a chase around the living room and kitchen as I tried to catch her. She was pretty swift when she wanted to be, but as always, I liked a good challenge. I finally caught up to her when I jumped the piano to cut some distance between us. I landed nimbly and continued on to tackle her against the back of the couch. She laughed and tried to get free but I had her held firmly and she knew it. She leaned over the couch, trying to catch her breath while I stayed standing behind her so she couldn't get away.

"I got you, now where's my prize?" I whispered in her ear. My hands snaked out to curl around her body. I pressed myself into her, my hands traveling higher. I earned a moan from her that cut through her heavy panting. I pulled her back against me, my left hand trailing down to hook my thumb in the front waistband of her pants. My right hand continued to go up. Her back arched and she gasped, inhaling sharply as her breath hitched.

"How about a quick one Vic? You know, to celebrate?" I panted in her ear, my tongue sliding out to trace the shell before nipping at it. I couldn't get enough of her. She gulped but forced out an answer.

"I'm game," she agreed. I grinned and began unbuttoning her pants. My fingers teasingly slid up over her navel, only dipping back down occasionally. My right stayed working at arousing her further. Every time I fell lower her hips pushed into my hand in yearning. I grinded my own hips into her, moaning when I felt her ass press into me. Her hands reached back to pull my head closer, my lips automatically trailing kisses across her jaw and down along her neck. Her hands then traveled down to reach around and grab my ass firmly. I bucked into her and let my fangs skim her flesh. My right hand relocated to grip her chin and turn her head. I leaned over her to take her bottom lip in my mouth and suck on it before nipping once. A drop of blood rolled off her lip and onto my tongue as I darted it out and into her mouth. A groan came from both of us at the contact. My left hand finally slipped into her pants and rubbed once over her from the outside of her underwear. She rocked into my hand, a breathy moan falling from her lips and against mine. It made the building heat within me turn up a notch. I pressed into her again, this time with a little more force.

She growled, her arousal heightening. She forced me back so that she could turn around in my arms. She yanked me against her and captured my lips roughly, teeth biting once in a while. A snarl tore from my throat when she slipped a leg between mine. I grinded down onto it just as I did the same to her. My hands took their place under her shirt once more and pushed her bra aside to palm the soft flesh underneath. The sounds she made now were louder, spurring me on. Her hands hastily grabbed behind my head and pulled me in so that my mouth was at her neck again. The Bond seemed to spike sharply between us and I knew what she wanted. We were constantly grinding against each other now, rhythm in sync. I yanked aside the collar of her shirt, bared my fangs, and sunk them into her shoulder just as she bit into me with the same amount of force. I whimpered against her skin when I finally came, unraveling quickly. She hit her release right after me, our bodies tensing from the pure high. A few shudders passed through me and I felt her tremble, before we leaned against each other for support. She rested both our weight against the couch behind her.

Her teeth unlatched from my flesh, her tongue caressing over the torn skin carefully. She was taking her time. I pulled away too, licking my lips and running my tongue over my fangs, just enjoying the ecstasy brought during the sexual high and tasting my mate's blood. I was only slightly aware of a light to my right but I paid no mind when faced with the eager task of licking Tori clean of blood which I wasted no time doing. She tilted her head back to help make room for me. I finished just as her body grew rigid under me. I looked up at her before my senses allowed in my surroundings instead of remaining focused on her. I smelled a different presence, humans if I was correct. A growl broke loose before I had time to see who interrupted us. I was shocked when I saw our friends standing in the doorway, staring at us with pale faces and mouths hanging open. I put some space between Tori and I, but not too much where I couldn't still keep her under my hands. I held her firmly by the waist but gave the new arrivals my attention. Tori cleared her throat awkwardly and lifted a hand from where it rested on my shoulder to wave weakly.

That was when Cat screamed and ran out the door. Andre staggered out of her way and Robbie sunk to the floor in a faint. I exchanged a look with Tori, an unspoken communication that I knew she understood, then I ran after Cat and she tended to Andre. We could talk to Robbie once he woke up. The sun beat down on me the moment I left the safety of the house. I was happy to note that it didn't really bother me. I ran straight for Cat who had tried to get back in Andre's truck but failed because it was locked. She yanked on the handle in three quick tugs before letting out a startled cry at the sight of me and dashed for the sidewalk, heading away as fast as she could. Unfortunately for her, I was far quicker. I caught her around the waist and held on with little force as she struggled and kicked. She screamed for me to let her go and begged me not to hurt her so I clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Her fists hit my arms and her elbows jabbed at me but I barely felt it. I was sure she was hurting herself more than me. When she finally grew too tired to fight back I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder to bring her back inside. I hoped Tori had a better time keeping Andre calm. This was going to be a long but necessary explanation.


	33. Drawing A New Card

**Whoo, sorry, it's been a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

I slowly kneeled down to Andre's level after he hastily tried to put some space between us and ended up falling over on his back. He had scrambled across the floor clumsily before he hit the wall by the door and had nowhere else to go. His panicked eyes flicked everywhere, looking for a way out, before he just closed them and held up his hands.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded. I stopped in my tracks at the fear ringing clear in his voice. That was when I crouched down in an effort to seem less intimidating. I reached out carefully and placed a hand on his raised ones to push them down.

"I would never hurt you Andre. We're friends. You're my **best** friend," I told him honestly. His rapid breathing had me worried he would hyperventilate. I had to calm him down.

"Andre, look at me," I called to him softly. He shook his head and I waited patiently until he finally decided to open his eyes. My eyes must not have returned to normal yet because he did so reluctantly like he was afraid he would see a monster. That's what I was to humans though, nothing but a monster. I pushed away the negative thoughts and patted his hand reassuringly.

"It's just me, I swear. I'm still the Tori you know. Please don't be afraid," I told him, my voice falling into pleading. He must have heard my sincerity because he nodded and relaxed just a little more. His defenses were still up but I couldn't blame him. He just walked in on something straight out of a horror flick. I mean, it felt great for me and Jade, but the sight of sharp teeth and blood wasn't such a turn on for everyone, especially humans.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just- well, you see- um, damn, I have to wait for Jade to get back with Cat and then I promise we'll explain everything ok?" I rambled, trying my best to keep him placated. He just stared at me uncertainly. Well, he wasn't trying to run so I guess that was a good sign, wasn't it? Jade returned at that moment and stepped over Robbie to enter the house. A crying Cat was thrown over her shoulder. Jade plopped her on the couch and then turned to drag Robbie in before shutting the door. She leaned against it with her arms crossed, a silent warning that no one should attempt to get away.

"Did you tell him anything yet?" she inquired calmly. I shook my head and glanced over at Cat who sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. Her trembling bottom lip indicated she was close to letting out a fresh set of tears. I sighed and stood up to stand by Jade. She offered her hand and I took it, the effect of her contact with me calming me down immensely. I took a deep breath and then let it out before continuing.

"Ok, look…I'm sorry if this came as such a shock to you but now that you've seen this we have no choice but to explain. You have to promise me you won't say a word to anyone though," I began, keeping my tone even and hopeful yet serious. Andre slowly got to his feet, his eyes staying locked on us. He moved to sit next to Cat. She gripped his arm for comfort as soon as he was seated.

"I want to agree with you, I really do, but it's so hard to- I mean, it's so hard to erase that picture of you two- and Jade had…" he sighed and held his face in his hands before dropping them to look at us with focused eyes.

"You're my best friend too Tor, and I think I should give you the benefit of the doubt to explain. I trust you, so yeah, I won't say a word," Andre stated with a nod. He still looked uncomfortable but a small smile appeared to show he would be as supportive as he could. Cat glanced from him to me and then back to Andre questionably. He nodded to her and patted her back before she looked to us again.

"Cat, you can trust us. We've been best friends for so long and I've never wanted to hurt you like I do others. What makes you think I would start now? You've always been there for me even when I haven't been there for you. I need you to trust me and stand by me again. Please Cat?" Jade chimed in, her tone nothing like the one that would come from the Jade a week ago. I highly doubted she would even confess to such a thing before let alone use the soft tone she used now. Cat seemed to pick up on her sincerity as well as Andre had with me. Coupled with the fact that Jade said please, she smiled hopefully.

"Ok Jade," she said quietly with a nod. Jade gave her a small smile in return. We approached them slowly and stopped to stand directly in front of them. Cat let out a sob and then launched from the couch to throw her arms around us. It caught us by surprise but eventually we each slung an arm around her. Andre joined us shortly after, turning it into a group hug. We parted with emotions running high but no more hesitation between us.

"Hey Tor, you have a little somethin' right there," Andre said to me with a smile, rubbing his thumb over a spot next to his own mouth as an indicator. I blushed and moved to wipe away the blood when Jade beat me to it. She held my chin steady and licked her thumb before proceeding to wipe away the missed blood on the corner of my mouth. She smirked at me before walking away to retrieve Robbie who was groaning groggily as he began returning to consciousness.

"What happened? I dreamed something so weird not even my Rex dreams could top it," he mumbled, too out of it still to realize Jade had hauled him off the floor and directed him to sit on the couch next to Andre. He slumped back with a hand to his head. He shook off the rest of his stooper and sat up to see where he was wasn't a dream. He looked up at Jade with wide eyes and she returned it with a smirk showing off her fangs. He let out a girly scream and hid behind Andre who pushed him away.

"Man up dude, they won't hurt us," he reassured Robbie calmly.

"Are you sure? Because I believe I, as well as you, just saw them attacking each other. I don't think you missed the blood either," he commented nervously. I blushed and Jade chuckled, her hand lacing with mine.

"Oh yeah, we were attacking each other all right. Actually, we kind of got carried away. Believe me, it was a love bite more than any hostile intent," she replied with her trademark smirk that always made people uneasy when combined with an equally uncomfortable topic. Both boys blushed and looked away, clearly flustered they had walked in on something now that they understood what Jade was implying. Cat held her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my," she said, her own blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it's cool," Jade told them, messing with them further for more entertainment. I almost forgot she liked to purposely make people uncomfortable for fun. I nudged her and shook my head but she just shrugged.

"Same old Jade," Andre pointed out after he recovered.

"So, um…" Robbie began uncertainly, clearing his throat before continuing.

"What's going on here?" he continued as evenly as he could. I sighed and moved to sit on the other couch. Jade trailed along behind me and sat to my left.

"Look, if you really want to know everything, it's going to take some time. Want me to order something to eat and then we can all discuss this? You can ask us anything you want to know, but all I ask is that it stays between us. I trust you guys will agree to this," I told them, starting off lightly but unintentionally ending serious.

"We would never want to hurt you. I promise I won't tell anyone," Cat replied in a manner unlike her. She was certain and unwavering, serious like she has never been before. Andre nodded in agreement and Robbie did too.

"Are you sure about this?" Jade asked me. I always trusted my instincts, and right now, they assured me my friends could be trusted.

"Yes, I trust them," I replied. She looked back at them with a calculative gaze before sighing and looking down.

"Ok, let's tell them," she agreed. We ordered a pizza as decided and sat back to exchange information about the previous days with our friends. I explained the standard rules and regulations governing my world and Jade filled them in on how she came to be what she was. Three hours passed in this way before finally, the whole truth was out. Our friends looked at us in a mix of awe, shock, and admiration.

"Holy chiz that's janked up. You guys went through so much and we didn't even know! Here we were, wondering where you two ran off to and whether you hooked up or not," Andre stated in amazement. I laughed and reached over to pat his knee.

"You'll get used to it. It settles in pretty fast, or, it did for Jade," I told him.

"I had no choice but to accept it. I'm not saying it was easy but I got over it. The Bond helped too of course," she commented.

"It's so romantic you guys! You're connected!" Cat exclaimed happily, her index fingers linking together as she giggled. Jade scowled and crossed her arms.

"Don't make it sound so mushy Cat," she complained. Cat giggled again and smiled brightly.

"Is there anything else out there?" Robbie questioned nervously.

"Not that I know of. Just vampires and werewolves so far. For all we know there could be something more out there but we just don't know. They could be hiding in plain sight just like us," I answered him. He nodded thoughtfully.

"So, are you guys coming into school tomorrow?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, the threat is over. We'll be seeing you guys tomorrow at school promptly on the dot," I told him with a smile.

"Unless I decide to jump Vega before school," Jade cut in, smiling wickedly, a hand on my thigh. I slapped it away.

"Jade," I whined discouragingly. She chuckled and pulled me closer with an arm around my waist.

"I'm just joking Tor," she muttered, kissing my temple. Cat cheered and then giggled when Jade shot her a look. I chuckled and so did Andre. That will never get old.

"I can see why you two suddenly got so comfortable with each other now," Robbie said.

"I wasn't comfortable with her before because she tried too hard when I wasn't really sure what I was feeling so I reacted the only way I knew how, by distancing myself. Now I just see it was all the Bond's fault," Jade explained nonchalantly.

"Don't blame everything on the Bond. You know you love me," I teased her playfully. She looked away defiantly but I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder. That was all it took for her to give in. She looked back at me with a genuine smile.

"I do," she agreed. I grinned happily.

"Aww, look at the love birds," Andre said dramatically. Robbie and Cat joined him, making me and Jade roll our eyes at them. They spent another hour filling us in on what had happened at school the days we hadn't shown up and then they headed out. I didn't miss the way no one wanted to bring up anything that had to do with Beck. I guess they knew it was a sore subject now that they knew the truth. We all hugged again before saying our farewells. They left us to a quiet house once more.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Jade spoke up with a shrug. I pushed her with a laugh and she pulled me into a hug, laughing with me in relief. Our friends were on board and accepted us for who we were. I was more than pleased with the outcome. Jade held me close and leaned in to rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Where were we?" she mumbled playfully. I laughed again and laid a heated kiss on her lips before slipping out of her grasp.

"Aww, don't play hard to get Vega," she complained, chasing me anyways. We laughed as we began our little game of catch and make out until it began getting late. Jade reluctantly got a hold of her parents and told them she would be there soon. She griped and complained extensively after hanging up but I silenced her with another kiss.

"Just a few more months Jade," I reminded her. She sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, a few months," she repeated with a sigh. Jade left after my family came home. My parents each gave her a hug and Trina offered her a hand which Jade took and shook once before she walked away without a word. I had helped Jade pack earlier and now I walked her out. She threw her stuff in the back of her car and then leaned against it stubbornly, a frown on her face.

"I don't want to go back there," she muttered. I shook my head and sighed.

"Oh Jade, stop being a big baby," I reprimanded, half joking half meaning it.

"No, you don't get it. Now that I've seen what a true family is like, I don't want to go back to what I had before. It'll be so lonely," she stated hollowly. Her eyes were settled on her feet, a grim scowl on her face. She looked too much like the old, unhappy Jade so I rushed to raise her spirits just as I always had.

"Hey, look at me," I called to her, lifting her face up with two fingers under her chin. She let me bring her eyes up to lock with mine.

"We'll still see each other and you can always come over whenever you want. I'll even sneak over to your place if you behave and stay out of trouble," I promised with a smile I knew she would adore. She groaned and raised her hands to cup my face. Her forehead rested on mine, eyes closed, and just enjoying the close proximity.

"Ok," she finally agreed. I kissed her tenderly then brushed back a lock of her thick black hair before trailing my hand over her face, admiring the way the black contrasted with her smooth pale skin and framed her face.

"See you tomorrow then," I said in farewell, just as unwilling to say good bye as she was. I was too used to her always being around and the first thing I woke up to that I was finding it hard to do what I was trying to make her do without further complaint.

"See you," she mumbled. She threw open her door and moved to get in when I grabbed her arm and spun her back around. I molded my lips with hers and she responded enthusiastically. It was languid but full of passion. When we broke apart I was panting and Jade was smiling cockily.

"Can't get enough can you?" she asked me. I laughed but didn't deny it.

"I just love you so much," I replied. Her playfulness turned sincere in a blink of an eye.

"I love you too," she responded. We shared one last hug for the road and then she got in her car. I stepped back and watched as she drove away. I could feel the comfortable distance that was always between us stretch into a long one, the Bond straining unwillingly. It tugged at my heart and my eyes started to tear up as sadness struck. I had no reason to cry but I couldn't help it. Our connection was strong and it would take some time to flex it back into one that could stand the distance; almost like a muscle. But until then, it had free reign of my emotions as I'm sure it did with Jade. I sighed and wiped at my eyes before turning around and heading inside. Night one of a Jade-less sleep was the first on my agenda.

**~Jade~**

I parked outside my house in my usual spot and shouldered my bags. I walked up to my quiet house and unlocked the door. I entered, fully expecting to run into my parents. I had seen that they were home when I had pulled up. I found my mother in the kitchen cooking and my father in his study. I took the time to greet them both for some reason and then headed down into my room. I hadn't been here in what felt like so long. So much had happened since I slept in my own bed. Now it was just a useless decoration I couldn't really use. No, forget that, I'm sure I could find a use for it when Tori comes over. I could find **a lot** of uses for it actually. I grinned at the thought and began unpacking. Once that was done I threw on some clothes to wear to bed and then fell onto it with my arms and legs spread out.

After staring into space for a long time I glanced over at my bedside clock to see only fifteen minutes had gone by. Why the fuck was time moving so slow? I groaned in frustration but was saved from having to sit around any longer when my mother called me up for dinner. Of course, I didn't need to eat anymore so I was more than reluctant to go but I grudgingly forced myself out of bed to participate in the only time we ever gathered as a family. I took my seat removed from my parents before relocating to sit closer to them. If I wanted things to get better I had to show them I wanted it to. Living with Tori had changed so much about me but I wasn't complaining. Perhaps this was just for the best? They gave me questioning looks but shrugged it off eventually. Silence took over as usual but I was sick and tired of it. Fuck it, things were definitely going to change, for my sake as well as theirs.

"So, that project with Vega turned out to be not all that bad. In fact, we kind of hit it off. I want you to meet her some time," I told them candidly, picking at my food idly and waiting for the information to sink in.

"Are you…going out…with her?" my mother finally spoke up, catching on. I looked up at her to see her gaze on me, not at all unhappy but just curious, like she wanted to know what was new with me but uncertain whether she should do so. She was showing willingness though so I went with it.

"Yeah, I really like her. I know you'll like her too. I mean, everyone does eventually. You really can't help it. She's an amazing person who excels at making everyone, including me, very happy," I stated honestly. My father looked up from eating, his expression comically questionable. He looked like he was trying to process what I was up to.

"Are you sure you feel this way? Are you sure you aren't just…experimenting?" my mother asked. I would have gotten mad at that in the past because really, I hated when they questioned the decisions I made, but now, I answered with calm certainty.

"No, I'm sure. I realized I had this thing for her all along. I just didn't want to accept it until now. I'm a hundred percent serious and I want you guys to see that," I replied evenly. It felt good talking with them like this. It was then I realized that they were there when they could and they weren't completely removed from my life like I had felt. Could it be I just felt lost and confused without my wolf to help guide me as was meant to be? Whatever it was that kept me from wanting to open up to my parents in the past, it was removed now. I had felt that need to connect with them the few times I gave them updates on how I was but now that I was back I felt it more solidly than before. If I started now, hopefully I could build some form of trust and communication before I left to be with my mate forever.

"As long as you're sure Jade. I don't want you pining over some girl who turns out to be using you or something. It's a waste of everyone's time, yours especially," my father warned. Now, I would have snapped at that but I could see his concern hidden behind harsh words. Was that how Tori saw me? I understood her need to reach out to me now, and like Tori, I would find that balance I had with my parents before we grew distant.

"So you're alright with it as long as I'm sure?" I asked them to clarify.

"Yes, as long as you're sure," my mother repeated with a nod. I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, I assure you I'm completely sure. Thank you. All I wanted was to come to an agreement with you guys," I admitted, not meaning to but finding the words tumbling out of my mouth truthfully. They both looked at me with a mix of emotions but the one that stood out was shock. I was sure they hadn't seen me smile in ages or thank them for anything. Add in the words after and I knew it was majorly fucking with their heads. I chuckled and finished off my dinner before standing to wash my dishes.

"Night," I said as I passed by to head back to my room. I was at my door when I heard my father speak.

"What did that girl **do** to her?" he asked my mother. His thoroughly confused yet impressed tone made me want to laugh. I settled for an amused smile instead.

"Whatever it was, it sure made an important difference to her," she observed. I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me after that. It really did make a difference. Victoria Vega, as well as her whole family, made such an impact in my life and I was more than grateful for it. They made me come to terms with so much and gave me the tools to make things right with my own family. I realized that I couldn't wait to start.


	34. One of a Kind

**It's so sad but we have finally reached the end. I also have to say before anyone asks, sorry but I will not do a sequel for this. I like it the way it is and sequels are so hard to accomplish because they have to accurately live up to or be better than the first. So, this will not be getting a sequel cause I love it too much the way it is. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

**~Tori~**

All I could think about was Jade West, the girl who acted like a complete gank to me from day one no matter what I did to try and please her. I kept trying though because I knew deep down that we had a connection. She would be my mate and I wanted her to find that inner happiness that would help her open up. She found it eventually of course. I could feel it. She was no longer hard and unyielding the longer I spent with her. She was kind and gentle, capable of words brimming with love that it melted me and tore me apart at the same time to hear them. I saw that she wanted something better when it came to her parents who she had always been distant with. I may not know what caused the rift but I knew she wanted to close it now. I saw the way she looked at us and my parents did too. She wanted the kind of close knit family we had.

It was half the reason why they encouraged her to join in on our family bonding time. Once she settled into that she showed signs of acceptance that I knew she would try and achieve in her own household. If I knew Jade as well as I did, and I did, then she was trying to bring her parents to an understanding right now. I knew she would succeed too because she always did. She never quit, it just wasn't something she did or accepted. I sighed and folded my hands behind my head, staring up at the same ceiling Jade stared at when she was right here beside me. I missed her already. I let out a small whine and rolled over to bury my nose in my pillow. Her scent was still noticeably present; my Jade. I breathed in deeply and then let it out in another sigh, allowing my body to relax so that I could get some sleep.

I really hoped Jade could salvage her relationship with her parents. It would make her happy, even if she denied needing them. I turned my thoughts over to sleep and imagined I was holding my vampire in my arms as I breathed in her scent. In no time, I was lost to dreams of running through the woods in wolf form with Jade by my side. That dream didn't seem to last long, or it seemed like it didn't, because I jumped awake way too soon at the sound of the alarm I had set up the night before. I groggily searched for my phone and stopped the alarm before setting it aside and stretching. It was time for school. I got ready as quickly as possible and grabbed something fast to eat before pacing in the living room, waiting for Trina. I was about to run the distance to school when Trina finally made her way downstairs.

"Hold your huskies there kiddo. She isn't going anywhere," my father said on his way out the door, his smile suggesting he knew why I was so impatient. My mother smiled and fixed a strand of my hair as she followed him out. I whined and glared at Trina to move faster regardless. Not even his joking could get me to loosen up. I had come up with that very same line back when I was little and commented that huskies looked a lot like wolves. Since they were sometimes used to pull sleds and such much like horses, I changed the term hold your horses into hold your huskies in reference to our kind. No one but us would make that connection though. My father adoringly referred to it when he was having a particularly lighthearted day. Now that a great threat has passed and everything is relatively normal, for us, I guess he had a reason to be in a brighter mood. I was just anxious to get a move on.

"Come on Trina!" I pleaded once my parents had left. She rolled her eyes but sat down to eat anyway, affectively ignoring me. I let out an exasperated sigh and fell over on the couch to grudgingly wait it out. She wasn't going to go any faster if she didn't want to. It was a useless attempt to even get her to try. She took an awful long time, or maybe that was just me. Either way I practically bolted out of the house and yanked on the car door until Trina unlocked it. She had to hit the unlock button more than once when I kept pulling on it at the wrong time.

We fell into a small argument on the way to school which resolved itself the moment I laid eyes on Jade waiting for me just across the parking lot. She was leaning against her car with her trademark smirk and those nice pair of aviator shades I liked seeing on her. She had a spot right up front in the shade. I jumped from the car and raced over to embrace her. She met me halfway and caught me, turning the momentum into a spin. I laughed happily and she set me down to kiss me softly before taking my hand in hers. We walked into school together, eager to start the day as normally as possible. In all honesty, we needed the break.

We met up with the rest of the gang inside, discussing how great it was to be back. The mood only fell into despair once when Beck was mentioned. They understood he would no longer be around, and the added truth that Beck had no parents, which was only known to me and now all of us when I shared the fact, was a sad reminder that he would be easily forgotten by everyone except those that were closest to him. Besides that momentary lapse, the day went by great. I walked Jade to her classes, we hung out at the Asphalt Café with Jade looking no worse for wear, Sikowitz had us act like our polar opposites, and I sat next to Jade in the class we shared.

As I stepped out of my last class my father got in touch with me through the pack communication system. He urged me to bring Jade home with me and I made no attempt to question him. I only agreed and told him I would do as he asked. I tracked Jade down and found her talking with a group of vampires and wolves. There was a mix of both purebred and half-breeds of both species, equally balanced one no more prominent than the other. I was mildly surprised but mostly happy to see our two species getting along. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek before resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Vega, what's up?" she greeted lazily, a crooked grin aimed at me.

"Nothin' much. Havin' fun?" I asked her, glancing at the ring of fellow vampires and wolves.

"Yep, I most certainly am. Hey guys, this is my girl Tori Vega. You know, the one I was talking about," she replied before introducing me. I blushed and released her to wave shyly now that all eyes were on me.

"Yeah, the leader's daughter. We know you. I think we **all **know you. We didn't really believe you two were Bonded but I guess it's true. According to Jade, you aren't as high and mighty as we had thought," a purebred vampire spoke up. I recognized him as the one who had given us a setting during our improv skit a while back. The girl who gave him the stink eye for talking at all stood next to him with her arms crossed. She was eyeing me critically.

"Um, thanks? So, she said that?" I replied, looking to Jade questionably. She shrugged and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"It's true. She isn't afraid to party with the nomads, right Vega?" she said confidently, shooting me a smirk that made me bite my lip.

"Yeah, we've spent a night with the nomads," I agreed with a nod, not truly lying but coming pretty darn close. That was all that needed to be said though because the group was clamoring, clearly impressed. Words like 'forbidden' and 'not allowed' popped up, telling me their own parents didn't allow them to do such things. Jade wiggled her brows at me as if to say 'see, it doesn't take much to impress' but I rolled my eyes. She laughed and got everyone's attention easily when she called to them.

"I gotta go. Vega most likely stopped by to drag me off somewhere. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she told them. They gave her varying farewells as she led me away. I contacted Trina to get the car started and that I was on my way.

"My father told me to bring you home," I informed Jade. She visibly brightened at the news before her face fell into a concerned frown.

"Why?" she questioned suspiciously. I shrugged but was unconcerned. If it was serious I would have felt it when my father told me. He didn't seem angry or upset or even worried so I didn't either.

"He just said to bring you home. I'm pretty sure it will be fine," I assured her. She sighed but nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. I slipped into Trina's car a few minutes later while Jade got in her car to follow us. Trina remained quiet, oddly enough. It was unlike her but it didn't set off any alarms so I ignored it. The ride home was quick and uneventful, but the moment we pulled up outside my house Jade's nerves transferred through the Bond. I rolled my eyes and took Jade's hand in mine when we met up again. Honestly, Jade acted like she always had a cold front but just underneath she was a big softy with a big heart and was just as easily affected as anyone else. Her face and posture exuded calm confidence but I knew better. We walked into the house to see my father waiting for us in the kitchen. He walked over with a big grin and scooped me into a hug that turned into a spin he often did every day he came home when I was little.

"I've got great news. I've held many meetings and conferences since the whole run in with St. Claire and I'm more than certain I got many to understand the unavoidable truth that there will come a time when vampires and wolves will want to unite and that we should encourage it. There is no danger or threat really if you think about it. Even if the offspring turn out to be stronger, well, it will only make our species as a whole stronger. Of course, there were many other points and issues that needed resolving but to cut to the chase, they are accepting vampire and wolf unions! As we speak the word is spreading and soon, all that bad blood will be a thing of the past!" he announced. I cheered with him and Jade joined us.

"Also, there hasn't been many vampires looking for a place among the Council but I fought to encourage more of them to join. I don't want rumors or gossip to spread that we are leaving anyone out of anything. From now on, I want everything as equal as we can possibly achieve. Yes, it will be hard, but I'm not the leader for nothing right?" he shared jovially.

"Right," I agreed certainly. He laughed and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Things are looking up kiddo. Oh, and I almost forgot. Speaking of equal rights, since the vampires are encouraged to join the Council and the wolves are encouraged to join our medical field, it also goes to reason that vampires are also being encouraged to join patrols," he told us in a way that seemed a little on the sly side if I wasn't mistaken. What was he getting at?

"Why are you telling us this?" Jade asked suspiciously. It seems she caught on too.

"Well, we hadn't considered vampires for our patrol units before because they didn't possess the pack communication system. This meant communication between them and us would be difficult while in wolf form but not impossible," he went on. His tone tipped me off that he was getting at something but I still didn't know what.

"Dammit Mr. V, just spit it out!" Jade growled, her patience wearing thin. I frowned at her demanding tone and was ready to apologize when my father laughed and waved it away. He ruffled Jade's hair and she batted his hand away to fix the now messy mane of black and purple. Only I could detect the small quirk of her lips.

"I love your enthusiasm," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah, so what are you getting at?" she questioned. He smiled warmly at us, holding the moment for all it was worth before placing his hands on both of our shoulders.

"Vampires are welcomed to join the patrol if and only if they have a Bond mate already in it," he finally announced. Well, that would solve the problem of communication. I knew Jade felt what I did from my family and in that way a message could be passed on. The Bond didn't work quite like the pack communication as it dealt with emotion more than words but a good Bond would remedy that. The Bonded mates would know even without words. This all made sense to me but why was he- oh my Maker, did he mean what I thought he did? My eyes widened and my father's grin grew when he saw that I finally understood.

"Father, could she really…." I began breathlessly with pent up excitement. He nodded an affirmative and I squeezed him in a tight hug before rounding on Jade. I grabbed her hands and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"What the fuck is going on?" she deadpanned, unwilling to join the celebration until she had answers.

"What's goin' on is, you and me have some training practices we have to attend as soon as possible," I replied. Jade looked at me in confusion before the pieces finally fit together in her mind.

"Wait, you want **me** to go on patrol with you?" she asked me in awe, pulling away. I stilled my hopping to nod at her hastily.

"Won't it be great? We can be partners!" I told her with a big grin.

"Oh fuck yeah! Pardon my French Mr. V, but I would love nothing more than to join Tori on patrol," she responded gladly. He smiled and nodded.

"And you will. You just need to go through the standard training and then keep up with the few following tests to keep you well informed," he replied.

"I'll do everything in my power to make you proud," Jade responded with determination. It caught both me and my father by surprise but he quickly bounced back, leaving me to gape at Jade's sudden sense of loyalty I had never seen in a vampire before. Sure, they had their loyalties and justifications but not as strongly felt as us wolves. I swear, Jade sounded like a true wolf in that moment. My father saluted her, his pride already evident.

"I know, you've done more than impress me so far," he stated. Jade smiled and I glanced from her to my father, thanking the Magic that chose Jade as my Bond mate. It couldn't have picked a better choice; she fit right in.

"You're first order of duty is setting out tonight with Tori to get a feel of what you must do," my father informed her.

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Jade questioned him, slightly uncertain.

"Are you backing down already?" he taunted, a smile present.

"Hell no," Jade retorted quickly like she was offended, her jaw set.

"Then you'll be joining Tori on patrol later tonight. You're actual training will be held in the barracks of the Council building every night after tonight for three months," he went on.

"Ok, I'll be ready," she confirmed.

"Good, glad to have you," he responded, holding out a hand. Jade gripped it and my father yanked her in for a hug. She grumbled and he laughed, all formality thrown out the window in seconds.

"That's getting old already," Jade complained.

"But you fell for it," my father commented, releasing her. She scoffed indifferently and crossed her arms.

"Ok then, I'm heading back. I might see you before you head out but I can't promise anything. I still have a few stacks of paperwork to go through," he said, turning to me.

"Take your time father," I told him. He smiled and gave me a hug before leaving.

"Time to hit the road," Jade said with a sigh. I was a little put out but reminded myself I would see her in a few more hours, and on patrol at that.

"Ok then, I'll see you soon," I said, leaning in to kiss her nose. She wrinkled it with a frown before grabbing me by the shirt and crashing our lips together hungrily. I moaned as her tongue snaked out to slide over mine provocatively before she retreated and broke the kiss.

"That is so unfair," I gasped, out of breath and slightly aroused.

"Tough luck my pup. See you," she said with a shrug as she headed for the door. I watched her leave and then collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh, trying to keep my instincts and hormones in check.

"Strong libidos suck," I mumbled into the couch cushion. I laid there a little longer before getting up and working on my homework. I would only have a few hours to get it done, get something to eat, and then head out early so I could pick up Jade on the way. I was looking forward to tonight.

**~Jade~**

I went home and blazed through my homework, wanting it done and out of the way for tonight. I couldn't wait to participate in another ass kicking part of the new world I was welcomed into. I ate with my parents and we exchanged small talk; which was still progress compared to the silent treatment we gave each other before. Afterwards, I dressed in an old shirt and jeans, ready to go as soon as Tori showed up. Just as she had done before, she knocked on my window politely. What she hadn't done before, was enter not long after.

"Hey you," she greeted, plopping down on my bed and spreading out like it was the most luxurious thing in the freakin' world to lay on.

"You're a weirdo pup," I commented, sitting next to her and shaking my head. She laughed and pulled me down to lay next to her.

"That's all you have to say? Not a single 'hey, how you doin'?' or nothing? Not even a question like, why I'm here an hour earlier than I need to be?" she questioned me in a way that should be taken casually but underlined with something else. What was she playing at? For once she had me completely stumped. She wasn't such an open book now.

"What are you babbling about this time Vega?" I asked her in my infamous clipped manner, getting straight to the point. In a blink of an eye, Tori went from candid and playful to intense and seductive. She held me down under firm hands and her lips attacked mine.

"You unfairly teased me when you left my house so I was thinking…as you like to say, how about a quickie?" she breathed in my ear as soon as her lips were free from mine. Just the sound of her sultry low voice purring in my ear had me begging for more.

"That sounds more than welcome," I answered her, my own voice turning husky with desire and my hands bringing her back down for another kiss. Her tongue quickly dominated mine as her hands stripped off my clothes a piece at a time. She had me bare before I could get the last article of clothing off of her. I was glad I always had my door locked because I was unwilling to get up right now and break the commanding spell Tori held over me with confidence. I barely had time to work my hands over the most sensitive parts of her body before she had me under her complete control. I was reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers, vaguely wondering why she hadn't done whatever she was doing this time, but in the past. Where was all this fervor when we were in this situation before? I writhed under her as her hands found every one of my weak spots, her teeth nipping at my exposed skin. I was lost in a delirious haze, only able to react and helplessly clutch at my sheets under me.

My hips rolled up to meet hers in an effort to bring more pleasure. She responded in kind, her fingers plunging into me a moment later to start a different rhythm. As she worked, her tongue found interesting spots to tease, making my moans increase in volume. Motherfucking holy shit, she was rough and unrelenting, like she was trying to dominate me in my own bed. Her mouth stopped sucking on a sensitive area of my hip to look up and grin a predator's smirk at me. That little- that was exactly what she was doing! Memories of taking her on her own bed flashed through my mind and I knew then I had dominated her in her own bed too. She had wanted it though, but now so did I. Was it another unspoken wolf thing or did that even matter at all if it was still enjoyable? I was wrenched from my thoughts by a particularly forceful thrust into me.

"Oh, fu- ah, Victoria!" I screamed, as she picked up the pace before fluidly sliding down, her teeth biting into my thigh before her tongue joined her fingers. I felt like I was wound too tight, like I would burst any minute now. If I could sweat, I would be covered in it. Shit, the things she was doing to me, the things she made me feel. A long and drawn out lick had me coming hard, my body trembling from my release. I was breathing heavily while wave after intense wave hit me. Tori kept up a slow and careful caress of her fingers as I came down. She slipped out of me just as slowly and cleaned off her fingers before crawling over me and initiating a kiss full of tongue that had me tasting myself. I latched onto her and forced her on her back roughly, pinning her down using my whole body, a feral snarl falling from my clenched teeth.

"You're pretty cheeky for pulling that Vega. I won't let you get away with it," I promised, my hands sliding over her smooth skin to fall lower. I could feel her anticipation already. She bit her lip and looked me in the eyes, her brown eyes darkening and the gold flecks appearing.

"You going to punish me West? I'd like to see you try," she replied defiantly. Damn, she was so in control this time around even when I had her on her back. She was asking for it though and I would give it to her. I smirked and slid down to bite viciously into her side, pulling a strangled gasp from her.

"Shhhhoot, ah, Maker Jade that freakin' hurt!" she growled, but her pleasure was unmistakable. Too bad I didn't get her to swear. I'll make up for that next time.

"Good pain or bad?" I questioned her, soothing the bite with a few licks before glancing up at her knowingly.

"Good pain, really good pain," she admitted, a blush coloring her face. I always knew we were alike when it came to that. I chuckled and pressed open mouthed kisses across her stomach and then up higher until I was at her neck. My hands ghosted down her body until I stopped at her hips. I slipped my hands under her to grab her ass and yank her against me just as I pressed my hips into her. She groaned, her arms wrapping around me and her head thrown back. I dragged my tongue over her exposed neck and then forced it in her mouth to get back at her for winning before. I had wanted her to take me with force. I had wanted her to take control, but that didn't mean I wouldn't get back at her for it. My hands roamed to set out on teasing her mercilessly and my mouth left hers to follow the same paths my hands took. I didn't venture remotely close to where I knew she desperately needed me until she was begging, pleading for release.

"Jade, Jade please. I can't take it anymore," she moaned, her body tense under me. Where I was usually rough and she was gentle, the roles had reversed. I found that her careful and slow buildups were worse than my preferred quick ones. She really knew how to torment me but now I was using it against her. I stroked over her sweating and sexually frustrated body once more to stop close but not close enough. She snarled and tried lifting her hips into me but I pulled away. Her nails dug into my back in retaliation, drawing out a gasp from me. She was growing impatient. The wolf was snapping and unsatisfied. I locked eyes with her and leaned in to kiss her but she bit my bottom lip and held on. I bucked into her involuntarily and her hold drew blood. I thrust two fingers into her and she pulled away with a cry that tapered out into a breathy whimper.

I pumped into her fast and hard, gripping her leg with my free hand to hitch it over my hip so I could get closer to her. I scattered kisses and licked over her body before working lower. I knew she was ready to come undone but not before I had a proper taste of her. My tongue picked up were my fingers left off and in only a few more strokes she was falling apart, screaming my name and squirming under my hold on her hips to keep her down. I lazily passed over a few more times before releasing her and looking up into her pleasure clouded eyes. Desire had been sharp and demanding but now she was pliant and relaxed. I chuckled and moved to lay next to her on my side so that I could still see all of her. I traced a few patterns over her stomach before turning her head so I could press a lingering kiss to her lips.

"How are you going to teach me all about patrol now?" I inquired innocently. She raised a brow at me and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way. You haven't won yet," she replied, looking tired but her voice holding strong.

"Determination; that's one of the many things I love about you," I told her, my eyes appraising her while my mind made a long list of every single thing I loved about her. She smiled, catching on to the gist of what ran through my head.

"Among other things, I love that you're a secret softy," she replied with a tired laugh. I joined her and wrapped her in my arms, unable to deny her claim. I didn't mind that as much as I had thought I would.

"Only for you pup. I love you," I declared, meaning the words just as much as the many other times I had said them.

"And I love you," she responded unerringly. Yeah, we had somewhere to be, but for now, I was perfectly content with staying right here. Before this all started, I didn't think I would be where I am right now. I didn't think there was such a thing as vampires or werewolves. I didn't think a werewolf would choose me as a potential mate or that I would later have to embrace a whole new life. I didn't know anything like this could happen but I'm glad it did because it brought me Victoria Vega, my Bond mate for life. Out of all those randomly shuffled cards in the deck, I was rightfully paired with the only one that could ever match me, my one of a kind.

* * *

**Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed the story. I know I did; and because I hit 300 reviews I wouldn't mind bringing these characters back for a One Shot. Yes, a one shot Only. I'm open to requests and suggestions as always because even I don't know what it will be about. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I couldn't have done this without your support and I appreciate them all.**


End file.
